Ugly Past, Beautiful Future
by MysticalShard
Summary: It is known that when a star shines the brightest, they are dying. But he wasn't dying, he was already dead inside. Izaya Orihara is known for being an unbreakable God, but what if a 'monster' came to engulf him into a beautiful future, erasing his disgraced past? Shizaya (Rated M for Warnings: Language, blood, rape.) (Complete)
1. Prologue

_**I Do Not Own Durarara!, only this story**_

 _(_ _The Best Song To Listen To For This Chapter Is: You Are The Moon - The Hush Sound)_

 _"The best and most beautiful things cannot be seen or even touched- they must be felt with the heart."_

 _~Helen Keller_

 **Prologue**

"And yet again, I am bored." Said a certain voice that had slipped through a man's lips, his black locks now dancing along with the breeze. Crimson eyes glanced down onto all the lovely humans he so loved to examine now on the rooftop he was sitting on. The sun that was once smiling upon the city filled with excitement now dying down over the horizon like a curtain. It was a beautiful view that only came once at a fulfilling moment of ease, but he was not fully at ease.

"Stupid protozoan." He found his voice again.

That ' _protozoan_ ' has caused trouble for the informant with his unpredictable ways- but even if only that, he had brought _unpleasant memories_ that the raven had thought were burned long ago. Heiwajima Shizuo, the beast of Ikebukuro, saved Orihara Izaya.

He did not only save his enemy, but he brought back his weakness that the other 'monsters' gave him.

From saving him? Weakness? Gods don't have weaknesses... Perhaps he wasn't a God?

 **Impossible**. Gods couldn't, and if so, shouldn't have weaknesses.

"...Stupid Shizu-chan."

With those words now spoken, the sun's rays had fallen and could no longer be seen. Dark had risen with it's eerie setting and cold chills that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

The sounds of cars honking and wheels screeching onto the street, voices of laughing and footsteps tapping onto cement, street lights becoming brighter than they ever are in the morning...

Beautiful.

But something as Godly as he believed he was, he was only a mere human who toyed with his humans he 'loved'. He was no where near beautiful. Far from it.

 _Far._

 _Far from it..._

How much he would give to be as pure as he was, pure as snow, but someone needed to watch over his beloved humans.

He had fixed his crimson eyes onto the now entering navy sky as small dots started to appear vibrantly. The big stars shined brightly, but he still shined brighter. It was known that dying stars shined the brightest before dying out; as if it was giving it's all to be noticed before it turned into nothing but dust. He wasn't dying. He died a long time ago.

He had died a long time ago.

He broke his gaze with the wide sky trying to gain relaxation from the soothing cool wind brushing across his face. He felt as if he was floating off into space to rest peacefully for eternity; as long as necessary- he just wanted to get away from the shadows that had brought him down into a shivering mess from the past.

As neatly as he could manage, the man had stood up swatting his hands over his clothes trying to remove remaining dust that had pinned itself onto him. Spinning around and turning on his heel, he gave one last glance up at the dark sky, now illuminated by stars that were as bright as city lights.

"You really are stupid, Shizu-chan..."


	2. Truths Mistaken As Lies

_**(Before any of this, it took me a lot of courage to post this story because I believe that everyone will hate it and I don't know how many people will enjoy this since I believe my writing is HORRID and needs to work on a lot of things D: but I will let chapters off with warnings and simple claims.)**_

 _ **I Do Not Own Durarara! , only the Story.**_

 ***Disclaimer* This is a yaoi story, (boy x boy) if you do not like then please don't read. Thank you for your time and patience~!**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 **Warning: Language**

 _(Best song to listen to this chapter: Wine Red - The Hush Sound)_

 _"Much unhappiness has come into the world because of bewilderment and things left unsaid."_

 _~Fyodor Dostoevsky_

 ** _Chapter 1: Truths Mistaken as Lies_**

Heiwajima Shizuo, The monster of Ikebukuro, was walking the streets having eyes flickering and glancing over to him with fear and worry as usual. The people feared him; were scared of him, would flee from him.

 _Flee..._

 _Fle_ a.

The flea was never afraid of Shizuo. The faux blond was tall and scary to the people, he seemed like the scariest thing they had ever seen- but not the flea. Shizuo seemed deeply in thought that he didn't realize his boss, Tom, was still by his side giving a questionable glare.

"Hey, Shizuo, you alright man? We don't have anymore debts to collect for the day." He said while cocking his head to the side, examining his friend.

"Huh? Oh right, I know. I guess I just zoned out, sorry." Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts to greet Tom's worried glare. "It's alright. Today's work is already done, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Tom turned on his heel after waving Shizuo goodbye while he waved back. It was getting pretty late and yet, the blond still looked dazed. The light of sunset filled the sky with it's happy orange sky and puffy clouds, but something didn't feel right... Tom did let him off rather quickly. Then it hit him.

A sickening scent crossed his nostrils, seeming so familiar.

... _ **Izaya.**_

As soon as he caught onto the scent, he whipped his head around the throngs of people trying to locate where that cursed flea was. Of all the times and places, he had to be here now? Without even thinking, Shizuo dashed off as fast as a cheetah towards the direction of the horrid scent. People rushed out of the way so they wouldn't get blown away by the furious man. Honey eyes darting around looking for the raven that was still no where to be found. The smell was getting stronger and stronger until it felt like he was floating in a pit of the stench.

When he stepped around the the next corner- Honey colored eyes filled with anger laid upon a dark coat with fur-lined ends on a dark haired man.

Anger bubbled from inside him like he was a volcano on the edge of erupting. As soon as he saw an object that could be thrown at the insect, he paced towards it with no hesitation. A trash bin. Shizuo grasped the bin with a death grip now holding it high aiming it for the skipping raven with that smile and laugh as mischievous as a hyena. He hurled it with excruciating force directly at the bouncing figure who didn't turn around fast enough. The raven whipped around just to see a trash bin ram into his side causing him to tumble over with such force.

Still from a distance, the figure started to rise and gaining a stance. No time was wasted as he raced over seeing the flea rising from his fall.

 **"IIIZZAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Izaya had turned around just to see the ex-bartender storming over his way with the usual anger written all over his face. A malicious grin couldn't help but snake its way onto the raven's soft face.

"Why hello to you too, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya chirped with his enthusiasm spilling throughout the air.

"What the hell are you doing back in Ikebukuro?! Didn't I tell you not to come back? And that damn name..." He could feel a vein bulge from the side of his forehead, taking off his blue sunglasses and placing them as neatly as he could into his breast pocket without breaking them from his anger.

"Aw, don't be mad Shizu-chan! I was just taking a walk~" Arms spread wide as if greeting the blond like he was welcomed. The people in the area now knew what was to come, they started making their way out of the area as quickly as they could. Shizuo marched over to the crimson eyed man, steps as hard as an elephant.

"Then you should be taking a walk out of here, right? Hah?!" The smirk that was still on the informant's face never wavered and sickeningly grew with how mad he was making the monster. "But what's the point of taking a walk here if I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon~?" He shrugged while chuckling under his breathe. With a flash, Shizuo threw a fist towards Izaya, who dodged it swiftly and bounced away.

"You better leave now OR YOU'RE DEAD FLEA!" He stormed after Izaya who was just bouncing and spinning away like some school girl.

"Is that so? Well, catch me if you can, Shizu-chaaan~" Now furious, Shizuo flew into a full pit of rage chasing after the informant.

"DAMN YOU IIZAAYAAAAAA!" He heard Shizuo roar through the clearing as he tried to pick up the pace.

The trash bin that hit him earlier- it actually hurt- but he couldn't worry about that now fot The 'chase' had begun. He would run, Shizuo would track him down, and he would always lose Shizuo. It's how it always went. Turning around more keener, Izaya's eyes found Shizuo now hurling a stop sign towards his direction. With ease he dodged the sign that sliced through the air only to be greeted by another one aiming his way. His side hurt and he couldn't dodge fast like he always did before, he managed to evade the sign, but it slightly grazed his arm making him almost topple over.

With this chance seeing the monster pace to a vending machine, he ran. The blood pumped into his ears with the wind slapping across his face and the small shrieks of people in the area; It really made him feel alive! Turning the corner, Izaya ran to a point he believed the beast wouldn't follow, but on his contrary, the blond did.

'He truly is a monster' his thoughts deliberately ran through his head with the ex-bartender heaving and growling behind him.

Up ahead was completely dark and covered in shadows and seemed to be a dead end, but he quickly noticed the fire escape and climbed onto it. He could still hear Shizuo yelling his name with a growl. Grabbing the rail on the side, Izaya used it as a boost gracefully flipping upon the top only to find Shizuo leaping to the ledge.

His side hurt so much he might as well pass out, but he knew what would come if he did.

"IZAYA!" The man filled with fury roared watching the flea jump to buildings. While he managed to get to the top, he dashed with light speed after the informant who was closer than before.

'He's slower than before. Damn flea should know better! I might actually catch him this time!' The thought raced through his head as he watched the raven get slower. The informant had leaped onto a smaller building that the blond could barely see from over the building's railing and the sun blinding it from his view.

The building was close to the ground but it was pretty dark and something seemed off about it. Before he knew it, the person he was chasing finally came to a halt on the edge of the building. It looked like Izaya was looking for another way out but couldn't pin point anywhere else. The blond heard the raven curse under his breathe as he slowly turned around to greet Shizuo with his facade and usual grin. A small devilish smile crept up onto Shizuo's face as well seeing how he's finally cornered the flea.

"I've got you now, damn flea...!" Shizuo slowly came closer panting with a devilish smile growing even wider. Izaya was slightly feeling tension around him and a thumping rhythm banging inside his rib cage as if he was a mouse being loomed over by a cat. "Oh~? Shizu-chan catching me? Don't make me laugh!" He gave a smile of malice, but his eyes weren't smiling. In fact, they were glaring daggers.

"Stop talking shit flea! We both know you're stuck here, unless you plan to jump down there."

"Speaking of down there, why don't you jump and run now? You scared, shitty flea?" Shizuo growled and marched over to the raven only to be greeted with a knife to his throat. "Don't count on it, Shizu-chan." He didn't bother to hear it, but now he could. Shizuo slowly looked down to see...

Water?

Did this shit not wanna get wet? Izaya making the first move slashed his knife fast as light could travel across Shizuo's vest only to be stopped by his arm being swatted awa and hauled up by his shirt.

"You're slower than before. That's even better since I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

Izaya couldn't feel his feet on the cement anymore making him squirm and look around. Only then did he realize, he's above the water.

Worry flashed through the raven's crimson eyes only for a split second to be replaced by his godly facade.

"Dropping me? Are you serious?" He tried to muster up the best smirk he could at the moment but was greeted by a breath that smelled of nicotine. "Damn straight. I bet you just don't wanna get wet stupid flea!" He growled.

He was serious.

He would drop Izaya into the water.

"Is that the best thing a brute like you can do? Why not just let me go and see where it goes, ne~?"

"If you're serious, then you must believe I am a fucking idiot!" He snarled. "Let go you protozoan! I don't want to get dirty with your germs!"

"But if I let go, you'll just complain, damn flea. Not that I have a problem with that. As long as you're out of my sight!" The raven glanced down one last time before finally meeting eyes with the brute.

"Um... S-Shizu-chan..." Shizuo's vein in his forehead now a bulge from the flea still using that nickname he hated so very much. "Hah?! What is it flea?"

"...!?"

Were his eyes lying to him? Was the sun blinding his full view of it?

Izaya was giving a small pleading look but was still smiling.

"I can't swim."

He couldn't believe his ears. Were his virgin ears being tricked and deceived by what he had just heard? No way. He was the flea. He would lie and manipulate to get what he wanted, why believe him on this crap?

"Nice try, but I don't believe a shit load you say."

Time slowed down and the suspense kicked in. Shizuo had stretched his fingers outward letting the fabric of Izaya's shirt slip from his fingers.

For a moment, even Shizuo saw it, Izaya's crimson eyes flashed with fear into honey ones filled with anger.

He had let him go...

 **And he wasn't lying.**


	3. Splash From The Past

**(I want to thank my reviews so much. I am American and my tongue is English, it's just I think I suck at writing lol. This chapter had some serious writers block and trust me when I say it, you will know where I had the block... I mean- come on. Even the chapter name was cheesy! XD Well, enough of me, let's get to reading, shall we? Enjoy~!)**

 _Best Song to Listen to For This Chapter: It Took Me By Surpise - Maria Mena)_

 ** _Warning: Language_**

 **Chapter 2: A Splash From The Past**

Izaya felt the wind flying the opposite way he was falling. Through his dark locks, clothes. A loud splash was heard as water tackled and engulfed him like he was a deer being torn apart by wild animals. He thrashed around and looked for a way to see but the water was too blurry; too thick. His lungs hurt as he squirmed for air. They couldn't hold any longer and gave in as water filled his nostrils and lungs.

Shizuo glared at the spot the supposed raven had fallen. What did he see? The flea was... scared? He was scared and he dropped him. How long was he standing there? Seconds? Minutes? His mind pondered and pondered until he saw that the splashing grew silent and bubbles slithered to the top.

 _'I can't swim.'..._

"It can't be that-?!"

His body took control and he found himself leaping off of the building's roof and welcomed him with water in one swoop. The cool feeling of the water's current brushed through him causing him to open his eyes and look around only to find

The flea floating there.

 **Not moving**.

With a rush of panic, Shizuo swam over as graceful and smooth like a fish. _Why was he doing this? He hates Izaya. Then why was he saving him?_

His strong hands gripped a hold of the lean figure and rushing to the top. The water screeched when the blond erupted to the surface gasping for air. Swiftly, he swam to the shore and placed the raven's body onto it and started to examine him.

Worry filled the him when he realized that Izaya's chest was not rising.

It wasn't rising, shouldn't he be happy?

This had to be the dumbest he has ever done. Saving his nemesis; The one who has caused him suffering since the day they met. Why then? Why save him?

Shizuo shifted his body and crawled over until the raven was right under him; so vulnerable. His soft and silky hair damp, clothes drenched, cherry colored lips exposed and his porcelain skin brightly showing.

He looked so... angelic. He never noticed how lean and slim Izaya's body was. Part of his hip showing from under his shirt, revealing more skin than needed.

"Wait, what am I doing?" He growled under his breathe but his eyes drifted back onto the figure below him, how he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Shizuo lifted his hand and placed it upon the small raven's chest and pressed as normal as he could manage not wanting to break him. Why was he saving him? He might be a _monster_ , but perhaps have _the heart of a human_?

Water busted it's way through Izaya's mouth, but still no sound of his usual voice.

 **This has to be the dumbest thing he's ever done.**

Deafening silence made it through the clearing before Shizuo gulped and began to sweat a little. He was right above the smaller frame, and yet- a sudden feeling was forming. It felt like small butterflies skittering around in his bosom. For seconds he hesitated, but shifted down slowly. Lips were only a few inches away from the sleeping beauty under him, cheeks gaining a pink tint that burned his face as the closer he drew to Izaya's. It felt like a moment that went on forever, and if he could treasure a moment like this, _it would be forever_. He drew closer and closer...

 _Cough._

The silence was replaced with the sound of gasps and coughing; shock filled Shizuo as he realized it was Izaya who was coughing. ' _He's alright...!'_ Those crimson eyes fluttered open delicately catching the attention of Shizuo once again.

' _He looked so beautiful- Wait, that has to be wrong. There's no way in hell this shit could ever be described as beautiful...'_ Shizuo Heiwajima just saved Izaya Orihara and then admitted he was beautiful... The world is surely to end.

But that everlasting beauty that Shizuo was memorized by was now replaced with the widening of crimson eyes filled with _fear._

"... **No**..."

Shizuo's puzzled glare was replaced with a layer of surprise that grew more worried when he realized what was wrong.

 _Izaya was shivering_.

" **Stop... get off me**..."

" **I don't want this... stop...!** "

He couldn't hear his mumbling weak voice correctly, but it didn't take a genius to understand what was happening. What took the blond by surprise was that Izaya sounded different- that wasn't right. His eyes were wide with fear and his hands were trembling.

" **No... stop... please...not again**..."

Time had stopped. The sun was sliding down the buildings and the shadows of night were being awakened. It felt as if he was frozen in place, or that he was glued in such a position for eternity. Was he having a panic attack?

The raven's eyes grew wider and wider until he couldn't widen them any more and tried to squirm away from under the fictitious blond. Shizuo felt like he was slapped back into reality, jumping off of the poor shivering mess below him and sitting across from the man.

The once dancing wind that was noisy and whistled in their ears died down and only the sound of the water splashing across the edges of the shore was heard.

"...Sorry."

Honey eyes tried focusing on everything other than the man who was supporting his frame and now sitting up. When Shizuo looked back, those pained eyes were now filled with anger; almost as if he never had fear in them.

"Now what did you do, monster?" His voice was cold, freezing like ice.

What? Should he tell him that 'Oh, I just saved your life' and nothing happens after that?

"I... I don't know what I did."

A knife was pointed in his direction.

"You really are stupid. Don't you have any other brain cells than just that one? Oh, I guess not, because a protozoan can't be smart." Words dripping with venom if it were stinging holes into his very body.

 _He's a little shit. I want nothing to do with that him. Why did I save him? And those eyes cherished with fear..._

..."Listen flea, I don't want to see you in Ikebukuro,"

"So, why don't you just go already?"...

Crimson eyes widen to be filled with anger as raven's hand wrapped around a knife and threw the sharp weapon as fast as a bullet, it slicing through the air and burying into Shizuo's chest slightly.

"...You must be joking! My humans here need me. I'm not scared of a simple protozoan." An evil smile was seen reflected through eyes of the blond. Izaya might have been smiling, but those crimson eyes weren't. They weren't at all.

"Oh shut up with that loving humans crap and go home flea."

Izaya was more than angry, he was furious. Unpredictable, and at the most unexpected moment to act the brute chose.

"I don't know what or why I did it, but I saved your sorry ass. If you're going to go around carelessly, then stay out of here, louse."

Shizuo then turned on his heel and began to walk away. Those very steps that were once stomping with rage, now calm and growing quieter and quieter as he walked away. Izaya just sat there, confused, shocked even. The more that man walked away, the more of that feeling he couldn't identify grew stronger and stronger until it felt as if a constant gnawing was eating away at his chest.

"Saved me...?"

 _Saved..._

Lost in his thoughts, he lifted his head towards the sky that was now dark and greeted with luminous stars.

 _"I can never be saved, stupid protozoan..."_


	4. Cold Hands

_**I Do Not Own Durarara!, just the story.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Language, mentions of rape.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Cold Hands**_

* * *

BANG

Shizuo slammed his fist onto a wall causing a small crater to form from the impact.

"Dammit!"

"Why did I have to save his sorry ass?!"

BANG

Another fist greeted the wall with an even bigger crater.

Even in a big city like Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, anywhere, nothing could get the ex-bartender from over thinking about a certain 'pest' from his thoughts. He couldn't get the flea out, couldn't get Izaya out his head as usual, but...

those eyes, that wavering voice, that frightened expression...

 _"No..."_

 _"Get off of me... stop...!"_

 _"I don't want this... stop..."_

Those words wouldn't stop ramming into his brain like a hammer repeatedly smashing a nail- but the flea-

The flea.

Izaya Orihara was pleading from under the Fotissimo of Ikebukuro. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen- he was a pest who would never show emotion but malice like the supposed God he was. He looked so scared, so vulnerable, it pissed Shizuo off. Where was the flea he knew? What happened? Those words that refused to stop mocking him kept hammering his brain to no end like a mantra.

"Damn flea-! Why must you always get in my way?"

He growled slamming his fist against the battered wall, his heart aching and anger rising. His heart ached because he couldn't kill the flea, ached because he saved the flea, ached because he couldn't comfort the shivering mess. Ached because the flea looked so vulnerable that anyone could have took advantage of him.

 _"...Please stop..."_

It was a surprising image that sent Shizuo into a heart ached frenzy of fury, rapidly his heart beat against his ribcage that it might have drove him to bust down the weakened wall.

Scarlet streams seeped from his bruised knuckles and crunched rock chipping from his flesh- His breathing was raspy and he slammed his bruised fists onto the walls again.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Izaya?"

...

"Don't tell me..."

* * *

"You think you're better than everyone else, boy?"

"No, I am everything but special. I am just someone who only loves his humans." He said smiling.

"Stop fucking with us Orihara! You're just a damned piece of trash who only spills shit!" He reached out a bulky arm and yanked the hair of the raven.

 _'...Stop...'_

Hands reaching all over, roaming.

"Maybe you should get fucked instead?" The voice grew a malicious tone greeted with a grin. Teeth dirty, yellow, misplaced in every row. Disgusting.

 _'Please stop...!'_

They raided him. Each touch giving him goosebumps and making his hairs stand on end.

"You're getting what you deserve, you piece of shit!"

 _'Stop!'_

Laughing. Those cold hands gripping and tugging at his arms and legs, shirt and pants.

 _'No..'_

So much pain.

"Not so almighty now, hah?"

 _'No... it hurts...'_

Bruised hips, markings that would scar his pure and soft skin for eternites to come.

 _'NO!'_

Laughing, painful bruises, blood, men. Men all around, laughing, mocking, teasing him.

...Fluids.

The taste, the feeling; bitter and disgusting. Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

 _'Stupid cunt'_

 _'Nothing but a good fuck'_

 _'Slut'_

 _'Bitch'_

 _'Violated'_

He looked all around his arms, legs, chest, the words written and stained onto his skin with black and blue ink. Even if the bruises healed and never showed any longer, they would always be there forever, for he was marked.

"We're not do be yet, bitch!" The hands tugged even harder, pulling him across the ground and pinning him down.

 _'Anything but that- no... no!'_

 _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

The hands now feeling all over him, freezing his entire body. He couldn't move. He was frozen. Frozen by the cursed hands of men who have defiled such a beautiful soul like the demons they are.

 _'Leave me alone! Stop! NO!'_

It pushed in with no grace or patience, forced against his will.

"You see this? Look at this punk ass bitch crying! Ha!"

 _'You're nothing but dirt'_

"NOOOO!" A blood curdling shriek erupted from the lips of the tormented raven. Breathing was rapid and eyes of crimson dilated around the room, empty and welcomed with the dark setting of the night. Cold sweat had drenched his shirt along with his damp bangs and the covers slipping off his pale legs. Izaya breathed and huffed trying to take in the area he was in- home, safe, away from those animals.

"...Bastards, making a fool out of me." He said as his eyelids became heavy and closed. With an exhausted sigh that had erupted from his lips, he fell back onto his pillow. He reached an arm to his drenched forehead and flicked off the cold sweat. It was cold, cold as usual and cold as it always had been since that day the horrid acts impacted him. The nightmare has always haunted him to no end and would always approach in an unwelcomed way.

Ugly. Such an ugly past indeed. Orihara Izaya only wished to love his humans and they love him back, even if they never loved him and treated him lower than garbage, he will always love them back. Even if they committed acts of sin and wrongs, he would always love them in the most best way he could. It's what a God did- but that same thought had crossed multiple times...

 _Was he really a God...?_

He turned to his side and sat up to glance over at his clock, '3:27 AM' emitted from it in a big red light. The sweat was making it worse and made him feel dirtier than he already was. Izaya stretched his legs from out of his bed and began to waltz over to the bathroom upstairs. He turned the nozzle and water spilled from under the faucet, the water splashing inside the tub choed through the bathroom. He stripped shirt before pants, setting foot into the tub of water. Izaya sank into the heated water that relaxed him and made him feel a little fresh from the sweat that encoded his body but...

He Would Never Be Clean Again, for they have defiled and marked him as impure and dirty. No matter how hard he scrubbed, even if his pale white skin burned a red rash from scrubbing too hard, he could never be clean as he was. He sank further into the water, dampening his hair until the water's level stopped at the tip of his chin.

 _"That brute should have let things be..."_


	5. Ascending Suspicion

_**(I'm seriously glad that people are liking my story, and for that I want to thank you guys SO VERY MUCH! I am a pretty fast upater, and it's surprising because I do all of this on my phone! Weird, I know. I'll try to update as fast as I can for you guys! I'm just super glad a lot of people enjoy it, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy~!)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Ascending Suspicions**_

* * *

Tom was walking with Shizuo in the morning to collect debts from the scum who never obeyed as always. Since it was morning, they could get a head start on their job. Surprisingly, Vorona was out of town because she said she 'Had important work'. "Alright, up next is a man that goes by the name Yoji Kurome. He says he hasn't paid his debt because he claims to have 'busy' things. Yeah right." Tom's shoulders droop down to a lower level, but it seemed that Shizuo didn't seem to hear him fully. The man seemed totally out of it and pretty frustrated than usual when he's with Tom.

"Hey Shizuo, are you okay man?" He turned over to notice that Shizuo was grinding his teeth together loudly. "What? Oh, sorry Tom. I'm fine." The blond stared at his senpai for a split second before moving on. "So what was his name again? Yojuu Kurapu? Eh, whatever the hell his name is." Tom sighed. "Yoji Kurome. To be honest, I don't really give a damn either. As long as we get the usual debt and get outta there then we'll be on our way and won't have to deal with him again. Unless he decides to be stubborn and ignore what's coming to him." The dreadlocked man puffed while Shizuo took out a cigarette to smoke. Whatever was getting onto Shizuo, it wasn't going unnoticed and he really needed nicotine to calm him down.

After inhaling and exhaling the needed smoke from his cancer stick, he found himself stopping in front of Tom when he said "We're here." The place was a normal looking apartment, but it looked pretty old for a man who was described as 'always going out' type of person. They approached the door that was slightly chipped and had faint cracks on the sides. Tom knocked on the door with the back of his hand. "Hey, if anyone's home, we're here to collect your debt." He said. Silence was the only thing heard besides the rustling of trees and chirping of birds. There were shadows moving from below the door completely noticed and it sounded like they were trying to keep hidden. A sigh left Tom, but a growl erupted from Shizuo. The place had a faint stench that Shizuo knew all too well. He wasn't sure, but it wouldn't stop pestering him, even if the smell was faint.

 _It smelled like a certain louse..._

Before his senpai could knock on the door a second time, Shizuo busted open the door with one kick. "GET YOUR DAMN ASSES OVER HERE!" He shouted throughout the apartment making the walls shake, only to be greeted by two men. A chubby one in his middle ages wearing a jacket and very short black hair. He looked a lot older than the other one who had a red hoodie and short trimmed dark brown hair. He had ear rings and piercings, seemed to be at least in his late twenties. "W-We're so sorry for t-taking so long- Please spare us!" The chubby one pleaded with fear pouring from his eyes, but the other one looked serious. He looked like a man who was trying to cover up his fear, but was slightly failing at it. "If you don't want this to happen again, then PAY YOUR DAMB DEBTS ALREADY!" He found his arm reaching down and hauling the man up by the collar of his shirt. "Woah, Shizuo! Calm down there!" Tom rushed to his side resting his hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "Tch, you guys are punks. Even your place smells like shit and I can't stand it..." he snarled letting the man drop to the floor and crawl away. Eyes all on the ex-bartender as if he was the creature that did not belong until Tom spoke up.

"Who here is Yoji Kurome? We'll leave once we get our debt, so if you kindly just hand it over, we'll be on our way and hopefully won't come here again."

"O-Oh, I'm the Yoji you speak of! Kamito, please get the money!" The one in the hoodie kept glaring as if he was suspected of something but turned his head over to a desk drawer and approached it. Hands reached in and a small case emerged from the desk. It didn't look big, but it seemed to be their pay that was surprisingly enough. "This is all we have, so I hope we won't cause any trouble. You can go now." He gave the small case to Tom, but as he was turning around even for a split second, Shizuo and him exchanged dirty looks. A slightly blinding light caught the honey colored eyes and they drifted to the shining object which was on Kamito's finger...

 _A silver ring_.

It felt like time had just stopped and Shizuo was stuck there examining that shining silver ring. It looked so familiar-

"Like my ring?" Shizuo snapped out of his trance to notice that Kamito guy was speaking to him. He raised it up slightly higher to show the blond but... the ring. That silver ring. It looked familiar. Shizuo approached the man slightly and started looking at the ring again, ignoring the man's face retort in a confused disgust.

"You smell like shit, and that ring, where'd you get it?" Shizuo practically felt like he was a wolf looming over a cowering bunny, which made things even more suspicious as the way Kamito was glaring. "A fellow buddy of mine gave it to me. He said it was a present from the shop down town to show our close ties as friends."

"Okay that's enough. Shizuo come on, we're going." The blond felt a pat on his back and nodded at the gesture. "Ah sorry about this, I hope it doesn't happen again." Tom slowly waved before walking out with the tall man behind him.

No one gave a single word, not even when they were outside the apartment. The wind wasn't even saying a word, nor the rustling trees and chirping birds that were earlier. Suddenly, the dreadlocked man came to a halt and turned to his kohai.

"What happened back there? Are you sure you're alright Shizuo?" Shizuo only stood before turning around to the now distant apartment. "That place smelled like the flea. And that Kamito guy, his ring."

"Yeah, what about it?" Tom sighed.

"It looked exactly like his ring. And it smelled just like him." Even if his kohai had his back turned, Tom could still feel that he was snarling with disgust. "Well we don't have to worry about it anymore. Come on, let's go." Even if they continued to walk, Shizuo couldn't get his mind off what happened. He was brought back to the reason why he was mad all day, which pissed him off even more.

 _The louse, the flea,_

Izaya.

What happened to him? Is he okay? Did he finally keep his word and stood away from Ikebukuro?

"Shit, why do I fucking care?" Teeth grinding against each other greeted with a deep growl.

' _Damnit Damnit Damnit Damnit DAMNIT!'_

"This is fucking hopeless!" He didn't realize he spoke out loud catching the attention of his boss and a few people around.

"Hey, maybe you should take a break. Perhaps take a smoke." Tom stopped and smiled at Shizuo. "Sorry, are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead. When you're feeling up to it, come back alright?" He nodded back at his boss before spinning around and waving goodbye going the opposite direction.

Whoever those guys were, they were bringing back that same voice. That same cowering voice of fear...

 _'...No...'_

 _'Stop...'_

Footsteps became heavier and heavier as the voice grew louder and louder until he was constantly pounding the cement. Just when he thought he was doing fine,

A fur trimmed coat

Caught his eye.

Faster than he could manage, Shizuo darted over through the crowds of people to where the figure was walking. It turned the corner, but when he reached the spot and turned over the same lane-

 **Nothing was there**.

Was it an illusion? Shizuo's face twisted with confusion and heart ache until he finally decided.

He's been constantly on his mind ever since last night

Decided on his _choice_.

Decided to go see Izaya.

* * *

 **(Shitty names, Oh, Shitty names~**

 **Why do you mock me~? q.q)**


	6. Unexpected

**(Wow, the first chapter to ever surpass the first chapter's word limit! This Chapter must be praised praised for its hard work in going higher than 2k. I'm still thanking everyone so much! I didn't know many like it and dare to know, so for that here is the next chapter! Sometimes I won't publish for a while because of how tired I am irl and will sometimes sleep it off. To be honest btw, I'm already ahead and it's probably ONE OF THE REASONS why I upload fast. Well, here it goes! Enjoy it~!)**

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected**

* * *

The room was dark, even if the sun was out and smiling all over the town, it was still dark in his office. He never bothered to open his drapes, he just sat there at his desk looking through emails on his computer. Today was not a good day to go out, especially after what happened yesterday.

Izaya scrolled through his inbox looking for something entertaining, something that will make him forget about such pitiful acts. "Saved by a monster. That's cliche and not what anyone would want." His eyes darted around the dark room. Nothing entertaining appeared before his eyes, not even the messages from Shiki looked any fun. Seeing this he scooted away on his chair and began to swivel slowly around.

"I'm Bored, I'm bored, I'm booored~" he sighed still swiveling around. Maybe the chat rooms had something that would be interesting! With that thought he wasted no time zooming to his computer and going onto the website.

* * *

 **[Kanra has logged in.]**

 **[Hellooooo everyone~!]**

 **[Huh, what's this? No one online? That's a shocker!]**

 **...**

 **[Taro Tanaka has logged in.]**

 **[Taro: Oh, hi Kanra!]**

 **[Kanra: Hi~! So what's been going on lately? I'm bored~ (=~=)]**

 **[Taro: Nothing much, just got home from School.]**

 **[Saika has logged in.]**

 **[Saika: Hi everyone.]**

 **[Taro: Hello Saika.]**

 **[Kanra: So what happened with you Saika? You guys get to go out a lot, it makes me jealous! \\(=×=)/]**

 **[Saika: Oh Kanra, I'm sure you'll be able to go out sometime! Anyway, I was hanging out with Taro.]**

 **[Setton has logged in.]**

 **[Setton: Hi guys.]**

 **[Kanra: Looks like the main group is here! \\(°v°)/]**

 **[Taro: Guess Bakyura isn't coming on today...]**

 **[Taro: So, did you guys hear?]**

 **[Kanra: Hear what, Taro?]**

 **[Setton: Yeah, I want to know too.]**

 **[Taro: Something happened yesterday afternoon. Shizuo Heiwajima was chasing Izaya again.]**

 **[Setton: Again, really? I don't understand what's so interesting about it.]**

 **[Taro: But wait Setton, some say they saw him save Orihara from drowning!]**

 **[Setton: What?! There's no way that could be true!]**

 **[Saika: Pardon me, but I don't believe that either...]**

 **[Taro: I don't mean to spread, but I was there! I'm not sure if anyone else saw it, but I know I did.]**

 **[Taro: Could it be possible that they are secretly friends?]**

 **[Setton: Sorry, that's too surprising that I can't take it seriously.]**

 **[Saika; Kanra, are you still there? You're pretty silent...]**

 **[Kanra: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!]**

 **[Saika: Right, sorry for asking.]**

 **[Kanra: That's impossible! There's no way a monster like Heiwajima would save Orihara! (/×A×)/]**

 **[Setton: That's true, and even if it really did happen, I'd still find a hard time believing it.]**

 **[Setton: That's just- too weird (¬°~°)¬]**

 **[Kanra: What Setton said! That's sheer blasphemy! (/°A°)/]**

 **[Kanra: I highly doubt that!]**

 **[Saika: But could it be possible...?]**

 **[Kanra: Whoops, I got to go now!]**

 **[Kanra: Laaateeeeeeer~!]**

 **[Kanra has logged out]**

 **...**

 **[Setton: What was that about...?]**

 **[Taro: Beats me...]**

* * *

Sweat was beginning to drop from Izaya's forehead as he stood there looking at his bright computer screen. Did they really say what he didn't want to hear? Was Mikado really there? A wave of worry washed over the informant as he drifted away in his thoughts and questions. He was searching for an interesting topic, and now he's found one. Was he really getting sloppy at hiding things that he couldn't even reply back with something to cover it up?

The sound of a door clicking open startled Izaya out of his thoughts only to see a woman with long dark brown hair and a green sweater walking in. Namie. He rested his back onto his chair slightly relaxing to find it was nothing but that woman.

"Honestly, can you be more careless to leave your door unlocked?" She sighed walking over to the couch. "But Namie wouldn't be able to get inside here if I didn't do so~".

"Oh save your breathe, you know I have a spare key so quit trying to cover it up." Her dark eyes glared over at Izaya who was just chilling in his chair. "Ah, but I'm being generous and decided to leave it open to save you the trouble of moving your arms~"

"Generous? You? Don't make me laugh." Izaya looked back her way fiercely but then covered it up as quickly as he could. "You don't believe I have at least some generosity? After all, I did hide you away from the police and give you big pay, so you were saying?" Namie stood up to glare even more at the raven. "Fuck you."

"I think not." An evil smirk slithered across his face after noticing Namie getting angry and storming off to the upper level of the apartment. The woman was a pain to deal with, even her logic was rivalry with Izaya's.

"Your work for today is looking and organizing the files from the bookshelf on the far right." He pointed a slender finger to where the bookshelf was on his side, but from Namie's view , it was probably on her left. "This better give me a higher pay check for today." The woman snarled before walking over to the bookshelf that had piles upon piles of papers. On the other hand, she still kept focusing on Izaya, who didn't seem too well from where she was examining him.

Izaya seemed to have been sitting in a position coated with seriousness as his hands folded together and hovered over his mouth, eyes glaring at his computer with surprise and a flash of worry.

"Wonder what's gotten into him..."

* * *

He was certain it was afternoon and he still wasn't welcomed by the sight of Shinjuku. Shizuo didn't even notice that he wasn't halfway there yet, he just decided to walk than to take the train. Smart when he wants to, stubborn most of the time, just like the protozoan he was described to be. Footsteps became faster and pacing forward from getting more angry that he hasn't reached his destination, not near it yet. The fake blond grew tiresome from how long it was taking than necessary and drew a cigarette from his packet. He lit the cigarette and began inhaling the toxic gas, flooding his lungs and tasting ash. It felt like those kinds of days when you're trying to get something done but you're feeling slow and the day runs by faster instead of you. Was he really going after Orihara?

Shizuo didn't even realize that the sun was already drawing lower and getting faint.

He walked faster and faster until he heard a faint neigh sound across the street. Shizuo whipped his head towards the sound to see a black figure with a yellow colored helmet driving over his way. It was Celty. She drove up to the ex-bartender and parking before him. Far away whispers such as "It's the Black Rider!" and "The Urban Legend!" rang out, but they didn't care. Celty brought out her PDA and began typing on it.

 **[Hi Shizuo. What brings you here today?] She held it above so Shizuo's eyes could encode her wording.**

"Nothing much. I guess you could say I'm off to kill the flea, but this day is going by too damn fast!" Shizuo had his eyes closed before opening them to see Celty taken aback and typing on her PDA rather hesitantly. Her fingers typed slowly but then rose it up slightly a bit confused.

 **[Um, off to kill him? Well, you don't mind if I um... ask a question, do you?]** That's odd. Celty was slightly hesitating but seemed determined to know something. What could it be?

"Um, sure, go ahead ask anything." He stared at her for a second before she began typing a little more slower and hesitant before. **[Um... Did you and Izaya do anything yesterday- like I don't know... a chase?]**

"Yeah, I did chase the louse. What about it?" Before he could even finish his last sentence, Celty typed incredibly fast before practically shoving it into Shizuo's face.

[ **There are uh- rumors about you Saving Izaya. I don't know if it's true, but I want to know.]**

For a moment of surprise, Shizuo's eyes widen and read the text over a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. How did she find out? Only one thing could have made sense, they probably weren't the only ones in the area...

Shizuo looked down before adjusting his sunglasses, ignoring to look at Celty who was still waiting for a response. A couple of minutes past before Shizuo's mouth slightly opened. "Yes, I did."

Celty looked like she was surprised or taken aback, even if she had a helmet on or no head, any one could read her body language. She brought her PDA back up to her and then showing it to Shizuo who was trying to act calm.

 **[I see, so you did save him from drowning. That's surprising, even for you. But I don't understand, why save him if you hate him?]** The words flashed on the screen along with Celty cocking her head to the side.

"To be honest, I don't know myself." Hands clenched and teeth gritting, he finally lifted his head towards the Dullahan. "He just looked so scared I didn't know what the hell to do..."

 **[I'm guessing that's why you're going to him, aren't you?]**

Silence made its way into the realm making unwanted suspense linger. Saying all this to Celty was too much, even for him, but he could always trust her. Always.

He nodded very slowly to her dismay before she calmed down completely. She made a gesture of patting her hand onto the back of her bike before looking back at Shizuo who nodded before walking over.

 **[Hop on. I'll take you to him as long as you don't cause chaos.]**

Shizuo nodded again getting on the back of the bike. With a fast take off, Celty rode off to Shinjuku leaving a loud neigh echo down the streets. The sun was already setting, and they were close.

* * *

"Alright, I've finished. What else do I need to do now?" Namie stood in front of Izaya's desk looming over the man. "Nothing. You can go home now."

"Nothing? Are you serious? I'm actually done for today?" Her eyes slightly coated with surprise and waited for Izaya to respond, who for some reason was caught in his own thoughts. "Yes, you may go. I'll pay you extra and I wish to be alone for the rest of the evening." He glared off at her direction where she resumed picking up her purse. Namie glanced back over at Izaya seeing that he looked more annoyed than usual. Before she could swing to the doorway, she noticed something out of place on Izaya.

"Speaking of weird, where's your other ring? Forgot it or something?" Crimson eyes widen only to suddenly be replaced with increasing anger, sliding his hand away and out of her reach.

"Observant, are we? Just go already." By this time it was very unusual to see this; Izaya was fierce and glaring daggers straight over at the Namie. Why was he mad?

"Suit yourself. I'll come back tomorrow as usual, I hope you aren't lying about your pay." She said, turning over to open the door and finally leaving.

He was finally alone. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark, what should the informant of Shinjuku do now? He didn't look too good. He seemed much more paler than usual, dark circles were forming under his eyes and hair was slightly messy. It was almost night, he had nothing to worry about. The raven slipped his head into his arms over his desk, closing his eyes and entering his dream state.

 _Knock Knock Knock_.

Izaya rose up startled looking all around. The place was dark and it seemed that he might've overslept due to the outside sky was now a very dark orange and the sun was barely to be seen while the moon was crawling before the city.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

'Who could it be...?' Suspicion elevated through Izaya before grabbing his favorite pocket knife and steadily walking over to the door. He halted right when he was at the handle, preparing his knife for the person behind the door.

 _Knock kno_ -

The door swung open immediately with Izaya springing over placing his knife on the stranger's throat. But wait... this...

This wasn't a stranger.

"...Shizu-chan?"

* * *

 **(So, who can guess what is going to happen in the next chapter?** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	7. Vain

**Oh, would ya look at the time? It's about time for me to be evil.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Chapter 6: Vain**

 **Warning: Language**

* * *

"...Shizu-chan?"

The knife twinkled from the hallway light flashing upon it. The blond stood there stunned looking down at the deadly armed flea threatening.

"What are you doing flea? You look like shit." Eyes hidden behind blue sunglasses narrowed down at the raven. "I'd say the same to you. Why are you here?" The knife pressed slightly harder and Izaya's knuckles were turning a ghostly white while his eyes were glaring daggers. "I don't even know myself. I was guessing we could... I dunno, talk?" Crimson eyes dared to stare the beast down but drew the knife to where Shizuo's chin was. Confusion flashed upon Izaya's face while he tried to examine the brute in front of him.

"So you came here without knowing your full purpose, and hoping we could talk?"

Izaya's shoulders began to shake and quiver, Shizuo tried to bring his arm up to Izaya when he thought he suddenly hurt the flea but instead of wet tears, a chuckle that turned into a laugh blew through his face.

"Haha... Hahahaha! Are you serious? You really must be a neanderthal!" He laughed in the blond's face wrapping an arm around his stomach to suppress the pain in joy, lowering his knife from Shizuo's personal space.

"Oh shut the hell up louse! I came to talk, unless you plan on fucking laughing until you drop dead."Shizuo just looked at the laughing raven like he was crazy- actually, he might as well be. Izaya cought his breathe, bringing his now serious orbs back onto Shizuo, eyebrows knitting.

"Oh yeah, talk about what?" His smirk never wavering along with dancing lights in those red eyes. "If you'd let me in then I'll talk louse." A growl emitted from the brute, but Izaya stayed right where he was. "Sorry, well, not really to you. I won't move unless you give me a reason to, brute." Izaya must have been determined as much as the beast before him. He tried to close the door but a strong wide hand gripped it and stopped it from moving any further causing Izaya to groan out of annoyance.

"Look louse, it's as important as it sounds, so let me in before I bust the damn door down myself." Dark honey eyes kept parallel sight with eyes of red before they shut and the doorway opened. "Make it quick, I'm in no mood to play, Shizu-chan."

Izaya lead Shizuo in while Shizuo was just checking out the place; It seemed a little too big that possibly anyone living there alone would feel lonely, but that's not his main objective right now. Shizuo snapped back into his main focus as he watched Izaya spin around and face him with a frown.

His lips opened but no words came out, he couldn't find the words he was desperately looking for because he had so many questions to ask the man. Izaya folded his arms and gave the 'I'm waiting' glare. Seconds or perhaps minutes passed, Shizuo felt like a librarian looking through enormous bookshelves for one small book until he's found it.

"I wanna know."

Confused red orbs were knitting while fixing their gaze on the blond. "Know what?"

"I want to know what happened yesterday."

Eyes of the color red slightly widened and shoulders tensed once he understood what the blond meant, arms folded even tighter as those golden fierce eyes like a tiger's stared him down.

"You mean that barbaric thing you called 'saving'? Yeah, I'm not sure if I could call it that." Eyes of red beamed and a tongue clicked, but Shizuo kept his calm and took a small step forward only to be greeted with a fierce glare.

"Then why else are you living? And don't give me that 'I'm God' shit, I want to know what happened and why you acted that way."

"...Shit, It's been bothering me and I can't calm down, not until I know."

The dark haired man swayed his head to the side looking away, "Why are you so worried? That should've made Shizu-chan happy, ne~?" was all he said. Before he could react he felt a strong hand grasp his wrist excruciatingly hard and pull him forward until a certain blond was beaming him down with dark honey brown eyes.

"L-Let go-!"

"Not until I get my answer damnit!" The snarl grew load and the hand on his wrist drew in tighter until that he would, with no doubt, know it would bruise from the extraordinary strength crushing it.

"Damn it you monster I said let go-!" Shoving, kicking, fighting, yanking, nothing worked on the monstrous figure before him. But he knew where this was going...

Those same cold hands grabbing and yanking onto his arms and legs...

"NO! I SAID NO! LET GO!"

 _Slap._

Stumbling was heard; ghost white hands now ached from the direct contact he had impacted onto the blond's cheek which was now tainted red. Shizuo's sunglasses fled across the room and hitting the floor, causing repeated tapping from the lenses to break the deafening silence. Eyes widened at the sudden act he had just pulled. He thought about what he just did for a moment and tried to regain composure but looking at the ex-bartender's surprised expression, he had a feeling it wouldn't go too well.

He had just slapped Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo stood there baffled and surprised at the sudden act Izaya had just performed, dyed golden locks coverings his eyes from the raven's view. It felt like the dark and silence mocked him to no end while he was trying to understand what had just occurred, but the more he just stood there motionless, the more questions blocked his inner voice. Izaya had his bruised hand pulled close to his chest panting and watching if the brute would stay there dead or actually move a single muscle because the silence was not helping; in fact, it was making things worse as time went by; if there was time anymore.

"...I want you out."

"...What?"

"I said I want you out, get out!" The demand struck Shizuo back into reality and found himself staring back at the furious red eyed man. "Get out! Now!" He shouted again, but Shizuo didn't move.

"God damn it Shizuo, GET OUT!"

He didn't move.

Anger was overflowing from the flea as he grimaced. "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" He surprisingly roared loudly, a foot step was heard but it wasn't getting quieter.

It was getting louder. As Shizuo's steps grew louder and closer, Izaya's became distant as he began backing away from the approaching menace but was stopped by an object on his rear- his desk. He could go no further.

Those same steps became louder and louder as did Shizuo, who was only a few inches away from Izaya. In a blink of an eye, a blade flashed and swung around cutting anything it could. Clothes ripped and tearing, cheek was dripping with blood but Shizuo didn't care at the moment. An arm snatched Izaya's hand that had the weapon rather gently but firm and Shizuo drew closer to Izaya, who was growing more scared by the second. Large arms reached forward and circled around the raven and pulling him closer to the blond in a sudden embrace. "Get off me! Let me go-!" Izaya tensed up and began to struggle, kick, slap, anything he could do but nothing would get Shizuo off of him.

"I'm sorry."

Shizuo's husky voice rang into Izaya's ear but he refused to listen and continued to struggle and thrash from Shizuo's hold only making Shizuo tighten his grasp and repeat 'I'm sorry'.

"No- let me go! Get off! I said get off!"

...

"...Just release me..."

The struggling suddenly came to a stop but shoulders quivered nonstop and hands clenched a fist full of bartender clothes before lowering his head into the blonds chest trembling.

"I hate you. I hate you so much..." he sniffled. Shizuo's eyes squinted before closing and embracing the raven closer to his chest, resting his head upon silky black hair.

"Oh shut up flea, you don't have to tell me to show it."

Many minutes passed, who knows, maybe even hours due to the outside completely dark and the moon's light dared to pierce through window drapes. Shizuo must have been dazed in his own imagination because he never realized that Izaya was still in his arms, but the once trembling has been ceased and replaced to a rise and fall of a chest. Shizuo lifted his head only to see Izaya's peaceful state of sleep once again, but his breathe was ragged with heated skin and a faint blush skipping across his cheeks. Whatever happened to him last night, he obviously didn't get enough sleep and seemed to not care about his health for he had the symptoms of a slight fever. No, not a slight fever. He had a fever.

The blond slowly retreated from Izaya's hold and picked him up looking around the apartment. 'He's out cold, what should I do? Damn it why do I care?' Gold eyes glared around the couch to upstairs, Izaya's breathing wasn't good and his heated cheeks grew a more hotter tint while his eyebrows began to knit like he was in pain sleeping.

"Damn pain. What am I going to do with you?" He looked down at a resting Izaya in his arms.

* * *

"Celty, what's wrong?"

 **[Nothing really, I had a talk with Shizuo earlier.]**

"I can tell, but you're acting as if something happened. Wait, or did something really happen?" The brunette doctor leaned beside his lover who was leaned forward and looked pretty in thought. She brought her PDA close to her again trying to think if she should trust Shinra with her topic. She finally started typing and showed him.

 **[Well, this may sound pretty odd but... he was worried about Izaya because apparently yesterday he 'saved him' from drowning.]**

"What!? You're not serious, right? My dear Celty, please tell me you're not lying!"

 **[I'm not lying, Shizuo told me himself and I took him down to Izaya's. At first I didn't believe it either.]** Her dark shadows seeped out rather nonchalantly but faster.

Shinra adjusted the glasses that were slipping off his face back into position and still gave a surprised look. 'Izaya being saved? By Shizuo? What?'

 **[I told him not to cause any problems and I have faith in him. I just want to know what really happened in order for that to happen.]** Her phone's light reflected off of the doctor's glasses before he gave her a slight nod and she brought her PDA back to her. Shinra plopped onto the couch with the woman in black and wrapped an arm around her side, pulling her close to him.

"Those two are idiots so they'll figure it out, I'm sure." He said. "Trust me, I I'm as worried as you are when it comes to them, but maybe things will come in handy." He nudged her side asking for access which was granted and they slightly embraced.

"You know, dear Celty, you're always beautiful." The Dullahan's smoke puffed into a heart shaped cloud flooding the ceiling of the apartment- "Even beautiful when doing anything. Like I don't know, in bed- OW OWW CELTY!" The dirty grin he had was replaced with a painful expression after Celty pinched his cheek with her shadows and tugged on it hard enough to pull him off his seat. "Okay sorry, sorry!"

Knocking came from the door startling both of them making Celty withdraw her shadows. Shinra left his spot and began walking to the door which was continuing to knock. "Coming! Geez, who could be at the door at this time?" Shinra opened the door with an annoyed expression.

"Can't this wait, I'm with Ce-

...!?"

...

It was Shizuo.

Holding a sleeping Izaya.


	8. Impure Fortune

**Ah, I've had a bad week. I didn't feel like writing and had some writers block along the way and I got bitten by a spider on my right hand- which is my dominant- and couldn't use it for a couple of hours. The spider wasn't poisonous, it just stung my hand so hard it wouldn't stop twitching and it looked pretty normal so... but I still wanted to get this out of the way so you guys wouldn't have to wait! And I heard about Paris and Japan. Enough of me, time for this chapter. #PrayForJapan #PrayForParis God have mercy and protection over your souls** ❤

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Impure Fortune**

 **I do not own Durarara! Only the story. Enjoy~**

"Whoa- What the helldo appened!?" Exclaimed the doctor. Celty rose from her seat after hearing Shinra's yell of shock.

"This dumbass has a fever." Shizuo said as he walked past Shinra with a motionless raven in his arms.

"That's not what I'm shocked about!"- The man in the lab coat hollered again. "It's the fact that YOU brought him here! You're supposed to hate each other, remember? And how can I be so sure that you didn't do this to him?"

"And just by doing this you think all my hatred for this bastard suddenly disappeared?" Shizuo glared at Shinra. Shinra gulped loudly but a feminine figure trailing with smoke came from his behind.

 **[What happened!?]** Celty raised her phone so fast that she could've hit Shizuo in the face with it. Gladly she didn't.

"Like I said, this dumbass has a fever and I could only think of bringing him here."

Celty stared with her nonexistent eyes, baffled. Then she realized the informant in the blond's arms looking paler than he always was- paler than the color white that he looked like a ghost- and a faint but growing shade of red danced across his cheeks. His breathing wasn't in any good condition and his hair was messy along with dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look like he was in good shape at all.

"Alright, bring him to the guest room. I'll see what I can do." Shinra spoke up only to lead Shizuo into their destination. Once they were inside the small room, gold eyes darted to a small futon on the floor and began walking towards it. He set Izaya down into it and watched as Shinra approached with a small medical kit. He left the room but was greeted by Celty standing in front.

 **[I** **don't mean to pry, but if you want to talk to me, please do. I want to know.]**

Shizuo nodded and walked into the living room with Celty and sitting down on the couch. Guess it was time to spill it?

"I talked to Izaya like I said I would."

A sigh escaped his lips "But we got into a big misunderstanding and he freaked out." He said as his hand slipped into his dyed golden locks and trailed down to the nape of his neck.

 **[And?]**

Shizuo looked down avoiding contact with the headless woman. "...He slapped me, and I had to calm him down." He noticed Celty perk up and shadows started spiking slightly.

"I managed to calm him down, but I didn't realize he had a fever and he just kinda passed out." Celty could see Shizuo was avoiding to look her way and had an embarrassed expression on. Whatever he said wasn't all that happened obviously, but she let it go. 'Oh yeah, totally forgot to say I held and embraced him until he passed out.' Totally normal...

 **[I'm sure you had your reasons. Whatever happened wasn't your fault. But I am pretty surprised myself that you brought him here.]**

"Yeah, I know. Fucking flea needs to give it a rest." he sighed looking at the clock. It was way passed 11:00 and it seemed surprising since the day went by pretty quickly. But he completely forgot that he let sleep take a hold of him when he was cuddling with Izaya. Red flashed across his face and he quickly turned away avoiding further embarrassing questions. Once he felt calm and was sure his blazing blush was gone, Shizuo brought his gaze back to Celty.

 **...**

A door creaking open silently sent both of them beaming their vision over to the suspenseful noise. Shinra had walked out, but he had a straight face. It took a little longer than it should have- giving someone with a fever medicine- but it took about a good 10 minutes.

"Shizuo, mind telling me why you brought him here? It's surprising that you were the one." He said adjusting his glasses and sighing somnolently.

"Like I said, he had a fever and I could only bring him here." The blond sighed as well.

"That's not what I mean."

Shizuo turned over to meet Shinra's curious stare. "I just went to talk things out with the bastard and he went all crazy and passed out. Next thing I know, he has a fever and I couldn't leave him there." He said as calmly as he could. "I see." Said Shinra looking around, "Nothing else? I'm just curious on why you did it." Golden eyes met hazel ones through glasses but the hazel ones were narrowing as if it were studying the blond. Was he examining him? Whatever his purpose was, probably didn't lead to good. It was rare seeing Shinra with a straight face and no cheerful vibe that came like it used to.

"We had another falling out yesterday and he started freaking out after I caught him. After I realized what had happened I went to go talk to him, thanks to Celty I got there. Once I got there that's when my other side of the story happens and the damn louse passed out from a fever I didn't even know he had."

"Shizuo you're not avoiding to tell us something, are you?

"What do you mean?" Shizuo glared at the doctor- eyebrows knitting- Shinra gave a small smile. What was he doin-

"So you're telling the honest truth?" He said beaming his sight back to Shizuo like a mirror reflecting rays- back and fourth. The sudden feeling of doctor studying him gave an uneasy chill crawling down his spine.

"Yeah I'm not holding anything against you." He sighed. Shinra suddenly turned his head away from the blond and placed his hand onto his chin.

"...Don't tell me it happened again..."

"What?" Shizuo snapped his head back to the clueless man in a lab coat completely unaware that he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Oh nothing! I'm sure Izaya has caught the fever again!" He said putting his hands up in defense. No shit he has a fever.

Celty pondered on whether she should either intervene but gave away to the instinct that told her not to. Shinra seemed so in thought that it even looked like he was frowning- no, he was frowning. He paced back and fourth until his footsteps became quiet and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. Seems he went to go check up on Izaya again.

Celty turned over to the blond, but he started laying down. His arms wrapped around the back of his head making a soft cushion for his head to rest on and just stared at the ceiling.

 **[I'm going to bed. You can stay here for the night if you'd like.]** Read a sudden message that had slipped up to his face. Shizuo nodded and smiled a weak one before the headless woman waltzed out of the room.

Shizuo blew a somn sigh from his lips and closed his eyes. Whatever was happening was not settling in his mind right.

Why.

Why was Izaya so shaken up?

Why were those eyes filled with fear?

Where was his sadistic grin he always carried?

He sighed again full of annoyance. "Damn louse. Got me thinking about your shitty problems..." he murmured through tight lips. The lamp light that illuminated the room had disappeared and darkness engulfed the room. He could finally get some rest.

...

 _Sniffing_

"...?"

 _Sobbing_

"Hey- is anyone there?"

No light was visible, so where was he?

There was no floor.

There was no air.

There was no reflection.

Was he just floating in black space? Flowting endlessly and flying anywhere he could was what it seemed like.

 _Crying_.

What the hell was going on? He floated forever and the heavy weight of worry began to wear at his shoulders. Where was the crying coming from?

 _"...Please, anyone...help..."_

The voice echoed again. Shizuo looked around- above- below- anywhere- but was greeted with the same black space. Where was it?

 _"...Don't let them take me...Help..."_

The voice trembled outward again. For a short notice, a faint light began growing in the distance. Honey eyes caught the light, drifting his body towards it.

 _"I don't want to be alone... please..."_

The more he got closer, the more the light was brightening up. Shizuo flew to the outlined object in the light- a hand. A dark hand had grasped his leg and began tugging it backwards. "What the hell?!"

 _"...Don't leave me alone...!"_

He turned his gaze off the recent hand grabbing him and tried to come closer to the figure. The outline of it looked like someone crouching and tugging their hair- a fur lined coat. Raven colored hair and pale skin.

Blood red eyes the color of crimson were stained with continuous streams of tears.

 _"...Help me..."_

"...Izaya?"

The figure did not answer nor did it bother to look up. Furious forces were acting around his legs. When he looked down out of annoyance- more of those dark hands from the shadows had clung onto his pants. What the hell was this!?

 _"Get them away from me..."_

Shizuo's eyes widened. Not only was the form he believed was Izaya cowering before him, but was surrounded. Surrounded by the same dark hands that were tugging at his limbs. Only that Izaya was surrounded completely by them- touching him, keeping him down. "Izaya-!" He shouted.

He didn't hear.

The hands were now pulling hard and Shizuo was having a hard time pulling away from them. "Dammit- Izaya!" He shouted again, kicking and thrashing out of the shadows' hold.

 _"...Help..."_

Laughing was heard ev)erywhere. They were teasing, mocking- smiles grew bright and giggling.

 _ **'Impure, violated, disgrace'**_ they chanted all together. Voices of men, women, children all chanting the words in unison.

"Shut the hell up damnit!"

 _ **Impure**_

"Izaya-!" He reached out.

 _ **Violated**_

Shadows fully engulfed Shizuo's body but his face was still out from the shadows.

 _ **Disgrace**_

He grabbed the raven's arm.

The laughing ceased and the smiles disappeared. The shadows were no longer in sight as if they were sucked away by a vacuum or never existed there in the first place. He opened his eyes to see the small informant cased in his arms and face sobbing in his chest. They were floating in the new space except

They,

They were the ones emitting the light. It was a glorious bright light of either pink or orange. The light smiled across their skin and the embrace was warm filled with a sudden feeling of happiness. Was this really them?

He glanced down to see Izaya who was still buried in his grasp. He unwrapped his arms from Izaya but when the raven lifted his face- it was of uncertainty. Uncertain fear.

Suddenly thick black hands grabbed the raven and snatched him away.

 _ **You cannot have dirty things.**_

"...!?" Shizuo threw his arm outward to catch the raven- falling. He had tried to reach for Izaya but suddenly he couldn't float or stand anymore. He was falling. He was falling while those hands restricted Izaya. He was falling and would lose Izaya.

Lose him...

 _ **Dirty things are a waste anyway.**_

 _"Shizuo!"_

"IZAYA!"

A soft shout blew from the blond's lips as if he was hit by a train and knocked the air out of his lungs. He had rose up and was sweating. Where was he!? Noticing the small couch he was on, Shizuo remembered that he had went took a nap on Shinra's couch after Celty. Shizuo inhaled and exhaled the pure air trying to calm himself. What was that?

Shizuo looked around and at the clock.

'3:45'

"What the hell kind of dream was that?..." he groaned laying back down on the couch. Whatever it was, it didn't go well like the other events that have happened in the past few days. Shizuo closed his eyes once again.

...

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"!?"

Shizuo rose up so fast that he looked like a vampire waking up from its coffin.

"NO!"

 _That voice...!_

"Calm down- Izaya!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Shizuo jumped to his feet and dashed through the room. He barged open the door.

"Izaya calm down-!"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!

It must have been a horrible sight. Shinra was holding Izaya's wrist but was keeping his distance abs tried to calm him down but Izaya. He looked terrified- filled with fear. He tried to thrash out of the doctor's hold but made it worse.

"Shizuo- help please! I can't do this alone!" Shinra called over to the man who stood like a rock at the door. With that call, Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over.

"Izaya it's me, Shinra-!"

"NO! NO NO! STOP!"

It was heart wrenching to see this, especially if you were one of the people trying to restrain the frightened raven. Celty froze at the door horrified at the scene; shadows prickling.

Izaya wouldn't, couldn't stop thrashing and screaming. Shinra tried but it had no effect. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and shook him firmly but not too hard. "Dammit Izaya it's us! WAKE THE HELL UP LOUSE!" He shouted. He didn't stop shaking Izaya. Not now. Not until he woke up.

The screaming was replaced by a thick layer of silence. The screaming and thrashing had stopped. Izaya's eyes suddenly fluttered opened through small tears. Shinra had let go, but Shizuo was still holding on.

"...Shizu...chan?" He whispered softly.

Shinra sighed while his lover ran to his side. Celty was frightened by what had happened, but she still seeked comfort.

"Are you awake flea?"

Izaya only stared into Shizuo's eyes. They didn't bore any hate, in fact, seems like they had concern. Strong firm hands were still gripping his shoulders while the blond was seemingly close. He didn't say a word, just nodded. Shinra had crept up once again but Izaya suddenly tensed. And Shizuo could feel it.

"Are you feeling better now, Izaya?" Shinra spoke. Izaya just nodded slowly before turning back to face Shizuo. He just glared but then a very noticeable blush emitted from his cheeks. At first Shizuo didn't understand until he realized he was still gripping Izaya. He immediately let go and apologized lightly before turning to Shinra who was just grinning like an idiot.

"I see things are better so I'll finally get to sleep!" He chirped before waltzing out of the room ushering a small "G'night!" while dragging Celty along too. Shizuo was going to follow but a tug at his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Izaya holding onto his sleeve.

"Don't go..." he whispered.

Shizuo's eyes widen at the sudden moment and the raven took his hand into his own. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

"...I won't." He said. He found s chair next to the bed and brought it closer to Izaya's bed.

Izaya laid back down but entangled his hands with Shizuo's. Before time could even announce, the black haired man had drifted into sweet slumber.

At this moment, Shizuo didn't feel tired at all. Not one bit.

He would stay like this for the rest of the night to see that peaceful expression instead of one covered in fear.

He truly was fine.


	9. Can't Curiosity Win For Once?

_**Oh my Lord I had some seriously BAD writer's block here and I feel bad. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible for you guys, so here is another crappy chapter- I'm sorry!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Can't Curiosty Win For Once?**_

 ** _Warning: Language_**

 _ **I Do Not Own Durarara! Only the story. Enjoy~!**_

"What the fuck happened?!"

Shizuo barked at the doctor from the living room. It was morning and he had left Izaya's room as quiet as he could so he wouldn't have awoken him.

Just this whole situation was getting on his nerves.

Where was his flea? Where was that shitty personality? That grin filled with malice? What the hell happened to Orihara Izaya? And more importantly when he comforted the raven into sleep by caressing his hand...

Where the hell was his other ring?

"Look Shizuo, I wish I could say but even if I did, I'm sure Izaya would kill me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah and if you don't tell me, I'll beat him to it!"

Celty suddenly came from behind and patted Shizuo on the shoulder making him halt and turn around.

[ **Please stop. I am as confused as you are, but we'll get our answers.]** Her PDA read. Shizuo nodded and backed away slightly but gave Shinra a small snarl before going back to the couch.

"All I can say at the moment is that he's suffering."

...

"Something that I wish I could cure him from..."

Shizuo's eyebrows rose but Shinra walked away. He sat in thought.

Suffering? Suffering from what? If so, what was it- and why can't Shinra 'cure' it? His thoughts raced like a train.

Celty didn't know if she should talk, but knew something now. She now knew what Shizuo was talking about. Izaya's fear was growing and it was getting worse by the times something triggered it. But was it like the last time? Wait, last time? What does she mean by 'last time'?

The headless woman began walking towards the direction the doctor had gone.

Shizuo still sat in the silence like a statue. It was clear morning and the light sprang through the windows. Minutes or not, he still sat there for as long as he believed was necessary. Shizuo didn't notice that his legs began acting on their own and found himself walking. He came to a stop in front if a door and peaked through it silently. It was Izaya's room. And he was awake.

Izaya didn't seem to notice Shizuo staring until he heard the door creak. Crimson eyes had found a man in the bartender outfit frozen by the door.

Shizuo slapped himself out of his thoughts and began walking towards the man in his bedding. (Just to add, I completely forgot Izaya was in a futon lol)

The more Shizuo took a step forward, the more he could see Izaya tense up and look away. He was trying to avoid the him obviously. But the fake blond just stopped right before him.

"...Izaya."

Izaya didn't turn at all. More like ignoring him.

"Izaya."

He called again.

Izaya still didn't look.

He grasped the raven's hand firmly, causing Izaya to turn towards his direction.

"Izaya!" He called once again.

He could see it. Faint wet streaks that dared sparkle on his cheeks. Time slowed down for God knows how long.

Was he... crying?

The fuck? Why? Why was he crying!?

Shizuo felt a small pang in his chest. Izaya was refusing. Refusing to look at the monster before him.

The pain from before came back.

That same pain Shizuo felt in his heart the first time he saved the flea.

That aching pain.

"Don't touch me!"

Izaya yanked his hand but could not get free. He yanked and pulled but still could not get free.

He felt like a caged animal.

Caged.

Just when he felt a string of panic about to erupt from him, Shizuo withdrew his hand rather fast. It was like on instinct.

What just happened? Izaya's hand was just grabbed by a brute but then it let go?

Shizuo slightly knelt down to Izaya's level and gazed into his eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm sorry." He said silently.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Izaya's eyes widened at the words.

Did this man say that? Did this monster actually say such human words?

He stared back with disbelief meeting Shizuo's concerned eyes. As mocha as this man was, he still wasn't worth telling in Izaya's case.

It felt like the world has finally ceased to move and Izaya was the only one able to move and breathe. Suddenly, a warm muscle had slipped into his hand and wrapped itself around his own. It startled Izaya for a second before he could stop the tension from rising in him.

It was a hand that was not his. He traced where the hand had come from.

It belonged to the man before him.

Shizuo was holding his hand.

"I said don't fucking touch me-"

"Izaya."

"Izaya, calm down." He said with a husky voice. He didn't know what or why, but Izaya froze dead in his tracks. The raven only gave a glare of anger but also with confusion.

Shizuo wasn't holding him against his will. He wasn't pulling or crushing his slender hand. He wasn't mad at all.

His touch was soft and carried no harm.

"I don't know what or why this happened, but calm down."

The hand that was entwined with his squeezed slightly.

What was this!? This brute trying to act human and it sounded real!? When did this man become a human? And certainly, why does he care?

"...You must enjoy this." It was a faint whisper, but he could hear perfectly.

Shizuo's eyes widen from both the sudden voice and what was said.

Enjoy this?

"I would be lying if I said yeah."

...Eh?

"Haha-HAHAHA! You must be joking. Shizu-chan is only a monster, no feelings can ever come from him."

Izaya only teased and teased. Monsters don't have feelings. Why should he act like it?

"Shut up you damn louse. Why would I ever enjoy someone's pain?!" His voice began to rise.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because Shizu-chan is a monster, hm?"

Shizuo felt his blood boil along with his anger. Why did he ever bother to save such a sack of shit?

"If you're so damn bent on acting that way,"- He tightened his hold- "then why are you fucking crying?"

Silence. Nothing but silence.

Izaya's eyes widened. He could feel the determination in Shizuo as well as the fear that was growling from inside him. He immediately looked away, looked away from those eyes of sweet and honey.

"None of your business."

"Stop lying damn it-!" He suddenly shouted, startling Izaya.

"I don't know if you even know but you were crying and screaming your ass off, so quit trying to cover up, flea!"

...What?

"What...?" He whispered.

"You heard me. You were crying and screaming your ass off until we woke you."

What did he just say...?

"Yeah, like I'd believe a monster." He tried to smirk it off.

Was it true? Hell no. This man was lying and monsters are known for having no emotions, trick people and love to see them suffer. Yeah right...

"And why would I deceive you on something this ridiculous? Fucking flea..."

"Oh shut up and let go, you're infecting me with your protozoan germs." He said while trying to pull his hand away again.

If he only let go- if he'd stop asking. If he'd just leave him alone-!

"Fine. You're so damn annoying..." Shizuo growled before breaking his level with Izaya and rising into a stand.

Finally. That wretched beast's hand had released his. Thank the God he did not believe in. That damned beast is causing more trouble and unreasonable things to slip from him, so it was best for him to go.

No one wanted a creature around.

They were nuisances.

But then there was this feeling...

His hand was warm and felt cherished with another sensation he couldn't pinpoint.

Izaya brought his other hand to touch it.

The hand that was not touched by the blond, it was dead cold.

It was as cold as ice. Cold like a dead body. Colder than he could imagine that it startled him. One hand was cold and the other heated.

That feeling of heat was dying off within the cold air.

What is this? This feeling I can't...

He slowly brought his hand to his chest and holding it softly.

That man. That thing. He must have infected him with a sickness or something paranormal. He had never felt this feeling before. The blond was gone and out of his reach which is what he wanted but...

It felt like longing. Missing something...

Missing warmth.

 **...**

"Damn louse always making things more worse than they already are..." came a growl from the blond. He had practically slammed the door and headed over to the glass door that had a porch leading outside was. He needed a smoke. He needed nicotine. Anything to calm him down from that idiot.

He slid open the doors and took in the setting of the morning blue sky. No clouds in sight, the air smelled fresh, the sun kissed his skin as well as the many people below him. Inside he could only feel stuffy and the smell of 'trash'.

Shizuo took a cigarette from his packet with his lighter, igniting the cancer stick and inhaling the smoke. His lungs filled with the toxin and it soothed his boiling blood.

Damn fool. He'll always believe he's too good for others help.

Why was he so damned stubborn?

Shizuo leaned on the ledge and glanced up at the sky for a moment of peace. The wind whistled in his ears along with the many voices and footsteps hitting concrete below. It was a nice day indeed.

He heard the glass framed door slide open from behind but didn't bother to turn around.

A woman classed in black leaned on the ledge next to him. Of course it's Celty. Why else would it not be?

Shizuo didn't know if she was there to talk to him, but she looked comfortable and didn't seem to look like she wanted to talk for a couple of seconds.

It was a gorgeous day and the morning scent smelled fresh. Fresher than the ocean breeze.

Fresher than that damned flea from inside.

Shizuo wrinkled his nose at the thought. That flea stinks up everything. He even smells.

Shizuo glanced over at Celty just in time to see her hesitate to use her phone. She typed but kept messing up and erasing it afterwards only to begin even slower each time.

Shizuo cocked his head to the side. She was trying but I guess couldn't come up with anything.

 **[Hey, sorry for taking a while to type.]**

Shizuo sighed. "It's alright, don't sweat it."

She began typing again but this time more confident.

 **[I'm not sure what you know or what Shinra told you...]**

She resumed typing to the blond'scuriosity.

 **[Take it easy on Izaya.]**

Shizuo's mouth slightly dropped open. His cigarette almost slipping.

 **[Shinra says don't make it worse between you two. This could be a chance where you too can actually get on good terms.]**

Shizuo was still frozen. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and through it on the ground, stomping on it.

"You're kidding right?"

"Me and that fucking louse!?"

[ **Yes. You two need to make up anyway.]**

Shizuo. could swear that the world had stopped and he was the only sane person. From the gut of his belly, he roared a laugh unexpectedly. The headless woman just glared at the man laughing.

"Joking! You must be damned joking. You can't be stupid as I am if you believe I would ever get used to him." Shizuo could feel tears prick at the sides of his eyes.

Even if Celty didn't have a head and couldn't see her emotions, annoyance radiated off her.

 **[Shizuo, I'm serious.]**

For a moment Shizuo read the sentence over and over to make sure that it was really what it said, and that his eyes filled with tears weren't deceiving him.

She was serious.

Celty was actually serious about this. The laughing had ceased and he stared with confused shock. There's no way in hell she's serious. No way he'd get anywhere near that freak.

"You know damn well as I do that he has a problem."

 **[But Shizuo, you helped him earlier and he seemed somehow... Safe when you were there.]**

"Safe? Eh?! He is just as safe around you guys. He hates me as much as I hate him!"

His blood was boiling and his anger was now rising. Fists were clenching and grinding of teeth was seen from the Dullahan's view. He was so mad that even Celty was starting to feel fear rise.

 **[Shizuo calm down!]**

Her black smoke fuming with worry as she tried to persuade her friend. "How can I when it's about him! Kill Kill Kill Kill..."

His vein felt as if it were to burst. Celty tried to type as fast as she could to calm Shizuo down but he plainly ignored her and went back inside. The stench he so hated came rolling into his nostrils.

The smell was so strong that it drove him mad. Shizuo felt like a man holding an entire house from falling into a pit. Why? The house is Shizuo's sanity while the pit is his anger. Simple as that.

That cursed flea in that room. He was right there and unarmed. Why could he just kill him?

Just when his thoughts came to another stop, a door opened.

"What's gotten you so angry now?"

The man with a white coat approached him asking.

"What else? That flea in there!" He growled pointing his finger angrily at the door Izaya was behind. Shinra walked next to Shizuo and placed his hand upon the blond's braud shoulder.

"Take it easy, especially on him. He's had it more rough than you can imagine; believe me on that." A bright smile appeared on Shinra's face.

"Tch. So are you gonna say what happened earlier will happen again or not?" He started.

"Geez Shizuo, of course it will keep happening until he can adapt to it; which will probably never come." Shinra finished as his smile suddenly formed into a frown that tugged on his lips.

Never come? This is getting even more bothersome.

"What do you mean it will probably never come?" Shizuo blinked at the younger male. At first he gave a hesitant reaction before his lips drew open. "Something happened to him. Far worse than anyone could imagine." He took a few steps turning over to the direction to the room Izaya stayed in.

"His sudden terror that was caused this morning?" He turned back to meet golden orbs "They were caused by what happened to him." Shinra frowned even further at the thought. His friend suffering was not what he intended.

 _...Nightmare?_

Shizuo could have swore that he knew. Sweat formed on his forehead after being attacked by thoughts.

"Hey Shinra," He said. The man took his gaze of the door and turned to meet Shizuo again with a small 'hm'?

"Do you mind if I ask...

What was Izaya's dream about?"

...

Shinra was glaring with hesitation, flicking his view from the door to Shizuo; back and fourth. Was it that bad to know? He didn't know what was up, but the man looked around twice like he was making sure no one else was there besides them. He knew Celty was still outside on the porch ledge so it was alright.

"He said that there were multiple hands from the shadows- everywhere."

 _"And that he lost someone."_

* * *

 _ **The reviews are too smart! You guys are too smart that you might guess the best part! XD**_


	10. Used Doll, Broken Toy

_**Chapter 9: Used Doll, Broken Toy**_

 _ **Warnings: Language, mention of rape**_

* * *

Shizuo sighed.

"Why do I have to do it...?"

He was carrying a small bag along with a glass of water. Shinra had told him to bring the food to a 'certain someone' instead because he had "business". Probably just dozing off to Celty, that perverted doctor.

It was later on the day- now afternoon- and time just wanted to mock him. Taking its sweet time other than yesterday which the sun was running through the sky. Just do whatever he can and he'll be be free.

He sighed again putting his hand upon the doorknob and twisting it. Shizuo walked in looking down at Izaya who looked like he was deep in thought but jumped slightly.

He leaned back watching the blond squat in front of him and set the bag and the filled glass upon the floor. Izaya gave a glare the same way as Shizuo beamed back at Izaya; annoyed, don't want to be bothered by each other's presence. The room was slightly lit by the window but the drapes were pulled across.

For at least a good couple of seconds or maybe even a minute of their stare-down, glaring at each other with the deadly intent that did not go unnoticed, Shizuo broke the visual link and reached for the bag he had set down.

"It's from Russia Sushi."

"Shinra said this would help, saying you love this stuff." He said while taking out the food present in the bag. Even though he was focusing on fixing the plate he could feel eyes heavily staring him down. He didn't have to look in order to know, Izaya was watching him. No, not really watching, was it more like... observering?

Shizuo raised the plate nonchalantly to the raven awaiting for him to react. Izaya just eyed the plate like it was of something foreign or poisoned. Knowing something like this he might as well have poisoned it...

"It's Otoro, so just eat flea." Izaya stared even more at the brute before him, turning his head to the side and pushing Shizuo's arm away from him.

"Not hungry." Izaya said while peaking a glance at the blond. "Not hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday!"

"And you're fucking lying again...!" Shizuo spat behind closed teeth, fists clenched. He raised the plate over again only to be rejected by Izaya's pale hand pushing it away once more.

It had to be this annoying- it's always annoying when it comes to this idiot! It was like a mere tug of war game. Shizuo would try to push anything on Izaya while Izaya did the opposite; pulling away from it.

Even in a safe place like this, the man who believed he was untouchable always felt a wave of anxiety and danger everywhere.

"Maybe because I don't want you here, hm?" Izaya smirked.

He knew what the bastard wanted. He wanted him to lose control and eventually get kicked out. It was so hard for Shizuo to keep his control with his wrath busting down his sanity. The opportunity was right there; jump upon and strangle that pest. It took almost all he had, his hand was squeezing the plate but seemed to be resisting. He kept his cool.

The blond raised the plate of food towards the raven once again while batting an eye.

"I don't care. Eat, or I'll shove it down your throat." The threatening tone didn't go unnoticed making Izaya shoot daggers back. Threatening; angry, he didn't care. As long as no one was present during this moment of anxiety, he'd be better.

"Fine, if it makes you so happ- what are you doing...?"

Shizuo was holding a piece of Otoro to Izaya's mouth. "What else does it look like? I'm feeding you." He sighed once more.

"If it's by your hands then I shouldn't. Besides, how do I know if Shizu-chan didn't poison it? Shizu-chan really is a moron."

"Shut up and eat already."

With a small grunt from Shizuo, Izaya mumbled a little "Fine..." before opening his mouth slightly. Shizuo brought the piece to Izaya slowly making him lean forward. Izaya took a bite from the piece and just looked away from the blond's view.

It wasn't as bad as either of them thought but it was embarrassing. The man who loved humans and believed he was a God, higher than them, now being fed by a monster. And a monster feeding the so called God like he was tamed... It was truly embarrassing, or rather, close to the impossible.

Everytime Shizuo brought another piece to Izaya's lips, it was giving a feeling that they could get use to. It wasn't all too bad. Not like getting shot, hit by a train, slamming into the floor- not any of that. It felt decent. It felt genuine. How could such a feeling come from two enemies close together?

Just when he was about to pick another piece from the plate, there were no more pieces. Relief settled within him, but under the relief there was another feeling he couldn't point. Not necessarily anger, not happiness. He might have felt relieved that this embarrassing time of life was over but the relief never glazed or flashed in his eyes.

"There's no more. Are you happy now?" Shizuo breathed out. "I don't know if I'm happy that Shizu-chan did something embarrassing and leaving or disgusted that I was fed by Shizu-chan's hands." Crimson eyes flashed as a small grin tugged his lips upward. "Yeah, I don't want to do this with you either."

"Oh but Shizu-chan had the opportunity to shove his fingers down my throat and suffocate me! Too bad he missed it." Izaya placed a hand on his neck tracing it downward slowly while Shizuo just glared with confusion and annoyance.

"But that would be too exciting and suggestive, now wouldn't it, Shizu-chan?" If he could have treasured that scene right here, he would. Shizuo was practically grunting, but the way Izaya was acting threw him into a face of slight surprise. "The fuck are you talking about?" He growled. Izaya's grin grew wider. "You know, shoving things down my throat to kill me, or rather," His glare intensified towards Shizuo.

"make things even more explicit?"

His voice was seductive and smooth. As that grin on his face grew even more wider and carried malice, Shizuo was pretty much as red as a tomato. Izaya was just teasing. Nothing more than a pest.

"What the fuck are you getting at?" He hissed. He always knew Izaya was a tease that would do shit. His anger was strong but his calm nature kept him from lashing out and grabbing his victim before him by the hem of his shirt.

All the raven did was chuckle and say "Nothing. I thought that's what Shizu-chan wanted. To kill me in the most painful or humiliating way, or maybe even both, hm?"

"I don't have time to talk to a louse like you." And with that, Shizuo got onto his feet and marching out of the door not caring about the heat that rose to his cheeks. The door slightly slammed as Shizuo closed it.

So much for "bonding" like Shinra said. He could still remember exactly what they had discussed earlier.

 _..._

 _"And he lost someone."_

 _"Lost someone?" He asked as confusion took over his tone. "Yes. He never said particularly, but whatever happened or whoever he lost, it scared him to death." Shinra looked down as a sad smile formed upon his face only to have a frown replace it._

 _Kishitani Shinra was Orihara Izaya's friend._

 _Kishitani Shinra is Orihara Izaya's friend._

 _Close or not, Shinra still cared for his friend. The feeling of sadness and sentiment would never leave him. Not as long as his friend suffered from something he could not cure him from._

 _"Listen Shizuo," he said lifting his head to meet Shizuo's gaze-_

 _"I don't care if you don't want to or you can't stand him. You need to start bonding and getting to know him."_

 _"He might be a bother at times, but that's because he has nobody to cling to. He might even act in strange ways just to hide something or get you away from him..."_

 _He took a step forward until he was right in front of Shizuo glaring into his honey eyes with determination flashing within them._

 _"He's more sensitive than you realize. Remember that."_

 _"You have no idea what he's endured. So please..."_

 _..._

"Whatever. Like I care."

...

Izaya exhaled the air he was holding in. The door had closed and he was left alone in the room yet again. He finally got what he wanted; to be alone, let it all out.

Orihara Izaya was scared. Scared of what might happen.

 _'Impure'_

Scared of when _it_ will happen again...

 _'Forced upon'_

The memories still haunted to no end. No matter what he did or would do, the nightmares would not cease. They would remind him of his disgraced being.

 _His hands were pinned and tied down. Clothes shredded and only his jacket remained unaltered._

 _"You're going to like this." A voice of a man chuckled._

 _"Give me the knife, I'm going to mark what's ours."_

 _I'm not yours..._

 _"LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT! Please!"_

 _"Oi, someone shut that guy up!"_

 _Lips hovered above his ear as seething warm breathe that smelled of rot blew into it._

 _"I'm gonna fuck you in half til ya bleed, Orihara."_

 _Eyes widen but tried to cover it up with a facade of immunity._

 _A-AAGH! H-Hurts!_

 _"So tight... why don't you scream for me, darling?"_

 _He held it in. Each thrust, cut, slap. He would never scream for them. Never._

 _"Come on, scream, you bitch!"_

 _"Hey boss, lookie here!" The other man grasped a hand full of black hair and lifted him rather harshly._

 _"Look at this punk ass bitch crying!" He laughed. They laughed._

 _Stop... I said stop!_

 _"Darling here doesn't wanna scream, but yet cry? As long as I see that pathetic face tormented in pain and fear, I'll never stop!"_

 _S-STOP IT!_

 _Blood. So much blood. Not from only his cuts and bruises._

 _When would it stop? He couldn't feel anything anymore._

 _"Fuck-! So damn tight I'm surprised you're not a girl! You feel so good inside! Hahaha!"_

 _Just... stop..._

 _"You're only a used doll."_

 _He felt the seething white pain strike his back as something was being carved onto him._

 _"A broken toy."_

 _That man was carving something on his back, painting it red_.

 _"LEAVE IZAYA ALONE!"_

A door opened. Izaya didn't realize he was shivering and gripping his shoulders like he had a death grip. The door that opened was enough to scare him straight out of his bedding, but did not since he saw none other than Shinra.

He had closed the door gently and brought himself before Izaya. Izaya could tell, Shinra saw. He saw him shivering, cradling himself. Crimson eyes could no longer look at hazel ones from the stigma he carried.

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

Izaya didn't answer. He only held onto his arms and squeezed. "Izaya please, talk to me." He pleaded while reaching his hand out to meet Izaya's.

He was izaya's friend. He was worried sick for him. How badly he prayed to the God's to help him, never let what happened to him come again. Gray eyes filled with worry squeezed shut at the thought of never seeing his friend the same way ever again. Shinra kept his hand close to Izaya's until he moved it very slowly to take Izaya's hand but the raven's hand was trembling. Izaya slightly moved his hand away from the unknown touch.

"Please Izaya. I want to help you."

He hated seeing Izaya like this. Hated it from the very bottom of his soul.

"I wish I _could_ , Shinra. I wish I could..."

"Then please tell me how I can help! It's gotten worse and that can't be allowed to carry on!" Shinra begged for the life of him. If it was Celty be would go all out to find the bastards who've done it, but this was a different story.

A _different_ person.

"You of all people know that if I could get rid of this, I would've done it a long time ago."

"But why don't you tell me? Is there anything I can do?"

"Why are you so _afraid_ of telling me?"

Izaya's shoulders tensed as he squeezed his arms so hard that his knuckles were turning a ghostly white. Shinra felt like he was drowning in guilt, but Izaya?

He was _drowning in fear._

"This has happened for the _second_ time, Izaya."

"We're all here to help you. Please don't bottle up everything and try to deal with it yourself!"

Silence greeted Shinra's desperate need like it was taping his mouth shut. Izaya wouldn't respond like he used to. He wasn't the same Shinra once knew him as.

That once brittle shelled heart had shared a weak spot to the wrong people. And they shattered it into pieces.

He wanted to find who ever did this, and make them pay. If he could only remember their faces.

"Alright, I see. I guess I'll just get to checking your wounds."

Izaya was still looking the opposite way as if his friend never existed or was never there, but he slowly nodded and stopped clenching his arms.

"I'll be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

Shinra began taking out some fresh new bandages and disinfectant while Izaya proceeded to take his shirt off.

The seen that was presented in front of the doctor was not at all pleasant. Very faint bruises were all on his sides and trailed downward to his pants. Deep cuts that looked like it was caused by a knife still remained intact, but they were healing. Why did some look new or at least not healing at a reasonable pace?

Just the sight of it made Shinra's stomach twist. Why did he have to endure such suffering? Why did Izaya have to? He was a prick, yes, but having this done upon him was crossing the line. Izaya must have been strong, strong to withstand it and still keep the shattered pieces of his pride to fend off for himself.

Shinra leaned closer and examined the bandages, removing them as careful as he could not to hurt his patient. He could tell by the tip of his tongue that it still hurt Izaya. He was trying to show that it didn't hurt but Shinra knew because of his light cringes and flinchings.

He pressed some disinfectant upon the old wounds earning whimpers and yelps from Izaya.

This was just horrible.

And then his hazel eyes picked it up. He had never seen it before, but it was faint and deep.

Shinra cringed with unsustainable fury, fists clenched until his knuckles camouflaged to white.

 _'Used Doll'_

 _'Broken Toy'_

Written in it's sloppy Kanji. He didn't know how but he managed to catch and bottle his flaming anger. Shinra couldn't believe this. No way in hell, God almighty.

The misery ate away at his heart as he bandaged Izaya's wounds, gently as he could manage.

Izaya finally turned to Shinra and gave a smile spilling with melancholy. "I understand how upset you are. And I appreciate it."

"It's not _your_ fault, Shinra."

"Izaya, you might not think so, _but the truth is that it is my fault_."

Shinra halted at the door.

"Thank you."

Although he knew his ears heard right, he felt guilt tear him apart.

A thank you to the person he should hate.

He should _hate_ Kishitani Shinra.

 _"I'm sorry... Izaya."_

He whispered before storming out of the room and through the door.


	11. The Moon has Hidden Beauty

**Chapter 10: The Moon has Hidden Beauty**

* * *

"Thank you."

Izaya traced his lips with his hand letting a small genuine smile form. Showing gratitude was not something anyone would ever dream of hearing from Orihara Izaya. To the people, he was a cold heartless bastard who toyed with the lives of anyone he took interest in. He wanted everything like the greedy man he was. But the sin that ruled above this man; his pride.

He would mess with the lives of humans for both pleasure and experimental reasons. But the only part in a person's life he would not dare or think about crossing was their love life.

Saki had told many, even Masaomi, that Orihara Izaya did not interfere with other's personal love. But even so, the people would believe he would do anything just to be on top. And they were partially right.

Izaya hated to suffer, feel pain more than anything. Shinra knew this because he was the only one Izaya opened up to. He showed his weak spot to a person he could trust, but what if he couldn't trust that man?

It doesn't matter. Shinra was still his friend and he tried everything in his power to make amends. Shinra was a true person he could call a friend.

 _"I'm sorry... Izaya."_

He should apologize. Apologize for the life he's been given. But Izaya found no reason to hate the doctor or needed to. What he needed to hate is what Shinra chose to do.

Hate what he had decided.

The day was still fresh and the sun still danced along the sky. It looked like it was pretty close to sunset. Was it truly the light smiling upon his dirty self, or was it laughing at how dark and disgraceful he was. The sun can mock him for all it wants, for he can never be the same. The night was his bonding. The dark sky hid him from the light, joining him in being only dark. The stars were the shattered pieces of his once luminous beauty and pride. The moon was his core, constantly changing it's faces from being hidden and believed was ugly but showed its full face on the day it believed it should have.

Orihara Izaya was the moon. The sun only illuminated the moon to show its pitiful existence, or perhaps wanted to show the moon has beauty but none could ever see it.

None could see the moon's beauty for it was always in the shadows. Without the sun, the moon would forever stay hidden without the Sun's help. But that's the question that hit his train of thought off course.

If he was the moon, who was his sun?

He never had a sun. He believed he was present as a new moon; always invisible and dark to those of pure eyes. Naked eyes that could only see that of true beauty and pure. The moon had craters, markings, just like Izaya.

A shudder that felt of spider legs trickling down his spine made him pull his arms together, embracing himself.

"That's right, I have _no beauty_."

 **"You're nothing but a Used Doll."**

 _That's right..._

 **"Broken Toy."**

No beauty whatsoever. Broken toys can be repaired, indeed they can.

But once broken, they cannot be the same as they were before, even if they function the way they used to before. There would always be some sort of malfunction. And when fixing something broken, who knows how long it will take to get it back to a way it can work once again?

Izaya huffed and glanced toward the door way. It was a good time to get comfortable so he might as well stretch his weak legs.

The tint of pink wasn't too visible, but people could tell his fever was slightly present. It didn't hurt to walk around at all, not when you're in a house a Monster is lurking in. Izaya rose from his bedding slightly stumbling over his weak legs but gained composure and headed to the door. He opened it and stepped outside swaying from his light head. Shinra must have been in his room because the lack of noise was present. He peaked his red eyes into the living room fixating on anything he could find. He could only find the headless woman on the couch looking gloomy with her noticeable eerie black smoke streaming to the roof.

Guess she was alone with Shinra in his room. But blond hair was not found around. Did Shizuo leave? _What a relief..._

Izaya padded slowly into the living room beside the seat Celty was in. She didn't seem fazed until she saw a figure dressed in black beside her. "Good Afternoon, Transporter-san~" He said plopping onto the soft cushion.

[ **Oh, hi. I'm surprised you got up this late. How are you feeling?]**

Izaya gave a puzzled glare. "I'm feeling alright at the moment, though I can still feel my fever."

"Mind I ask what's going on~?"

She moved her fingers along the PDA and lifted it back to his view. [ **Shizuo went out to meet with Tom to make sure things were alright on his time.]**

"And you're sad that a Monster has left? It's more of a relief if you ask me~"

[ **He's not a Monster! That's beside the point.]**

As much as the confusion whirled in his head, it could not compare to the suspicion rising **. [Shinra won't tell me what's going on and I'm beginning to get worried.]**

 **[Do you mind if I ask you?]**

Orbs that shined of a ruby's widened. The pressure began tugging down his shoulders from the unexpected question that sank into his very being. He knew it would come. He knew. But why did life have to bestow such an unpleasant time to say? Izaya shut all his thoughts out and proceeded with answering.

"It's best if you don't know."

Celty tried to rush her typing with fast fingers that raced like a spider's and her trail of black streaming like a never ending river, but a hand pressed onto her hand.

"He doesn't tell you because he wants to protect you from it."

"And if he told you, he believes you'll hate him for the rest of your time together."

If she had eyes- a face, she would give a concerned face cloaked with melancholy. She was sad. Sad because the one she loved will not trust her. But if Izaya said it will be worse if she found out- but could anyone trust a snake like Orihara?

 **[And how do I know you're not lying?]**

"Really, Transporter-san? We're talking about Shinra. Why would I lie about a dear old pal~?" He chuckled silently. Izaya could see how Celty was at the moment, slumped shoulders and smoke puffing into clouds. He knew Shinra was just leaning on the wall watching them but he just stood there. Celty probably knew too but was too gloomy. "Sometimes I wonder if you're taking my dear Celty away or actually seeking help." Shinra sighed sheepishly with a gentle smile. He walked over to Celty and placed his arm on her shoulder, her smoke blew bigger clouds from the touch.

It was just like this. Celty was the moon. She had hidden mysterious beauty but was outcasted by the eyes of others but her Sun. Her Sun was obviously Shinra. He would shine on her endlessly and show the world her beauty that is everlasting and meant to be seen. So foreign to the eyes of those who believe in only the normal. Something so breathe taking as an urban legend like Celty was sure to capture attention. Her shadows are her night sky and the sun overpowers her disgrace with their love and pity.

But I have no Sun. I am as dark as the newest moon. No one can see me for my pitiful existence. Then here comes that thought...

Exaclty where does Shizuo fit into all of this?

"Hey Izaya, you alright sitting there? You look like you're spacing out there."

"I know you still have a fever so you should probably go get some rest."

Izaya did hear what Shinra said but merely nodded slowly and kept his cloud of thoughts head strong. "Ah geez, sometimes you're totally out of-" Knocking had interrupted him like a brick smashing into a secure wall and busting it down. Not sure if Celty was startled but Izaya instantly turned toward the hallway. "Ah! Coming!" Shinra shouted and ran almost tripping over himself, the clumsy idiot. Celty sighed, or in your case, blew a cloud of black. The squeaking of the door grew as it opened and died down once the door had closed.

"Yo, I'm back."

Oh great. The brute with the brain of a Neanderthal has arrived... he exhaled the mass of air that was blocked in his lungs. Perfect timing...

"What's the flea doing up? Thought he was too busy living in the moment."

 _Living, huh?_

"Can't I stretch my legs for once?"

"And I'm very much alive." His grin grew devilishly across his face. Shizuo grimaced and gave a glare of both anger and disgust. "Whatever." Was all the brute said.

Izaya didn't have time to deal with someone, something, that could give him a bigger migraine. He still had a fever and it wasn't getting any better. Even the light headed feeling was eating away at his conscience, feeling like he was drifting away in the sea and the current drifting him further away him his being.

"Izaya, you're looking pretty pale... Yeah, you should get back into bed." The doctor motioned him towards his resting room but being stubborn he refused to move. "I'm fine. You know I'm not that weak."

Now Shinra was worried. Not only because Shizuo was here, that was the least of his worries at the moment. Izaya is always stubborn and will try to hide under a thick blanket of pride. His facade never wavered, but it was his physical being. Izaya is sick and he knows damn well as Shinra that it will continue to grow worse on a person like Izaya who is skinny and fragile. He didn't look too well, almost like the way he had arrived.

"Do what he says, flea. Plus, you'll be one hell of a burden if you stay." Shizuo growled under his clenched teeth.

 _Hell of a burden? Already am one._

"I don't need a brute with a single brain cell to tell me I'm a burden,"

"That is if you know what a burden is."

"And I can walk around as long as I want since it's a home and all~"

Judging by the fierce teeth clenching and snarls from the blond, he could guess he was seeing red.

Shizuo stomped over like a moose on a rampage and clenched the collar's hem of Izaya's black long sleeve. Celty was already about to use her shadows and Shinra as on his way to break them up but Shizuo roared his side.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE SUPERIOR ONE OF US!"

 _...!?_

"You wanna act this way!? Fine!"

"But if you keep acting like the thing you're not, people will treat you the way they truly think of you!"

 _What is he...?_

 _Treat you the way they think they should..._

 _ **"Nothing but a Used Doll."**_

 _ **"You deserve this, Orihara!"**_

 ** _"Broken Toy."_**

"Shizuo stop! He's still weak-!"

"I don't give a fucking damn! This dumbass needs to learn how to understand!"

Izaya felt Shizuo's fists tighten and shake him endlessly. Everything suddenly became deafening as his blood's pressure rushed into his ears and blocked every sound made. He knew Shinra was shouting at Shizuo but couldn't hear him.

He lost himself in his own space, the words flashing and jumbled across.

 _"Treat you like they should".._.

Izaya was like a ragdoll with how the blond was violently shaking him, limp and motionless staring into space with wide eyes.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?"

"Shizuo stop!"

Just a blur, nothing could be seen but fast moving smudges across his vision. _Treated like I'm supposed to...?_

"...You're saying I deserved it too...?

Shinra froze like an ice sculpture ready to break in half at any moment. "Huh?" Shizuo whisped out with a sharp tongue. Not sure if the neanderthal heard the raven's quite whisper but the one in the white lab coat who was frozen heard it like it was a stereo blasting. The room blew into deafening silence and it lingered around. Shizuo's fists were still tightened around the black collar but his hands let some of the fabric slip from his fingers.

"You're saying I deserved it, right?"

"I don't blame you..."

 _...!? What is he talking about?_ Izaya might have been acting dead with all the shaking before but now he looked completely dead. His eyes had no light and kept an empty gaze. "Hey, louse! What're you getting at?" He raised his voice a little but it had no effect on whatever trapped Izaya. He looked so dead that it felt like Shizuo was being sucked into those pouring dark dead eyes or drowning in a sea of blood. His voice was quite and carried no emotion but a tint of soulless misery.

"I don't blame you..."

"I guess I did deserve it..."

"Hey...!"

Who or what was speaking- that was not the Izaya he knew.

Shinra immediately thawed out of his frozen state and stumbled across the clearing. He pressed his hand on Shizuo's arm having fear gleam in his hazel eyes. "Shizuo stop! Let him go, please!" He pleaded. Shizuo grunted with a small frown tugging at his lips before letting go of the fabric in his hands. Celty was still aiming her shadows with hesitation but firmly while Shinra rushed to grab a hold of Izaya's shoulders.

"Izaya! Are you alright?" He spoke with worry, giving the raven a light shake. His eyes were still unresponsive as much as his whole being.

"Izaya!"

 _...?_

It was all so clear now. The once blurred figures swaying around were now cleared into bright vision that can see better. It took forever him to realize Shinra was in front of him, arms firmly squeezing his shoulders. "Izaya!" The doctor called again. Izaya shook his head and gave the doctor a half lidded glare of somnous confusion.

"Shin...ra...?"

Everything felt hot, burning on him, face flushed and sweat beginning to soak his skin. His head was head above the clouds and couldn't keep the black from forming in his vision. Izaya was almost happy to see Shinra and himself in a safe place but felt the heavy weight of exhaustion hit his being. The feeling was like being swept off his feet and floating away into clouds- his fever was still active and returned the fainting quench.

"Izaya-!" His named rolling off of someone's tongue echoed in his head. It was all he heard after he couldn't feel his weak body any longer, giving out and collapsing forward. For once he had accepted the company of black engulf him into rest.

 _That's right, I've got it now._

 _Celty is the moon and Shinra is her bright Sun always shining upon her and showing off her beauty._

I _'m the moon that wishes to stay hidden..._

 _And Shizu-chan's the blazing Sun that uncovers my truth..._

 _Hmm... What a disturbing fact. Truly pitiful._

 _The Moon truly has Hidden Beauty indeed..._


	12. Linked Dreams

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT! I've had a very busy week and a project due for my Japanese class. Plus, I've been playing a lot if Undertale- haha... sorry. At least it's out now! I'll try to update faster next time. Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Linked Dreams**

"Izaya-!"

...

 _Where am I...?_

 _Everything is so dark..._

 _What happened there?_

Everything was dark except a luminous glow from afar that grew slowly and made the darkness scatter. That voice...

 _Who was it?_

The light that blinded him brought his vision back in place to see vague, light shining dimly through the glass window. He turned his head towards the small faint streak of light that crossed his cheek. The sky was painted a glorious indigo turning to a bright blue, clouds shined with a tint of yellow as dawn was appearing, and the stars could barely be seen. He could feel a warm moist cloth on his forehead and dampening his dark locks.

 _Oh right, I remember. I passed out._

Izaya tried sitting up but felt an aching headache pound into his skull. He would make a joke about it feeling like he got hit by a rock or a vending machine, but didn't have the energy to do it or even break out a laugh. Izaya groaned at the pain and glared back at the sky that switched to a morning blue accompanied by a bright happy sun.

 _Was I out this long? The sun comes up, the moon comes down just like every other day; opposites rising._ Izaya stayed rest in his comfortable bedding, eyeing the ceiling and thinking deeply in thought.

"Treat you like they should, huh?"...

 _Exactly, was that a Dream or a Nightmare, Shizu-chan?_

* * *

"Izaya-!" Shinra called out as the limp body fell into his arms, tightly holding onto the fallen raven. He was out cold but his skin was on fire! His body was skinny and he felt fragile and light for his own looks, which was not a good sign at all. Izaya must not be treating himself properly or this "fever" would have gone silent. Shinra didn't know what to do, neither did Shizuo who was standing in a pose ready to leap out and save the raven from hitting the floor, or Celty who just steadily proceeded her shadows onto stopping the epidemic; holding back Shizuo and protecting Izaya at the times being. But this wasn't like a regular day for them- this was actually serious.

"Shizuo this is your fault! Go take him to the guest room, quickly!" He said with concern flashing through his hazel eyes. Shizuo didn't even respond and stood there for a couple of seconds like a stone statue before stuttering a small "R-Right!" and running to his side. Celty immediately went to go check his bedding to make sure it was neat and prepared since Izaya has been it for a while, it's bound to be wrinkled and messed up.

Shinra let the feverish raven slide out of his arms and into the blond's, giving him a warning glare that could easily be seen as "You BETTER be careful with him..." written in his eyes. Shizuo of course nodded and took off for the door. Izaya was incredibly warm and really light all of a sudden which bothered Shizuo, heart racing with pressure, touch, and worry. Worry?

 _Why am I worried for this louse?_

It was his fault this happened in the first place so the best he can do is... "Make it up" to him, thanks to Shinra ordering him to. He realized that he was being completely blinded by a fog of anger that he couldn't see clearly that Izaya was still in pain. He was too hard on him and it surprisingly got to his brittle heart.

Celty held the door open for the man to pace inside. He sank onto floor level and carefully let Izaya slide out of his arms and onto the soft comforter below him.

 _Damn it, I screwed up again_.

Shizuo opened his eyes once more and took in the scenery of the young man. His breathing was hitched and racing, breathes ragged and gasping while his pale skin flushed a pink and sweat beads formed on his forehead. His fever was fine just a while ago, why'd it come back? The apartment's air was indeed chilly, but he zoned out or he probably faked being fine so he could get up. Whatever the reason was, it wasn't settling with Shizuo's mind.

He'd have to start work tomorrow so it wasn't going to be a problem- but the words so desperate coming from the mouth of a young doctor told him otherwise. The sun had fallen and the moon rose with elegance shining along the dancing stars all around it.

Even if the flea was pitiful and reeked of a stench that even gave a monster a large grimace, he looked so peaceful in this state. His pale skin shined with the faint light from the window, lashes placing a blanket of shadow below his eyes and moon-kissed skin, cheeks sprayed with pink.

Izaya looked exactly how he did from when he had fallen into the depths of the water and was saved, placed right under the beast. He had been close to being trapped in the arms of death, and yet, a monster who was certain he'd kill him actually saved him.

So peaceful and in a state of heavenly beauty placed on such a young man.

The room was getting darker and darker while the being below him shined brighter and brighter like the moon had blessed his skin a luminous color.

 _He's so... Damn it, what am I saying? That annoying feeling is coming back._

His chest ached as if a true monster gnawed and placed immense pressure on it. _What is this feeling? Why won't it go away?_

 _...Was it because it's my fault this happened? Guilt...?_

 _No- that's not it either. Dammit!_

 _Dammit!_

Shizuo tried to block all the annoying thoughts with a wall of consciousness but they flooded every inch of his mind.

He fixed his eyes on a somn raven, resting peacefully. The least he could do was watch over him, right?

He reached his massive hand over the small frail one and took it carefully. He was so frail and light that it started to place worry on Shizuo. He slightly entwined their fingers and resting them there.

 _God, what is this?_

The feeling grew but the pressure subsided and he actually felt his pulse risen. What is this!?

He glanced back down on the sleeping raven.

 _Ah fuck it. The more I worry on it the more troublesome it gets._

Time passed,

And passed,

And passed.

His eyelids became heavy with a drowsy weight tugging at them to close. Shizuo tried to resist but couldn't help the feeling. He felt safe here. He could sleep here. Sleep here even in this position.

Why is that?

...

It's all dark again. What happened?

Everything was dark again. But he felt something in his grasp. Was he embracing someone?

The light of an orange tint changing to pink and back illuminated from his very being but-

He knew right away from where the light truly came from.

He was holding someone.

The light was shining from both of them.

Shizuo had no idea where he was or why this was happening. They were levitating in darkness but a ball of light was emitting from them. He looked down in between his arms and caught a glimpse of-

Silky black hair.

Silky black hair and black clothing.

 _No way. Is it from before?_

 _...! If so then-!_

"...Izaya?"

Silence was all that greeted to him until the figure shifted slowly, bringing it's head up and their eyes opened glancing into his mocha eyes.

"...S-Shizu-chan?"

He couldn't trust his ears. What happened? If it was where they left off from the other-

That's it.

Shizuo's eyes widened in surprise taking him aback and tense up. He realized quickly what was going on.

And it shocked him.

They stared into each other's eyes like a linked chain that would never break. Both the Orihara and the Heiwajima continued in their trance of staring, faces slightly burning from the heat rushing to them. Just when Izaya's lips opened slightly the shadows were obliterated by a flash of white light.

Shizuo opened his eyes first and found that there was no black background but now a completely white background. Everything was bright and small flower petals of the colors pink, orange, yellow and white blew in the air around them.

It was gorgeous and Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off the scene happening around them. Izaya's eyes fluttered open and was filled with surprise. Was this what became of the disgusting shadows from before?

"It's so beautiful."

Shizuo looked down to see the raven mesmerized by the ongoing beauty before him. A few petals blew in their way but red ones of a rose suddenly slipped in and entangled into the side of Izaya's hair. They matched the color of his eyes so well that Shizuo couldn't take his eyes off him.

"...You're beautiful."

 _What am I...?_

Izaya looked back up at the man before him with utter shock. "W-What?" He stuttered as the heat bloomed into his cheeks. This was a dream right? Why am I having this one?

"I don't even know what I said, but I guess I'll say it again."

"You're beautiful."

Izaya only gaped at Shizuo with such disbelief running through his twinkling red eyes. This certainly can't be right! This is definitely a dream. He thought as his blood boiled with embarrassment. It all made him embarrassed and he couldn't hide his burning cheeks from the blond. But the most embarrassing thing here wasn't only because his most hated enemy had called him Beautiful, but he was being held in a gentle embrace by him as well.

It felt so warm and he was so cold. Cold because of them. Their damned hands that would freeze anyone in fear. But these were different. Izaya slowly brought himself closer to Shizuo's broad chest and buried his face into it. Shizuo looked down appalled about to say something but Izaya was cutting off his words.

"Why?"

"You hate me. So why are you saying this?" He said with a muffled weak voice. The raven slightly quivered before clenching onto Shizuo's vest tighter. This was all a dream so he can say what he wants. No, what he needs to say.

"I don't hate you, louse. You make me annoyed to the point I feel like I need to hate you, but I don't even know why I feel the need to do it."

 _What is he saying?_

Izaya looked back up into mocha honey eyes smiling down at him. Why was he saying this? "But I hate you. Don't hide your lies by sugar coating it. Shizu-chan is a bad liar." Izaya looked away bitterly until arms tightened around him and he found Shizuo giving a serious expression. "I'm not lying, Izaya."

He said his name. It was normal all of the other times screaming like a maniac out to kill, but this was different. He said his name with a genuine voice and a light smile. The way his name rolled of this man's tongue made a small chill run down his spine and his face burning with a darker shade of blush.

"Stop lying you monster."

"I'm not lying."

"I said stop lying already!" He hissed.

"And I said,

I'm not lying."

Stubborn. So very stubborn. "Let me go, brute!" He snapped fiercely to the man before him but a hand snaked to the back of his head and pulled him closer until his face was placed back into Shizuo's chest. "And I said no."

"L-Let me go..." he whispered weakly, voice shaking. "And I still say no." Was all the beast had said.

"W-Why are you so unpredictable, damn brute..?"

"I told you to... let go..." his voice got quieter as he spoke. The hand in his hair began to slide up and down, stroking it. "Because you can't do everything on your own, louse."

If he could look up and glare into those sunshine explored eyes, he would've done it with either a death glare or one of sorrow. This was supposed Orihara Izaya. The man who thought he couldn't break and watched over his beloved humans like a God. But this man was unraveling his facade like present wrapping. This was all a dream. A terrible dream that tells the truth of his desires.

The arms around him comforted him in a warm embrace that made his crimson orbs sparkle with tears. "I hate you..." he whispered choking on his tears as they streamed down his cheeks like rivers. "I know."

"I hate you so much." He sniffled as Shizuo pulled him closer. "I know" Shizuo repeated.

...

"...Hold me, please..."

"Never let me go until this dream ends..."

And Shizuo did so. This was not the flea bastard he once new, but it was what was needed to be shown. Whether it's a simple dream of your fantasies or the actual truth hidden in lies, he didn't care. They alleviated through the air as the flower pedals continuously flowed around them. Izaya relaxed into Shizuo's hold and didn't even move. They stayed floating there with a warm hearted embrace as they entwined with each other.

Many minutes passed. And those minutes turned into hours. And the hours felt like eternity. He didn't care how long it has been or will be, he loved Izaya in his arms. This should be wrong though. Shizuo hates Izaya! But he did say he didn't hate him. He's just tired of how annoying he is.

"I'll _never_ let go" he finally said after the infinite time of elevating in bliss.

Izaya pulled his head back slowly and glared into those mocha eyes. They had a moment of gazing into their lit eyes before Izaya began shifting and leaning forward slowly.

It took Shizuo a little by surprise before realizing Izaya was getting closer to his face slightly closing his eyes. Shizuo froze unable to think. This was a Dream...

He leaned forward as well, their faces centimeters away and faint blush forming.

Their lips almost touching.

They leaned even more until...

...

White.

Everything was gone in a flash of white and turned back into black. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open as he took where he was and what happened. He felt a sudden warm hand carressed into his causing him to look down. It was Izaya's hand. But it was finally warm and the heat on his cheeks were no longer able to be seen. He began to notice that he must have slept in this position since he first sat with Izaya.

 _...What happened?_ Was what he began to think until he saw the dark sky becoming a light shade of morning blue, the Sun's golden ray half way beaming through the city. Oh, I'm awake.

 _Shit. I've gotta work today_.

Shizuo moved his body making his bones crack. He gave one last gaze at the resting raven and took in his physique.

 _"...Never let me go..."_

Shizuo closed his eyes and slithered his hand out of the raven's grasp. He began making his way out trying not to wake anyone. He left Shinra's home and headed to his for a quick shower and a change of clothes for work.

Once he was out of the building he took in the setting of early dawn and smiled genuinely.

"I'll never let you go.

What have I been thinking about...?"


	13. Just Curious, right?

**_I can't believe this happened. Why I didn't update sooner was because my school had troubles connecting to the internet. I later on discovered my connection at home was awful as well. It finally came to view that most of the connection in all of Orange County's District was having a malfunction and could do not much online. It finally came back an fixed while I decided to finish the last part of this chapter. Also had a writer's block so... eh. Sorry again, blame school for this- nah screw it, blame school for everything. Here's the new chapter, enjoy~!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Just Curious, right?_**

"So how was your weekend?" Tom said catching a glare over to his friend. "It was fine. No, it was shitty." He grunted through peeled back lips. "And why's that? It's like almost every day is bad for you."

"I'd rather not say. It'll just annoy me more." Shizuo replied, Tom making sure he took a mental note of how annoyed Shizuo was the last time. The day was beautifully colored light blue and the ball of sunshine shined on it's people like it always did. They were on their way to the same place again. Didn't that bastard say they wouldn't have to come over and deal with them again?

"I'm guessing you can already tell who we're going for next."

"That Kurome guy, right?" Tom nodded making Shizuo sigh with annoyance. Yup. This might be even more terrible than he's already believed it would be. It took a good 13 minutes when they took their route down to the same old apartment building the supposed clients were. With every inch in his head, Shizuo tried to take as many notes as possible. Don't get as angry. Don't threaten unless needed to. Don't talk to that Kamito guy...

 _Don't think of Izaya_.

He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of what had occurred previously but still had the courage to sustain it. By the time they reached the door Tom made sure if Shizuo was in any condition to deal with these guys so he wouldn't go ballistic like almost every other client he's ever had. Shizuo turning over to the dread-locked man, nodded and Tom proceeded to the door and gave a firm knock pounding against the wood. "Hey! We're here for your debt again!" He shouted to make sure they heard him. Silence greeted them as nothing moved but the trees that were swaying.

Before Tom could knock again with more force, a weak voice rattled through the door.

"H-Hold on! We're c-coming!"

The sound of locks clicking and sliding rang in their ears as the door slowly cracked open. "Ah, I see we haven't been keeping our p-promise. I'm s-sorry. Please come in..."

The chubby man looked troubled or at least quaking from fear as he let the door slide open even further. He was hiding behind the door when Tom and Shizuo made their way inside. And there he was. That Kamito guy. Just glaring and grinning with that usual smile he had the first time they met. Shizuo didn't know if Tom knew this, but that man's eyes weren't smiling one bit. They looked absolutely deadly and were pinned on nothing else but Shizuo like a needle hoisting a picture on a wall.

"Ah, welcome again you two. Care for some snacks?"

* * *

Izaya blinked again as he gazed at the ceiling with a bored expression emitting from him. Exactly what happened? All he remembered was passing out during Shizuo's "Mature Way" of handling things and then waking up in bed. He noticed his hand was warm just as if something as hot as fire interacted with his frozen fingers. Was someone here earlier when he was out?

Izaya sat up again ignoring the slight migraine that accompanied him. The cloth slipping off his head and plopping onto the dry carpet. Izaya soon felt the Sun's rays hit his skin and blew his migraine away like a powerful gust of wind against a leaf. The morning was fresh and the day seemed like it would have a good vibe. Izaya isn't the type to go with vibes but he felt like he should follow it. His fever has resided for the remaining time so he should be alright. He removed the futon's blanket off of his warm body and slid out of it, stretching his arms and yawning as his joints connected and bones cracked.

He made his way to the door and then the hallway. No one should be up so it was perfectly safe to have some alone time, unless Celty gets up which is usually common. When he took a step into the open, no one was there. Izaya scanned the area just to make sure and a sigh of relief blew from his nostrils. He made his way over to the glass door and stepped outside onto the porch.

The sun was already up and the air breezed through his hair and cooled off his steam. It was so refreshing and he loved it. It almost felt like the dream he had. Dream? Nonsense. More like a supposed thing that will never come true. But what was that 'dream' exactly?

Too carefree to think, he just leaned on the wall railing and looked down among the humans. Now that he's thought about it, it has been sometime since he had messed with suicidal teenaged girls or plotted anything for his beloved

' _game_ ' to take course. The breeze was soothing and his thoughts were being blown away as he enjoyed the wind's breath.

This is what it felt like to be fresh, to be free. To actually enjoy the outdoors without feeling hatred and unwanted lust consume your body against your will. Those men made him feel like a bird trapped in a cage. He howled and howled but no one cared, they just laughed at his pathetic state and mocked him. Ridiculed his pitiful sight. How much he would give to erase that cursed memory it would've made his life better, easier, back to the way it was and to have every one seen normal or caught up in their own problems. How he _craved_ for that once more.

It wouldn't be much longer before Celty and Shinra would wake up so it was bound to get noisy again, but as long as he was outside enjoying the breeze that made him feel in a state of peace was still present, then he'd be more than alright.

 _I wonder how Shizu-chan's doing._

 _That brute might as well go die already_. He thought as he lifted his head to meet the sky's calming color. It was no where as near as beautiful as a dream he once had. Maybe I should talk to Shinra...? Celty doesn't sleep in the same bed as him of course, but either way, Izaya would thank the gods he did not believe in for her absence. Izaya lead himself inside, missing and longing for the air to join him again but continued to the hallway where he believed Shinra's room would be after all these years.

He knocked as softly as he could not wanting to attract attention. Nothing was heard and so he knocked again with a little more force. "...Can I get 5 more minutes...?" A light sound of a bed creaking and stumbling was heard along with silent footsteps getting closer to the door, shadows below it. The door swung open with a drowsy Shinra standing there dumbfounded. "So, what is it you wanna talk about, Celt-"

Yup. Time to go back to bed. Shinra tried closing the door softly but was stopped by Izaya's hand pushing against it. Shinra gave a glare filled with tiresome but let the door creak open. "I hope you don't mind if we talk." Izaya said.

"I don't know. It's early and I did try to talk to you yesterday." The doctor shrugged and let the raven inside. Izaya hesitated from there and his words were stuck in his throat.

"If you have nothing to say then let me go back to sleep..." Shinra interrupted his train of thought but was cut off by a small "Wait!" and a hand clenching his wrist. "You're a doctor and the closest thing I have to a 'friend"

His teeth clenched and lips tried to pry from the overwhelming hesitation but Izaya managed to say it.

"Dreams aren't real, just false realities, right?"

* * *

Shizuo and Tom both shook their head rejecting Kamito's offer making him shrug and tear the idea out of his suggestions. Not on friendly terms still? Shizuo leaned on the wall cream colored wall, ignoring every word he could hear. Tom and that Yoji guy had been talking about rearrangements while Yoji ate the snacks but Shizuo felt an uneasy feeling settle around him. Eyes were watching him; glaring daggers viciously at every inch of his body like he was getting stabbed onto a wall simultaneously. He knew that damned Kamito guy was watching him. They were watching him. It wasn't normal for them to act this way and treat the guests kindly, the scum. For Shizuo, he didn't have to look at them to understand what's going on or what type of people they are. Their scents gave off an aroma of bad hormones, but his senses told him a different story.

His senses told him, encouraged him, to rip them to shreds. The fat pig was nothing but as for the guy over there, Kamito, was getting the most off putting sense of all. It plagued Shizuo to believe something was definitely wrong with that man. It spiked and roared into his conscious like an outcry.

Shizuo was thinking about leaving Tom in there while he took a quick smoke outside but then realized something could happen to Tom if he did so, so he stayed. Yoji let out a roar of laughter that sounded pretty nervous.

"Haha! Yes I know, I've failed you again even though I said I wouldn't. I'm so sorry!" He said lowering his head having a small grin plastered on his face. Tom raised his head and reassured it was no problem but he knew it would be a big problem if they continued to do this. "I'll go get the money this time." Yoji said as he went to the next room leaving them. He gave them the debt and gestured a bow. "Alright, thank you. We better not keep coming back, ya hear?" Tom sighed. "Y-yes! We'll try!" Yoji bowed once again in fear of what might happen if he did not do so.

And with that, Tom and Shizuo made their way out. They made it down the stairs and onto the sidewalk going to a new address. "I'm surprised you didn't lose your temper this time. What's going on now?" Shizuo heard his boss as he turned to face him with a serious but calm expression. "Dunno. Guess I'm not in the mood." The blond said shrugging and taking a cancer stick from his pocket. He lit it and inhaled the burning scent of nicotine cooling him down. "Well that's new. Mind if I have one?" Shizuo then tossed another cigarette to Tom and lit it. Even though smoking could kill with whatever it throws at you, these guys were either brave or complete idiots. Either way, the world accepts both and everyone. They then stopped for a little while to enjoy their smoke, it puffing through the air with its visible streaks of grey. "That Kamito guy. I don't like him." The blond said in a husky voice filled with annoyance. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"He seems pretty off."

The blond inhaled more smoke trying to relax humself. For some reason, God knows why, that man was throwing Shizuo's senses into a fremzy. nd they eventually made their way to the next bum who didn't pay their debt just like the rest.

* * *

"What do you mean?" The drowsy doctor asked. What's gotten into him? Shinra fixated his hazel eyes back on the raven who was emitting waves of curiosity. "If it makes you feel better, then no."- he said mustering his courage- "But there is a possibility that dreams can be linked to something or show a person's true desire or their worst fears."

"Scientists aren't sure what causes dreams or why we even have them. To be honest, I don't know much about them myself. I'm not that kind if doctor but I do know some things."

"Exactly, why are you asking this?" The room fell silent. Why was he asking him this? Why? It wasn't anything special. Just curious to these sorts of things. "...Just curious" was all he said. For some reason beyond his knowledge he could not point out why his heart slammed against his chest in a fast tempo. He could not point out why he was feeling a strange feeling rumble around in his bosom. He could not point out why thinking about such a topic made his entire being tremble with unknown flutters and blood rushing to a burning sensation as similar to a blazing fire.

"Izaya, did something happen?" Izaya heard Shinra call with worry in his tone. "No, nothing at all." He said turning on his heel and taking his leave. "Izaya" he heard his name again and he came to a halt at the door frame- "you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you no matter what. Remember that, okay?"

"..." He proceeded to walk out the room and close the door gently not wanting to cause a loud noise. Shinra just stared at his door frame with a sad look of melancholy spread all over his face. He knew something was wrong with Izaya. Why else would he come in and ask about such an abnormal question? He stood there for seconds, minutes, maybe an eternity? God knows how long before he plopped on the edge of his bed and dropped his gaze onto the floor.

 _Just curious, right?_

* * *

 ** _Just to give a heads up, if you're still confused on how Yoji and Kamito look, then here is a more descriptive one. Yoji is fat obviously having a face full of chubby-ness with really short hair and big lips. He's pretty short so he's not taller than Tom although he is 38. Kamito is average height, a little shorter than Shizuo but taller than Izaya. Wears a hoodie and has shaved dark short hair with a masculine face. Until next time~_**


	14. Savior

_**Chapter 13: Savior**_

Izaya just sat on the couch eyeing the floor. Afternoon's sunset has finally come and he was in a state of thinking, unaware of any other thing happening in his background. Celty came in a few times but decided to leave him be and do her things. Shinra couldn't bring himself to talk to him normally or even give him a gentle pat without him getting startled and turn over with a quick flash of fear pouring from them before quickly turning into relieved gazes.

Shizuo would either spend his night over at his home or might be unpredictably considerate and march on down to Shinra's to help out. Either way it did not interrupt his train of thought. Even more time passed before an idea popped into Izaya's head. A go is evening walk. It's been a while since he has been out onto the streets of Ikebukuro, having the wind blow through his entire body, breathing in the fresh scent of outdoors and freedom, having the sun kiss his skin with it's undying light. But this was just going to be an evening walk nothing more, nothing less. Izaya looked around first to make sure no one was around and then for his coat, eventually found it hanging in a closet. He reached for it-

but felt a wave of hesitation hit him, freezing his legs onto the ground. His fingers twitched and reached for the coat once more gripping its sleeve only to feel panic rise within him.

This was the same coat that he wore when they-

 _N-no..._

His face scrunched up into a painful expression filled with disgust and fear. This never happened before- why now?! He could remember exactly what happened, what they did to him. This fur lined coat was his favorite coat; his signature look. Images flashed through his mind, hammering them through his wall of sanity.

 _L-let me go... it hurts please stop..._

That cold hand reached to his mouth and covered it, muffled his pathetic cries-

He pulled away with such force that he stumbled across the flooring. Izaya gasped for air feeling cold sweat freeze his body. He didn't realize tears were forming from his eyes until he felt the sting in them and almost trail out. This wouldn't help at all. Izaya looked around alert making sure no one secretly slipped in and saw his panic attack or hear anything. The raven kissed his teeth quietly and made way for an extra jacket; a grey hoodie. He slipped on his shoes and headed for the door, unlocking it as quietly as he could manage and slipping out. It would be just a walk in fresh air and then he'll come back before Shinra could make it out and get worried about him.

The outside felt great and the sun fading away into dark clouds of the night made it more soothing. The night was always his place. Nothing made him happier with being himself in a place that suits him. He walked passed the many people in the way and eventually people began vanishing for it was getting late. Izaya just skipped and hopped down the paths with a gleeful smile spread across his face, joy actually flowing from him. This was perfect, absolutely perfect! A low chuckle bubbled from his throat as he continued hopping around. He didn't care if people were watching him; he loved doing what he likes, even if it's not really what he does.

"Orihara-San!" Izaya stopped dead in his tracks and zipped over to where the call had come from. He had seen a kid in a blue uniform running towards him. "Ah, Hello Mikado-kun!" He chirped as Mikado came to a halt. "Forgive me for stopping you all of a sudden during this hour...!" He bowed, voice shaking with worry. "There's no need to apologize. Long time no see as well." Izaya replied raising his hand up and greeting in a friendly manner. Mikado must be going places even later than before. _Late meetings I suppose...?_

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright! You are, right?"

"Well of course I am. What's with the sudden worry Mikado-kun?" Mikado braced himself after looking around to make sure no one he knew was around. Izaya glared down at the young boy before him, confusion and suspense clouding his thoughts. "I um... I-I saw you and Heiwajima-san having your fights again..."

 _Oh no. Please don't tell me this is what I think it's about..._

"I-I... was afraid that something might have happened." He said. "And you're worrying about little old me because you think he was gonna kill me~?" Izaya let out a low chuckle under his breath. "Um... t-that's not the only point..." Mikado lowered his head sheepishly and looked around desperately. The look on his face spelled fear, like he was scared what would happen if he told Izaya this 'information'. Then what is the point?

"I um..."

"...Saw you almost drown in the south west lake and saw...

That Shizuo saved you." His lips stuttered to a halt and closed them shut. Izaya's eyes widened as anxiety pressured its weight upon him. Cold sweat seeped throughout his body and fear engulfed him. _So he really did see, huh._

"Eh? Are you sure that was me Mikado-kun? Am I really so clumsy to have been saved by a protozoan?" He hummed glaring down at the boy. Mikado quaked and stammered to hold his position, he was scared of what Izaya would do since Masaomi told him to stay as far away from him as much as possible for he was one of the most dangerous people in all of Tokyo; but he couldn't stand to not worry about him. It wasn't in his nature to witness something and turn his back on it like he had never seen it. Even if Izaya was dangerous he still wanted to check if the man was alright; and he was... at the mean time.

"But Orihara-kun-!"

"Take it easy. Just call me Izaya." He quickly interrupted the boy making him shut his lips tight. "I don't like rumors that are about me and that beast." He drew closer to the young one with an expression that looked teasing but eyes glaring daggers like a hawk ready to strike him down. Mikado tried his very best not to freak out or speak too fast, the chills running down hi a spine with a deadly vibe.

"...Please forgive me for saying this."

"But I know it's not a rumor. I saw it with my very own eyes." Izaya narrowed his eyes. This boy... persistent should be the word. He could feel that Mikado was trying to act brave or at least sincere to help out by his stance that had no flaws such as shaking. "Very well. I always forget that you're that type who won't let the chance slip. Oh, but I have on favor." Izaya drew closer to Mikado until his face was close to his. He whispered in a dark glare that sounded friendly but was dripping with venom.

"You're a trustworthy person who won't let the truth slip."

"So I'm trusting a boy like you to not speak of this to any."

His crimson eyes glowing a deadly shine, vision piercing Mikado's very being like a needle. All the boy did was nod and give his most honest glare of independent courage he had.

"I'm sorry again. I should've stayed out of your business." He apologized once again taking his space and bowing. "No, you're alright. You are something this city can't handle, ya know?" The raven gave a gentle smile with a voice of pure friendliness. "I don't blame you since it's mandatory. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be making my way." He said as he turned to his heel and began to take steps farther away from the boy. He heard a small "Wait!" from behind as he came to a halt, not turning around. "I just wanted to warn you about these parts. _Blue squares_ hang around here a lot. Please be careful." All he did was but smile and continue walking away.

Eventually Mikado walked off the other direction and the pathway was getting darker and darker as well as the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm so easy to be read like Simon said." He sighed, grin never falling. After some minutes of walking...

He heard heavy footsteps growing louder and trying to match his footsteps. The thought of it being Mikado again flashed in his mind but it couldn't be him. Those footsteps sounded too large and heavy compared to his light steps. Izaya walked down deeper and even more deeper into the shadows trying to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He was being followed.

Without realizing he was surrounded by darkness, he still thought he could maybe lose the pest if he hid in the shadows. Night was up faster than he could expect and the sun was no where to be seen.

 _Maybe I should go back. Best to lose such a burden~_

He walked further into the dark alleyway until he confronted something very unpleasant. A dead end. How wonderful.

He turned around with a serious glare flashing through his eyes and back to the exit way. _Now, let's see who you are, following me. I'd like it if you'd show yourself and make yourself less of a burden~"_ nothing was heard once again. Izaya's mocking smirk was wiped off of his face and formed into a deadly glance. Then out of the darkness he saw a figure approach from the sidelines and grow closer to him. He prepared himself for the moment to strike or counter as the figure approached even closer, a menacing aura radiated from it.

"Oh, you know who I am."

"...!?"

"You know who we are." It said as two more figures came from behind the previous one. Shit!

"Oh? I don't seem to recall shadows with no faces. Do mind showing your faces?" He ridiculed them. Even if he couldn't see their faces or their true selves, he could tell that those men were monsters.

"I think we'd rather not. Besides, we didn't come only to seek power here." The leader said, drawing closer to him. He stopped right in front of Izaya, somehow his sinister grinning yellow teeth visible in the shadows. "I'm pretty sure we came for something far more important, right darling?" Izaya felt sick to his stomach hearing 'darling' roll off such a dirty tongue he could hardly keep himself from kicking the guy's ass. _So this is how Shizu-chan feels most of the time. Huh, really wish I didn't say this but I can't blame him now._

 _Shit! I must've forgotten my knives in my other jacket..._

he cursed silently in his mind.

Just when the man reached out quickly to grab his arm, Izaya dodged swiftly and countered the man on his side, jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow. "A-AUGH! You bitch!" The man roared as he tried to swing again but the raven dodged once again, smirking with superiority. He might have been rusty and a little slow from lack of exercise and outdoor activities, but he still can beat ass.

"Now you're gonna get it, kid!" The other yelled running at him and swinging his fist in the most pugnacious manner. He ducked smoothly under the man, kicking his shin and making him fall over. "Kid you say? Why don't you guys quit acting like one~?" He laughed uncontrollably at their pitiful state. Pitiful, truly embarrassing for scum like them! He then turned around to see the third one with a scarf around his mouth holding a pocket knife and approaching near. Izaya's eyes flickered towards the blade's glistening light behind him. He forced his body to the opposite direction of the swing but was cut slightly on the hip. Blood seeped from his wound making him wince and look back at his opponent waiting to strike once again. Not good, not good at all. He couldn't dodge correctly now. What should he do?

"Now you're dead punk!" He ran at the raven hoisting his knife up ready to strike downward. Izaya quickly dodged it sluggishly but was able to counter and slam his hand against the man's arm, hitting a pressure point and he yelled in pain letting the knife slip from his hand.

"Your knife skills are horrible, I hope you know that~ Geez, I can't believe I got cut by it, too." He sighed with exhaustion seeping into his wound. "You guys really do know how to put a number. But oh that's not a compliment~"

"D-damn brat...!" A hiss was heard. "Huh? What was that? I can't speak useless. Please speak up, will you?" He leaned down putting his hand up to his ear, his grin never faulting. Oh how great it felt to feel superior to these fools.

Although he noticed that the grin on the man's face have returned. A slight snicker was all he heard before Izaya realized what he was smirking about. His smile immediately dropped and he spun around only to feel a massive hand grab his arm and pin both of his arms behind his back. "Gotcha!" He laughed. _Another one!?_

Just by having this guy touching his back he could tell this guy was pretty fat. Izaya struggled and tried yanking out of the hold but felt an uncomfortable wave spike up his back. The man held him close to his chest, his distasteful breath roaming all over his neck. He felt shivers crawl down his spine endlessly. "L-Let me go!" The raven demanded. "Hey, the boss was right. He does look like a chick!" He laughed again. "Nice going!"

"Now look here, pretty." He said grabbing at Izaya's chin and yanking his face towards his direction. "Why don't we have some fun, eh?" His smile growing ever more devious. The eyes of crimson widened as fear struck him. "You're so pretty, we're gonna have lots of fun." the chubby one holding him said incredibly close to his ear, hot breath blowing across it. A fleshy wet organ interacted with his ear making him shudder and squirm. "Aw, don't be like that! You know you want it..." the man said again as he licked and nibbled on his ear once more. The hot boiling feeling of both anger and embarrassment collided together within his being.

"S-Stop!"

 _Not again..._

"We're not ever gonna stop until you beg, sweetheart."

And panic began to bust through. "NO!" He shouted headbutting the man restraining him. "Gah!" He immediately let go of Izaya and held his bruised face. With this chance to run, Izaya bolted faster than a lighting strike out of the area. "Dammit he's gettin' away! After him!"

His instincts screamed at him RUN. RUN. DON'T STOP. DON'T SLOW DOWN. JUST KEEP RUNNING. He simply obeyed his conscious ignoring the yelling of insults and clumps of loud footsteps behind him. His side hurt with excruciating pain but he still tried to ignore it and keep going. _The light of the streets were right there! I can-_ He yelped as he tripped over a trash bag, stumbling and skidding across the pavement. New bruises formed on his arms and legs. He immediately scrambled to his feet but fell back over. There was no escape now... _I can't escape! They're going to take me. I CANT let this happen again- I can't! Not again!_

He zipped his head around panting to see the throng of men in front of him, faces all distorted in malicious grins and dirty teeth. He prayed to anything he could think of- anything. Something. Save him.

 _Shinra, Celty,_

 _...Shizuo-_

 _Anyone, save me!_

He tried to think from all of their laughing. "Finally caught ya! Ha! Look at who's pathetic now!?" The leader said as he drew closer. He slammed his heel onto Izaya's leg. Izaya screeched a pained cry, the man stepping on it twice, then thrice. "Never do that again bitch!" Tears formed in his eyes faster than he could ever dream they would. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" He finally said, the other men chuckling and laughing. Izaya closed his eyes for the worse, hearing a belt unbuckle turned his stomach.

"HEY!"

...?

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON HERE DAMMIT!?" A roar came from the sides. Izaya opened his eyes slowly, gaining focus on what's happening. "None of you're God damned business punk. Now sc'dattle already."

...?!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAAAAY!?" loud footsteps slammed against the cement. "O-oh shit dude!"

"I-it's S-Shizuo Heiwajima!" One of them cowardly said as be began running. They all began running except for the leader who was too slow. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" The blond roared as he hurled a dumpster at the fleeing insects. It slammed in front of the leader's way cutting him off from his comrades. He swung himself around and leaned on the damaged dumpster shivering. "I-I-I'm sorry! Y-You can have him! Deal!?"

"...You're sick." He growled snatching the hem of the man's shirt and hoisting him up. "SO FUCKING SICK!" He shouted as he through the man like a rocket across town. Screaming died into the night's slight cricket noises and car honking. The steps grew louder until it came to a stop and dress shoes were in his vision.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He didn't bother to look up. Not look up at the man he hated most while he was in a weak and pitiful state.

"Oi! Are you even alive?"

He didn't bother to look up still.

"...Izaya...?"

His shoulders tensed and bangs of dark colored locks covered his eyes from being seen. "Izaya, is that you?" He asked again. Either he was unresponsive or just wanted to be alone. The fear got to him so much that he couldn't believe he could talk. Neither did he want this man of all people to find him this way. "Dammit answer me!" Shizuo snapped grabbing his arm and hoisting him up slightly to see his face. "...?!" ... Tears. Visible sparkling tears were streaming down his cheeks. Those eyes filled with surprise and fear.

Shizuo didn't know how much more of this shit he could take. The pressured pain that once burdened him many times returned to beat at his gentle heart once more.

Izaya. Izaya was crying.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed yanking his arm away as if he had just been burned. Once he retracted his arm the stinging pain from his knife wound caused him to wince and hold his side.

"We need to get you to Shinra's. Come on." Shizuo lent his hand out. Izaya gave a look of disgust. "And what made the monster suddenly want to help me~?" He hummed. "No reason in particular. Just take my damn hand already flea." He growled.

"I wish I could but my wound is killer~" he teased again making the blond growl. "Just shut the hell up and start walking."

The raven sighed annoyed and tried gaining balance using the brick wall as support. When he tried to walk he immediately fell back down with a small cry. His legs still hurt from behind stomped on... _shit_.

"The fuck's up with you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe if you were here earlier you'd know they bruised my legs?"

He grinned but Shizuo only gave a small frown before crouching back down to Izaya's level. "I hate suggesting this. But," he said turning around having his back facing Izaya-"climb on. I'll take you to Shinra's." Izaya's eyes widened for a split second before a chuckle slipped from his lips. "You're joking, right? Like hell I'd let you do that!" He laughed like a maniac. "Do it or I might leave you here." He snarled.

"That might just be better~" he chuckled again before feeling himself being hoisted up slightly. "Wha-!? Okay stop I'll do it!" He hissed making the blond back off slightly. He awaited until he felt arms slither around his neck and a lightweight feeling hit his back. "You're lighter than I thought you'd be." Shizuo said as he hoisted himself off the ground and began to walk. "And you're as stubborn as I've always thought." The raven chuckled sinisterly.

"Yeah yeah, just wait til we get to Shinra's so I can drop your ass down."

 _...Fine by me._

 _Shizu-chan is really... warm._

And at the moment, Izaya could hear rhythmic beating coming from the monster's chest. He leaned in until he could fully hear it. It was Shizuo's heart. It had a nice pace to it and pounding healthy and strong. It was soothing along with how warm Izaya had felt at the moment.

 _For some reason... I feel safe. I don't ever want to leave this._

 _He thought as his eyelids became heavy and fluttered closed, Shizuo's heart beat rocking him to sleep._

 _I don't ever want to leave this..._

* * *

 **First chapter to go over 3k words. Even better; it's over 3,600 words. Until next ttime~**


	15. This better be good

**_Fuck. I said I wouldn't rush this chapter but ended up doing it... whoops._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: This better be good**_

Shizuo's silent heart pounding with a melodic tone and rhythm was soothing, almost as if Izaya was being put to sleep or a thick blanket of drowsiness cover him and numb his actions. The night sky was glistening with beautiful white dots that shone like shiny crystals. The cold but yet humid and warm air of the night brushing his cheeks and silky black locks away mixed in with the delicious sweet scent from his savior.

Shizuo was taking Alleyways to avoid strange eye contact from anyone and made sure he was taking a short route so they could get to Shinra's just on time.

What an odd feeling he thought as he felt a warm fluttering feeling erupt from his being. The lights lit up beautifully and he could tell that the city was preparing for Christmas.

Lights of all sorts of colors were wrapped around the poles but weren't finished. Izaya raised his head slowly and glanced at the side lights illuminating from the distance. They may have been shrewded with darkness of alleyways but he could still see the part of town's illuminating light of lamp posts and building signs. He sighed a warm breath trailing outward and visible to his very own russet eyes.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" He heard Shizuo ask. "Nothing in peculiar. Just taking a nice walk through the streets." A small grin crossed his face.

"Or was Shizu-chan worried about me~? I'm flattered if so~" he teased and tightened his hold around Shizuo's neck a tad bit. "Who would miss your sorry ass?"

"Hey now, that's rude!" He could hear a small growl from the blond. "It's not rude. I'm just stating the facts, flea."

Izaya poured softly and laid his head on Shizuo's back again. "Speaking of this topic, why'd you save me~?" Izaya was expecting a sharp reply but instead Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks for a split second, silent as the night.

"I was making my way home when I saw someone in an alley. To be honest I had no idea it was you because you're not wearing that horrid Eskimo coat." Izaya had a sense of relief in his eyes. Even if it was just a coincidence or no, or even if Shizuo came to kill him, it didn't matter. He had asked-prayed for a savior, and he got one. For once some thing had gone his way and felt the relaxing sense flow through him. Izaya stayed silent as Shizuo began info a walk again.

* * *

"OH THANK GOODNESS! Izaya! Where have you been!?" Shinra yelled and hugged Izaya making Shizuo glare with surprise. "O-Ow- Shinra, some space please...?" Izaya whispered out with a raspy voice. Shinra immediately backed off but saw a gash of red flowing from Izaya's side. Izaya's legs still hurt from what happened previously so he staggered a bit trying to regain his posture.

"What the hell happened!? You're bleeding! Come in, quickly!" He immediately let them inside. Celty trailed right behind him. "What happened? Where were you!? Sometimes you can be so stubborn you even made my dear Celty worry too- only because I was worried!"

Celty immediately ran up to Shizuo, typing on her small PDA as fast as she could manage. **[Are you okay? What happened?! We could find Izaya and Shinra was flipping out about it.]** Shizuo scratched the back of his head nervously. "He just went out for a walk but ran into some trouble."

"Alright Shinra- I get it! I was only gone for a walk, some fresh air, you know?" The raven sighed softly trying to walk but staggered and limped before falling onto his knees. "I knew you'd be reckless, damn louse." Shizuo sighed and walked beside Izaya trying to help him up. "Don't help me, I'm fine!" He snapped. "You're obviously not fine. Just let me help dammit. It's a pain for me, too." The blond glowered at the raven below him before descending down and lifting Izaya slightly. "Help him into the infirmary room." The doctor said as he ran into the hallway.

As much as those russet red eyes were sharp or filled with an expression of pain, he could tell that Izaya hated being treated like this the most. Being pitied. Especially by your nemesis.

They made their way into the room and Shizuo slowly slipped his arm off of Izaya and let him rest on the bed. Stunned, he watched Shinra return with a small medical kit and Izaya's face twist with annoyance. He knew it was his cue to leave, so he did.

Shizuo made his way to the bright spongy couch and plopped down on it exhaustively. Celty sat next to him in silence before typing on her communicator.

 **[I hope you don't mind me asking, but is there anymore to what happened? I don't mean to pry but seeing Shinra freak out that Izaya was here sort of worried me.]** It said, bright screen lit. "Nah, your fine. Although I don't know what's Shinra's deal."

"All I know is that I was coming home from work and happened to find him on a 'walk'. When I ran into him, he seemed to be previously attacked by gang members I think, and he got that cut on his side. I had to deal with those damn pests, damn flea shoulda known better." A sigh of annoyance slipped through his lips. He leaned back onto the couch getting more comfortable. **[Are you sure that's all?]** She typed more fluently, eerie trails of black slithering to the roof from her neck now growing bigger from the suspense. The blond just sat there silently eyeing the ceiling before finally opening his mouth. "...Yeah, that's how it happened."

That's what happened. It was the absolute truth and there isn't anything to hide. Why would he hide anything? He could trust Celty. She leaned forward placing her elbows onto her knees looking deep in thought, dark fog slowing into a sluggish pace.

Time passed slower than the regular speed of time has always went. It actually felt like forever. This has happened once again. Izaya got hurt and Shizuo was his "Knight in Shining Armor" and brought him amongst care. Shizuo closed his mocha honey colored eyes and drifted into his subconscious, thoughts, ideas, memories flashing through. The only thing that came across his mind was the time he had saved Orihara from drowning. What he was saying and what he acted like made Shizuo feel a pang of sorrow mixed with rage that heated his blood into an uncontrollable state. _Why should I care? I shouldn't be thinking about this, I'll just get mad again dammit._

Took a few more minutes for Shinra to come out with a calm face. Judging by his appearance, nothing bad shouldn't have happened -he was too calm. "Good news for us, bad news for you~" he drew closer with a cheery face. "Good news is he's alright and he'll recover soon. Bad news is that he's still alive and you are gonna go ballistic. Probably wreck my house at it too."

"Good. Cuz I don't feel like staying here anyway. I was heading home earlier until that pest interrupted me." Honey colored eyes glowered and he slumped even further into the couch. Shinra always knew how to upset him. "Hey Hey! Just because he's a pest doesn't mean you should blame him for everything." The doctor frowned as Shizuo scowled.

"Whatever. Okay, I'm heading out." Shizuo rose from his seating on the soft couch and waltzed over to the door. "Alright, but be careful." was all the man said before the blond gave a low "yeah, cya" and walking out of the door.

That night Shizuo finally slept in his home with no troubles-

except for one thought.

 _Why did I save his sorry ass? Why did I feel so angry when I saw him cornered by those punks...?_

 _No, I couldn't have known because I didn't know it was him. But..._

 _If it was a regular citizen I feel like I know I would go into a frenzy because I think about that evening when I saved..._

 _No fucking way. Just sleep. It's better if I block it all out._

 _...right?_

The next day was much brighter than usual. A fog the color of a soft blue was present and could hardly see anything far away. The clouds were puffy and carried a tint of grey as the wind was chilling to the bone. It was in the middle of December so it would still be cold. Shizuo rose from his bed very slowly and wiping his eyes, yawning. His apartment windows foggy and clouded with frost and ice chunks. Could it be that it would snow today? Christmas was just around the corner.

From time to time during this week, Shizuo would go to his boss, Tom, and take care of annoying debts that low lives should be keeping up with and return only to help Shinra take care of Izaya. It has been going on for at least three days. Shizuo had gotten a little used to Izaya's presence and rancid scent. Sometimes Shinra would ask him to feed Izaya again from time to time. They've gotten closer and surprisingly disturbing for the people seeing enemies communicate.

This time Shinra came to Shizuo and told him surprising news. Izaya wanted to talk to him. For some reason everything stopped and he could have sworn under his breath from the sudden moment.

"You should probably go talk to him. It will increase your chances of becoming friends more than enemies!" He heard Shinra say. "Yeah yeah, and why should I do what the flea says?"

"You're not. Just a simple action."

Shizuo, with an utter feeling settling within him, made it to the raven's room.

"This better be good..."

* * *

I **apologize for the short chapter. The next one won't be a let down; I promise. Until next time!**


	16. Your Gift is gonna have to wait

**I would love to thank** **every single one of you** **for waiting patiently and loving my story. To be honest, I really thought people were going to hate the story but I was completely wrong! Thank you guys so much! I wanted to give you this chapter as a present to show my gratitude. It is the longest chapter I have ever made and it's all for you guys! Have a Great Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, any celebration. Enjoy~**

 ***Edit* Thanks to a review by an anonymous user named Freja, I didn't realize I mispelled something and had to come back and change it. Shout out and thank them for it!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Your Gift is gonna have to wait**_

He opened the door with a slight turn on the knob, walking in slowly making the raven break his fixated eyes on the window over to him. For a second or possible a minute Shizuo could see complete confusion in those deep red eyes. Didn't Shinra say he wanted to talk to him? Well if it's including a pest like Orihara it wouldn't be simple nor easy.

"So, what do you want?"

"...What?" He said with a baffled expression pouring outward. "The hell you mean 'what?' Shinra said you wanted to talk to me, so spit it out already." A low snarl grumbled. Izaya didn't look like had got much sleep at all. He had dark rings under his lashes and it looked like he stayed up the whole night; or at least, tried to. "Did he really say that? I don't have any business with you." He said as his voice drew obnoxiously sharp along with his cat like eyes.

"The hell, louse? I come in here and you got nothing to say?"

"Maybe your brain isn't processing right- as if it ever does. I said I don't need to talk to you." The raven heckled with a bit of amusement in his voice, but it looked as if he was damned well tired of something that pissed him off. The cool and chilling morning mist made it feel as if the awaited time of the year was truly today.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Why don't you just sneak out already? No ones got time for your shit." Shizuo turned his head to the side as anger began to rush in his veins. But an annoyingly soft chuckle snapped his eyes back to the playful idiot before him. "Are you really that dense with that neanderthal brain of yours? I did that last time and the unfortunate possibility suddenly happened~ And also,

 _I don't want to be here myself_." Izaya smirked but his eyes sharpened into slits.

"Tch, whatever. That Shinra is always trouble." The ex-bartender turned onto his heel and stomped his way back to the door. "Oh, Shizu-chan~" he heard, halting at the door. "I don't know if you've realized, but you've given me a great idea. Thank you~" Izaya said in a sing-song tone and a devious smile. _What's he planning? Damn louse._

He slammed the door shut with obnoxious strength but not enough to break it. "Shinra! Get your ass over here!" He shouted down the hall, walls shaking from the stomping. Shinra peaked from his door and into the hallway seeing an annoyed blond at the end of it. "U-um, yes?" The doctor quivered outward to meet the beast in front of his. "The fuck you doing? You want me to break something!?" Shizuo growled into a low voice rising with annoyance. Shinra just flinched and looked up into those bothered orbs. "Look, I'm s-sorry! I thought that maybe you two should get to talking more. He seems lonely with just me talking to him." The doctor said raising his hands up in defense and speaking with confidence.

"Well that's not the way to go!" Vein slowly bulging. "Alright! Gee, what's gotten on your nerves?" He asked.

"That damned flea. Everytime I see him or even hear his annoying voice he pisses me off." Shizuo replied as he tightened his fists into balls.

Shinra sighed and pouted "Sometimes you really are unpredictable or just weird." Shinra said taking a step back and turning his back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to be if people would stop fucking lying?!" Shizuo grumbled, crossing his arms and puffing heat. "I'm sorry. There, you happy now?" The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Saying it twice doesn't make it better."

"Well what else am I supposed to do!?" Shinra through his hands up in the air. Two apologies are better than one, but according to a brute's logic it's gonna have to be more or less. With that, the blond marched his way out of the room leaving a sighing Shinra rest.

 **[What is this 'Christmas' humans talk about?]** Celty wrote, confusion whirling around in her conscious. It was still freshly early but a couple of hours passed. Celty had been talking to Shinra not too long ago and decided to ask him a question.

Of course Celty didn't know much about a Holiday because she was a Dullahan; an urban legend that held no time for human activities other than Death. Well, that is all she can remember at the moment due to her memory loss being a pain.

"Well, Christmas is a holiday we celebrate in caring for each other. We give and receive with jolly attitude! Unless you're like a lonely person who thinks they deserve everything..." Shinra smiled brightly and leaned closer to the woman in black charmingly. **[Seems fun. But is there a point or...?]** She typed, pouting a small cloud from her shrouded with dark neck. Shinra leaned even closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "It's about sharing and giving happiness to others." He said-snuggling and nuzzling.

If Celty had a face, she would be blushing with either embarrassment or a in lovingly way. The doctor felt warm upon her deathly cold clothes and skin compared to the chilly weather outside. [ **Yeah but isn't that supposed to be with a large group of people?]** She must have been watching a lot of tv commercials or movies. A Dullahan has no experience with humanly things, sadly. "It doesn't have to be big. It's meant for families and loved ones. It's not like we're going to have a party or-"

Suddenly with a rush of movements after a small silence, Shinra rose from his seat. "That's it!" He roared happily. Celty-if she had her eyes- would be wide with utter confusion. Just when she was about to start typing, Shinra grabbed her hands and gave her his brightest smile. "We'll have a Christmas party! And it will be your first!" He said as if he was a ball of sunshine himself. "Of course we'll need to invite everyone we know so," he pulled her up into his arms- "It will be fun!"

For a moment or eternity- didn't matter, Celty felt a string of happiness turn into a saving surge of it. It was going to be her first Christmas-! Something she had never experienced in her life. Immediately without a moments waste, she deepened the embrace between the them making Shinra stumble backwards. "Hey! Are you this excited? I'm just glad that you're happy, Celty."

"Shizuo! Hey, are you still here?" The brunette called out through the halls. Surprisingly, he saw a tuff of blond hair on his couch. He was steamed earlier and decided to lay on the couch, eh? Walking over without a moment's care, he noticed Shizuo was sleeping. "Ugh, really? Sometimes you can be more of a pain than Izaya."

He said tapping onto the brute's toned arm. "Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead!" He called again, nudging more furiously. Shizuo was always a heavy sleeper. Just when his senses kicked in like a dog's, that's when he will become alert and a light sleeper. Shizuo's eyes fluttered open slowly with an irritated look inside them, lashes casting a shadow over his dark yellow eyes. Low growling and grumbling were hearkened throughout the room.

"Rise and shine!" Was enough to get Shizuo into a bad awakening and groan. "What the hell do you want?" He said tried to turn on his side and ignore the pest. "Don't be like that! We're having a Christmas party today!" Shinra said as he nudged even more firmly than before. "Can you stop that!? And a Christmas party today? It's not even Christmas yet..."

"I don't care if it's tomorrow or even a week after, we're having a party so get your lazy butt up!" Shinra pouted and began to pull on his arm.

"God damn it, Shinra! Fine. Now what?" Shizuo groaned as he rose up, hair all messy as always.

"It's going to happen in a couple of hours when it's night. We need to clean up the place and as soon as we're done, contact everyone we know."

"It's going to be fun! Now stop lazing around like a blob and help!"

"Why not get the flea to do it? He likes these types of events." He muttered and to his surprise only silence greeted him. He turned his head slightly to meet Shinra half way.

"He would love to, but... he doesn't like social events anymore."

...?

"Just let him in his room and he'll be fine. Who knows. Maybe he might even come out during the party." The brunette said with an unusually saddened tone written into it. His glossy hazel eyes weren't fixed on Shizuo at all, but perhaps avoiding eye contact or just directly watching the floor.

"Alright, are you gonna help out or not?"

Shizuo knew that he changed the topic quicker than usual which made him want to ask the same question he's been itching to ask, but continuously got stuck in his throat.

'What happened to Izaya? Why do you constantly change everytime he gets involved?

What really happened?'

He didn't risk asking them because he felt an off putting feeling in it. Like he wouldn't like what it would be it what it could be close of.

"Alright. I'll help."

* * *

Night approached and the house was decorated with glorious ornaments, stockings, glittering ribbons. And the tree was set up but had no decorations on it yet. Shinra had planned that everyone would have fun pinning ornaments and their own decorations onto the prickly tree. Celty could hardly contain her excitement. She even made the food and Shinra decided to have Mika and Seiji over early to help them cook. They did amazing the last time during hotpot.

Shizuo decided to sleep on the couch immediately after he was done 'helping'. He had no clue why he was so sleepy today. Mika talking constantly about Seiji pissed him off to no end so he decided to block it with a thick well of sleep.

For a short notice, Mika and Seiji went out to get more supplies and Shinra went inside his room calling and inviting friends over while Celty was out riding her motorcycle to reach far closer friends.

Just piece and quiet... he didn't know how long he was asleep. He was still sleeping and couldn't care less. He thought he was dreaming but...

He felt a soft delicate muscle stroke his face. It felt like a hand. It remained there for God knows how long before slipping away. Whatever or whoever's hand it was, it felt angelic and a voice accompanied it. Shizuo thought he heard it say something but couldn't quite figure out what it had said. It must've been Kasuka- or at least his mother in the dream. It felt so real but he couldn't tell... it felt like a second ago but maybe it was an hour ago. A second in dreams could be minutes, or even hours, or even a longer time ago. But he was just sleeping so it couldn't have been a long time ago. But now he heard new voices coming from above him. He peeked his eyes open slowly to see some people in the room along with newcomers. "It's so great to have you guys here too! Right Seiji?"

"Of course it is, Mika."

Yup. He still wishes he was dreaming.

"Um, it's nice to be here too." A soft feminine voice wavered. "I'm glad to be here too!" A boy said. They both bowed shyly before walking in and taking their shoes off. Shizuo looked around to see Mika and Seiji welcoming Mikado and Anri inside while Walker and Erika were annoying each other about the best Manga or which anime character would be the best 'waifu'; Kadota sitting on the chair drinking and talking it out with Saburo.

Namie said that she wouldn't come because her too-lazy-to-work-boss hadn't given her paycheck yet. Shinra immediately told Namie what's happened to Izaya since she's been unaware of what has happened for the past couple of weeks. He obviously left out Seiji being here because it would probably get into a fuss with Mika... Simon and Dennis were having a simple chat but it looked as if they were challenging each other to some sort of knowledge test but eventually changed into Simon roaring with happy speeches.

Masaomi and Saki were still missing and it bothered Mikado heavenly but he prayed that they'll meet again.

"Oh, Shizuo. Nice meeting you here!" Mikado greeted with a low bow. His scarf was a light blue and wasn't very long. "Hey. No need to show kindness." He said drowsedly. Wonder how long I've been sleeping.

"Shi-zu-o! You are awake! Let us make peace greeting! Time of year is peaceful!" Simon shouted and spread his arms wide and grabbed Mikado and Shizuo together in a soft of headlock position. "S-Simon! It's great seeing you here- but could you please let go? You're crushing me!"

"Do as the kid says, Simon! Crushin' me too." Shizuo mumbled. Simon immediately let them both go and slammed a pat onto both of their backs before laughing mightily. Anri came storming right after Mikado and helped him gain balance.

"Mikado, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me, enjoy the party." He said smiling at her genuinely. She smiled back before running back to Mika and Erika with Walker still trying to argue.

Kadota waved his drink in the air- "Hey, Shizuo!" before walking over and sitting by him. "Sup man. How've you been? Haven't seen vending machines or signs flying around lately." He said in a betting voice while moving his drink in a circular motion with his hand. "That's because I've been stuck here." Shizuo replied back. Kadota raised a brow but judging on the look Shizuo was giving it would probably make things more complicated so he decided not to ask. "Look man. Whatever is keeping you down, don't let it. It's probably none of my business but at least I can give some advice."

"Even though things may be tough, get around it. There might be something far beyond tough hiding behind it and is waiting for you to get to it."

"I have a feeling that what you're going through is similar to it. You're smart enough to figure things out, Shizuo." Kadota then patted Shizuo's shoulder before giving him a light nod and a genuine smile. Shizuo looked up and greeted back with a relieved grin. "You know just what to say even if you don't know the situation. Thanks."

"Anytime man! Well, I've got to get back to Saburo before he has to listen in on Erika and Walker's fantasy trips. Later."

Kadota got up from the couch and headed else where. Shizuo just continuously stared at the floor. He wasn't hungry and he was still tired. All that annoyed him were those guys arguing about things that clearly didn't matter. Celty was chatting with the girls and receiving advice. She must truly be having a great night with how happy she looked. Everything was going smoothly...

"SHIZUO!" A cry blew throughout the room and every one came to a halt, glancing over in the direction it was heard. Shizuo immediately jumped up from his seat and stopped half way between the chair and the hallway after seeing a fearful Shinra run out.

"Izaya's gone!"

He panted with eyes filled with fear. Why was he so scared for a pest finally leaving?

"Shinra calm down. He's probably out doing shit. He's probably fine even-"

"Shizuo, you of all people should know what happens when he's alone!"

That's when it hit. A sudden wave of panic slammed into his conscious repeatedly like a hammer. Izaya can't be alone or... anything could happen.

 _..._

 _"O_ _h, Shizu-chan~" he heard, halting at the door. "I don't know if you've realized, but you've given me a great idea. Thank you~"_

 _..._

Don't tell me...!

"Shizuo...

His bed wasn't warm at all. It was cold..."

Faster than anyone could see him Shizuo dashed out of the door like a bolt of lightning. The silence deepened as everyone suddenly began to feel the uneasy feeling. No one here really knew or liked Izaya that much but...

It pained them all to hear it being desperate.

"He probably snuck out... can we all get back to what we were doing please?" He said with a painful expression, not daring to look up at everyone.

"I'm sure he'll bring him back. Sorry to worry you all."

* * *

"Where the hell are you, Izaya?!" Shizuo ran with his panting in an off rhythm and heat seeping through his clenched teeth. The air was freezing and it being late made it worse. What if the flea got himself a cold, or worse, kidnapped?!

He tried to speed up and leave his thoughts behind. The cold air slamming into his face and making his puffs of hot air visible, now rushed out of his way. He couldn't smell the stench or get any clue. His lungs burned from the intoxicating chilling air being inhaled and exhaled. The smell of frost clouded his sense of smell and could not catch any scent well.

 _Where?_

 _Where!?_

 _God damn it Izaya!_

He rushed around the corner only to slam into some one and knocking them over. "Agh- sorry-" the fuck?

A man in a heavy coat and a dark hair short cut. Out of all places... you...

"Oh, fancy meeting you here, Shizuo." The man said as he regained posture and rose up. "You too... um, Kamito."

Kamito suddenly had small and faint wrinkles appear. What is he doing out here? Whatever he was doing he was getting in Shizuo's way.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm looking for someone"

"Try looking east from here. Maybe they are there." Was all he said before giving a smile that was supposed to look helpful but to Shizuo it looked creepy. Shizuo didn't feel like saying 'thanks', not to that guy any way. He headed directly over to the east region and whipped his head around. Still no sign of the louse... He zoomed passed the streets and eventually...

A very faint horrid smell hit his nostrils.

There's no doubt. He immediately flew off towards the direction of the smell.

* * *

He flared at the streets with glowing colorful lights. The cold air was soothing and it made him feel much better than he has been since the last. His wound never healed completely but he couldn't care less. He sat on the roof top examining the humans below him. A loud sound boomed from behind him before hearing raspy gasps and loud growling. He must've busted the roof door down.

So much for having fun...

"The fuck have you been, bastard!?" He barked to the raven who had his back turned to the beast. "Whatever do you mean? I've been here this whole time~" he said in a singing like voice. He didn't rise from his seating on the ledge but rather avoided to look at Shizuo.

"Shinra and the rest are worried sick about you."

"The rest? What do you mean?"

"Shinra threw a Christmas party and freaked out when you weren't there and assumed you were kidnapped. Everyone got worried themselves." Shizuo said, eyes narrowing and breaths becoming more stable.

"You must be joking. I hate being cooped up anyway." He mused but venom dripped from when he said the word 'hate'. Shizuo drew closer until he was at least a yard away from Izaya, teeth baring and eyes flaring. "Why'd you do it?"

"...What?"

Izaya turned his attention halfway not fully meeting Shizuo's glare. The blond's mouth opened with slight hesitation before he had found his words again.

"I said... why'd you do it?" He repeated.

"Like I said; I don't like being cooped up."

He took one step closer breaking the space between them only to be faced with a knife. "Now what are you gonna do now? Take me back or kill me~?" He said with a devilish smile curling his lips up, a bad vibe pouring from it. He tightened his hold upon the knife and pointed it's tip with a deadly pose. "Why don't you just leave me alone for once? You're annoyingly bothersome, monster."

Shizuo raised his hand slowly and pressed it gently on the knife trying to lower it down. "And you think you're not?" He growled. Suddenly with a flash of white, a streak of red dripped from Shizuo's cheek. Izaya retracted his knife and kept his posture and distance; eyes glowing with a deadly gleam and temptation seeping from them. "What a shame, really. I would oh so love to come, but I'd rather spend my evening alone without something trying to chase me down."

Usually it was Shizuo that would be this mad and threatening in this demeanor but the way Izaya was acting and how cold his eyes were- yet, burning with passion- it seemed almost as if...

He wanted to get away from something.

"Damn it Izaya- quit being so damn stubborn and come with me already!" He barked, vein bulging within his temple. He took a step forward making the informant tighten his hold upon his weapon; knuckles turning a ghostly white.

"I already said I'm not going. There for I've made my decision. Don't you dare pity me." His eyes flickered with a gleam of danger.

"Why can't Shizu-chan ever get this through his knuckle-headed brain of his?" Izaya mused with a smirk. He backed away slowly but not on the edge of the building. More like in between the beast and the ending of the ledge; a very dangerous situation.

"If you won't then I might just have to force your scrawny ads over there!" Shizuo shouted as his voice escalated into a frightening roar, stomping his foot upon the roof's solid concrete leaving a faint dent in it.

"Aww, don't be mad Shizu-chan! You really are desperate for me, hmm~?" Izaya let out a devilish chuckle that turned into a heartfelt laugh. He could feel Shizuo's frightening aura pouring into the area; almost making him shake himself. Though, Orihara Izaya was never afraid of Heiwajima Shizuo, and possible may never be. He taunted the ex-bartender with that dastardly sickening smile that pissed him off, ready to fight.

"Fine by me... iiizaaaayyaaaaa...!" Shizuo snickered and dashed towards the armed raven. Fists clenched and blood rushing from the adrenaline. He through a pugnacious blow that came close to hitting Izaya's side but was evaded and slashed on the side. What's up with characters getting slashed on the side now?

As smooth as a slippery snake, Izaya regained his balance and continuously dodged every blow and punch the blond had been throwing carelessly, rage taking over his conscious. Right now Shizuo looked like he didn't care but deep down within his being he cared a lot about the situation. He wanted to kill Izaya- make him feel pain. That's all he cared about at the moment. But what Shinra had told him and hinted various things about Izaya... it didn't feel right.

Shizuo slid his heel on the concrete using it as a boost to fully turn him around and meet with the smirking informant and try to land a blow. He missed slightly grazing the raven's side. For a split of a moment Izaya wasn't smiling- in fact showed a pained expression and came to a stop right before the monster, grabbing his side. He was dangerously close to the ledge- no, was on the ledge and could possibly slip if not careful. Izaya noticed his position but turned back his attention to the roaring man who was charging at him like a bull.

"IZAYAAAA!" He roared about to land and burrow his fist within the being that caused him such hate. Hesitation began to build up within the beast, slowing down his fist to some degree.

 _Please stop..._

 **Stop.** His hand had stopped. His fist that was balled up in a dangerous way had stopped directly in front of the Izaya. The raven's beautiful crimson orbs now gleaming with a tint of fear did not go unnoticed.

He was scared. Why didn't he dodge? Izaya was more than capable of dodging like a snake. But judging on his appearance on how low he was, the pain written expression, his hand remaining on his side. Could it be that his wound had opened up...?

Shizuo didn't bother to look anywhere else but the russet colored eyes before him; shame and grief written in them. Not a word flew from either of them. They stood in their uncomfortable positions for who knows how long.

Shizuo began lowering his fist slowly, eyes glossing with a dose of melancholy.

"Just... come with me."

His voice wavered in a ghostly manner. His face was darkened by the lack of moonlight behind misty clouds and dyed golden locks. He looked dead.

Another deafening silence flooded the area except for the repeated steps of people below. No one could see them. No one could see how this ended up. Not many people were on these streets which made it like a ghost town.

Shizuo had frozen like a statue but for Izaya...

He had been stuck trying to find words in his fear strickened state. He parted his delicate lips slowy but hesitation blocked his way.

How long had this silence been? It was forever. Forever of them standing like this. Forever having to deal with this awkward situation. Forever to deal with this confusion.

 _Why didn't you just kill me...?_

"...Shizu-cha-"

His voice was cut short for he had began falling backwards. Shizuo was blinded but could now see what was happening.

Izaya had slipped on the ledge...

Some thing within Shizuo ticked and sent a shock of fear through his nerves. Without any waste of time he dashed faster than the air could catch up to him. Izaya was deathly scared as his eyes widened with grief and let out a short shriek. The air flying out of his lungs from the sheer terror taking place.

 _This is it..._

 _I'm going to die._

 _To die._

He slammed his eyes shut and prepared for the fate that awaited him.

"IZAYA-!"

He heard a shriek that he did not expect. Out of the blue, arms wrapped around his being and placed a firm hold upon him. Surprise was surging through him as he felt bring turned upside and hid face being burrowed in a broad chest. Izaya clenched and grabbed a fist full of the blond's clothing- holding on for dear life.

The louder the wind got and the harder they were falling made him feel even more scared but...

He didn't feel scared. Someone was holding onto him- trying to save him! He felt... safe. Like he wasn't going to die.

With a loud thud, objects flew out of their way as they impacted. The landing was much more softer because they luckily landed in a garbage dump in an alleyway. Lucky, huh?

Shizuo snapped his eyes open examining his surroundings. He was alive and he felt trembling.

He looked into his arms and saw the raven still clenching into his clothing with a death grip, shaking and burrowing his face within the blond's chest.

Was he scared? No, not scared. Terrified. He was close to death and honestly believed that he would die right then and there.

"...Izaya?"

The informant flinched but kept his face hidden.

"...Izaya, we're safe now..."

He still didn't look up. Shizuo was beginning to worry if he scared him that much. Another thing that caused hurt upon Izaya. A new record...

He tried to sit up and get a better position but the hand clenched harder to the point it could possibly start bleeding.

"...Don't let me go..."

He heard a faint whisper. It was stricken with sorrow and wavered. This seems so familiar...

Shizuo said nothing. He did not move. He did not speak. He did not feel like getting angry. He had no room for it. He couldn't hate his enemy here. Not here. Not when he's scared half to death and so venerable.

Moments to minutes had passed and Shizuo still did not move.

"...You really are that stupid..."

The blond raised his head and glared down at the quivering raven. "You are just so stubborn I can't stand you..."

"I sometimes can't stand you either..." Shizuo sighed.

"Are you alright?"

All Izaya did was nod. He finally rose from Shizuo's chest, eyes glossy as if he had almost cried or might have actually done so.

"We should really get out of this dumpster, it reeks..." he sneered giving a distasteful glare. "Yeah, and it reeks just like you do. Funny." Shizuo let out a small chuckle- wow. What a surprise.

"Shizu-chan really is weird if he can smell me and say I smell exactly like garbage. Typical of a brute I'd say~"

"Oh shut up. Let's just get out if this already-!" Shizuo rose up carelessly and met face to face with Izaya; straddling him.

They stared into each other's eyes out of the awkward silence. Izaya was looking everywhere but Shizuo but suddenly...

He was drawing closer. Slowly.

Blood rushed to his cheeks, heating them. He sat there confused on what to do.

The blond was drawing close. Closer...

 **(RING RING)**

 **(RING RING)**

They both snapped out of their zone and immediately broke contact. It was so awkward... Shizuo immediate searched his pockets for his phone. Wow, just on time, too.

"U-um- I should probably take this..." He took his phone out and immediately took the call.

"Have you found him yet!? I knew I should've checked on him-!"

"Shinra-"

"Please tell me you did find him or I might go craz-"

"Shinra! Yeah, I found him. Calm your ass down." He sighed annoyingly. Shinra might've been too anxious but it was good that everything turned out A-Okay!

"Thank goodness... now hurry home. I don't want to miss anymore of my dear Celty!"

And then he just hung up. 'What a great friend you got there!'

"Alright. Let's get you to Shinra."

...

And as always, Shinra flipped out and welcomed them in. Everything seemed to be fine but he noticed company were inside. They were still inside and had worried faces turned into relief.

"Anyways, Welcome back." Shinra said with a big smile. It was a little nerve racking to see company in a place where you felt safe from time to time- all glaring at you. "Um... Shinra? Am I interrupting something?"

"What? Shizuo didn't tell you?"

"We were having a Christmas party but when you were missing I got a little worried, so did everyone else."

Izaya stared- disbelief written in his eyes. Why would anyone care for him? He didn't need care. He was strong enough to hold on his own like he has been doing his entire life. On the contrary though, his humans need guidance. But was he truly in the right position to go back to the way he was before... the suspense happened...?

Why do they care? He felt a small pang of heat burn up within his chest. Someone cares for him. People care for him. Surprisingly.

"He didn't only worry just a little bit- he was freaking out." Kadota spoke up, smiling with a teasing sense. "I had a perfect reason to!" The doctor pouted. Giggles and laughter filled the room.

"Say, I'm surprised Shizuo. You're not destroying anything yet. Impressive if you ask me." The brunette said, eyes wide with surprise.

Shizuo glared down at the man and trailed his vision to the raven- "That's because this dumbass needs to be more careful so he doesn't get more destructive than me."

Izaya just gave an annoyed glare but chose to ignore the brute. "Hehehe~!" A certain giggle caught everyone's attention. "What? Don't you all see? Hehehehehe~!" Erika giggled even more. Every one honestly thought she went crazy from all the giggling and chuckling but then a surprising twist happened. Welp.

"They are totally going to be together! Hehehehehe~!"

Everyone froze and gave that 'Are you freaking serious right now, Karisawa Erika!?'

"You can even see it that Shizu-chan went through his way just to save Iza-Iza! Boy love is the best! Hehehehehe~!" Erika tried to calm herself down but was too busy squealing and fan-girling to care. "Oi- Erika-!"

"Next thing you know they'll be living together and doing thi-" Walker immediately rushed to her side and covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry! Erika is in her Otome Road fantasies again!" Walker tried so hard. He really did. "Mvey vill be doin fthingsv fflike cuddlimm and zleepimm togez-!"

"Erika please!" Poor Walker.

Anri was beyond confused and her face was as red as a tomato. "...I-is that even possible...? Wow... that's pretty... odd."

Mikado was blushing too. He was more likely afraid of what Erika was going to say next. Who knows what she was thinking about those two?

"Relax. It's her disturbing imagination. Can't blame her, really~" Izaya let out an amused snicker. Shizuo was glaring swords at the woman trying to ignore his completely pink face.

Was this chick for real!? She honestly had a death wish.

"She really is going to get killed one of these days..." Saburo sighed and lowered his drink.

It was so awkward that laughter broke from someone; contagious it being and spreading around making every one else laugh as if it was an infectious disease. Shizuo on the other hand was too embarrassed but tried to ignore it and blow off steam. This was really odd.

Soon after the party carried on. Izaya was sitting on the end of the couch talking to Kadota, as for Shizuo kept his distance from the crowd and leaned against the wall. He was thinking what had happened occurred earlier. When he encountered Izaya. When he saved him once again. And it was from him doing a mother dumb mistake.

"Okay everyone! It's about time to put up the star!"

Everyone fixated their attention on the doctor who was cheerful as can be. "Since this is Celty's first Christmas, I think she should do it."

Shinra gave his honest and genuine smile towards the woman of his dreams. Judging by her body language she was overwhelmed with uprising joy almost erupting from her. Celty raised herself from her seating with the other girls and approached Shinra- who had the star in his hands. He gladly handed it over to her. Celty took it very slowly and examined every angle of the sparkling object in her hands. Ever thing was amazing to her. She made her way to the tree that was glowing all sorts of colors and certain ornaments.

Everything felt great. Her first Christmas was being celebrated with the many people she came to know and befriend even though she believed she could not for she was something out if this world. They all were happy and not afraid of he she looked or afraid that she did not have a head. Celty really felt as if they were family and she was home. Even if she did not have a face, she was smiling with such unsustainable happiness.

Her shadows stretched and elevated the glowing star up to the very tip of the tree. Perfect fit.

The star shined with beautiful light as it shined its golden light upon them. "Wow! So cool!" Both Erika and Walker awed simultaneously at the sight. Cheering and clapping was heard. Happiness, joy, laughter- it was all present. And she could not ask for more.

"Look! It's snowing!" Mikado said as his happiness was flooding from him. Every one turned to the glass window. Frost chilled the edges of the window as small white puffs fell from the sky. "Wow! This just keeps getting better and better! This has got to be the best Christmas ever!" Walker beamed from his seat with enthusiasm flowing through his veins. "Seiji look! This is just wonderful! Right, Seiji?" Mika snuggled closer to her lover. "Of course it is, Mika."

This truly was a great Christmas.

By the time it was over every one said their goodbyes and headed home. Izaya decided to help Celty clean up. Shizuo continued to keep his distance but felt a tugging on his arm only to see Shinra trying to pull him into the hallway.

He made sure they couldn't be seen or heard. "What happened?" He questioned. Like hell Shizuo was gonna tell him everything. "He was in Ikebukuro's East side on a building watching the streets." Shizuo answered.

"You're not answering me fully. You have a knife wound that grazed your cheek and side."

"...Did you fight?"

Those hazel eyes were glaring into his with determination. The blond sighed before scratching his head. "Okay. We did fight but he called it first. Bastard almost got himself killed and I saved him. Happy?" He snarled. Shinra retracted himself and felt a wave of calming sooth his nerves. "Good."

"Shinra, why do you worry so much over him anyway?" Shizuo awaited the doctor's response but only silence was greeted. It took a moment for Shinra to look back up with a motivation.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you everything."

"Right now it's best not to ask." He said before walking away slowly but stopped half way. "...Thanks for saving him again. I promise I'll tell you soon."

"Your gift is gonna have to wait."

And he walked off closing the for behind him leaving Shizuo to wonder.

A Merry Christmas it was.


	17. His Freedom Was Coldy Taken Away

_**Chapter 16: His Freedom Was Coldly Taken Away**_

A week had passed since the party. Shizuo has been visiting less now but whenever he got the chance to come over he would try to ignore Izaya but instead end up talking to him; talk to him until they got used to each other's presence and eventually communicate. It somewhat had a vibe of danger itching around. But could one honestly believe their senses all the time? You believe your senses from time to time but on suspicious days it felt like a wise choice.

Izaya wasn't stupid. He knew that Shinra would not let him go until he is fully healed physically... and mostly healed mentally. Izaya still had nightmares to which he would go into a non-stop shrieking and thrashing frenzy to where it would take around half an hour to fully awaken from Shinra firmly shaking him.

The nightmares have been getting worse like an infection but it comes rarely. Izaya is never the type to give in to such ridiculous measures but he took in and considered Shinra's hospitality. Shinra had been doing all of this to keep Izaya out of harm's way and having that 'disgrace of being forced upon' be forever buried. But that could never happen because it was do traumatic that he couldn't just push it out of his life like it was nothing.

Izaya couldn't let go because he was afraid. He was afraid it would happen again. Afraid of being kidnapped and forced to pleasure disgusting demons.

Izaya indeed despised Shizuo to the point he calls him nothing but a brute; monster. But those creatures you would dare call 'human beings' are far worse than Shizuo could ever be. Izaya knew Shizuo was unpredictable and could have many things up his sleeve. Who knows, one day he might be swallowed up in his own anger and either kill Izaya... or do what those monsters have done to him as well. Having that thought sent shivers crawling down his spine. He would rather be murdered on the spot instead of being abused and raped like an animal trapped in a cage.

The outside was dripping with cold chills and breezes. Snow had been coming and going more frequently and that was a good thing, but yet another bad thing for Izaya. He has sensitive skin that could easily give him a sickness and meant more time with Shinra's hospitality.

Izaya hated being pitied on. Despies it with his very soul. Spider-like fingers crawled up to his trembling shoulder, unaware that he was even shaking. It was cold indeed. The snow and frost ate the rest of the warmth that the streets of Ikebukuro had left. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go out of that door and be done with this and save Shinra the burden. His heart might be shielded with tough and brittle thorns but a large hole was torn in- all rippled and shredded.

Corrupted and stained on the inside by a rotting decay eating away at his being both physical and subconsciously. The images burned within his memories and would forever stain. But there was Shinra and Celty. Izaya didn't take much of a liking to Celty nor took much time to communicate with her, but she is a great ally to work with and might as well be said, a 'pawn'.

But what about old Shizu-chan? He wasn't a friend- far from it in fact. But something began to resonate from inside his chest. His black thread of hate was no longer as strong as he once had it for the man. No matter how many times he denied the fact that he couldn't feel this specific emotion again, it truly was gone.

Izaya did not feel hatred for Shizuo. He never did. He only chose to hate Heiwajima because he is someone out of the ordinary. Someone who can't be manipulated by the likes of Izaya. Someone who is inhuman.

Someone _who is special._

The more he thought the more time had passed. The more breaths he seeped into his lungs, the more minutes passed until eventually hours until it was mid-dusk. Izaya did not go out at all. His sudden tension and gut-turning sensations brought him to a high aspect of anxiety and fear. At the afternoon, all he heard was knocking from the front door and Shinra yell that he was coming to a silent halt. He thought he was safe. The next thing he knew, strange men came in and a white cloth had slipped around his mouth and intoxicated his lungs making him drowsy. He fought back but the next thing he knew was th st everything was shrouded with black. The next thing he knew,

His freedom was ripped away in less than a blink of an eye.

...

* * *

...

Shizuo was on his way with Tom off of his break and to their next job. The next scum was probably another guy who would refuse like he didn't own any thing and try to brush them off. In Shizuo, he hated liars the most.

They lied and tricked people, hurt people to unsustainable points. He hated them. He wants them all to perish. But he had one thought- feeling that he could not understand.

He _hates_ Izaya. _Hated_ Izaya...

Never liked that man. He was a liar himself and would manipulate and control for his own entertainment. That's what Shizuo's always thought of him, but what if there's a side of him that has yet to be shown? He's seen the man scared to death and shrieking blood curdling screams from just a simple nightmare. His eyes were stricken with nothing but fear, terror. He could not see a glimpse, not even a gleam of courage.

Izaya was actually scared and Shizuo witnessed it for the first time. Shizuo wanted to doubt his feelings but he really wanted to run up to the crying flea and ask him what's wrong. Ask him what happened. Hug him, straddle him, anything! Shizuo felt useless just watching him like that and it pained him. Where did the flea he knew go!?

...Could it be...

That he misses and longs for Izaya? Or at least his old self?

Hell no! But that night... what was I thinking?

"Shizuo, if you're not feeling up to it today then maybe we can do it later?" Tom said as he examined his friend with worry. "Nah, I'm fine. I've skipped too many days before so I'm gonna have to deal with today as make up." This was the least he could do for Tom. He missed out on so many days worrying and helping Shinra with Izaya. Especially for some reason,

He worried for Izaya a whole lot now.

"Alright. If you say so." The dread-locked man shrugged and proceeded to walk with him to their next location. "Be aware of this guy. His name is Kyo Tatsuji. A thug from another gang and refuses to do any of his debts."

"I can tell he's going to be a pain."

They made their way through the crowds of people storming the streets and sidewalks. "Hey, aren't you at least cold out here? It's freezing to death with all this snow around..." Tom shivered. "Well my body adapts quickly and I have tough skin so I guess I can keep warm." He replied huffing out a puff of warm breath. Today was very cold but he didn't mind. It didn't effect him in anyway.

It was dastardly cold though.

They arrived at the address and what they could see was expected. The place was all run down and had chips and cracks flaking all around the walls. The door was rusty and bone-chillingly cold like a block of ice. Makes sense why a bum who doesn't pay his debts would love here, it's poorly made for anyone who has w decent job. It did not carry a very pleasant scent either.

The door looked as if it would explode down if Tom just knocked on it but he decided to still did it. They stood in silence of couple of seconds before a clicking sound was heard and the rusty door began go slide open with an eerie sound. There stood a man who looked incredibly tired and wore a sickening grin on his face. His hair was a dirty messy black. His clothes were those of gang members, tattered and had cuts while he wore a ring on each finger. "We came here for your debt-"

"Is that so?" The man cut him off rather in a teasing way that spelled danger. "Heh, come on out guys." He said as he moved aside revealing a good five other guys stepping out and circle around the two. They wore nasty smirks on their faces, teeth all dirty and clothes having ripples in them and same matching scarves. "If you're the debt collectors then that means this guy is Heiwajima." One of them crept closer to Shizuo trying to look tough and give face-to-face but appeared to be too short for. Shizuo's level. "Hey! Say something Mr. Tough guy!"

"Up close you're not so scary or tough lookin." The guy chuckled as the others laughed.

"Tom, you should probably move,"

"Roger." Tom began casually walking away ignoring the taunts he was receiving. "Yo, you think you're so tough you sent off your boss friend away to deal with us? Strongly... pathetic!" They all roared with disgusting laughter, rage building up inside the blond like a geyser.

"Oh before you get hurt maybe you should consider thinking about people who care about you; don't want to make any girly girls cry over a beast like ya!"

"He's probably got a smokin' hot babe! Hah!" Shizuo's eyes widened slightly before turning into dangerous shaped slits.

"Tell ya what? Run away like pussy that you are and we'll spare ya, probably take the gal too. If you even have-"

Faster than the speed of lightning an arm slammed against the man's face pounding him straight through his walls, tumbling and crashing. The laughter immediately ceased. They were standing on ice that was about to break or at least knew an avalanche was about to hit them.

"...So you guys wanna know who the real monster is, DO YA!?" Every one of them prepared their weapons; wooden planks, baseball bats, pocket knives, metal pipes but all shared the same face. The face of fear and discouragement. The face of realizing they done fucked up.

"THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS THE REAL MONSTER HERE!" Shizuo outburst caused the flooring to shake. His fist landed in one man's abdomen sending him flying and spouting a small dose of blood while the other swung at him with his metal pipe instantly hitting his head but it didn't seem to effect him. The man immediately tried to run away but was grabbed and swung into another one of the members sending them skidding across the snowy pavement. The other two were keeping their distance- they tried running away.

"OH YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" He shouted as he found a very close Stop sign; ripping it out of the strong cement and hurling it towards the fleeing duo. It directly hit making them stumble and trip among the floor. Shizuo, now raging like an overflowing volcano stomped over with the force of an elephant, breathing rapidly and growling. "L-l-l-listen! We're sorry okay!? We'll give ya the money- j-just don't hurt us!" He pleaded for his life. Shizuo grabbed the hem of the man's shirt and lifted him up to the point his feet could not feel the ground. He struggled and possibly let out a couple of shrieks filled with fear. The blond brought his face close to the man's. Golden colored eyes shaped into slits glowing with a dangerous glare were stabbing holes in his very soul. "You better fucking listen."

"Say any of that shit around me ever again and I will fucking rip your limbs off one BY ONE UNTIL YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?" He shook the man violently as he whimpered. "O-okay w-we're sorry alright!? T-t-the money's in the black bag at the table! P-p-please don't hurt me!" He plead again, complete utter horror streaming from his tired eyes. For a long notice of time Shizuo continued to glare at the man with the urge to rip his head off but let the fabric of the man's shirt slip from his fingers.

The guy hit the ground hard with a loud thud making the other gang member flinch. "Let's get outta here!" They scattered as fast as they could like mice.

Shizuo didn't move once they did. He didn't even move a muscle. He was so overcome by anger that he still wanted to lash out at something, someone, anything. He tried to calm down by thinking of happier thoughts or controlling his breathing but that did not help as much as it always did. Something was plaguing his mind and he could not handle it. Tom came rushing to his side as if something horrible had just occured- and it did. Shizuo almost killed someone.

"Shizuo, are you alright? I've never seen you this mad before." He said as he tried to calm the blond down. Shizuo began to relax and find his calming state but the face of disgust continued to linger on his face, eyes still glaring daggers at the direction the cowards fled off to. "...Yeah, I'm fine." He huffed out an angered breath before breathing normally once again. Shizuo just walked past Tom like he didn't exist or didn't see him and headed back to the front of the door. He completely ignored Kyo who was still slammed through his wall leaving an enormous gaping hole. Just went inside and grabbed the bag and handed it to Tom.

"Uh... Shizuo? You sure you're alright man?" The dread-locked man questioned trying to keep up with his friend. Shizuo continued to stay silent before snapping out of whatever he was in and finally noticed Tom. "O-oh. Sorry. Got a little carried away there." He said sheepishly. "Right... we'll head for another break and see who else is left and then we're done. Whew..." Tom sighed exhaustively. Still what worried him was that Shizuo seemed unresponsive to the world and his surroundings like he was in a trance or some kind of dead state.

They made their way through the streets carrying on their objective but Tom kept his eye on Shizuo. He still looked troubled or at least had that deadly intent pouring from around him. _Was he still thinking about those scum bags earlier? If so, just because they said that why would he be this mad...?_

 _...Wait a second._

"Hey Shizuo?"

"Hm?"

"You gotta girl or something?"

"...No I don't. What's up with the sudden question?" Shizuo turned over to his friend, confused. "Well I heard they were over talking about you having a babe or something." He sighed. Although he kept walking, Tom didn't notice that Shizuo had stopped walking for a couple of seconds before catching up. "Oi, you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just having some shutdowns..." he said continuing to walk trying to hide his troubles. The darkening setting of dusk was consuming the chilled sky leaving the once happy bumping streets getting less happier. It was getting late and soon night would come. And it did. Soon enough Tom let Shizuo go after their break since they had no other scumbags to go after, plus how troubled and bothered Shizuo looked didn't settle with Tom. He knew something was wrong through these weeks because Shizuo was getting more angrier than usual and eventually end up almost killing someone which is not like him.

He headed down the frost covered streets, cold chilly air brushing against his skin cooling him down. Dusk soon became a freezing night with lights illuminating the streets. Shizuo was finally off and he really needed it. But he thought it was strange. Usually he would give a small call or a check up to see how he was doing- which was pretty annoying to be in fact.

He walked through all of the streets and eventually found the building. How could you miss a building as tall as a sky scraper if it's your destination exactly? Yup. Talkin to you people who don't apparently know... somehow?

Shizuo knocked on the door and waited. No annoying high pitched 'Coming! Wait just a sec!' came through, not even a squeak. Shizuo knocked again but a little harder but to his surprise,

The door just slid open. It was open? "The hell? Did he forget to close and lock his door or something?" Shizuo grumbled before walking in slowly. It was too dark, no lights were turned on at all. Shizuo headed to the light switch and turned on some of the lamps lighting up the room. Shock slammed into him. The place was a wreck. The table was tipped over along with some stools and chairs fallen onto the sides. Broken glass shattered across the floor where the table was.

"What the fuck?"

He walked around until he heard multiple raspy coughs and saw a streak of blood staining the floor. Where the hell was Celty? And is anyone else here? He followed the blood trail and the sound of coughing which led to the back of the messed up couch... There Shizuo's eyes widened with disbelief.

A man was lying onto the ground all beaten and bloody, motionless. His shaggy brown hair was ruffled up and his appear to be glasses were shattered. Shizuo immediately ran over to the figure as soon as he figured who it was.

"Shinra!" Shizuo dashed over to the body and crouched next to him, shaking it lightly. "Oi, Oi! Shinra! Wake up!" He shook harder. The male doctor only coughed hard before opening one of his non bruised eyes. He wore the most saddest expression he could ever show. "...T-They..."

"...They took h-him..."

Shizuo could only guess who he meant. He immediately without any hesitation bolted to Izaya's room and slammed open the door.

...No one. Nothing. Just ruffled covers and messed up pillows. _They really... no. No. **HELL NO!**_

Shizuo paced around the place before he heard Shinra's weak call ; "...W-wait!..." stopping there and then rushing back to his side. "...I need to tell you first..."

"...Tell you w-what happened to him to occur this way-ngh..." He coughed out weakly before passing out in his arms. "Shinra! Dammit...!"

He heard footsteps getting louder from the door, guessing someone was coming. A feminine figure clad in black stormed in but came to an immediate halt. Celty was terrified of what she is seeing. She immediately wasted no time bolting over to the wounded doctor. Just by looking at her she was giving off a ' _What the hell happened!? Who did this!?_ '. "We gotta help him!" Shizuo said as Celty nodded and casted shadows gently on Shinra lifting him up. She made sure that her beloved was not in any pain with his journey to the medical room. Celty tucked him in and applied some bandages upon his injures slightly while Shizuo stood at the door impatiently. Once she was done she walked over to the blond and pulled out her PDA.

 **[Do you know what happened!?]** She types incredibly fast. Shizuo shook his head. "I was on my way here until I saw the door was open and he was scrambled on the floor bruised and bleeding..." he broke his gaze with her helmet and glanced down onto the ground. She gave a disappointed expression as well before typing again. [I **can't believe this. Who could do such a thing?]** She typed angrily shoving the keys in.

"No clue but Shinra said something."

 **[What did he say?]**

Honey eyes lowered into a saddened gleam until he looked back at her. "He said they took him."

She looked confused at first but... **[...Izaya?]**

He slowly nodded. "I checked everywhere. He's not here, his rooms a wreck."

Celty tilted her head down in such a gloomy state. Why did this happen? Was Izaya the reason?

They stood in silence that neither of them could stand until they heard rustling of sheets. They both immediately turned over to see Shinra trying to sit up. Celty ran over to his side trying to put him back into his bed. "So you are awake. You should rest up-

"No. I need to tell you this." Shinra interrupted the blond with determination sparkling in his hazel eyes. "I need to speak with you in private." He said before his gaze turned to Celty. She knew right then and there that she should leave and did so, closing the door leaving the two.

"...Now then, you wished to know."

"I'll finally tell you. What happened to Izaya."

* * *

 **Hahaha, I get to play with people's feelings again! It's FINALLY here... hehehe...**


	18. Devastating Truth

**Sorry for the wait. It's testing finals week in my school and had to study a lot. Don't wanna fail, my grades are pretty low.**

 _ **Chapter 18: Devastating Truth**_

Shinra sat straight and tall ignoring the stinging pain that was inflicted upon him. His bruises were sore but the motivation sparkled within grey irises. The day of awaiting had finally arrived and neither of them wanted to waste a second but Shinra still froze with hesitation and a sad smile formed on his lips. "I wanted to avoid talking about this and hoped it would never come," he said glancing down onto the floor, "but I've made up my mind." He fixed his orbs upon the blond who straightened himself.

"It all started when I was confronted by strange men. Izaya had been over to discuss something with me earlier."

* * *

"Say, Shinra," the doctor looked over to the raven "if someone was being hunted and strangers came to you to help find them, would you help them?" He asked sinking further within the chair cushion. Shinra cocked his head to the side with a confused expression before opening his mouth. "Usually it depends on the person but I wouldn't give them out. Of course if Celty would be involved then I'd do anything to keep her out of it." The brunette closed his eyes and gave a light smirk.

"Really now?"

"Now what if I was being chased by strangers. Would you give me away?"

"Course I would. You're pretty much an asshole who probably deserves what's coming to him." He quickly said with a sickening smile that tried to look innocent. Izaya sighed. "That isn't nice, Shinra."

"You just want to protect that dullahan girl of yours~" He teased in an amused tone. Shinra immediately turned around and faced the informant. "That's right! And you'll be alone for being such a jerk~" Shinra smiled making Izaya do the opposite.

"Plus my dear Celty is who I'd be with more than anything in the world!" The doctor spun on his heel flashing a bright smile. "I can see us now, happily married together for the rest of our days- Celty wearing a cute maid uniform or apron cooking and doing house things! No wait, maybe even in a cat costume! Celty would look great in anything~" He ranted on without care, wrapping his arms around himself and swooning. Izaya felt a little chill just letting the doctor swoon over his dreams. "Ah, you really are perverted as ever."

"Pfft, whatever. Is that all you wanted to ask or something? I don't want to be away from Celty that long even if she isn't here yet!" Hopeless as the brunette sounded, he had big dreams. Dreams that Izaya found preposterous but usually found the sudden urge to envy the man. Envy him because he wanted someone in his life to care for him. Izaya's parents were always working and occasionally left him alone almost every single day, month, year, you name it.

"If you put it that way then I guess so." Izaya said rising from his seat and striding his way towards the door. "Good riddance~!" he heard from behind him with a sarcastic Shinra waving like he cared. "Oh don't worry, I won't bore you any longer. Cya~" He stepped out and closed the door. Shinra truly was hopeless when it came to pretty much anything but Celty. "Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever be serious for once, Shinra."

"He's always so troublesome." Shinra grumbled before walking back down to his desk. "Wonder when he'll stop being stubborn and take some advice."

...

"He was talking about something completely different earlier but just suddenly asked that. But then the next day," He expressed as saddened glare.

Shizuo waited as long as necessary. He was not getting inpatient by this at all or having the slightest jolt of anger by be within him. He eyed the saddened man before him.

Shinra sighed trying to let off the uneasy steam within himself. "The next day..."

* * *

"Be careful Celty! Make sure you come back home safe, okay?" The doctor followed behind his mythical lover as she tried to ride out. When she put her helmet on she nodded and before he knew it she took off with a loud neigh echoing through the halls from her motorcycle. He watched as she rode out down the streets and the citizens gaped in awe.

"Aw man, another day without my sweet darling... Can't I have just one day with her?" Shinra walked back inside, shoulders drooping and lips curling into a frown. He plopped down onto his couch and turned on his tv boredly. Today wasn't going to be much fun without Celty. Today wasn't going to be happy without Celty. Who would come to his lovesickening need? Shinra groaned tilting his head back. "Just thinking about it makes it worse! Celty come back early...!" He moaned out loud.

The tv might have been blasting sounds but Shinra completely ignored them since there wasn't anything interesting on. He even changed his sitting position to laying lazily on the couch like a sloth. Who knows how long it took for anything to happen? He waited and waited but felt more and more attached to the couch like he was glued to it.

...

A loud pounding noise snapped the doctor out of his trance-like state and made him well aware that someone was knocking on the door. Geez, no one uses the doorbell anymore? Shinra was officially a log on a comfortable couch. He finally found the strength to arise from his comfy position and approached the doorway rather sluggish. "Yes, Yes. I'm coming..." he called out with somn drooping in his voice. He grabbed onto the lustrous knob and twisted it, slowly creaking open the door. There stood at least 4 mean at the door way; they did not look like they were in the mood to play.

"Hello there, Mr. Kishitani. We would like to discuss a matter of business." A tall buff man with a tan and a scar visible upon his chin was standing in the front when he spoke. Shinra felt his lower half freeze as his nerves send unresponsive waves. "S...Sure. What can I help you with?" He asked, sweating bullets and a wave of nausea formed. "May we come in first?" Oh boy.

"Y-yeah..." he said stepping aside and cracking the door wide enough to let them in. They felt odd and to be honest, Shinra was scared of them. What business? They all awaited at the living room with one of them whistling 'Sure do gotta nice place here' and kept looking around the place examining the furniture and decorations before Shinra arrived and the big one spoke again.

"Sorry to intrude on you so suddenly, but see are looking for a certain someone and heard you can help find them."

Again, something didn't feel right. His senses were telling him a bad threat was coming from them. "Depends on who this person is." The brunette replied quickly.

"Our boss wants us to track down a man by the name of Orihara Izaya."

"Word has it that he was here recently. We came to ask you if you have seen him anywhere or at least give an address?" He felt their eyes upon his very own being. That Izaya had gotten himself into more trouble and brought whoever these guys are to his door step.

Shinra just wanted them out of his sight and life if they so much as know a single tale about Celty living there. "Ah yes, I've seen him. He was once here." He replied. A man just a few inches taller than him approached a little too close and beamed down on him. "He was?! Where is he now?" Shinra felt specs of spit splatter upon his face, shivers slamming down his bones with disgust.

"Y-yes! I can also provide an address if that's in order." The brunette replied quickly. These men scared, scared Shinra. Most thugs of any place gave off a vibe of sensual danger but these men emitted strange auras, sweat slipped from his forehead like a slippery worm.

The doctor wasted no time writing down the directions on a small, thin piece of paper. As soon as he finished, he handed the tall one the piece and said "He's over in Shinjuku." while giving an earnest glare.

The men nodded before taking their leave without even saying a thank you or any bowing. Just closed the door and left the man in the white lab coat standing there in thought. A relieved sigh flew from his lips as he sank back down onto his couch. What did they want with Izaya? Not like the bastard is innocent or anything, just thought it was strange because they didn't look like they were in the Yakuza but yet again Shinra could be wrong. Just go back and watch tv as if nothing ever happened, but the uneasy feeling fog of curiosity put pressure on his shoulders. Maybe something wasn't write, I mean come on. Almost everything bad that happens is usually caused by Izaya himself. He thought so hard to the point he just gave up and tried to get his mind off of it by watching television and continuously thinking about Celty, which in the end, it worked.

* * *

"I didn't care what happened to him, Shizuo. You of all people should know this since you hate his guts." His eyes were stern but gave a smile of melancholy. "Hate it more than you can imagine." The blond turned his head to the side. Shinra stared for a couple of seconds in awkward silence. Maybe, just maybe...

"Of course you do. But... has your feelings of hate somehow changed for him at all?"

"Eh?..." Shizuo blinked. The wounded man before him leaned back slowly with an uneasy flicker in his hazel orbs. "Hasn't your feelings changed or shifted at all?"

"What the hell does that mean?" And suddenly Shinra darkened. He was in a whole different state.

...

A few days had passed and Shinra couldn't help but get the same curious feeling that something was right; aching his heart with worry. Shinra never worried this much if it wasn't about Celty. Oh God who knows, maybe Celty was in trouble! She had been staying home for a couple of hours before she took on some jobs but suddenly it took her longer than necessary.

The hazel eyed man stood by his glass door thinking of sliding it open and getting some fresh air, but could not think of any thing else to do. Not until Celty comes back anyway.

Just when he decided he was about to do something- any thing, a buzzing lited up the room's eerie silence. He jumped slightly but then realized it was his phone vibrating in his pants. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the device, lifting it up to his face with excitement. It could be a message from Celty for taking so long! The brunette immediately opened up to the message board and scanned the most recent isle but found something he wouldn't see often. It was a text alright, but it was somehow different. Izaya had texted him. That's odd he thought.

With a push of a button and a tap on the screen, he read over the message.

 _'Can you come outside real quick? You're probably busy minding your own business but it's important.'_

That's odd. Izaya never really texted him unless it was something urgent like injuries or a sudden turn. "Great. What does he need now?" He murmured with a grumble. Shinra slipped on his shoes and walked out of his apartment. He made his way downstairs and eventually found the front of the building. Before he even got a chance to open it, his phone vibrated again indicating he got a new text.

 _'I'm in the back. Through the alley.'_

What's going on? Is it that secretive that he needs to speak with him in the back? "Why am I even wasting my time doing this for him..." He sighed. Just as he was walking down to the back and found the alleyway the text had said, something began questioning. "That's not right. He would usually come in to talk- or maybe he's hiding..."

He travelled deeper and deeper within the stomach of the streets as it was getting darker and darker. Just as he made it to the end of the path before an even darker lot awaited, his phone vibrated again. What now?

This time it was from a completely unknown number.

 _'rrun it's a trpp'_

"Run...? What happened to it the end, looks like someone was in a hurry to type or som-"

Before he could even take a step into sprinting he spotted in the corner of us eye a large figure blotched out in nothing but darkness flew to his side. He froze entirely and couldn't feel his senses. The only thing that was in his mind at the moment was,

 **RUN**

Shinra trying to bolt away from the figure with such motivation but was greeted with a hard force that felt of a fist clash with his face and knocking him down. Streaks of scarlet flooded from his nose and all that he could smell was iron and feel the aching pain upon his face. He tried to keep his eyes from fluttering closed but his vision was vague and clouded with black spots.

"Nice to met you, Dr. Kishitani."

...

 _'What's going on? It's so dark...'_

Everything was shrouded with darkness an could not hear a thing but multiple voices. He heard all different types of voices. Although he couldn't open his eyes yet, the cold pavement below him was not difficult to identify and he knew he was laying sideways but he felt strained as his arms bent uncomfortably behind his back and the cause of it was a rough lining around his wrists. Did they tie him up?

All he could remember was that he was ambushed and everything went dark. Right when he got a text. Who was the text from again?

 _...Oh right, Izaya._

 _Wait... Izaya?_

Suddenly a voice grew near and Shinra could feel they were right above him. "Hey boss, is he awake yet? Takin' so long I might have'ta beat him senseless until he wakes up!" A rough blow slammed into his stomach making him spew a painful cry. Another blow after another until his eyes shot open and he shifted away from the violent thug. "Hey! He's finally awake!"

"Come now, Tokoshi. It's not that exciting..." A faint voice murmured in the distance.

His vision clouded with fog but as soon as it started to focus on his surroundings it did not look like he knew this area.

The floor was indeed cold concrete but metal bars were messly placed around and multiple boxes were stacked upon each other. The ceiling was made of metal beams itself but it was dark and had a faint light lit the most of the place up. It seems they were in some sort of an abandoned warehouse.

"...Where am I?" Shinra dared to ask as he lifted his head weakly. A familiar looking blond guy having piercings with a short cut and a black leather jacket pressed his boot onto Shinra's side and applied pressure to it making Shinra's eyes squint and him wincing from it. "No where you should know, doctor." His teeth flashed a grin with dirty yellow smudges upon them and greeted Shinra's face with his nasty breath. He tried to hide his face from the odor but the man stomped on him again.

"Huh? You don't like my breathing?" He twisted his foot painfully drilling the brunette's side. "Show some damn respect, punk!"

"Tokoshi, enough. We got him here and that's what matters." A man he recognized had spoken. "Why am I here? What do you want?" Shinra dared himself to question. A devilish chuckle broke out from Tokoshi. "You fuckin' serious dude? You really don't remember what you did?" He laughed mockingly at the doctor's confusion. Just then within a flash he started to remember. A few days ago, more like three days, strange men came to meet him. He recognized him by his comment on his house looking nice. "Wait- I know you-I know you guys." Apparently if he looked around more he found that he was crowded around by at least ten men. "Heh, bring him out." He called out to a new pair of guys carrying something into view. It was a person of black. Their clothes were sliced by what seemed to be knife cuts and dirt stained them. A few bruises were visible especially on his face along with a dried nosebleed. His face was tilted down until he rose it upwards for meet th doctor before him. Shinra's heart turned into a drum being slammed hard.

"Izaya!" He called. The raven's eyes were flooded with dread disappointment. The two men yanked his arms forward and through him onto the floor, skidding hard across it. Izaya let out a painful grunt and fixed his eyes onto his supposed 'friend'.

"...Took you l-long enough." A fist snatched a fist full of silky black hair and yanked him up viciously without hesitation. Izaya sucked in the air around him and suppressed the pained cry he almost let out. There's no way in hell they would make him scream. He's dealt with torture before and this was nothing. Couldn't be anything.

"Little pretty boy here is a fucking problem and I'm guessin' you know that, huh?" Tokoshi tightened his grip upon Izaya's hair. "So since you're both present, I'll tell ya how we found him and what happened."

"Hey man, don't take too long. The boss'll come soon." Boro said. (Boro is the tall buff man if you're confused.)

"Oh shut up! Anyways,"

"He's been trouble and causing trouble on our behalf. And you know what buddy? Your guy over there told us where you would be." He laughed aloud. "And he looked like he didn't care about you, piece of shit." Another member had spoken with a sickening grin. He wore dark shades and auburn spiky hair.

"And hey, doctor boy! When we got to the address he wasn't there." Tokoshi continued as he pulled and tugged on the raven's hair to the point it could've ripped off his scalp.

"The bitch had escaped and planned something when he got out! Fucking pussy assed bitch wasn't found until he was lurking in an off part of the area!" He laughed even louder before fiercely throwing Izaya face first into the floor. The throng of men burst into laughter and mocked him. Shinra couldn't believe his eyes. Izaya was directly staring at him, eyes mixed with apathy and surprise. That surprise hidden in his eyes were because out of all the people he knew, his one and only friend sold him out. Where was Celty!?

"When we found'em we took him here and beat his ass!" The blond glared daggers at the informant groveling into the floor but then found Shinra, wincing from confused suspense. A disgusting smirk curled upon his lips. "So we decided, hey, why not get that doctor guy he knows and reward him with what we're gonna do to him! Front row seats. Our treat."

Shinra couldn't believe his ears. He knee Izaya had countless enemies but this? Who were they and why did they have to involve Shinra within this? "You guys are twisted. I never wanted to see this."

"Sure he is an asshole, but I never wanted to watch." His boldness bounced around him even when bandaged.

"You know, I'm still here. Don't I get an opinion?"

Everyone turned their attention to where the voice came from. "No you don't get one, so shut your fuckin' mouth. Plus, you're the prisoner here." One of them growled. "Oh really now? No jury to prove my innocence? What a poor excuse of a court~" Izaya mused, devilish smile never wavering. "Shut the fuck up, cunt!" A thug's heel landed on his back crushing it.

"Oh? A-are you mad already? You remind me of someone I despise~"

"I said shut the fuck up!"-

"Behave yourself! The boss is comin'!" They suddenly straightened themselves but kept their nasty glares and dirty smiles on. Footsteps grew louder and drew near making the silence fall before the growing sounds. "So, how's it going with them?" The voice said. No one dared to move and Shinra glared daggers specifically at every single one of them. Izaya, though, was setting death upon them all.

"Oh, great. Everything's settled then." It spoke again. It was obviously a male's voice no doubt. He approached Shinra and beamed down on him like he was something expected. "Why are you guys doing this? And let me go too! I don't want to be apart of this craziness anyway." He said bravely, grey eyes gleaming with confidence. "Oh, so you're one of those types, I see? I'm afraid we can't do that."

"And why's that?"

The man shot a glare of annoyance. His sigh when unnoticed and echoed half way through the warehouse. "Well, I know one of my men gave you an idea of what it was..."

His eyes turned to slits.

"We're going to make you decide. We do whatever the hell we want with him, or we go for you."

"Your choice~" his amusement flooded his voice as a few giggles and chuckles came from the men. Shinra couldn't feel his being, his nerves, his thoughts. This all depended on him and he couldn't take the suspense pounding against his skull and multiple men laughing at him to make a choice.

Their eyes were filled with evil and lustful ideas. One of them couldn't stop glaring at Izaya and licking his lips with a horrid aura emitting from him.

He gave Izaya one more glance, him staring back but was unfazed. Either way he could not tell what he was feeling. "Come on doctor boy, pick already!" One shouted. He needed to be fine for Celty's sake. Izaya was a jerk and probably deserved this but the main thought that got his head in a clenched hand was that maybe they would kill him; or do something worse.

"What's wrong Orihara-kun? So scared you can't come up with any expressions?" The boss teased as he lowered himself to the bondaged man's level. "Scared? Of what? I've seen a thing far more scarier than you guys combined. He'd probably rip you to shreds without a second thought." He smiled with that same dastardly grin that either creeped or pissed off people. He was too damn confident and the man wore a frown for he had hated Izaya's behavior. "Soon enough, eh?"

He spun around and met Shinra's side.

"Times up. You took too long." Shinra snapped out of his thoughts. "...What?" Legs being down like jelly he could see their faces; smiling. Every single one of them, smiling.

"Try to pick earlier next time~" Fear pooled inside his grey eyes before he was pelted with blows of kicks and stomps. He groaned, grunted, even yelled from the pain. They laughed. Tons if bruises swelled on his skin and he knew it would stay sore."H-Hey! Leave him alone!" The raven yelled.

"Take that as a sort of reward I guess. Considering what I'm thinking is far worse than just a few kicks. Oh, and a little reminder. Just call me 'K" he snickered.

"Gentlemen, I've got a _better_ idea." K leaned back toward Izaya who was smirking but his eyes told a serious tale. Cold fingers gripped Izaya's chin as his head was tilted up to meet the man's amused expression.

"You know Orihara-kun, you're really good looking for a man. Hell, one of my men believed you were a girl at first glance." He snickered. Izaya wore a frown before it flashed into a grin, "Am I really that beautiful to you? Can't tell if I really am which is true, or your men are equally blind and horny."

A growl came from the man saying 'Too beautiful. You won't be when we're done with you' leaning real close into the other's face, breath stinking up his personal space. Izaya snatched his chin out of the man's hand and sent a deathly glare.

"... _Too_ beautiful, fuhuhu~" He said quietly to himself before breaking out into maniac like chuckles. He turned over to the shroud of members, his face was distorted with the most sickening smile anyone has ever seen.

"Let's say we show him what we do to such beautiful creatures like him~"

"!? What are you going to do to him!?" Shinra outbursted and flared. He didn't get a reply but disturbing chuckles and suddenly the air shifted. The men each grew disgusting smirks and began laughing as they walked forward. "...What exactly are you going to do?" Izaya repeated the brunette's question, worry beginning to slip from him.

"Aw, don't look so nervous sweetheart. You're going to have a wonderful time~" And at that moment his facade was melting away. They crowded around him like a caged lab rat unable to escape, sickening smiles piercing his vision.

Two men met Shinra's sides and slithered their arms around his arms, locking him into place and holding him there. "H-Hey let me go! Leave him alone! Damn it I said let go-!" He thrashed and barked trying to break their hold but it resulted in no success.

"This is gonna be great~"

The more they closed in on him the more he felt claustrophobic.

He was so expecting punches, kicks, beat downs, anything. Nothing came.

Suddenly a hand snaked onto his back and slipped under his shirt to his chest. "H-Hey!" A shiver crawled down his back as their cold grips chilled around him. Panic rushed through his blood; he knew what was going on. He knew what was going to happen.

He tried wrestling out of their hold, breaths heaving with disgust flaring. The hand lifted his shirt further until it had exposed his pearl-like skin; reaching his collarbone, exposing his chest. "Heh, skin and curves like a girl's. I think I might enjoy myself." Boro mused out, smirks sending cold poison into Izaya's heart. "Well that's a shame, really. As you know,

I am _indeed_ a man. I don't ever recall having a vagina or so. Sorry to get your hopes up~" The raven smirked as his facade protected his growing suspicions and fear.

Boro peeled back Izaya's jacket over his shoulder exposing more skin.

He bent over even further to his ear, whispering 'You're gonna scream and bleed for me...' dripping with danger. The uncomfortable rushing chills stabbed down his body making him try to wriggle out even more. Boro was a strong and tall man so he couldn't have been so easy to escape from; not like Shizu-chan.

A wet and moist muscle slipped within his ear, noises of licking flooded his ears and he tried to move his head away from the man. The buffed man continued his sloppy licking and trailed it onto Izaya's chick, wetting and sticking it with a trail of saliva. It felt truly disgusting but the embarrassment heated his cheeks.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Shinra flamed with fire but everyone laughed instead. "Hey, K. Can I have the first whit at him? I can't wait any longer!" Desperation sinking in with his laughter. "Why of course, Boro."

Boro beamed over the information and gripped a fist full of raven locks and slammed his face deep into the concrete, blood seeping from his nose once again. His bottom was elevated into the air but felt a large warm pelvis press against his ass. "You can't be serious- you're joking-!" He said as brave as he could not, wanting to waver his godlike reputation. Another hand slipped onto his hip caressing his dress pants and sliding them below his ass, exposing pale skin.

"Boro-san- can't we talk about this?" Eyes shooting a glare of hope. He only heard a devious laugh and the unbuckling sound of a belt. Izaya was frozen. He heard Shinra try to stop them and beg to let him go, but he was scared. He was more scared than he's ever been in his life.

These men. They were going to have their way with him and it will not be of consent.

The zipper lowered and out came a large cock pumped with veins and fully erected. Izaya felt another powerful hand grip his other hip and held a strong hold on him. His cock prodded his entrance and Izaya could feel him twitching from there.

He was so scared he thought he couldn't speak. "No lube-? N-not even any spit?" He was practically shaking now but he knew that he couldn't let them see him cowering. Sweating bullets and was trying to subside his growing inhaling problem caused by his fear. Boro leaned downward until he reached the raven's red ear. He smirked with a disgusting smile and the most deviant voice.

"I'm gonna fuck ya in half til you bleed, Orihara..." The whisper echoed. Russet eyes shrunk into dilated pupils.

He shot Shinra one last glare. He was terribly scared that he couldn't hide his emotions any longer and Shinra-

Shinra saw the absolute terror Izaya had flooding in his eyes.

"W-Wai-!" He couldn't finish because a large muscle was intruding through his entrance. With one powerful thrust, Boro buried deep within the raven, walls tearing and shredding altogether stretching his hole.

Izaya let out a shriek that felt of pain but quickly bit his lip and subside it. Blood leaked from his stretched hole and insides burning. He could feel the man's cock throbbing hard deep within him and he resisted the urge to vomit, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Agh~ so damn tight! Fuck..." he groaned out, gripping Izaya's hips hard enough to bruise; nails digging into his skin and might bleed. Boro thrusted in ramming and destroying the informant's bloodied insides. "Haha! You feel exactly like a girl too- No, better than a bitch!" He pounded deep within almost continuously skidding him across the floor.

"STOP IT NOW! LET ME GO DAMN IT! STOP!" The brunette flamed uncontrollably thrashing and yanking hard against their hold. "LET HIM GO! IZAYA!"

"You're so annoying. Someone shut him up." K said nonchalantly but picked back up his grin.

Izaya tried holding in his screams of agony which came out as pained grunts.

"Fucking cunt! You like that, slut?" He roared with laughter slamming into him with each thrust being very powerful.

"I-I say it's v-very unpleasant-!" He said trying not to break character and crack. The pain was overwhelming. He felt like he was on fire and no one would help him, for his pride was burning to ashes on the ground. "So tight... why don't you scream for me, darling?"

He held it in. Each thrust, cut, slap. He would never scream for them. Never.

"Come on, scream, you bitch!"

He pulled on his hair, yelping echoing. "Look at this punk ass bitch crying!" He laughed. They laughed.

His tears flooded from his eyes like an overflowing river but he still refused to scream.

"What's wrong bitch? Ain't screaming? C'mon, scream for me!" Boro slammed Izaya's head back to the ground making his forehead bleed; a streak of it trailing the ground. "Fuck-! So damn tight I'm surprised you're not a girl! You feel so good inside! Hahaha!"

His vision was foggy but he didn't dare pass out or give up. He was afraid this would continue until he was dead.

"Darling here doesn't wanna scream, but yet cry? As long as I see that pathetic face tormented in pain and fear, I'll never stop!" He boasted thrusting even deeper damaging his insides to hell. Blood. There was so much blood, especially the warm streaks running down his thighs and dripping into the floor staining it a deathly scarlet.

The moist sounds sickened the raven turning his gut to vomit but held his nausea pooling within him.

Izaya saw red. Everything was red and black spots were clouding the edges of his vision. He couldn't take anymore or else he would give what that man what he wanted or worse, kill him right on the spot. His legs were shaking with fear and exhaustion, close to trembling onto the floor. He was scared.

Scared that he would die like this; being raped by a thug who believed he had power over him while others were watching and happened to involve his one and only friend. Shinra watched in absolute horror as Boro violated him mindlessly like a beast.

With a deafening roar erupting from Boro, he pounded incredibly deep hurting Izaya more and cried, feeling a warm silky liquid skeet inside him. So much poured into him and after a few seconds of being in that position, Boro slid out his blood cloaked cock letting his seed mixed in with blood drip from the raven's fractured hole.

Izaya's knees turned to jelly as he collapsed onto the floor. "YOU BASTARDS!" Shinra blew up thrashing more, ignoring the men holding him down with their beatings to keep him shut. "Oi, someone shut that guy up." One said with annoyance.

The informant tried stifling his sobs so they wouldn't know he was crying in pure agony, holding the urge to scream out from the urge. He didn't dare move a muscle even though he was shivering and freezing, Izaya still held his courageous pride high.

He immediately stiffened when a blond member stepped up and grabbed his hair and tugged him upward. "Oh it's not over, princess~" He was getting sick and tired of this shit, especially when he got his hair snatched multiple times that his head might start bleeding from the amount of tugs until they ripped off his hair. But he was petrified of hearing the ending has not come.

"Hey, K-man. We allowed a turn yet?" Tomoki whipped his head towards the boss and smirked a dastardly grin. "Yes, yes! All my fellow men, you're all allowed to have fun with the slut!"

And without a moment's waste, Izaya's eyes grew wide with fear. Lightning froze his nerves and poisoned his body, unable to move.

The cheers of the men grew wild as they walked towards the scared-to-death flea. "You're gonna have a great time, Info-broker." A member laughed.

Then a fully erected member shoved itself into his face, all hairy and smelly. Izaya grimaced as he tried shoving it out of his space.

"Suck it, whore!" Tomoki demanded as he forced his dick straight through tender lips and began thrusting deep within the raven's mouth, wet tongue slipping under his shaft and moist saliva covering his entire member.

Suddenly a shock of pain coming from Tomoki's penis shot through him, noticing that it had a bloody bite mark on it.

"Agh-! Damn bitch!" He shouted as he backhanded the raven leaving a swollen red mark bruise his cheek. "Now suck or I'll break your teeth." He repeated his action and slid his shaft back inside Izaya's mouth. The taste iron present and distasteful.

Eventually he began grabbing Izaya's head and forcing it further, deepthroating it.

Izaya couldn't breathe from the muscle cutting off his breathing slightly and his nose being buried in pubic hair. He was choking and by the taste of the man's cock it wasn't pleasant and fought the nauseating bile from rising from his stomach.

Another member removed his jacket roughly and discarded it to the other side of the room not too far from them. "Oh God damn his mouth is heavenly~!" Tomoki moaned as he skullfucked him hard making him spill even heavier and higher tears. A hand pinched his nipple and rubbed it teasingly.

This was all too scary and embarrassing.

 **Horrifying.**

"Hey, Takeshi, get a load on this! Ha!" He boasted and pulled his pants down, withdrawing his hand away from Izaya's nipple.

Takeshi joined him with his exposed shaft touching the soft but yet bloodied entrance. The other got below Izaya's body and grasped his hips prodding his cock on the swollen hole too. Izaya tried pulling away hard and shoving Tokoshi's dick out of his mouth, "W-wait... n-no!" He choked out before Tokoshi slammed back into his mouth and thrusting even harder than before, burning his throat from the friction and hitting the back of his throat hard.

They smiled wickedly. Without a warning, they slammed each other inside of him, breaking his entrance and making him bleed even more. He couldn't hold it back any more; Izaya screamed but it got muffled by his lack of oxygen from the blond facefucking the shit out of him.

It hurt so much, his entire body was set into a pit of lava. It hurt so much. He couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop letting out muffled sobs and cries. He couldn't get free.

This could be the end, he thought.

They pounded deep stretching and ripping his insides apart. Shinra's eyes widened so far that they were going to pop out of his sockets. He was watching his friend, his one friend he sold out being raped violently.

Tears glossed his eyes and fell like anchors onto the floor. Floods pooled out of his eyes as he struggled weakly before crying more at the sight. This was horrible. And he caused it.

The rest of the men jacked off in a circle coming close to climax. They thrusted faster and harder until they came straight inside of him. "Swallow it all! Ha!" And he did. Bile rising but he swallowed it down with it. The men ejaculated all over him leaving him a soggy white mess covered in semen.

K, however, walked up clapping. "Nice job men. But to end this properly, I think it's my turn." He smirked like the true sadist he was. The men withdrew their members from every hole from Izaya and dropped him hard onto the floor, Shinra looking away and crying harshly.

K whipped out his dick and shoved it inside the raven's bruised and leaking with semen hole. He didn't have enough strength to fight or resist, all he did was cry out.

"This is what- ngh- you get, Orihara!" K bragged as he buried in deeper. "One of you guys, hand me the knife." He said still thrusting. Boro handed him the knife and he unseathed it. He lifted up Izaya's shirt even more, exposing bruises.

Izaya shrieked as he felt the knife prick his back and carve his skin until it bled rivers. "You'll be _our used doll."_

" _Our broken toy~_ "

And he released his seed inside him, withdrawing and the rest of cum dripping out like melted ice cream.

He felt dead. Used. Destroyed. Nothing but a disgrace to the world because he was too weak. He showed them his fear and his pain. Gods aren't supposed to feel pain. "Oh, nice ring, I like it. I think I'll take it~" He said slipping the shiny silver band off of his slender fingers.

The men holding Shinra down lifted him up and threw him on his knees close to Izaya.

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Kishitani. We are forever in your debt." K bowed and headed the opposite direction throwing the black furlined jacket back at Izaya perfectly landing in his arms. "Untie him and then let's go. Leave that cum dumpster slut to rot." He ordered one of his members and they did. They made their exit before K said "Never fuck with us again. Or better yet my boys are gonna come after you once we want to play again~" walking out and they were never seen again.

Shinra dashed to Izaya's side releasing his arms from the ropes. He tried to help the raven covered in semen but his hand was swatted away harshly.

"Izay-"

"D-Don't you dare fucking touch me..." he said deadly as could be, every word dripping with poison sinking into the doctor's soul.

This was all his fault. His heart sank into the poison and he sat there eyeing the shivering raven clench his arms and sob. His dark red eyes were dilated with absolute fear.

Shinra took off his coat silently and flared it upon Izaya, covering him like a blanket making him flinch.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault..."

"I'm so very very sorry..."

* * *

He couldn't believe his ears. His fists were clenched into balls and were shaking with rage.

"He was fragile, Shizuo."

The blond clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, drooping his head towards the floor.

"He was so scared, Shizuo."

"This was all my fault." He spoke with such sorrow. He couldn't hold it back anymore, his animal instinct. "...You're damn right you should be-!" With the flashing speed of light, Shizuo flew to the man and grabbed his collar hem lifting him slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING!?" Shizuo could hardly contain his anger. "SOME RANDOM GUYS CAME FOR HIM AND YOU SELL OUT YOUR FRIEND!? YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN! AND NOW HE'S GONE!" He roared with a mighty powerful voice, walls shaking.

"Which is why I'm apologizing! I should have known that and I didn't care for him back then, Shizuo!" He replied quick like lightning almost cutting him off.

"I THOUGHT HE COULD HOLD ON HIS OWN BECAUSE HE'S SMART AND QUICK! IZAYA IS NOT TO BE FOOLED SO EASILY!" Shinra's hazel eyes pricked with water as he yelled. "You of all people know that he is a bastard. But I didn't want this to ever happen! He was my friend and I let him down... and now he's gone." He sobbed quietly, very small and faint streams stained his cheeks.

"Besides what I just told you, why do you suddenly care about him now?"

 **"You _hate_ him, _don't you?_ "**

A deafening silence flooded the room, the beast hesitating to do something. He let go of Shinra and stormed out of the entire apartment.

Shinra sat there lost in thought. Several seconds had passed and he still didn't care.

"I know you've been listening."

Celty came from the door and halted, fists clenched.

"Do you also think I'm a disgusting? I can't blame you... this is my fault."

Shizuo ran through the rain, ignoring the drops pelting his clothes and soaking them. The more he thought about what he had just heard the more he thought about Izaya.

What pain was he in? The agony he was put through? The rain couldn't keep up with Shizuo. He eventually came to a stop by a brick building and a dark alleyway. The streets were fogged by rain and completely abandoned. He fell to his knees and let the rain pelt him.

 **"IZAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**


	19. The Feeling He Now Knows

**I have decided to stop using bolding for Celty's quotes. Makes it stand out.**

 ** _Chapter 18: The feeling he now knows_**

Shizuo couldn't understand what had happened. He let the crying clouds drown him in guilt and salty water upon his clothes, drenched and dyed blond locks dripping onto the floor and stream down his hoarse from screaming neck.

He was just learning how to bond with the flea and now he was gone. Gone by creatures he must've been afraid of. Taken and was placed on by the worst punishment the world and people could offer besides death.

He let the rain pour and pour cooling off his steaming rage but instead filling it with sadness. He hated Izaya. But what he had to go through was not expected in Shizuo's mind until he suspected it when he saved him from death.

"That's right..." he muttered through a raspy hurt voice. He remembered that rain was water, the same substance that he almost killed Izaya with. Water. It made it even worse since it reminded him of his mistakes of saving Izaya but at the same time reminded him the good the raven had.

Good? Never showed such thing too obvious. Shizuo knew the moment Izaya fled from Shinra's that he didn't want to burden Shinra or stay there from being cooped up because Izaya is that type of person who can't stay in one place for a second before getting bored and moving on. Shizuo knew at least that much, but what about everything else? He didn't know that man could experience pain or have had a disgracing backstory.

For once in his life, Shizuo felt cold.

His hands weren't warm anymore, neither was his heart. But his veins heated with anger differently from his breathing and pumping of his heart. He still remembered when he held Izaya's hand and it was deathly ice cold which bothered him.

This rain? It reminded in detail if Izaya besides the moon. Cold and no one wanting to be under it so they can't get wet and run away, only for it to cry more until it runs away itself and lets the sun play again.

The deafening sound of rain slamming into the concrete was all that dared echo in his ears. What was this pained pressuring feeling he was getting in his chest? It wasn't only because he had just learned a horrible fact about the person he hated most, but he knew right away what was wrong.

Shizuo actually missed Izaya.

The blond waited in the rain for eternity. It's acid and poison burning straight through his now cold skin and bones.

"This shouldn't be the time to sulk over some louse in this stinkin' rain." Shizuo grumbled low before trying to get off his knees steadily but couldn't muster up the strength to do it properly following back down to the hard concrete sidewalk.

"What the hell? I always have the strength but... why?" He knew exactly why but no matter how many times he tried to neglect the idea he wouldn't get up. He had his suspicions about all of this. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was true from how Izaya was behaving under him that day, squirming and pleading with fear streaming from his glossy dark red eyes.

But now Shizuo knew. He knew what Izaya had gone through to such an extent to remain the way he has been acting such as having nightmares and flinching from just a tap of a finger.

Orihara Izaya was raped and Heiwajima Shizuo hadn't a clue such a thing ever happened.

He remembered at the back of his head, Shinra's voice warning him to take care of Izaya or don't be so rough on him, that he couldn't have known but now he does.

This part of life is the _cruelest_ part.

* * *

Tired crimson eyes fluttered open, long lashes casting a blanket of shadow over them. His vision focused slowly only onto a dark setting and a faint vibrating sound that sounded like a motor muffled by what seemed to be rain hitting outside, but that also seemed vague like he was in something. Everything was rumbling and he felt cold.

'Where am I?' was all he thought at the moment before his squinted eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He tried to move his arms but they were bound by a thick lining of what appeared to be rope but hands were free; same went for his ankle. "My, they even went through the trouble of of tying me up..." Izaya, having thoughts of where he was, lifted his head up and examined it even further, the dim setting making it a little hard to see and rope bruising his skin from its tight hold. "Of course, a van." He murmured with a fake enthusiastic tone in his voice, rolling his eyes and sighing.

There's got to be something I can do here, He thought, moving his eyes around the flooring for any lighting hope of freeing him, but no such luck. Like a rock hit his head, Izaya remembered quickly and reached for his pockets with his free hands.

He sighed with relief noting that the bastards forgot to take out his knives. He pulled out one carefully being cautious about the van's constant bumping like an earthquake. Cut one, two, three of the strings feeling more free and not so squished like a sack of potatoes.

Just when he got to the top of unwrapping himself, the van bumped upward slamming his knife into his arm and puncturing it slightly before jumping away from his grasp, blood soaking his black long-sleeve. Izaya grunted silently, biting his lip enough to almost draw blood to prevent him from signalling that he was awake. They clearly had no idea he was awake.

He cursed under his breath and reached for another knife lightning fast. No time should be wasted, he needed to get out of here now. Who knows where he was headed, his best guess was that those monsters were taking him back. The memory of them barging in, beating his friend to a bloody mess and slipping a warm cloth filled with the sweet scent of chloroform and bringing his conscious down to slumber.

Izaya knew they would come. He knew but didn't know exactly when, or at least believed some part of it that meant they were done with him. But they intended for him to rot like the "bitch" he was. He shivered as a spider trailed down his back chilling his nerves-were they really coming back for him? And the main part that worried him into fear stricken trembles was that maybe they came back for seconds making him nothing but a hole to fuck. "N-No way, I have to get out of here..." he whispered so silent, eyes flaming with a burning desire to escape.

He cut the last ropes ignoring his new stab wound and stretched his one good arm and loosened his shoulders. Onto his ankles, he cut them fast but scraped them with the sharp edges of the knife a few times. He had no time and was sloppy to the extent of cutting himself but he himself did not care for such wounds.

His main objective was to escape.

Finally, legs free from the newly cut rope, he straightened his ankles onto a very steady crouch and proceeded to the van's handles. Locked. Izaya blew a irritated sigh and gripped his knife again, forcing it onto the door's crack and trying to crack it.

The van bumped again and he almost fell down but he thanked the gods he did not believe in for such a trouble. The door opened like a cave mouth from the sudden bump.

Stealthier than a mouse but quick as a fox, Izaya raced to it but noticed the rain pelting the ground like a waterfall hard like and where he was seemed to be a highway exiting Ikebukuro. Surprisingly not many cars passed which was the perfect opportunity for his idea.

Like a wolf he leaped out slightly before the van bumped again and hit his leg.

Izaya turned into a ragdoll hitting the concrete street, crashing, rolling, and skidding across the wet pavement. Again he cursed under his warm breath against the freezing rain.

He was free and he rejoiced in the fact that he was able to and for them being so sloppy to not pay attention to him. The van road off even further until it descended onto the road never to be seen again by the rains' foggy drops.

The rain felt soothing singe Izaya was the type that enjoyed its company and frolic into it like a stubborn child. But this rain wasn't ordinary... it felt like he was being pitied on, someone or at least something felt sad over him. Why?

Lean legs braced themselves onto regular flooring with no bouncing, vibrating floor and steadied himself but felt the aching pain around his ankles swell. Blood seeped from his arm and legs dripping down onto the water carrying ground, mixing into its transparent currents. The rain was still passionate as always but it was the fact that it was clearly night with its pitch black setting.

This is bad... he thought. Izaya limped over to the railing and held himself for support on his aching bones and pained bruises that burned onto his flawless skin. "I'm not that far off from Ikebukuro, so I might be able to make it..."

And he limped and limped, gripping the railing like a snake slithering across the ground. From time to time he found the strength to pace and speed up into a sprint before either getting tired, hurting himself from his bruises or slipping onto the wet flooring. "Just... a little more..." Sluggishly pacing he made it to some buildings and managed to find a sidewalk. It's not over, not yet. I don't know this part of town well. I need to get to a more solicited area." And his legs dragged along the ground. Only to find a bridge onto the side- there was a place he knew. Off to the side he pushed himself further to the extent of his life until he made it but something caught his eye and he knew from there he heard someone call his name.

* * *

[I don't despise you.] Celty typed on her PDA rather calmly but held an aura of justice. Shinra on the other hand was confused. [I despise what you did.]

[Izaya is a bastard who has things coming to him, but you didn't know. How could you possibly have known they were going to... do that?] The brown haired man rested his shoulders downward and dropped his head onto the floor. "And this is why you are so dear, my Celty."

"You're sweet and innocent and you know how to deal with situations. But this is my fault. Just you being here with me makes me feel a whole lot better; isn't that selfish?" Sad grey eyes sighed never daring to look up anywhere but his beloved.

[But don't be so glum. It's true, that was a horrible thing you caused and not even a guy like Izaya deserves to be treated like some-some play thing!] Fire was blooming from her like her smoke flaring with passion. Celty did not want Shinra to feel guilty about such a thing, especially if he believes every part of it was his doing.

[I am mad that you did it, but no one could ever blame you. I'm sad because you, Shinra, don't realise the difference between taking the blame and actually doing it.] His eyes jumped with a gleam of hope and affection. Without a second passing and Shinra grabbing a hold of her shoulders, pulling her into an affectionate embrace.

Celty tensed up for a short notice but was soothed back into a calming sensation from Shinra whispering 'Thank you' close to her non-existing ear.

"You're the best, Celty. I'm so happy you don't hate me." He muttered with a melancholic tone. Celty reached her thin arms around his back and rubbed it comfortingly with her gentle hands.

"Truly Celty, thank you."

...

Where is he? Where is he!? Shizuo's mind screamed at him. He was rushing like a bolt of lighting through the streets leaving a blur behind him, not caring who he ran into or who he bothered; rain drenching his clothes and golden dyed locks sticking to his forehead.

It was passed 12AM and he was worried sick. Shinra was beat to a sickening mess and had to listen to the truth of what happened between him and Izaya, guts twisting from the thought of it.

The more he believed that story for Izaya's behavior, the more his blood boiled to a burning hot volcano. Just picturing a helpless flea crying and begging to be freed but being held down by shadows or whatever they were, enraged his blood into a burning sensations of anger, to the point he might kill because of it.

He _hated_ Izaya of course. _Hated_. But this was the worst that could have happened so far. He was getting to know Izaya, know interesting things to the point he did not believe was possible in attaining such a relationship with the louse.

He bolted through the tears of clouds falling, faster than any man could ever see. Not there, not over there!

"Izaya! Where the fucking hell are you!?"

He ran and ran until eventually his legs took a mind of their own and ran with their own potential. Shizuo could not feel his legs or his body, he was losing it and it bothered the shit out of him. His legs were los forever to get out of. Grey clouds bore a sad expression as its tears watered everything down with its sadness and grief setting.

Just then, a powerful scent flowed around his nostrils, inhaling the odor. It smelled of something familiar and he knew damn right away that no doubt it was Izaya's scent trail.

Like a search dog, Shizuo sniffed out the trail and caught a faint metallic scent that was in any guess blood, growing stronger and stronger as he approached.

Every corner he slid around leaving water tremble before his wake, the flea was not there. Shizuo believed his nose was playing tricks on him but then realized that he was closer than he realized. Honey colored eyes like a wolf's caught drops of blood being washed and carried in watery currents and figured that blood is the same as the louse's smell.

"Please be there, damn it! Izaya!" He quietly prayed to himself rather a growl but in his eyes bore sorrow and plead. Suddenly, his legs could not further its own ant longer since it had no mind anymore like it dropped dead. In the faith distance, his eyes caught the one thing he hoped to see, a person shrouded in black.

But that person was not walking. They were limping. Shizuo, mind clouded with assumptions that this could be the one he was searching for and nothing else, ran faster than he ever could imagine that he could ever go and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"IZAYAAA!" He shouted, bolting like a dog exploring for the first time. That figure stopped dead and before any thing could happen, they began to spin around slowly.

The sounds of rain hitting the streets blurred out into nothing but silence and in his eyes, in his vision, was nothing but bright light all around him.

That person focused their dead eyes onto the one who had called his name, and for a moment when their frown turned into a shocked expresion,

He looked as though he was truly happy.

Stopping himself midway, his senses came rushing in as soon as he saw that man leaning forward a little too much.

"...S-Shizu-chan..." he said, legs turning into jelly and buckling underneath him, losing balance and falling forward. "I-Izaya!" Shizuo raced like a speeding bullet to the informant's side. A loud thud echoed throughout the rain as if the rain never had a sound and Shizuo dropped down to his side, examining him.

His pearl white skin was paler than ever but that could have been the rain making me glow a ghostly shine. Lips as glossy as cherries and pulse beating low with skin that felt of ice. "Shit, don't go fainting on me, Izaya!" He called again but no effect. Izaya was out cold.

Shizuo cursed under his breath looking at the black-haired man's soaking with blood wounds, turning his space dark long-sleeve into a deep crimson staining it.

What the hell do I do? After what Shinra told me, after what he did...

He had no choice. One last time and this will be for the final time this would happen.

Wrapping his broad arms gently under the raven, he lifted him up carefully and adjusted him close to his chest, carrying him bridal-style. With this brute strength of his, Izaya was a feather. Some of the guys he had lifted at least added weight but Izaya had no such thing at all.

It was surprising that it even took Shizuo himself off guard. A beast caring for a sleeping beaty, now that's strange. Izaya's breathing was not good and simply breathed faster than normal, heat brushing against the bond's neck and chest heating up his cheeks to a rosy color.

He kinda looks... vulnerable. Cute.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing?" He snarled to himself turning away to hide his embarrassment. Did he just call Izaya cute? It's the end of the world.

Starting off the sprint with a couple of stomps, he took off towards Shinra's for the final time, carrying the limp Orihara in his arms. This was a true must see for Shizuo had finally accepted one feeling he was getting. It was not pity nor sadness.

Shizuo _cared_ for Izaya.


	20. Appreciate What You Get

_**Ch**_ _ **apter 19: Appreciate What You Get**_

With the strength of a determined beast, the blond raced passed whatever stood in his sight. His senses spoke a relieving tone into his soul telling him everything is okay now, the one who he was seeking was right there, resting peacefully in his broad arms. But it never gave him happiness that Izaya was in pain bleeding out.

Although the rain hit harder and harder each time, Shizuo ran even faster and faster like a speeding bullet. No one was allowed to kill Izaya but him. No one was allowed to touch Izaya but him.

Mind confused by his own assumptions he did not know what else he could provide as an answer. The only one to touch the flea? The only one who was allowed to kill him.

His lungs burned with ice cold air quenching his throat into dry ice; the feeling setting his chest on fire but Shizuo didn't care. Right now, Izaya was the most injured of the two; blood staining his wounds ghostly white skin feeling exactly like ice.

"...W-why didn't you just... leave me to d-die?" The blond immediately came to a stop, shoes skidding friction across the concrete. Izaya's russet orbs were half lidded, boring a somnolent glare, lashes incredibly thick and long casting over them.

"Cuz you're not supposed to die that easily!"

"I'm the only one who can kill you damn it...!" He said through clenched teeth but he looked so desperate. "So typical with that neanderthal brain of yours, ne?..." the raven whispered quietly and gained a more comfortable spot in the ex-bartender's hold.

Like a vine slipping off of a tree branch, Izaya's arm slid off of his chest and dangled below the brute's arms, scarlet streams dripping from his slender fingers.

"Oi, flea!" He called but only the sound of rain surrounded them. Izaya's eyes slid back closed and his head turned sideways showing that he was no longer awake and responding. Within a blink of an eye, Shizuo blasted straight through the streets until he was recognizing the area and passage ways that were not the same as Shinra's but near his own apartment.

He turned over to the next part and headed up the stairs like a hurried animal and barged through his door hinges; thankfully not breaking it. The lightning booming and exploding around the timid grey skies never bothered or startled him nor did he care, but once he was inside his knees buckled underneath him onto the floor, unable to feel them. They were safe now, Izaya was found.

Taking him to Shinra would be a burden to him again although the fact that he was in no condition to care for another person since he needs to provide for himself, and especially hearing... that, he would rather keep him away at the time being, but possibly work things out with Shinra. Finding a new strength within his weak legs, Shizuo rose from his original position and carried the flea into his room.

The window was smeared with fog and dripping streaks of rain drops on the glass, bed sheets made up and it looked pretty neat to be of a monster's den. Shizuo lowered himself onto the soft comforter and slid the raven onto his bedding as carefully as he could.

The thought of blood staining his sheets didn't go flat with him so he went into the bathroom and returning with some cotton, tissue, and liquids he previously bought from the store but probably had no use for them since he was the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro; never gets injured to the need of using them.

Without hesitation, he lifted up part of Izaya's long sleeve to reveal the wound and rope bruised trailing along his arms making his heart sink with grief. What the hell did they do to him? He grabbed the alcohol and dubbed it with cotton. Shizuo brought it to the wound, surprisingly was not deep, and pressed upon it. He could've sworn through his golden eyes that the informant squirmed just a tad bit whether he was faking to be unconscious or truly out cold, it still pained his monstrous heart. He then smeared the drying blood away with his tissue and wrapped it up with genteelism.

The same went for his ankles, cuts and rope burns slithering all around them. Yet again repeating the process and bandaged his lower region.

To Shizuo, this all seemed like a bad dream he wanted to be done and over with or wished it being a prank the flea set up, but to no avail this was all very much real. Making sure that Izaya was fine and well cared for at the moment he pulled the covers over the informant and tucked him in making sure it was warm enough. Izaya's color was returning very sluggishly but that signified he was doing alright.

By that moment he walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him lightning flashed through his head.

Shizuo had a chance to finally rid his life of the stinking flea right here and now, and he still does. He ran his fingers through his dyed hair and sighed miserably. No matter how many times he tried to think on doing it,

He couldn't do it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" First strange habits that happened on their own and now this.

Today, this entire time when that night happened, things began for unfold strangely.

Like the invisible thin string of fate that was already tied around them ever since they met finally began tugging them closer.

The flea should be grateful that Shizuo is sheltering him.

Even though time passed, he continued to walk around and listen to the soothing sound of dripping rain from outside.

The new idea now settling in the blond's noggin, he paced to the phone sluggish like taking his time. It was still better to let the doctor know everything was alright, and so he braced himself for pushing in his number, for hesitation sank deeper in his being.

He couldn't let Shinra worry more but... he was mad at the man earlier and didn't know whether he should try reaching out again.

But this was for Izaya's sake; him also being a dear friend of Shinra's.

Shoving the flooding hesitation from him, he pushed in the numbers letting it ring.

It dialed with its buzzing sound of a bee.

Click.

"Um... Hello?" Shizuo answered sheepishly and ran a hand through his tangled shaggy hair and rested it there.

No one answered but he heard things like a television in the background and assumed it was Celty at the phone.

"Hey, if this is Celty, can you please lend Shinra the phone please?"

Although he couldn't hear a hum or a noise if acknowledgement but heard a faint knocking from where she was and a door opening.

"Yes, hello?" He finally answered.

Whether the words got stuck in his throat or not, he tried to speak. "Shizuo?" He called again.

"...Yeah, sorry. I'm here."

"Surprising. I thought you were done with me." He said nonchalantly with no amusement in his voice, but if Shizuo were to see Shinra's actual expression that lit his face, it was in a calm stating way. "Not really, I just had to tell you I found the louse and..."

"What!? You found him? And?"

"And yeah. He's was out cold and bleeding from some cuts he had but I got it. He's fine." A soft sigh slipped from the blond although it was more like an exhausted groan.

"That's good. Really good..." Shinra let out a relieved murmur almost as if he was holding his breath.

Time seemed to be going at a reasonable pace and things looked well. Well enough that Shizuo didn't feel that awkward tension he felt before when trying to speak to this person.

After a small silence, Shinra's voice grew loud again. "Hey Shizuo, can I ask you a question?" he quickly cut himself off-"No, a favor." correcting himself.

"A favor?" Shizuo questioned. "What for?"

"I want you to take care of Izaya." The sudden favor caught Shizuo's words in his neck and trapped them, eyes widening. "What do you mean 'Take care of him?"

"I mean what I said. I can't do anything at the moment for him, but you," Silence rippled through the air for seconds to come "you can look after and protect him."

"Why can't it be anyone else?" His hand clenched the phone with a strong hold almost breaking it, but he found his calming nature and suppressed the urge to obliterate it into pieces. "Because I can't really trust anyone else to do this, and you've been the one bringing him here safely and protecting him."

"Just do this one task. You might even bond with him."

"Fine," Shizuo sneered. He could hear the man's sighs of happiness and constant thanking. "Well, take care!" Shinra spoke with enthusiasm and joy before hanging up like nothing ever happened.

Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair again brushing back his bangs and snaked all the way to the nape of his neck, and released a held in sigh.

Just my luck.

He now had to take care of the flea, which probably would be degrading as always.

But unusually, his anger did not arise.

He changed into a regular white t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants.

The wind crept upon the windows and chilled the edges with frost as the stars blinked and twinkle continuously. The ex-bartender dragged his feat towards the couch and fell back onto it without any care.

Well, Izaya is sleeping and it's pretty late since he was running around for a good hour because of Izaya. Shit, everything is always Izaya's fault.

But those guys... what they did to him? That was disrupting his peaceful state even more than just looking at Izaya and feeling hatred could do.

He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes into deadly slits.

Izaya may be a bastard who deserves a good beat down, but what they did to him was the worst.

Shizuo laid his head down, eyelids heavy and sliding down closed. He slipped into a sweet slumber with the thought 'How can we ever get along? I'm just gonna end up killing the bastard, that's for sure, but...'

'Why does my body deny that? Second thoughts? Could it be because of how much he suffered?'

...

It's too quiet, and yet, this feeling...

"Would you mind telling me why you brought me here, monster?" He said with a threatening voice.

The blond laid there silently not moving. The knife's tip pressed against his neck but he didn't care at all.

The raven towered over his body like a predator stalking its prey.

The informant was sitting on top of him and aimed his weapon at Shizuo's throat, blood red eyes pouring into his golden honey ones.

"You were injured. Where else would you have wanted to go, flea?"

A low chuckle bubbled from Izaya. Shizuo only glared with that serious glare of a tiger's at the man sitting on top of him.

"Or maybe you could've left me on my own, ne?" He mused through his smirk. "I guess you really can't think; not with that single brain cell~"

The black haired man pressed his knife further but not enough to fracture a monster's skin. "Shut the hell up. You were basically close to dying on that bridge near the end of 'bukuro. So you should be happy I let you live." He growled.

"Let me live? Don't make me laugh! You could've killed me right then and there, but," he leaned closer to the Heiwajima's face "you let me live."

Anytime, right now, a couple a seconds from now he could just shove the flea off his waste and strangle him now. But yet, his body told him no. He was trapped in stone from his thoughts and what was happening now. Shizuo knew Izaya was just trying to piss him off but at the moment his body still said no. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Why did you let me live?"

"You've had numerous amount of times to end my whole existence, and yet, you refuse everytime. It's funny, really."

"Tell me why."

The silent roar of lightning tore the clouds apart from the outside. Rain slamming against the window and fog hiding the view.

Still, Shizuo didn't dare move and let himself play victim. He was so unfazed by all of this.

He went through this much trouble to bring the flea to his own home, stitch him up and for what? To wake up greeted with a knife to his Adam's Apple.

"Shinra told me to." He said with a stern face.

Again, that annoying maniacal laugh burst from Izaya's lips, trying to gain his self control from uncontrollable laughter. "Good one, Shizu-chan! But you see," the raven leaned so close that his lips were a few centimeters from the blond's ear, "I don't need saving. I'm very much fine on my own."

 _Fine on your own?_

A spark shocked within his brain and anger finally decided to appear from its shadows.

Like a tiger lashing out, Shizuo immediately rose sliding the flea off of his waist and snatched the his wrist. "Let go...!" The raven spat and tried to yank from the brute's strong hold.

"Shut up! Fucking fine on your own!?"

"You got hurt the first time, you almost got yourself into more trouble by those men in the alley, you got yourself kidnapped and now you're telling me this shit? FINE ON YOUR OWN!?" His grip turned into a deadly trap that squeezed Izaya's wrist, close enough of fracturing it.

"S-Shizu-chan stop- that hurts!" Izaya even used his other hand and pushed violently against the blond's chest.

"I'M NOT LETTING GO UNTIL YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE WRONG!" He yelled and squeezed even tighter seeing those red eyes squint shut in pain. He was hurting him and though he felt a pang of senses telling him to stop, his anger ruled over his conscious.

Lightning fast, Izaya took a swing with his dagger but was stopped by Shizuo's hand. The blond immediately took the knife and pelted it across the room, sliding across the floor.

He yanked the informant towards him until he was towering straight over his small frame. Izaya was surprisingly light but that didn't even stay for seconds in the monster's mind.

"You're gonna appreciate the things people do for your sorry ass!"

Izaya felt all his heat leave and turn him ice cold as a glacier.

"Shizu-chan if you'll be willing to just let go-!"

"Like I said," Izaya flinched when he felt large hands grab his arms and felt a slight squeeze.

" **APPRECIATE THE THINGS PEOPLE DO FOR YOU!"**

Red eyes widened in shock. Izaya couldn't feel his body anymore and as soon as he couldn't, his constant flailing came to an end and was left speechless. This man was towering straight over him and yet... he says this.

The raven lowered his head until his glossy eyes were no longer seen, black bangs casting a shadow over them.

Awkward silence slipped in and mocked both of them as they just sat there for what seemed like eternity.

Shizuo let go of his arms a few minutes later.

He wanted to apologize but he knew he couldn't. Time passed and Izaya just walked into his room and was never seen for the rest of the night.


	21. He is a Gift

_**Chapter 20: He is a Gift**_

Last night was not what neither Shizuo nor Izaya expected.

It was awkward and set a cloud of an unsettling feeling around. Although Shizuo wanted to make up for what happened he couldn't bring himself to do it because half of him believed he did the right thing for using brute force, but his other side told him what he did was not needed, for he had completely forgotten what Shinra advised him to do as well as forgotten the fact that he was...

A jolt of uncomfortable anger flashed within his veins before subsiding very slowly, his conscious trying the best to suppress the urge to throw something.

Even for a douche like Izaya, he still did not deserve what was coming to him. It was early in the morning and the sky was a dim dusky blue and the air breathed frost. Izaya had stayed in his room all night and from Shizuo's point of view, he could just feel that the informant did not sleep at all.

But he couldn't leave the flea to just be here alone-he could cause some havoc or steal something if Shizuo just went to work! If the gods be on his side, he hoped this week will all be alright.

He awaited for Tom to pick up his phone and once he did, he told him that it was something of important and needed to be cared for. Of course, Tom understood and being the chill guy that he is, agreed to the ex-bartender's request.

Still, he was expecting a fight but instead couldn't help but notice that Izaya wasn't his self.

He wasn't that typical asshole that drove Shizuo into a pit of anger. He wasn't provoking him with his usual taunts. Although he did smile, that grin didn't feel real; almost forced to keep an image.

The more Shizuo thought about it, the more pity snuck upon his thoughts. Izaya was trying so hard to be strong and keep his physical appearance in check although he was vulnerable and mentally scarred.

 _Endlessly_ tortured from the memories and episodes of what happened.

Shizuo dared to just go inside his room and toss him out of his bed, but he knew the best thing was never to approach the raven in such an uncomfortable way. To be honest he couldn't give a damn about doing that because just thinking or looking at that man with those red eyes burning like a blazing fire pissed him off but...

He couldn't feel his hatred for Izaya for he knows the hardships he had endured, and frankly remembered something.

 _"I don't hate you, louse. You make me annoyed to the point I feel like I need to hate you, but I don't even know why I feel the need to do it."_

That dream...

 _No no_. He shook his head from side to side thinking 'That can't be right-I hate that asshole!' No matter how many times he encoded those words he had said in a dream; they felt so real. Realer than his actual feeling of hatred.

Did he really hate Izaya, or was it never hate at all but a reason to stay motivated or close to him...?

Every time they fight Shizuo would get excited because he might get a chance to keep chasing out the flea over and over again...

No matter how many times he tried to kill him, he could never bring himself to ever do the deed.

Hell, Izaya was right in that room; defenseless and unable to escape anywhere for being in the depths of a monster's den, but still that alone couldn't get him motivated.

The feeling of hatred peeled off and formed a new feeling Shizuo didn't even believe he had for his enemy.

Seeing him actually cry, beg, quiver, resist...

It devoured his heart. He never wants to see that sight ever again.

He just wants things to be different or at least have Izaya back to his snarky annoying self.

Or possibly new...?

At least he got a short term sleep, that was truly needed. The couch was comfy but not as comfortable as his bed.

Thinking about it now he might just have to wash his sheets to get that stench out.

It's too quiet...

Shizuo, now curious walked to the door frame to his room.

Too quiet.

Slower that a snail slithering and quiet as a mouse, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and twisted it trying not to make any noise. He cracked it open just so he could see a pole sized slit, faint light flooding through it. His golden eyes could only see a form under towering blankets snuggled comfortingly.

 _'No way in hell is he sleeping_...' he thought.

Even quieter than a mouse Shizuo slid the door open with very little cries of cracking from the door hinges. Yet, Izaya wasn't moving except his rise and fall of his side.

When the entrance became wide enough, Shizuo stealthily snuck in pressing light steps upon the ground the more he crept closer to the resting raven.

His feet froze to a stop when he was at least centimeters away from the bed.

Izaya didn't look alarmed or show any form of tension or a way to tell if he was awake. His breathing came in small quiet breaths and his long eyelashes casted themselves a blanket over his eyes, they were closed.

His luscious skin looked warm and milky as well did his dark hair, each strand was a spider's silky web. He looked like he was in a very pleasant and calming sleep; laying on his side and his arms curling.

It also didn't take long to notice that he wore a little large white t-shirt for his size. Guess he changed into the spare clothing.

Izaya really was asleep.

Shizuo sighed internally. _So you really are sleeping, huh?_

He's completely open and something seemed off. Izaya wouldn't just leave himself open to anyone and was always a very light sleeper. Sometimes even a nail screeching when it hit the floor would wake him up. But this time he didn't.

Did he feel safe or did something really spark in his head from last night?

...Appreciation?

The more the blond looked at the sleeping beauty before him the more he felt a feeling or an... urge. An urge that spoke all sorts of wrongs into his head.

Izaya was very beautiful for a man. That he could not deny.

But heat raced through his veins towards his head but although that wasn't the only area that felt heated.

 _'No. Way.'_

 _'This flea can't be this... this-!'_

 _'Cute? Adorable?_ _ **...Hot?'**_

Shizuo tried to shove those thoughts away and prevent himself from slamming his fist in the wall.

' _Why should I care if I wake the flea up? Smash the damn wall already! Get it together man...!'_ The blond is poorly functioning...

 _'But he's just... leaving himself so defenseless around someone like me.'_

Dark honey eyes switched to a darkening shade as they settled upon a pale neck, unguarded and able to touch.

He didn't know what he was doing.

His body took control as if he was in hypnosis, his arm gained a mind of its own, rising and stretching itself outward.

He didn't know what he was doing.

 _'What if I...'_

His hand met centimeters away from the raven's slim neck, fingers grazing it.

 _'...kill him now...?'_

That idea...

Shizuo froze solid as he heard rustling and saw the raven shift towards the edge of the bed where he stood. He thought he could pull away fast enough but his hand got locked into an embrace and was pressed onto Izaya's cheek. The ghostly hand, very slightly, holding onto his wrist and wrapped his fingers around the edges of his palm.

"...shizu...an..."

Izaya mumbled out. Shizuo, however, didn't know what to do or how to act. Your all-time nemesis suddenly sleeps in your bed and is finally not on alert, starts snuggling with your hand when you literally tried to kill them. But after a moment of being a frozen statue, silence began pumping around. Izaya was still asleep but,

his lips were tugged upward very slightly.

Izaya was smiling...

Shizuo didn't even bother to move. Seeing Izaya like this was... soothingly peaceful. God, why did he ever try to kill him? Didn't he remember what Shinra had told him!?

"...Sorry."

"...I'll never let go." He finished with a very quiet soft whisper. Izaya was sleeping like a baby wrapped around its mother's embrace. And that right there...

Is the reason Shizuo started thinking other wise from killing him. He didn't care anymore. If he liked Izaya, if he had feelings for him. He'd protect him. Never let him go.

Exactly like that luxurious dream.

* * *

...

"What do you mean he got away?"

"I'm sorry, man. I-I-I don't know what happened!"

"We had _him_ just perfectly fine but when we checked after we parked he was _GONE_!"

The two men cowarded before the tall one casting a blanket of shadows over them. "Dumbasses! Fuckin' idiots! What will we tell da boss now?"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Oh, sorry to suddenly intrude but this is my hide out too~"

The clapping ceased as well did the men freeze. "K-Kam-!"

"Hey now, I told you to either call me K, boss, or..."

"Hiraya-sama..." the tall one spoke with nervous awe finishing the sentence. "Aha! You see there? There's someone who actually pays attention!" He clapped even more before stepping into the room fully.

"Boss, it was an accident! We didn't even know this happened and we promise we'll get him back-"

"Oh no, no. Of course it was, we have accidents. I forgive you, but," K approached with a fading smile and a dangerous aura growing.

"you should have kept an eye on my prize or else my gift wouldn't gave slipped from my grasp again..." he stopped head to head to the smaller man who was quaking with fear. K's eyes pierced holes through the man's being.

A frightening smile slithered across K's face. In the blink of an eye, a knife slashed across the man's face before being retracted.

That man couldn't feel anything until a stinging sensation that bloomed into a boiling white hot pain from his left side.

Screaming erupted as the man balled his knees onto the floor and slammed his hands onto his face. "MY EYE! MY FUCKING EYE!" He screeched.

The rest stared, fear singing a death note into all of their virgin ears.

"Now now, stop crying." K turned around swiftly greeting the others.

"What will make me truly happy is to get my gift back."

"Find him or I might have to do everything myself."


	22. Adjusting Here With A Monster

**Woohooooo~ First chapter I've written on a computer! And frankly, it's MUCH faster!**

 **Chapter 21: Adjusting Here With A Monster**

 **。。** **。**

The blond stood at the door after he had closed it, dumbfounded and confused. He brought his hand up and looked at it with a face of concern and sorrow.

Izaya had been sleeping soundlessly like nothing would ever happen to him in a beast's den, and what shocked him the most, he didn't wake up nor flinch from physical contact in his sleep.

 _He smiled and called out Shizuo's name._

That was unusual and brought so many questions into the blond's mind. ' _What could this mean? That he's safe here? Why?'_

' _We hate each other, don't we?'_

Shizuo couldn't really face Izaya afterwards from this. He just came in there to _kill_ him, not ensure his safety or have the raven snuggle with his hand. He wanted to kill him. But the most part of him screeched at him not to. Shizuo let out a rough breath-like sigh and walked back into the living room of the apartment. Shizuo didn't understand. He didn't understand himself. He didn't understand his thoughts. He didn't understand his reasonings…

Izaya was a beautiful man. His skin was as shiny and pale as a pearl's; his lips painted a luscious pink tint also looking tender; his slim waist and feminine legs untouched but had faint markings and bruises. His hair silky and draped like oil. But he couldn't help but realize that, Orihara Izaya, had just smiled.

Smiled because of Shizuo's scent. Smiled because he felt warmth upon his frozen cheek. Smiled because he actually felt safe within the blond's watch.

After all he has been through, even if he wasn't aware or even awake when he had a small grin tug at his lips, he still smiled. Even when he was beaten bloody, forced onto the ground and fucked raw, he still smiled within Shizuo's vision.

Those bruises and tainted markings upon his flawless skin…

It _disgusted_ Shizuo to his very bosom.

His most hated enemy and person he can't stand has been raped and he had no clue that this had happened to the raven. Not a clue. Not until now. And now that he knows, he wants to find whoever did it. Whoever did this to his raven and forced him to be like this.

Find them, and rip their limbs one by one, tearing their skulls off of their bodies and paint the whole area a deep scarlet; like a tiger stalking its prey and viciously tearing them apart and hearing their yelps as they die a painful death. Heiwajima Shizuo was _truly_ a monster.

He didn't care anymore. Yes, he admits it. He cares for Izaya. He can't stand seeing anyone going through what Izaya had gone through, and still trying to act calm and strong. That dream impacted him more than what he originally thought it did.

Shizuo ran a hand through his dyed locks and eyed the carpet. "Maybe it's better if I never knew at all." he whispered his thoughts aloud. It was still morning and too much has happened in just one morning. Desperate for smoke intoxicating his lungs, Shizuo made his way to the outside quietly.

With a slight click, he ignited the lighter making the fire come to life. He raised it up to the cigarette's end and burned it, smoke swaying upward. He welcomed the burning scent and inhaled it. "What the hell am I going to do?" he sighed as smoke blew from his lips.

The chilly wind raced passed his ears whispering a chanting lullaby as the birds chirped in the distance. It was a nice cold day. Too bad he has to waste it on looking after Izaya.

He took a couple more sips of smoke and eventually dropped it onto the ground and grained it onto the ground with his heel. A good 7 minutes of relaxing went by. Shizuo went back inside and to his surprise, located a figure with short black hair standing at the corner slightly rubbing his eyes.

"Look who's up." he muttered catching the raven's attention. "Morning to you too~" now that he got a good glimpse of the informant, he had indeed been wearing his spare clothes and shorts that ended a little passed his knees. Parts of his skin were exposed and Shizuo could see more parts of Izaya now.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast so just sit tight." Shizuo glared at Izaya before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Cook? Who would've guessed Shizu-chan can cook." He mused out.

"Of course I have to cook, I live alone."

"And what about you?" He looked back over at the man. "I have my dear assistant cook for me" A smile tugged at his lips. "Well I feel bad for her, considering she has to take care for the likes of you…" A growl seeped through his lips making Izaya narrow his eyes at him.

"Oh but on the contrary she does it on her free will."

"I'm surprised she still hasn't poisoned you." Shizuo grit his teeth. "I'm surprised myself." Izaya replied.

。。。

Through the process, the room filled with the smell of cooking food and to Izaya's point of view, it would have made his mouth water. Who knew a monster could cook, especially have it smell this nice? Turns out there must be a lot of other things that Izaya doesn't know about Shizuo.

"Here," a plate stretched across his vision, "eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."

"Rude." Izaya pouted and looked away from the brute back onto the plate. It was miso soup that looked enriched to the point and had a side of rice balls on a small plate. To be honest, it looked really good and smelled really great.

Izaya wanted to take the spoon and dig into the soup, but couldn't help but eye the ex-bartender before him, casually eating and just glancing up at him from time to time. Awkward silence seeped around the room as they just kept glancing at each other.

"Are you gonna eat it or not?" He heard Shizuo speak up. Izaya murmured a 'fine, fine' before taking the spoon into his hands and grabbing a spoon-full of soup. He hesitated at first. What if he poisoned it? What if he somehow put a drug in it and eventually killed him?

"...You didn't poison this, did you?"

"Huh?" Shizuo rose his voice again. "And why would I do that?!"

Izaya flickered his gaze back onto Shizuo. "I don't know. Probably because we're enemies and you want to kill me, yes?"

The faux blond began growling but came to a halt and tried to relax himself. "I don't have the things to poison you, neither would I have time to do it because Shinra would hate it and keep pestering me about it."

Shinra? Of course it was Shinra. He would always try to keep him from trouble but eventually fail at it. "Now will you just eat already? You're makin' me lose my appetite." And with that, he let out a breathy sigh and took a sip of of the warm liquid.

To his surprise, it did not taste wrong nor did it have any strange after taste. It tasted rich and he craved more of it.

"...It's good." he whispered lightly before taking another sip. He could feel Shizuo's eyes on him but they didn't spell out any danger, but genuine relief.

Izaya wasted no time in chowing down the delicious meal and then ate the rice balls very quickly, he completely forgot Shizuo was there.

Orihara and Heiwajima eating together? I'm still surprised the world hasn't ended yet.

。。。

Time went on as usual. Izaya giving snarky remarks and teasing Shizuo while Shizuo kept trying to do activities that kept him stable and not focused on Izaya, like going out for another smoke or watching television. But it was practically night and the sun hid behind the horizon. Izaya was in his room supposedly trying to sleep and Shizuo was laying on the couch as usual.

It was already dusk and they still avoid each other, but what Shizuo didn't understand was that how could any of this happen? He made it clear within his mind.

He couldn't understand his thoughts. Not even understand himself.

It wasn't that he was taking care of his nemesis. It wasn't because he actually understood the situation. It was that he actually felt feelings that he believed would not be possible for a person like Izaya.

Was it pity? Was it caring? Was it just because he wanted to be on better terms? None of it made any sense, to hell with it all.

He _knew_ what he was feeling.

Shizuo actually _cared_ for Izaya.

He knew that, but what he wanted to believe was _why_ he does.

Is it because of pity? It has to be because of pity due to the fact that his 'Oh so godlike' enemy was put below his original ranking, or it being sad enough that just seeing him cry and have numerous panic attacks?

Whatever it could be, it was affecting him.

He let his mind consume him with thoughts until he eventually laid himself back down to sleep.

。。。

A loud blood curdling scream pounded through the clearing. Shizuo's heart leaped from his chest as he immediately lifted himself off of his couch.

"GET AWAY! STOP IT!" He heard from, his bedroom.

He must've slept over the time since it was as dark as a shadow from outside. Shizuo raced towards to where the screaming came from, fear and adrenaline rushing through his veins and pounding against his skull.

He slammed open the door with one strong forceful push, and was greeted with a sight he did not want to see _ever_ again.

* * *

* **Extra note***

 **Hey, look, another cliffhanger. My favorite. Say, I have a pretty funny and weird story I want to share to you guys because it's pretty dumb! XD Okay, so, my birthday is coming up soon and my mom asked me what I wanted. I told her I wanted an anime poster because I've never had one before. She asked me what kind of anime poster, and I had a hard time choosing between Tokyo Ghoul, Durarara!, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Eventually, she pointed at a 'Durarara!' one because I couldn't choose and… I guess you could say it was a Shizaya poster? Well, it had them both within the poster and I wanted it so badly. Then this is the funny part… My mom thought Izaya was a girl. And so I had to explain to her the hardest way, but then I wouldn't get the poster because my mom doesn't like gay things :(**

 **So now I'm stuck with my mom believing Izaya is a girl… What happens when she gets the poster and the rest of my family see it? XD! Anyway, until next time!**


	23. Vision

_**Wow, can't believe we're here already. I also can't believe so many of you guys love this story. It makes me really, really, happy!**_

 _ **And by the way, I'd like to give a special thanks to all the people in the reviews for giving me advice about the poster thing. xD! Thanks, I was already going to do that; when I get the poster and THEN tell her. :3**_

 _ **I really need to stop with the 'Shizuo sleeping and waking up because of something' timeskip cliche. Welp, here's the next chapter. Enjoy~**_

 **。。。**

 **Chapter 22: Vision**

Shizuo saw what he did not want to see _ever_ again.

That same pained expression, loud screams of fear. Izaya was thrashing and kicking all in the bed.

"I SAID STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He let out another yell. Shizuo, stunned and frozen with worry and shock, stood at the door just staring. Izaya was having a night terror, or at the least, a panic attack. The blond found his courage dwelling within his bosom, and as fast as a blur, he dashed to the raven's side.

"Izaya-"

"LET ME GO!" The screaming continued as if he was truly engulfed in fear. Shizuo didn't know what to do. He reached his hand outward and grabbed the raven's wrist. Izaya only protested and tried to yank his arm free, and kept screaming 'NO' and 'STOP! LET ME GO!'

"Wake up! Oi!" Shizuo said as he shook Izaya firmly. Now that it was more clear to see, Shizuo's eyes widened even more than they were, shock flaring from them. Crystal streams were running down his pale, cold cheeks like a river. "Oi!-"

Shizuo kept shaking and shaking until what seemed like eternity. An eternity of a scary reality. He didn't know how long it was, or how long it had been. He just kept shaking and shaking and repeating 'Izaya, wake up!' or 'It's me, Shizuo!', 'Get a hold of yourself!' but it only resulted into more violent squirming.

"Snap out of it! Izaya!" He said as he wrapped his arms around the informant's slender back, straddling him into an embrace. "NO! N-No…!" Izaya kept repeating like a non-stop mantra.

To Shizuo, he could keep this solid hug for no matter how long it takes. He was strong, much stronger than the flea physically. No matter how much the flea screamed and thrashed trying to break his hold upon him, Shizuo still didn't let go.

Suddenly, the thrashing stopped.

"P..Please…" He heard the faint voice. "...Make them shut up… I don't want this…"

 _Make them shut up…? Who?_

He fixed his gaze upon the black haired male but his shoulders were shaking. "Izaya…" The blond whispered as he loosened his grip around the raven. His heart was crushed by sorrow and worry.

The blond didn't know what was worse. The fact that his mortal enemy was crying once again right in front of his eyes, him screaming and crying out to anyone for his need, or the fact that he was reminded of what happened to him.

How could any of this have happened?

"Izaya, hey, I'm here." he said softly. The raven's soft sobs and shaking came to a halt. Izaya raised his head slowly before meeting golden eyes.

"...Shizu….chan…?"

Relief finally settled. "Yeah, I'm here."

They gazed at each other's eyes for countless seconds, Izaya's crimson orbs stained with glossy stars from his tears while Shizuo's was mocha and carried concern.

He felt warm. They both felt warm. Izaya was freezing cold exactly like an ice cube. For the great part, Shizuo was just glad that this was practically over. He didn't want to see anymore tears shed. He didn't want to hear screams stricken with fear. He didn't want none of that.

Before a small smile tugged at his lips, he felt arms push him away. Izaya, eyes flaring with anger and beamed towards the blond, was beyond confused. A moment of silence passed between them, just staring at each other.

"Tell me exactly what the hell you were doing?" He questioned the brute. Shizuo was bewildered. "What do you mean?"

He felt those same eyes flame at him. "The fact that Shizu-chan was holding me? Or was it the fact that you're anywhere near me?"

After what had just happened, taunts are next? "You left me no choice, louse!"

"Choice? Since when did you ever think? Hah, protozoans make no sense. Not that they need to, they only have one little cell of mind." A smirk that tried to look teasing spread upon his lips, "So why don't you think, ne?"

"...Are you fucking kidding me?"

Shizuo felt his anger bubbling. "Are you seriously going to give me this shit after what just happened?"

"Be more specific. There are other things that happened too, you know~?"

Even if he was just teasing blond, Shizuo could tell that he was confused. Far more confused than he has ever seen him. It was like trying to talk to a brick wall with the two. You'd get absolutely nowhere.

"You were screaming and eventually started crying, I'm pretty sure you had a nightmare. Some part of me wished I never woke you up…" he muttered. Suddenly, the tables turned as the air grew more strange. "What?" Izaya said dumbfounded.

"What the hell do you mean 'what'? You heard me, you were screaming until I woke you up! Get it right, louse!" Shizuo grit his teeth. This man was truly unbelievable.

Izaya looked even more dumbfounded, trying to look for words but nothing came out. Shizuo didn't know exactly why he felt sorry, or the need to feel bad, but he could see the tint of sadness and fear flash through those irises.

"...What did I do… when it happened?" the raven asked. Shizuo sighed and brushed his hair back with his hand. "Like I said, you were screaming and kicking everywhere."

"I had to wake you up."

The raven gave a stern look before breaking the gaze and looking down. "...Is that all?" he asked. The blond replied of course. It really was a scary reality indeed. Having to wake up in the one you hate's arms and finding out that they saved you, or showing them your weak state is truly embarrassing. To Izaya, it was crushing, destroying his pride and godlike image. But what was constantly plaguing his mind was not only just Shizuo, he was far from it. What was truly interfering with his life was what he had gone through up until now.

What happened between those men and him were long past due. A very long time ago. But even such a person like Izaya could still be traumatized by it.

He heard Shizuo sigh again before seeing him shift closer and closer to his vision. "W-What are you doing?" despite having stuttered, he still was confused.

Before he could react, arms stretched wide over him and caught him into another embrace. "Hey- Let go!" Izaya growled while trying to break free from the hold, but it was no use. His struggling was never in good use, no matter where he was.

"Until you calm down, I'll keep you like this. Got it?"

Deep red eyes widened at what he had just heard. Those very same arms of a monster were clutching onto him and squeezing just a tad bit. They felt warm and comforting compared to those disgracing cold hands that could freeze anyone.

Why is it like this? Shizuo is a monster. He is the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. But why is it so hard to tell the difference between him and those beasts? He was the same; a monster that gave off power and ended up hurting everyone, but yet, people like him.

Izaya knew that it was pointless to dwell on a thought like that since he knew the answer.

Shizuo wouldn't stoop so low as to do what those men had done. Even though he was unpredictable and not always accurate on being read, it wasn't like him. Who knows, there might be a time where he might get so mad to the point he might actually do exactly what they did, only to gain power over that person.

But he was stronger than that. Mentally and Physically. Not unless his anger plagues his mind as well.

Those men were heartless and foul, infecting him with their diseases. While Shizuo doesn't give off any sort of foul-play. Why?

Why did he enjoy being held by someone? Why did he enjoy being held by only this man? Why doesn't he fight back? Why can't he decide what to do now?

Shizuo's words were calming despite his wrath.

The night's silent creeping was quiet and crickets chirped endlessly. There were more clouds than before and blocked out the moon's beauty from the streets below. It was faint, but yet soothing.

Even if it took seconds, minutes, Izaya raised his arms upward and hooked them around the ex-bartender's back, hugging him back.

He didn't want to show his weak side. This wasn't like Izaya. He was much more stronger than this. Much, much more stronger than this. But after what he had just gone through since this whole time, even if it was such a long time ago, it still affected him greatly.

Izaya was no god. He was just a plain, simple, human being. He had the same shade of red flowing through his veins, even when it spills from a wound. He had a mind, an opinion, an own body like every other human. But what disgusted him about it was that those men were also human, even if they didn't act like it. That's why he chose to be greater. Greater than them. Greater than all the rest of the scum around him.

He loves them equally. No matter what they all did, because they were human too. But another reason why he wished, cherished to be greater, was because he was used for something that is probably the lowest in the world.

But yet, Izaya gained the motivation to believe higher.

How he craved to stay in those arms forever. They were welcoming, wanting him. Needed him to calm down. Called out to him. It surprised him because this was Shizuo he was thinking about. Why must everything be so complicated?

Izaya could feel his heated puffs of breath graze his exposed neck every now and then. He felt the comforting feeling that he never believed Shizuo could have. He could feel a sense of happiness flutter within himself. It was just like…

 _That_ dream.

Surely it was just like it. Or _maybe_ it was a vision?

Eventually, he grew tired and weary of being in a comfortable position. Shizuo's heartbeat sang him a lullaby and soothed him into what felt like a true fantasy. He was warm. He was caring for him.

"...Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo perked his up and looked back down onto the raven. "...Will you stay here…?"

He was expecting a strict answer like 'Hell no!' or 'As if,' but instead felt a hand rest on his hair and started stroking it. "Fine." was all the blond said.

And with that, he felt the warmth of a true human engulf him into a delicate, kind, sleep.

。。。

By the time it was morning they completely forgot what had happened. The light beamed through the drapes with a happy tone. Clouds were forming over the sky though, and pretty soon it was going to get cloudy.

Shizuo blinked open his eyes groggily.

"Morning, sleepyhead~." he heard a voice. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and focused his vision on a raven sitting at the edge of the bed looking back at him. It didn't take him long to realize he was sleeping in the bed and eventually rose up sluggishly.

"Morning already…?" he snarled. It felt like everything went fast like a flash. Faster than what he'd expected. Sadly, Shizuo knows he can't afford to miss out on another day of work.

He found his strength and made it out of the bed and headed towards the closet getting extra clothes.

"You've got work today, hm?" He heard Izaya muse out. If Izaya only didn't always tease Shizuo, his mornings and probably even his life would be better. "When the fuck do I not have work?" Another growl erupted from his gritted teeth. Izaya chuckled like a little kid. Nah, Izaya pretty much is a kid.

He got his clothes ready and eventually took a shower quickly. Tom said he'd meet him in half an hour or so, so it'd be nice to go early. But what kept him steady within his mind was 'What would happen if I leave the louse here…?'

Would he try something? Would he be afraid to be alone because of… that happening again. He might have a night terror again.

But for whatever reason, he's entrusting his senses to not fail him.

As soon as he got ready he halted at the door. It was strange. Strange living like this.

"You'd better not break or steal anything, louse." He flickered his glare back at the flea. "As you wish~" was all he heard before proceeding to open and walk out of the door.

。。。

"It's great to have you back. Mind if I ask where you've been?"

"Apologies. Information is classified." She said showing no emotion.

Tom had been waiting for his friend to show up. "Oh, I see him!" He said as he saw Shizuo catch up to them. "Hey Tom," he replied as he approached but couldn't help but notice another thing. "oh, you're back."

"Yes." Vorona nodded. Even if she couldn't show it through facial expressions or through words with enthusiast, she was very well happy to be there. Happy to be back.

"So Tom, where do we have to go now?"

It was great to have an old comrade back from such a long time, but it wasn't really a normal feeling because they never really knew her long enough.

They made their way down the streets of the town through the shrouds and throngs of citizens. While they were walking, Tom decided to give them the details on their next client as they went on. "So where exactly have you been?" He asked.

"Apologies. Exactly as I told Tom-senpai, information is classified." The russian replied, icy blue eyes flickered over to Shizuo. "Classified? That's shit."

"It is true. I am sorry that I cannot share."

。。。

Red.

Everything was red.

His vision, the sky, the ground. It was all red and different shades of it.

He was just standing in the middle of it all. It was like a photo painted with nothing but different shades and colors of red. But where was the life?

His crimson zoomed at everything, but he kept still.

In his vision was a very weak raven lying in dusty dirt, motionless and trying to breathe. Was it hurt? It was wheezing and he could hear small ' _craws'_ from how injured it sounded. A hole was visible through its chest area, streaks of crimson flowing from it like a river and forming around its body, making a pond.

He tried to approach it but a loud _CAW_ caught his attention. It was on top of a large and sturdy looking tree but still looked pretty thin. He examined the tree until his eyes rested upon a bird cloaked in black.

 _CAW_

It was a… crow? It had completely pitch black eyes that could suck anyone into a deep trance. Within those eyes were danger.

But that wasn't what concerned him. That crow had something trapped within its beak. A small red shaped oval was caught in the mouth; a seed. "A crow with a seed…?" He focused his orbs closer. That seed was dripping with crimson droplets, raining down onto the dusty ground below the tree. "What are you doing…?"

Eye to eye, the crow stared at him as well did he stare back. As if an animal had feelings or understandment…

Being the animal that it was, it tossed the seed across the air.

The bloody seed pelted across the dirt.

It began to rot. Sudden black strings and what looked like to be briefly black colored hands submerged it into the dusty sand.

The raven stopped wheezing.

The sand switched to mushy brown liquid. Mud. It dragged at his legs and trapped him no matter how hard he tried to escape the muck.

He tried to call for help; look for a way out. Panic rushed through him as did his chest pound with fear. But,

he _couldn't feel his heart_. Even if there was pounding against his rib cage.

The constant cawing kept repeating and repeating until multiple other sounds of crows flooded into millions cawing at once.

"...Shut up…"

They cawed even more. Louder.

"I said shut up…!"

Louder.

" **SHUT UP!"**

They were mocking him. _Teasing_ him. Laughter and words spreading across like a deadly disease to his virgin ears. He covered his ears and let out a frustrated scream of agony.

Suddenly, he felt a million arms tackle him under the mud within a blink of an eye. Before he could scream, before he could do anything. That damned crow looked down onto him with a smiling glare from its dark beady eyes.

He _couldn't_ breathe. The laughing and constant craws of that same accursed bird continued on as a mantra. Those black hands dragged him down until he was in nothing but darkness of water.

He couldn't breathe.

Struggling and fighting.

Fighting _them_.

" **You will never be perfect…"**

The water's density grew thicker and thicker until he couldn't suppress the urge to keep fighting, letting the water rush through his windpipe clogging it and flooding his lungs.

" **You are too shallow. So easy to see through."**

Limbs growing tired and eventually came to a stop.

" **No one will ever accept you,**

 **not even the ones close to you."**

He felt an ice cold breath sting his ear, shuddering and could feel the presence of someone there. A feminine voice that sounded of no emotion.

" **He will never bond with you."**

" **Never understand you."**

 _Disgusting. Revolting_. Those repeated within his head. Hands of dark beings slipped up his clothes; shirt; pants.

Fear was _all_ he could _ever_ feel.

But a voice was calling him from the distance. It was so faint, but it was calling his name.

" **Never care for the likes of you, filth."**

His shirt was lifted up until it exposed his naval covered with not very visible bruises. ' _S-Stop it…'_ Traveled even lower to the buckle of his pants. ' _I said stop!'_

Another voice, a tone similar to man's;

" **You're my gift, and mine only."**

" **No one can protect you."**

" **Not even that beast who acts like he truly cares for you."**

They were all over his body. That voice calling and reaching out to the raven grew louder and louder until it almost blocked out all the other voices. All of the voices except for one.

" **You're mine now."**

Panic slammed into him like a truck running him over before he gained his conscious. Sweat bubbled across his forehead but he felt something warm like a rope wrap around his back. He opened his eyes and looked up to see blond hair.

"Izaya, hey, I'm here." was what heard.

Was he still in the dream or…?

No. This was very much real. He was in Shizuo's arms.

。。。

That was the least of his worries. It was what he hard dreamed about. What happened? What was wrong with the raven? It looked like its heart was stolen by the size of it having a gaping hole in its chest.

Why?

So many questions, but that shouldn't keep him from doing what he should. Shizuo would come back later, so for the meantime, he should be relaxing instead of thinking about that nightmare. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to not think about it.

That should be left to him to seek out the answer. Ah, if he could only have his laptop he could find out the symbolic reasoning behind it; not that it mattered or anything.

Izaya will wait until Shizuo came home. He felt uneasy from sitting in an apartment all alone and _very_ vulnerable. He felt _safe_ when the blond was around. He _will_ wait.

He _will_ wait for Shizuo to get home.

。。。

 **Haha, I love leaving important twists in the plot that is confusing and gets the readers inspired to figuring it out. :3**


	24. Gloomy Yet Alerting Skies

**Aye, sorry for the hold up folks. My phone was taken away and my grades have gotten worse since like back when I uploaded that chapter and went on hiatus for a while. But do not panic, I AM NOT DEAD- I am very much alive! I just can't check my notifications on my phone as usual, so now I have to rely on my hotmail on computer… *Sigh* But hey, I'm back! But I might upload a little slower… Still, enjoy this chapter~!**

 _ **Chapter 23: Gloomy Yet Alerting Skies**_

 **Warnings: Blood, mild language**

 _ **I Do Not own Durarara!**_

* * *

Everything looked like an average day. The cold wind was slightly forming into warm strokes of wind and the once pale ocean sky was hidden in a large sheet of clouds. The setting felt bored and moody but carried mysteries hidden in the clouds. Afternoon crept up onto the once baby blue morning like a lantern turning on.

Instead of Vorona taking care of all the scum who wouldn't dare set a bill in their hands, Shizuo ended up scaring the life from them. Every single one of them, new and liars.

"I don't have the money!" or some lady saying "My husband has been out working hard for the family, someone robbed us and we're still trying to save up!"

All. Liars. Ever since Vorona appeared everything started unfolding like a hidden map. Briefly, Vorona would deal with them and get it out of them before Shizuo could go on a frenzy and tear down the whole house as the uncontrollable beast that he was. This was pounding against Shizuo's skull like a tumor and if it continued he would have blown a fuse.

"Geez, today is just abnormal." Tom said.

"Agreed."

Tom was leading the way as Vorona stayed behind and paced at Shizuo's side. "Is everything alright, Shizuo-senpai?"

Shizuo turned and gave a bizarre glare, "Peachy. And I told you not to call me your 'senpai' or some 'master'. Just call me by my usual name, got it?"

"Yes senpai." Shizuo let out an annoyed breath as Tom slightly chuckled. As if the streets were just calling them, they just travelled along the sidewalk passing the dull people. Exactly colorless as the sky above. Frost was melting away slowly as the days went by.

The main thing that kept their minds at bay was what they were doing with their lives and their curiosities. Tom being Tom, Vorona suddenly coming back from who knows where and saying everything was alright, and Shizuo trying to be his old self. Trying to be.

If it wasn't for Izaya plaguing his life, he would still be like it. Now the god forsaken man is living with him and it's not showing any good signs- hell, he just witnessed a scene he thought that would never happen again!

Just getting to work might get his mind off of it. It's not the same as it always has.

He wore a mask that spelled of anguish. "Hey Shizuo, you sure you're alright?" He snapped out of his train of thought and focused on Tom who had just spoken. "Y...Yeah. Just not having a good day."

They continued to walk endlessly not keeping track of time until they made it to a bench and sat upon it. "There's an ice cream stand over there. You guys want any?" Tom asked looking at Vorona first. "Regular seems appropriate for me." she said, unamused and emotionless as ever. Tom looked at Shizuo, giving a concerned glare.

Shizuo didn't once open his mouth and seemed lost in his thoughts, eyes looking down at nothing but the hard pavement. The dread-locked man shrugged his shoulders and soon enough took his leave.

His thoughts were scrambled all over and it was like a dog trying to catch all the flying discs being thrown at it. 'Why can't I forget now…?'

"I am positive that I asked earlier, but I wish to know what is wrong."

He heard Vorona's robotic tone perk into his ears. Should he say? He found his gaze slipping over to the Russian beauty instead of the floor, silence and hesitation taking over his body. After what seemed of minutes and watching her wait, he pried his lips open slightly.

"...Somethin's bugging me and I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"Something is bothering Shizuo-senpai?"

"...You can say that…"

The air felt dead and dry as did the people silently walking around. Not many birds were chirping anymore as if they had died too. The place was a ghost town.

"Mind if I ask what is causing the problem?" Her cold ice blue eyes flashed with determination. If a person such as Vorona, who is emotionless and robotic most of the time can get this type of determination, then she truly is a human. "I'd rather not say. It'll just make it worse."

He broke his gaze with her eyes and found Tom talking to the ice cream guy at the stand. "I understand if it is none of my business. But know I am here if you wish to talk." He heard her again.

Slowly, he nodded and a small smile slipped across his lips. But it wasn't enough to get his conscious off of what happened earlier.

He hates Izaya; hates the things he does. So why can't he bring himself to have that same old feeling for him now?

It's like half of his world has just shut off because it realized something so deep; so serious that he would have never expected to happen to Izaya, or a person like him. It made him angry just by thinking about it- No. This was supposed to be a happy day. Not some day to keep worrying about a pest you've always wanted to suffer for lifetime. But even thinking about that makes him feel disgusted. No matter how many times it came into play in his mind, or reminded him what he _wanted_ to do around Izaya,

It still disgusted him.

"Okay, I'm back!" Tom pranced over holding two ice cream cones. "I got you the regular," He said handing Vorona a regular vanilla ice cream cloaked in a creamy white sheen, "and I know which one you like, Shizuo, so here" and handed the blond a delicately light colored filling with bits of pink that looked of strawberry sticking out. (I believe his favorite was either vanilla or strawberry, so…?)

"Thank you." Vorona said as she eyed her cone. Tom had gotten chocolate instead. The man stood next to the bench and leaned onto it, arms supporting his weight. They both seemed to be enjoying their ice cream but… Shizuo just kept staring at his.

A brightly colored flavor with bits of pink and red sticking out of the sides making it luster with a glossy flavour look, but he still didn't look that interested. Shizuo did take some tastes from it and eventually found his appetite, but kept finding himself in a void.

"Hey, Tom." the man looked over at him.

"Where are we going after this?"

After a couple of seconds, Tom stopped licking his desert and gave an honest glare, "We'll just wait until we have more orders. Unless you want to start now?"

"You really don't look like you're in any shape to be working today, so I suggest we do the work later."

He nodded slightly. A day with limited work he could use.

They spent their time just chatting and enjoying their time, not caring whether people talked to them or not, and just had their time.

Suddenly, even if they have or haven't noticed, the park was devoid of life and no one seemed to be around, even the sky stayed a darkening gray that looked abnormal.

"Do not act suspicious," They turned their heads to Vorona, "we are being surrounded."

She didn't need to tell them twice. Tom could tell from a mile away something was bound to happen, and Shizuo could sell their presence. Silent dreads were growing softly but were silenced by the wind's voice.

The many poundings of shoes hitting the pavement drew closer and louder after each step they took.

They all turned into stone awaiting those approaching them.

Seconds.

Minutes.

They remained still for who knows how long until the time was right. They dared to look into each other's eyes, glossing with a striving motivation or flaring with confidence and preparation.

"That's him alright!"

Through the corner of his eye, he found men dressed in all black crowding around him in throngs. "Definitely him."

Soon enough, Shizuo was surrounded by a circle of black.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Tom butted in stepping in and blocking their way to the blond sitting at the bench. "Yeah you can," one with dark shades and a mask leading up to the bridge of his nose had stepped out, "We'd like your buddy sittin' on the bench there." He pointed.

"And might I ask what you want with him?" One of the throng of men cocked his head and let out a mocking guffaw. "Isn't it obvious old man?" His snicker was of a demon's. Tom was mentally preparing himself. suddenly the sound of the bench squeaking had perked the men's ears. Shizuo stood his ground by Tom, glaring menacingly at them like a tiger ready to attack at any moment,

Vorona on the other hand stood up immediately and followed her senpai's lead, standing by his side as well. Three deadly people they did not want to mess with.

"This little 'bartender' has been doin' some serious shit lately…"

"And we heard he was over here, so."

The man's wicked smile never wavered as he brought his weapon- a metallic rusty pipe in no good shape- up to his shoulders. They tempted to draw near, equipping and unsheathing their weapons slowly. "Listen guys," Tom sighed, "you can either just walk away or endure what's comin' to ya…" his face showing drudgery and annoyance. He knew how this was going to end; he knew how every time it ended.

"Walk away?"

"Ha! Don't give me such a fucking shitty bluff old man!" He ridiculed in such a manner, Tom was worried that both the blonds beside him would act on their own already. He could feel the air shift and the heat of a beast growing from within the man beside him.

"Seriously guys, quit it. I don't want to have this agai-"

A flash of gray flew across the air- a blunt object.

A painful grunt.

The concrete was painted spots of red.

Both golden honey and iced blue eyes widened simultaneously, glaring at the same man crouching to the ground.

"Can it gramps! We ain't fuckin' kids!"

The rock rolled off of the pavement, stained with the blood from Tom's temple. Blood streamed down his face and coated the ground like a waterfall. He was in pain and they all laughed like monsters. Laughed like it was the most funniest thing they had ever laid eyes upon.

Funny because they were feeding off of his weakness.

"Now, if you'll come nicel-" In the speed of light, a fist collided within the man's face sending him flying across the sky like a shooting star. The tumult of men died with the silence, newly sounded explosion blew from behind them where their member flew by, denting a tree and knocking it down.

As if steam was erupting from a volcano or steam engine, the blond monster arose with a menacing look and deadly stance, retracting his red tainted fist. "W-What the hell?"

"...You hurt my friend."

His steps leaving small cracks within the concrete; he was a walking monster.

"...If you hurt him, and you also want to hurt me, right?"

"So that means this is intentional, right?" His voice grew louder and carried a dangerous threatening note; his teeth bared and gritting them like a wild animal; his breathing was abnormal for he was heaving. Even themselves did not know what to call this mutual feeling. Fear? Danger? Confusion? Their main thoughts were 'What are we doing?' 'What is this guy?' 'Am I truly going to die here?'

Whether all of those theories and thoughts applied, they still were going to get something rather unpleasant.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" He roared like a lion, darting at them full strength and his fist collided within the stomach of one of his enemy's. He flew into another one of his comrades, and before one could move out of the way of the raging beast the nape of his shirt was tugged and thrown across the air.

"Tch- You bastard!" Came a brave coward running at full force slamming his bat down onto the monster's head- shattered into a million pieces. The blond's blue shades flew off in an instant and shattered upon impact with the solid concrete.

Shizuo didn't care if he was bleeding and it stained his clothes and hair- he through a pugnacious blow into the man's rib sending him off to sleep with the others that had fallen onto the floor, anger flaring through his eyes like a laser. Half of the once danger lurking crowd were now fallen and unable to get up. Shizuo tossed, punched, kicked, grabbed and thrown like a fighting machine on a rampage.

They stood no chance. Instead, fear settled into their senses making them realize the whole picture right in front of them; they had no chance. "S-Shit! What is he!?"

Within that thought, men were running away and scrambling like mice. "I'm out of here!"

"He's a monster! A TRUE MONSTER!" They screamed and pleaded as they fled with the speeding wind.

"Tch! _That information broker is crazy_! Forget this!"

His eyes widened for a small amount of time before they fled. Small specks of black disappearing over the streets' grey flooring.

The sun was not cheering up anyone due to its absence for the clouds had covered it with their blankets. It was truly a gloomy day. "Are you alright?" Shizuo whipped his head around, eyes focusing on his friend and his blood spilling onto the floor. Vorona had been supporting him by placing her hand on his back and asking if he was alright. Shizuo rushed over as fast as he could and crouched down with his two comrades.

"Tom- are you okay?!"

"...Fine. I'm fine." He said weary.

Vorona could not wear a mask this time, for she had actually shown concern in her very blue orbs and eyebrows knitting. "Do not push yourself Tom-senpai. Get yourself medical attention please." Her soft voice spoke, but Tom only shook his head. "I'm fine. It's not that serious, don't get worked over it." He looked up into ex-bartender's eyes, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

Somehow, he could not believe that. Those men came for him and instead injured Tom. It _had_ to be his fault, right? "...I'm going to find who did this."

"Shizuo, don't-"

"I said I'm going to find who did this." He rose up, not caring for his battered clothes and bloody face. "And I _will_ kill them."

"Vorona, take Tom to an infirmary." he said within looking back. Vorona wanted to acknowledge, but knowing that Tom did not want him or neither of them to do this, she denied. "But Tom-senpai said not to worry. He will be fine and I agree with his statement." She defended him.

"And _I_ said take him to the infirmary. I said I will find the fucker who did it! Did I not?!" He barked back, "But Senp-" And he took off rather harshly. His main objective was to find the bastard responsible for this crime. And just by hearing what the men had said earlier, he had a perfect image in his head.

He ignored all the sorts of attention around him, oblivious and focused on his achieving goal that is striving him into such measures. He did not stop after seconds. He did not stop after 10 minutes of speed walking. He did not care if anyone noticed he was covered in blood and clothes were tattered. He wanted to find the person who placed the hit on him and caused his friend to take the injury instead.

"Hey, long time no see, Shizuo." He heard from his left, but he didn't stop walking. "...Woah man. What happened? Did something severe go down?" His brain told him to keep going, but his legs told a different command and halted right at the time he heard the voice again. He turned over to see Kadota standing there holding grocery bags and not to far off from his van.

"...Yeah yeah, some shit went down." He looked down in annoyance. "Right, I've noticed. Sorry if I'm in your way. I just happened to notice you and then your shape." Kadota replied with a calming smile, one of a wise man's.

"...Tom got hit by a rock by some punk."

"What?" His eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, and I'm after the punk who offered the hit."

His eyes flared with anger and determination as his goal motivated him. Kadota noticed and took note, but he could not let this slide. He didn't want to believe that it was the same guy that's been pestering the blond since high school, "Well, I don't mean to stand in your way."

"Better go find the bastard quick."

"Damn right I will." And he marched off into a sprint, taking off with the wind speeding right behind him. "Let's just hope that it's not who I think it is…" he mumbled under his breath. Even if the sun was not present, anyone could tell it was beginning to set.

"Ah! Was that Shizu-chan?" He heard Erika shout and turned around. "Yeah, you just missed him."

"Oh No fair! I wanted to ask him so many questions!"

"...Um, I think that should wait. He was definitely not a jolly good mood- no need to mess with him anymore." He sighed as the woman in the black coat frowned and pouted. "I've got to be on Kadota's side on this. Erika, you could cause a huge problem if you went on your Otome Road Fantasies around him." He heard Walker snicker behind her.

"Well it's not my fault! A fujoshi has dreams and fantasies, too, y'know!"

"Yeah yeah, pipe it down guys." Kadota said as he walked back to the van, "Come on, we've got what we need." opening the door and letting them in, and found his seat in the front and took it.

"Okay Saburo, we're ready." He told his friend, him giving a small 'yeah, alright' turning on the engine and pressing his foot upon the pedal, driving off.

* * *

Izaya was boredly laying around the place like a log. He had nothing to do. He didn't have his laptop, he didn't really know where anything was, he didn't feel like exploring for he thought he would find something unpleasant to his sights. He was truly bored.

Not even the fact that the blocked sun setting caught his eyes. He just wanted Shizuo home so he could mess with him more.

The only thing he dared to touch was the tv. He continuously turned the channels until a scene to a movie had caught his blood colored eyes. He couldn't feel his fingers for they had froze. It was a simple movie scene of a tragedy happening. A woman was having an argument with a sketchy looking man, he smiled like a devil and through her down onto what seemed like a bed.

He knew what was to happen to that woman. He wanted to turn the channel but his fingers froze and he couldn't feel his body. All he could feel was his eyes widening through it. No matter what the woman in the scene did, the man did not stop and he held her down like a bear, unbuckling his belt. The sound of it twisting Izaya's stomach. It wasn't as bad, but the woman's shrieks and screams were what caught him into a trance of nostalgia.

His memories came flashing back within seconds and he couldn't control his sanity. He immediately found the strength and turned the tv off, holding his arms tightly and having a mortified look in his eyes. Fear, petrified, scared. Izaya couldn't shake the feeling, but he remained still and caught his rapid breaths. Minutes to an hour had passed of him sitting on the couch and recollecting his control and calmness.

Hours had passed.

All he could still remember so clearly was that he found himself in a warm embrace of his mortal enemy's arms, comforting and sweet. It disgusted his mouth but the rushing heat in his cheeks told a different color and tale. He wanted to piss Shizuo off earlier so the blond himself could forget.

But that didn't turn out right, for Shizuo had told him what he was doing in order to end up being straddled and shaken awake. If only he could keep character of being teasing and not act like he was concerned about what he had been doing in his sleep…

He's _always_ unpredictable. Why?

He stuffed his face further within the sofa's cushion trying to block out any other thought. It's been just a couple of hours and yet it felt of an eternity of waiting. He wanted to go back to sleep and feel the same embrace.

"...What the hell am I thinking?"

Izaya didn't like sleep anymore, and for the reason was because he felt vulnerable. He was open to any attacks physically and mentally. He was terrified of his dreams that they would drift into nightmares and send him into a night terror of endless screaming and assaults of fear. An incurable epidemic of fear.

He wanted it to stop. But he only felt it stop when he felt the same warmth of a human.

Who cares. He didn't. He wanted to go back to sleep but his demons haunted him, unabling him to do anything like a disability. Izaya hated it.

 _Such monsters taking away his happiness_.

" **IIIZZAAAAAYYYAAAAA!"** A loud roar boomed from outside, and the door flew open revealing an angry blond heaving breaths like a wild animal. Izaya rose up immediately and saw his tattered clothes and bloody face, hair stained with streaks of the same rose colored liquid.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Shizuo stomped closer ignoring the ruckus he was making. He tried to grab the raven's wrist but missed as he slid from the side of the blond and gracefully flipped backwards until he landed, facing the blond.

"Did little old me do something wrong?" He dared to say.

Shizuo's eyes were the definition of fury, almost as if he could see red in them. "You know what you FUCKING DID YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He charged again and tried to throw a punch and missed the fast raven. Izaya was as fast as a cheetah.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Mind telling me?"

The black haired man stood calmly keeping his composure but was surely ready to jump out of the way when confronted by another fist. "You sent them, didn't you!?"

"Sent? Sent who?"

"YOU SENT THOSE BASTARDS AFTER ME!"

Did he send men after him? Izaya only glared with confusion, eyebrows knitting. "How can I send anyone after you? I don't even have my laptop or any equipment to call anyone."

Shizuo drew closer but stopped a chair length from the raven. "Yeah, but 99% of the shit that goes on in this town is always you. And you're the fucking god damned flea, you can contact anyone with ease!" He growled, teeth baring.

"Ah, but Shizu-chan… I did nothing."

Shizuo flew at the raven. Izaya tried to leap backwards, but his back slammed into the wall and his eyes widened as what was coming next. Shizuo pinned his arms onto the wall with a tight grip; so tight that it would definitely bruise his fragile pale wrists.

"L-Let go!" Izaya demanded.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Apologize? I didn't even do anything."

Up close, Shizuo had the smell of the outside mixed with blood and nicotine. "Admit it, flea! You sent those bastards after me! They even hurt Tom!" He yelled into the raven's face, him struggling and trying to get out of the hold.

"I told you- I didn't send anyone, I couldn't have either."

The blond tightened his hold upon the raven's wrists, instantly almost crushing them. If it wasn't for Izaya wincing, he couldn't have noticed he was hurting him. He let it loose just slightly, but the grudge he held never wavered.

"I don't believe you."

He wanted to keep him pinned there, but he could feel fear, little by little, slipping from the raven. He was growing more and more scared, even if he couldn't show it. And then Shizuo remembered.

He was hurting Izaya. _Hurting. Scaring_ … Taking advantage over him…

Shizuo immediately let go of Izaya's wrists, letting them slip into his grasp and be greeted with a glare that he couldn't identify.

"...If it wasn't you, fine. But I still don't believe a shit word you say."

He turned to his side and walked through the hallway, stopping midway. "...You're lucky I care for…"

And suddenly, he just stopped his voice and walked through the door to his room. Guess Izaya was sleeping on the couch then.

Care… for _who_?


	25. Checking

**A/N: So, earlier in my reviews an anonymous reviewer by the name "Guest X" asked if I got my motivation from another story. Now, I don't know if that person particularly got my reply back in my reviews, so I'm going to start posting my answers on these chapters as an Author's Note. They had asked me if I had got my motivation from another Shizaya story called "Unlock me; a beautiful disaster". I have spoken with the author of that story before, though. Psssstt… Read their story, it's fantastic~**

 **My review to their comment was this: "** " _Guest X - You are close, but not technically. When I started writing my story, I never knew "Unlock me: A beautiful disaster" existed until after a good 13 - 15 Chapters I had posted. I had recently began reading it after those chapters and got a notification from the Author, Redband-Studios themself. They are a great person and we discussed some ideas and shared great hints we would be able to write in our story and what caused our inspirations. To tell the truth, I was inspired because of the lack of fanfics with Izaya drowning and having a mysterious tone into it; yup, I'm serious XD But after the past few months, there have been more popping up, which is good. So technically, I haven't been influenced by their story. It was a great question though! I'm glad I was able to answer it._

 **So there is your answer. Seriously though, Redband-Studios is an amazing writer and their story is TOP NOTCH FANTASTIC! I highly recommend their story, "Unlock me; a beautiful disaster"!**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, I keep trying to update fast every time but school and sleep get to me so easily xD Sorry, let's get this chapter over with~! Enjoy~**

 **Note: I do not own Durarara, I only own the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Checking**

Ryugamine Mikado was just an ordinary kid; leader of the Dollars. Many things have been breaking out in less than a blink of an eye. Turn on head to the side, a gang war approaches. You turn your head to the other side, the supposed "Headless Rider" is either all over the news, or riding simply in front of your curious gleaming eyes. Stare straight and…

You face the consequences of your fate.

" _I just wanted to warn you about these parts. Blue squares hand around here a lot. Please be careful."_ He remembered his quote to the information broker before him that night. Even so, his mind was still being plagued about it. He missed Masaomi. He wanted to be with Anri. Even someone as sickening but at the same time, supportful as Izaya, he worried for him too.

As the leader of the Dollars and the caretaker of the people that had entitled themselves as that, he needed to figure out what this strange feeling deep down in his bosom. Butterflies were storming all around in his stomach ready to burst out. Was it worry? Was it fear? Was it determination for knowing what could happen or what couldn't happen?

Mikado looked down onto his floor, ignoring the cries of crisp air blowing outside. He turned his page onto the Dollars' page in one or two clicks, quickly dashing onto the chatroom.

 **[Taro Tanaka has logged in]**

…

 **[Kyo: And that's when we were freaking out! You should totally go downtown and see what happened! Police were everywhere!]**

 **[San: I totally agree! But sadly, Ikebukuro changes so frequently that we have to keep track on the even more better things than just the simple fights…]**

 **[Setton: Hello there, Taro.]**

His eyes dashed over the words that appeared on his screen, hesitation immediately running out of him and his fingers took hold of the keyboard.

 **[Taro: Hi Setton. Long time?]**

 **[Setton: I'd say so.]**

Judging by the looks of no other chat logs and the information lines telling him the previous members had already taken their leave, Mikado relief.

 **[Private Message from Taro Tanaka]**

 **[Taro: Hey, Celty, can I speak with you for a minute?]**

…

 **[Setton: Sure, what is it, Mikado?]**

He didn't feel right in any sort of way, as if the air had just shifted and left him in complete silence; the howls of the cold night was completely dead. **[Taro: I just wanted to make sure if everything was alright. I just…]**

 **[Taro: Have a bad feeling.]**

 **[Setton: What do you mean 'bad feeling'? Now that you mention it, Shinra hasn't been doing so well.]**

 **[Taro: Dr. Kishitani? What happened to him?]**

 **[Setton: ...Well…]**

 **[Setton: ...Shinra has been attacked because some strangers that broke in and broke and ruptured most of his bones. He hasn't woken up for the past day and I'm worried sick.]**

Even for a split second, it felt as if an eternity of feeling helpless. His heart dropped and he could feel the small thumps and pulses it made until it grew loud into a deafening roar pulsating through his ears, blood rushing. **[Taro: What? That's horrible! I hope he'll be alright. If you want, I will get the Dollars to help search for the guys who did it.]**

 **[Setton: No no, it's fine. I don't want to drag anyone else into this problem. Besides, I think it's best to let it settle down until we get more facts. I'm as worried and angry as you are. But I don't want to risk anything.]**

That, he could understand. Celty truly loved Shinra, and for that she did not want to risk anything for the sake of her happiness. Shinra has been putting up with her because he loved her, and he loved being there for her. Now it was pretty much her time to shine, as in Izaya's description, she is "the moon that shines from _her_ sun's light." **[Setton: Please don't be troubled about it.]**

 **[Taro: I understand. You're a strong person, Celty.]**

 **[Taro: To be honest, I would be so mad that I would try to do anything about it so it won't happen again, even if it benefitted the town. You're more wise and caring than most humans.]**

As if the internet was a heartline, he could have sworn he felt a sense of happiness or surprise. Could be that the air was shifting again, but it could be how Celty was feeling.

 **[Taro: Do you also mind if I ask another question?]**

 **[Setton: Ask away. I don't mind.]**

…

 **[Taro: I've noticed that Izaya-san has been secretly living with you guys, but I don't know why. It's best not to ask about that.]**

 **[Taro: When those guys broke in, did something happen to Izaya besides Dr. Kishitani, or even you!?]**

 **[Setton: No, I was out minding my own business and when I came back Shizuo was there trying to help Shinra. He said he got here just a few minutes before I did and then…]**

…

 **[Taro: And then?]**

 **[Setton: ...Izaya went missing.]**

 **[Taro: Eh!? He's missing?! Celty, you have to tell me where you last saw him, or what even caused this!]** He felt his cool slip just for a split second, reading the message over and over again to make sure that is what the dullahan really said.

 **[Setton: No! You've got it all wrong- well… Yes, he did go missing.]**

 **[Setton: But then Shizuo called Shinra before he went into his sleep and told us that he had found him and would be watching over him from now on; trying his best not to try and kill Izaya.]**

A small sigh blew from his lips. "Good…"

 **[Taro: Thanks for telling me, Celty.]**

 **[Setton: Anytime.]**

Just when he felt accomplished and ready to close his computer, shutting down its life, he remembered something that had rushed to the front of his brain in a heartbeat.

 **[Taro: Ah- wait!]**

 **[Setton: Hmm?]**

 **[Taro: There's one last thing I'd like to ask of you…]**

…

 **[Taro: ...Do you know what happened to Izaya?]**

 **[Setton: I… He's.. just had a rough time. That's all. He might seem pretty strange, but give him some time.]**

 **[Taro: Alright. I was just curious because when I met him back before December, he was pretty** _ **shaken up**_ **before just walking into a dark alley by himself.]**

 **[Setton: Shaken up?]**

 **[Taro: Yeah. Do you want me to tell you more about it?]**

 **[Setton: No, that's fine. I should probably get back onto checking Shinra. Thanks for being supportive.]**

 **[Taro: No problem. I guess I'll see you later.]**

 **[Private Chat has ended.]**

 **[Setton: Ah, sorry everyone. There's something I have to do. Take care.]**

 **[Setton has left the chat room.]**

 **[Kyo: Awww, Setton left?]**

 **[San: Seems like it.]**

 **[Taro: Sorry, I have to go too! Bye!]**

 **[Taro Tanaka has left the chatroom.]**

Mikado slid his fingers upon the laptop's front and closed it, turning off its life. He let out a relieved and at the same time bothered sigh. Was it that he felt relieved that everything was going sort of fine, but bothered that there are new problems appearing? Whichever the case, he didn't feel like staying up through the entire night to care.

Mikado stretched his arms out and yawned, tears staining the edges of his eyes and jaw widening. "What a strange day…" He muttered as he headed for his closet and opened it revealing a futon and taking it out. He placed his futon across the floor neatly and preparing it for his slumber. Maybe it wasn't wise of him to ask what had occurred earlier? Maybe it was. Still, not energetic enough to care, Mikado slowly felt his energy slip from him constantly if he didn't get any sleep within the next minute.

Taking a few minutes to drink in the sleep, he began to unfold the covers and slid himself within its warm grasp. Laying there in the dark and sighing, letting out his exhausted breath, Mikado laid there feeling his eyes get heavy. "I sure hope Celty and Dr. Kishitani will be alright…"

And just like that, Mikado felt like he was floating off into his own thoughts as sleep engulfed him.

* * *

Celty pressed up against her desk and walked into her living room. Mikado was strange to ask her such questions, but she did not mind one bit. The most of her worries that was bothering her from the very beginning was how wealthy and well Shinra was getting from the past day. It worried her to sickness.

The fairy wandered into her lover's room, opening it softly as if she didn't want to wake him. Just as expected. He didn't look awake a all. If she had a head, she would be sighing in defeat. Her lean legs drifted her into the room and she began watching over Shinra's unconscious state with worry filling her non-existent eyes. 'Oh Shinra…' She thought approaching him softly and pressing her hand upon his pale face, 'when will you wake up?'

This magical being wish she actually had lips to speak her mind, or at least speak to an injured loved one. Just when she was about to move away and turn away, a warm muscle caressed her hand. As hesitant and agile, she immediately turned her head over to where the source of warmth was radiating, and she found Shinra's hand cusping hers while it was on his face.

"...Celty…?"

Wide hazel eyes slowly fluttered open weakly, him saying his lover's name like a person with a sore throat. If the dullahan had eyes, tears, lips, anything; she would had expressed it with tears filling her eyes and a warm smile tugging at her lips. Even if she did not have such features, Shinra could tell she was happy.

His vision began to clear up out of the mist and into play. Celty was right above him, glaring at him with her non-existent orbs. "...I'm glad to see you." He chirped and a soft smile formed upon his face. Celty, not caring if he had restrictions upon his body, rushed in and gave him a big old bear hug filled with love. "W-Woah! Celty, what's wrong?"

Celty retracted herself and looked around for her PDA, finding it on the tray and pulling it close to her. [I'm just so happy that you're alright!] She gave him a few seconds to read before embracing him once more, nuzzling.

"I'm glad to be back too, Celty. Oh how I've missed you!"

"That reminds me- how long was I out?" He asked out of curiosity looking at his beloved.

[Only a day.]

[But I was still worried sick, I thought you'd be in a coma, or some sort of disability!] Good thing he did not get diagnosed with some sort of problem. Just a few injuries and he could deal with it; as long as he was with his dearly beloved Celty. "But I'm here now. And that's all that matters."

"Oh my darling, you're just the perfect fairy! I bet you used your magic on me to wake me up to your beautiful self!" The perverted doctor swooned to himself as Celty gave a mental facepalm. [In your dreams, moron.]

"Hey now, that's not nice to call your fiance a moron! Maybe you are the Tsundere type Walker keeps talkin- O-Ow!" He let out a small yelp as the fairy's hand delivered a painful jab to his side. "N-Now why did you go on and do that for? You really are a Tsundere!" As soon as those words slipped through the idiot's mouth, he soon regretted as he was assaulted by a swarm of jabs.

"OOOOW! Ceeelttyy!" He whined loudly until Celty hit an injured spot making him wince and press his hand upon the wound. The woman clad in black rushed to his side immediately. [Are you alright?! I'm sorry, I got carried away again…] she patiently showed him her screen, guilt weighing her shoulders down like a boulder.

"Hey now, don't get so worked up over it, I'm perfectly fine!" He looked up at her with glossy hazel eyes, "Besides, any touch from you would feel heavenly." a tint of blush heated his cheeks. Celty just continued to sit there like a statue until a large cloud of smoke puffed from her headless pit through her neck. If she had a face, red would be visible along every inch of it. [D-Don't say things like that…] "I say that because I mean that!"

Shinra was like that kid who would constantly give compliments to the girl he likes, but she doesn't take compliments too easily.

[Anyway, I'm so glad that you're back…]

"I'm glad that I'm back, too. Which reminds me…"

"Oh crap! How are Shizuo and Izaya doing?" He questioned almost ready to spring out of his bed like a deer but Celty restrained him back into his comfort zone. [So far, Shizuo said he was taking care of Izaya, trying his very hardest not to kill him.]

[Do you want me to check on them?]

"I don't want to trouble you with them, and I surely don't ever want to be separated from your grasp…" Shinra's eyes gleamed a tint of sorrow. "Mostly, it's just those two idiots. If they end up killing each other, that's how stubborn they can be. We shouldn't interfere."

[I'm still going to check. And I know you don't mean that.]

She got up from her position and walked across the smooth flooring and halted at the wooden door. [I'll be back in a few.] She tried showing him from her angle, but Shinra just nodded as if he knew exactly what she was saying.

When she got outside, she called Shooter into the alleyway and rode off into the night looking for her destination.

'I wonder how they're doing.'


	26. Starting Tomorrow

**I'm glad I have great reviews! Like many other authors say; That shit cheers me the fuck up. Like… MAD.**

 **Next chapter, enjooooy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Starting tomorrow**

Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Just sat there in the mist of the night finding other things to look than focus their vision upon each other. Shizuo had a grimace on his face. Izaya had an annoying pout on his face. They both didn't like where it was heading due to the fact the blond had messed up.

Shizuo didn't even bother to clean the blood off of the floor or the walls that he had stained. Not even the cries of water sprinkling were ever heard, meaning that he probably didn't take a shower yet. Izaya sighed with annoyance, eyes narrowing into slits as he eyed his newly bruised wrists. He wanted to forget what just happened, but something told him instinctively that those bruises would probably never die down after a while.

Or perhaps…

Those wrists that were bruised also reminded him of those scumbags. Except they did a much bigger number and left more than a million cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"...Stupid monster." He muttered under his teeth, swearing that he couldn't control his mixed emotions. He didn't care if he would sleep on the couch, enough time to cool down was all he needed. Except for some reason the idea of something else scaring him because of those scars began pounding within his brain.

 _So they attacked Tom, did they?_

Izaya's dark red orbs gleamed as his thoughts became ideas surging around like waves. Who would go after Shizuo just to piss him off besides himself and other people who stand no chance against him?

Who?

Just when his mind found the solution…

He couldn't feel his hands. He couldn't feel his entire being. His blood ran cold like an icy river on runoff and his train of thought came to a speeding halt. "...That can't be…"

Izaya clenched his hands before looking down in a mixed sensation of anger, sadness, defeat, and annoyance. If his calculations were as true as he had always predicted humans and such then his answer should be none other than _them_.

His breath became ragged and soon sped up faster than a second making it worse. No way. He was not going to have a panic attack here and now; he's much more stronger than that. Just when his courage came and blocked off the raging panic rising within him, the sound of a door opening caught his attention and snapped him out of his thoughts.

He didn't care how long he had been sitting there. Seconds? He wasn't about to turn around to show what was seeping straight from his being emotionally. Izaya knew Shizuo was standing beside him, but he didn't care. Although, he heard a small but yet loud sigh of defeat. "You kn-"

Knocking sounded from the front door catching both of their attention spans. Izaya didn't bother to look at Shizuo, but he somehow found himself glaring at him when he was heading towards the door. Shizuo waited a good three seconds before finally grasping the knob, twisting it, and opening it like a gateway.

"Oh, hey. What brings you here?"

Celty had been standing by the doorway examining the blond, but was taken aback slightly and she immediately typed on her PDA lightning fast.

[What happened!? Why are you bleeding!? Did Izaya do something?]

Celty's words had sent him into confusion until he realized he was still bathed in blood and clothes were all dirty and matted. "Uh.. Yeah, about that. I got into a huge gang fight earlier and they hurt Tom, so I pretty much kicked their asses." [But that isn't the point- Are you okay or feeling any pain?] The blond only said "It's nothing serious, I'm fine." to calm her down.

The womanly figure contained all her worry and retained her composure, standing up right and typing on her PDA once more. [I see. Next time be careful, won't you?] He read off of the brightly lidded screen before nodding. "Say, what brings you here anyway?" He asked looking at the dullahan. [I came here to check on you guys. So that you wouldn't kill each other. Apparently, that somehow didn't work?]

"Those guys that attacked me? I still think the flea ordered them to." He sighed glaring lasers at the raven, which Izaya did back. "How many times must I say this? I didn't send anyone, and I couldn't have sent anyone. It pains me that no one believes me…" The raven sighed under his teeth before bringing his crimson colored eyes back onto the two at the door. [Well, I guess I'm glad that you two are fine.]

[Shinra has finally woken up and that pretty much sums up the other reason why I am here.]

She could see the slight relief filling his eyes up and a warm smile crossed his face. "That's good to hear. I don't really much care for that pervert, but I'm glad he's alright." He reassured her. Sometimes, Shizuo didn't understand what someone like Celty could ever see in such an annoying guy like Shinra. But he didn't dare question it.

[And how is Izaya? He isn't causing troubles, is he?] She looked over at the raven pouting on the couch. "More or less. Can be a pain."

"Same thing back to you, Shizu-chan." Izaya mused out softly catching the monster's attention. He didn't dare reply back with another word or else he knew Izaya would just throw snarky remarks until Celty has to step in and stop them from destroying the entire place.

[Well, I can see you guys are sort of getting on better terms. I'm glad that you are fine.] She showed her PDA steadily, and began backing away to the door before typing again.

[If you need anything, just call and I'll help.]

Shizuo nodded as Celty took her turn and made her way out of the door. The sound of a horse's neigh as her motorcycle came to life blew through the night's crispy air and soon the sounds grew deaf.

Shizuo turned around and just glared at the raven. "I'm going to ask again," he took one step but stood his ground, "did you or did you not send those bastards after me?"

All he got in return was a sigh of annoyance quickly switching into a low chuckle. "Didn't Celty just come here to make sure we don't fight often?"

"I asked you a damn question! Fucking answer it already!"

"Okay fine, no need to get sharky on me."

"No, I didn't. No matter how many times I tell you, I didn't or couldn't have sent those guys. There, are you happy now?" The information broker said smoothly but carried a tint of annoyance through his tone, eyes narrowing closed. Someday, Shizuo might as well annoy him to death.

"Fucking louse…"

"Ah, I'd rather you not…" His smile flew from his mouth quicklier than he had anticipated. As soon as those words ran out of his mouth, they grew silent until he just lost his ego for a second. Both of them just glared at each other, the ex-bartender's eyes tried to focus on everything else other than the raven sitting in front of him. It felt like a phantom was haunting the room.

"...Just shut up." Shizuo broke the silence, carefully making his way to the end of the couch. "I didn't mean anything like that, so just forget about it."

Those dark red orbs didn't meet his honey brown ones. Neither did he turn round. "You make it sound like you did something."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." And he walked off out of reach. The door squeaked silently while it opened and closed. Nothing but silence.

The raven just sat there ignoring any sort of disturbance, letting the mere anxiety swallow him whole. It wasn't that Shizuo brought it back up to haunt it. It wasn't _much_ about those _monsters._ It was the strange thought that had just reappeared into his mind.

It was _that_ thought.

What if those men weren't the ones who had broken his pride and shattered his perfect ego in a million pieces…?

 _...What if it was Shizuo who did it?_

Just that thought sent a million needles prickling down his spine with a wave of shivers. There was no way he would ever live if that ever happened. If Shizuo would be the one to rape him, he'd be fucked senseless and raw to the vile point his being couldn't feel any sort of sensation but utter pain until his death.

That searing white pain.

Except he was sure his body would be thrown around and pummeled like a doll. More like those monsters could ever chew off of him. His shoulders quaked as he felt his ideas haunting him. He could imagine it as clear as day…

By how a human with intense monster strength would be able to do that to a living person… They'd die before the beast would ever even finish. But Izaya was _different_.

He could take numerous beatings for he wasn't a normal person, either. That's what terrified him. What if he was so durable enough to withstand all that pain pouring into his fragile body and breaking him through every single part of his body? His pride, his joy, his ego, his image, his bones, his body, his entire being…

... _His soul._

The water's cries from the bathroom's shower head didn't stop his train of thought. Izaya wanted to stop thinking about it. But he couldn't.

Him just being forced down onto anything; the cold floor of an alleyway. His hands being held down hard like he was chained, but were those of a monster. A tall monster looming over his small physique breathing breaths that smelled of nicotine and a devilish grin slipping from his face. That voice whispering inside his ear...

" _I told you to stay out of 'Bukuro…"_

" _Now you're gonna learn a lesson…"_

" _...Let's play, flea…"_

He tried to sustain a small shriek from his lips by gluing them together. Izaya held his arms tightly and squeezed them like they were a sponge. The recent dark bruises that spread on his wrists like a virus began to add more fear onto it. They were caused by none other than…

 _This wasn't right. It wasn't right. It was scary._

But a man like Shizuo would never do such a thing. Not if he was so angry that it controlled him… The constant fear of not knowing what the Heiwajima would do because of his unpredictable nature was proving to be fearful. So fearful that Izaya himself couldn't concentrate.

"...Enough of this…" He whispered to himself. Only then he found his courageous self cage the escalating anxiety and try to keep his quaking self from trembling even more. Those men had made a fool of a god. Gods were not meant to be fools nor treated like them. It was the people below that dared defy the gods were the true fools.

"I will get better. And then I'll get back to the way I was. Starting tomorrow."

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know. Sorry ;n; I'll make it up next chapter, hehehe~**


	27. Paranoia

**Alright. Two annoying news... yay... my dad has gotten a new job, but uses my laptop to do it everyday of the week except Saturday and Sunday. So now I am back to writing on my phone- hilarious, right? So please excuse some typos or auto correcting. My phone can be a demon with grammar... And I've also been very lazy, which is not an excuse. Please find it in your heart's to forgive little old me °~°**

 **Here's the new chapter~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Paranoia**

The room carried this tough husky smell of old and dust as dust bunnies silently float and hop over the fabric of the room.

"You really need to clean up here. Looks like shit." Shizuo muttered under his breath after standing for what seemed like an eternity. Izaya sprang out from the corner with a small pout on his face. "Well excuse me, but I recall being kept in hospitality for a good month and a couple of weeks~"

Shizuo immediately chucked the idea out of his head and examined the other parts of the dust covered furniture. Izaya has been with Shinra for a while, which he can sadly agree on. Agree with the flea, huh?

Honey glazed eyes glared downward onto the furniture, tracing his hand softly over the puffed couch and scooping the bath of dust off.

"Can you just hurry it up already? You've been taking to much time!"

"Don't rush me. I'm almost done."

After a good couple of impatient minutes, the raven emerged from the room carrying some small and some big bags. "Alright. I'm finished~" Izaya chirped in a singsong voice and took a halt in front of the faux blond.

"Do I have to ask what is in those bags...?" Shizuo grunted, keeping his eyes on the smiling raven in his view. "Really? You choose now to be a moron?"

"Just tell me what the hell are in the bags!"

"Okay, rude~." The informant said in protest, "If I'm going to be living with you at the moment, I need to get some of my clothes and bring my laptop."

"Happy now?" he added on with a somehow devious sardonic smirk spread across his face. "Shut up flea. Why do you even need your laptop?" The Heiwajima raised an irritated brow.

"For work purposes."

"And how do I know that you're not gonna plan anything with it?"

"Like I've told you, I'm not going to do ridiculous things." Izaya sighed. "When did you become so cautious~?"

The blond could feel his impatient anger bubbling to the touch trying to subside it. Either way, the raven looked like he was having some sort of a decent time-even teasing a brute...

"Just shut up and let's get going already." Shizuo growled before turning on his heel grouchy-like and headed for the door with the raven tailing vivaciously behind him, enthusiasm pulsing through informant.

* * *

The next day rose faster than anyone could actually expect. The sun stood high on the dawn's setting as the warm and old crisp air drifted off and welcomed the new fresh scent of dew.

Dark blood colored eyes gleamed with mischief and confidence as vogue dark circles traced his long-lashed eyes. Izaya had stayed up most of the night unexpected or what to think on doing. He had propped himself onto the couch like a statue through the fast night, unable to even think about a dose of sleep from how It was like this one minded track set that prone him to keep his mind. It's about time the one who once arranged the playing field finally changes the rules.

"And what are you doing up this early for?" Izaya heard Shizuo's husky voice from behind, not noticing when he had ever entered the room. When his dark orbs swerved over where the voice trailed from he took notice of him wearing a plain white t-shirt and long navy sweat pants. "I've decided on something."

"And you're coming with me."

"...Huh?" The brute forced out in confusion. "Now what are you planning, flea?"

"I'm not planning anything for the millionth time. I just need someone to come with me at the moment. And right now, you're the only person who can."

The blond came to a brief stop and eyed the man sitting on the soft textured couch carefully and slowly processed and considered it. "We're just going to go out and get some things. You don't really have a choice." Izaya rang out in a soft purr-like voice.

"Tch, fine."

"When and where are we going?"

The raven forced himself up slowly and stood straight, glancing his vision in the blond's direction. "We're going to my place to get some things. And it has to be soon, I don't like to wait." A grunt slipped from Shizuo as he calmly collected himself and turned over to the window blinds seeing straight though them with its chocolate gold eyes and mentally noting the Sun's body of light floating above the city. It looked as if it was 12 - 1pm.

His eyes looked arid before he ran a large warm hand through his dyed locks and gazed back onto Izaya.

"Fine. Let me get ready first."

* * *

They soon set off onto their trail while the sun was still present and unmoving over the city that breathed lively. Izaya was taking fast steps and speeding across the alleyways almost leaving Shizuo in the dust if the blond didn't decide to speed along behind. "Hurry up Shizu-chan! You're slow~!" The raven chirped bubbly as he broke into big skips, hopping like a bunny.

Shizuo grew annoyed and tried to keep his pace. "Will you just slow down and quit trying to draw attention?!"

"Oh Shizu-chan, I haven't been out of that cage in such a while~"

"Shizu-chan is slow! And we're in the alleys, no one can really keep their eyes on us!"

Even if they were in the somehow dark alleys and corridors of a bright beaming district with boring dull people, he wanted to make sure they didn't attract too much attention. They were enemies; supposed to hate each other. The public new this like the back of their hands. Shizuo couldn't stand being close to the flea or he'll turn into a rabid dog and persistently try to maul and tear the flea the shreds, bouldering everything out of his way.

But, another stream poured through his subconscious. He couldn't stand being with this man...

...But...

He couldn't stand being anywhere away from him. Life is just confusing on so many levels that not everyone can understand it. Izaya was there to ruin Shizuo's life with his ridiculous acts and sardonic taunts sending the man into a full out rage of seeing only red.

However, these past tense days, weeks, even a month, they have been clawing at the back of his head still making its way to the front every time. He'd hate to say this; despise to think this...

But what had happened to this man-and yet he's acting impervious to the acts that have been inflicted onto him. Not unless another night terror or a panic attacks sneaks up and threatens him.

 _'What is my reason...?_ '

The barrage of thoughts forced his legs into a power walk, speeding a little faster and catching up to the skipping rabbit in front.

 _'Why does he think he can take on everything like a god...?'_

Too distracted by his thoughts, his eyes narrowed into slits until the obvious caught his eyes.

Izaya was no where in his sight.

"Izaya?" The blond came to a stiffening halt. Where did he...

His vision zoomed into all the directions.

Not in front, not behind...

He glanced up but there was no fire escape on the back of the building.

"Stop playing games dammit!"

His legs were frozen solid. Izaya wasn't in his sights... he wasn't in the area...

Where did Izaya go!?

With the speed of light he dashed with a loud boom and his feet stomping across the cement sickeningly. "Izaya!"

How could he be this damn stupid!? The man was just skipping and hopping with a girly laugh all spirited and vivaciously-how could he just vanish into thin air like smoke?

The wind whistled doubts in his ears making him run just a little faster. At the corner of his eye he saw an opening point to a new alley. Ignoring any protests he flew onto the start of it and skidding his heels to turn the direction until he came onto a saddening stop.

It was the end of the alley. What had welcomed him was a large hard dark brick wall with a couple of stains and garbage bags at the foot of it.

Izaya was gone. He was no where to be found.

How could he have been this blinded-dumb-so in his thoughts to miss a howling with joy idiot prancing around?! "Stupid...!" He cursed softly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...!" The monster wanted to scream. Roar his name. Where was he?!

How could this have happened?!

 _'...I...I lost him...'_

The feeling of being blinded and dumbfounded pounding and screamed at him as did the wind which silenced its doubts and was replaced by the honking of cars far away.

There was no way he would be that far off-he couldn't have gone off that long!

Without a second trace of thoughts he whipped around preparing to bolt into another sprint.

"IZA-"

The name simply subsided quickly before he stumbled backwards awkwardly.

A dark figure had swung itself fast in front of his view upside down hanging from a pole from the side of the dull and dusty red building.

"Helloooooo~ Shizu-chan!"

Worry immediately flew as disbelief replaced it across his features. "!?"

There he was. Hanging upside down and smiling with a childish smirk plastered on him. "What the hell!?" He cursed and collected himself as the informant bursted in uncontrollable laughter. The blond never could've guessed his sunglasses were snatched from his face and were in the informant's hand. Izaya was a little unease at laughing and swinging so loosely he would fall off the the pole, his legs quickly unwrapped themselves around deftly swinging off of the pole and landing straight in front of the staggering blond.

"Who knew Shizu-chan could get scared!"

"Especially over a little old me~"

He giggled like a child. Shizuo gathered himself and raised up to his regular height, slightly towering over Izaya. "What the fuck were you doing!? Don't go off on your own dammit!" His eyes were pouring fury and unease. "You were looking like you were dazing off-even when I looked back. You didn't seem to notice so I just went on ahead."

Shizuo clicked his teeth as his hand rested on his face. "Just don't make me go looking for you again...!"

Izaya chuckled lightly, "Take a joke for once~" lively blood eyes spoke into dark gold eyes. He placed the glasses back onto Shizuo's face insanely lightly, smirking

"Let's go!"

He gracefully spun around and flew into a sprint-

Izaya stumbled backwards strangely feeling a warm and thick hand snatched his whipped his head around confounded, letting those serious macho eyes bore into him.

"Stop running around! Stay around me, got it?"

The tale in those eyes were non of a false story. Those same insane eyes muttering those words from his lips in a low mature voice.

"Don't go anywhere else but by me."

Whether it had been seconds of endless staring he couldn't shake this... this strange feeling off. It was that same warmth he craved when he was dead cold and cutting ties mentally. That same warmth he greedily desired within his trapped soul.

That same warmth he wished he had entrapped most of his life.

A minute ran passed them as they couldn't snap out of their stare down, locked into one another's glossy orbs. The air died faster than the sound of a breath leaving a person's lips and the atmosphere grew into a mutual confinement.

"Fine. As Shizu-chan wishes~"

With a brief second, the hand that was once locked onto his wrist like a chain slipped and retracted itself. Shizuo slipped his fingers onto the smooth blue surface of his glasses and adjusted them with a slight push up the bridge of his nose, taking small steps ahead and making sure Izaya had stayed put behind him.

He didn't want anyone to see them. They would either make a huge fuse about it or take a picture from a hidden location and post it everywhere they could-still making a huge fuss. But Izaya was the type of guy who would love to exceed your limits and do all the things you craved him not to do. Being stubborn and attracting attention.

The biggest concern at the tip of blond's senses were that maybe those men were lurking around the beating city. The sun may be proudly high shining above all its noisy figures below, but among them could be a true beast lurking their way to them. He disliked to say it or even think it, but his job was to protect the flea no matter what.

How can it be called dislike if he dares to ever think of being so close to hi-

"If we're going to take the alleyways then we have to go faster."

Sheepishly raking mental note of that, despite his train of thought being hurled off track from the flea's voice he sped up. He was right and they weren't going to arrive in Shinjuku as if a genie just spoofed them there. It was a pretty solid far walk for the insane two.

Though Shizuo is more fond of Ikebukuro because it is his territory; the territory of where the supposed monster resides. Izaya was familiar all the time with just the walking and short train rides back and fourth repeatedly like an everyday schedule. So it would make sense if the flea new the city more than the beast who quickly assured it was his area and that Izaya was no where able to cross the line to it. But look at raven now, happily roaming the streets like it was no problem or wasn't shaken up by the fact that the monster was right next to him.

It didn't feel that long, but the sun had risen so high that it was already close of hanging onto the edge of dusk, the sky almost painted that murky blue orange before sunset.

Though the people in Shinjuku weren't that fond of Shizuo-the rampaging dog that guards only the district of Ikebukuro- so they couldn't distinguish much of a threat. It was like a territory thing. The people of Shinjuku knew and feared Izaya as well did Ikebukuro knew and coward under Shizuo. But Izaya would come and join in on the fun of being high above everyone, letting more people fear him in Ikebukuro.

They went up the stairs until Izaya had pulled out a secret key from an unknown location and opened the door.

* * *

It wasn't as long as they took getting to the flea's home than going back. He looked much more happier and animated with the bags he was holding, and Shizuo carry the two big bags.

When they got to their original settlement, Izaya just laid the bags down gently like they were fragile before plopping onto the comfortable couch.

"That was fun!" He cheerfully howled, eyes gleaming back to the blond tryout to place the bags down, "We should go again sometime~!"

"Being with you? I'd rather not."

"Aww, you're no fun Shizu-chan!"

Blocking the whines of the annoying flea, Shizuo glanced over at the window, mentally noting the insane dark sky that shone like a cat's pupils.

"Are you happy now? Better not have other shit..." he groaned slightly, heading over to the couch as well but sitting on the farthest edge of It.

"Yup!"

From the corner of his calm eyes, the raven slipped out his electronic, turning it on and seemed to be rapidly typing fast as if he was texting.

"Who're you texting?

"My my, aren't you nosy?" He said with a sly smirk.

"I'm asking my dear Secretary to do something for me."

Shizuo snapped view back onto the man, "The hell? You said you weren't planning anything!"

"I'm not. I'm just requesting her to do something."

The blond let out a small "tch" before breaking his gaze and prodding himself off of the couch and heading down the room.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered without turning back, expecting acknowledgement.

* * *

"He's been gone for a while and now suddenly comes back and requests this of me. Pitiful." Her voice, cold as ice, grunted as she strove her way through the dust covered territory.

"Bastard should at least come back before assigning me this. Didn't Kishitani say that he was out from an injury?"

Ignoring the uneasy gloomy setting of the night pouring into the room, she rested her purse onto the nearest clean counter before getting to work.

She brushed a thick line of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, reaching downward to scrub the bath of dust onto the desk. "Bastard..."

[Helloooo~! \\(^v^)/ Namie dear, could you kindly drop by my apartment and give it a nice clean up? I possibly won't be here for a while, but don't worry. Your paycheck will be assured. Have fun~ (/°u^)/~~3]

Namie's teeth grinded hard. He disgusted her from her stomach to her being.

She would rather do this under Seiji's order, the thought making her heart leap from her chest and butterflies swarm inside her. The heat from her cheeks quickly cooled from what her main task was.

The long haired woman cleaned most of the desks without care or concern in her eyes, but did a she told.

 _Crack_.

Immediately as if her body slowed down, Namie raised herself.

She heard it again.

"Is someone there...?" She asked dumbfounded.

By the atmosphere answering back with a sheer silence, the woman shrugged her shoulders and continued on moving to the next spot.

What kept her constantly on edge was the constant cracking sound of wood having pressure repeatedly pressed onto it.

She removed the dust on the windows.

 _Crack_.

She patted the furniture flat from grime.

 _Craaack_.

"Is someone there?"

No response.

Namie kept at her work. Eyes of a cat observing the dark room that exposed no light but the complete color of midnight blue.

 ** _Crack_.**

"Alright, that's it! Who's in here!?"

...

No response.

Maybe the place was old that it just screams with creaks.

 ** _Creeeaakk_**.

Or maybe she's going insane from the paranoia of being alone here at night.

 ** _Creeeaaak Crack_**.

'It sounded like it came from upstairs.' She mentally noted.

As silent as a feather, her feet delicately pressed themselves onto the floor softly creating no noise and silently approaching the stair case. Her chalice of stealth was remarkable in the situation, though the constant cracks never ceased their crooked songs. The stairs ached with a small whining sound but was not able to be heard from far.

Stealthily and quietly, her legs led her into the halts of the doors. The atmosphere grew more tense and gruesome as the doors called her over.

 _ **Craaaack**_.

It was louder.

She held the cold thick small bottle of pepper spray that she had grasped from her purse.

'They have to be in here. There's no way other way...'

Namie waited.

The noise grunted _louder_ than before.

'...Now!'

Her mind immediately raced as she barged through the door head on like a rhino knocking over something. Her hand held the defensive weapon firmly, prepared to use it and smoke the bastard. Through the dark room, her eyes adjusted quickly before zooming her vision around cautiously.

Not one person was in sight.

Having the feeling of caution and suspicion lead her on though her head assured there was nothing there; it felt like there was.

Namie blazed through the rooms checking them all with detail and everything. Nothing was there.

"Damn it," she breathed out, "I can't believe I have become so paranoid..."

"It wouldn't be like this-" she hugged her chest tightly, "if Seiji was here..."

Namie couldn't stop the sudden twinkle in her eyes and the constant fluttering heart.

 _'Damn this paranoia._ '

Ignoring the screams and aches of the flooring Namie paced straight to her purse and grasped it into her delicately small hands. She wasn't completely done, so she had to get her work done.

"As long as that pitiful bastard pays me, I'm good to go." She muttered under her breath.

The night was an intricate setting that shouted mystery and trouble just as night was defined as. The moon glazed a foggy look as if it was a frozen moon. Seiji was her sun. As 'that disgusting thieving cat' Mika was the moon blocking her from meeting her glorious sun's rays.

If only she had been with Seiji more better than that girl Mika.

If only she had noticed sooner that objects shaped as hands cloaked in darkness were forming around the corner of her vision, she could've avoided it.

Namie's mind flew into a straight warning panic screaming at her and her heart leaped to her throat, the sudden surprise shocking her.

The hands grasped her wrist and placed it's enormous hand- holding a white cloth that smelled of a sweet scent- was present in the hand and pressed against her face.

The woman immediately knew what this substance was and rejected it with every ounce that she could manage; struggling and holding her breath for dear god.

The more she struggled the more it terrified her. The shadow moved closer to her ear, hearing the thing smirk. Even if she had a sickening cloth in her face blocking her windpipes, the disgusting smell of rotting breath could be smelled.

It whispered in a gruff husky voice-one of a scary thing. A very big man.

"Hello there, beautiful~

* * *

 **Also, I've noticed that I make some characters OOC... I apologize for that. But to you guys, are they really out of character? XD**


	28. A Poke Into Reality

**Note: This has been written on phone. Please excuse all typos and auto-corrections. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: A Poke Into Reality**

 **Warnings: Language, Sexual themes/smut- that's right.**

* * *

Pitch black. Nothing could be seen.

The absence of color was invigorating.

 _What happened earlier?_

Though her eyes had squinted and fluttered rapidly under closed narrowed lids, she could feel the aching barks of bruises cloaking her body.

What had happened earlier?

The pain made her groan slightly and jolt slowly.

 _What happened?_

 _Where was she?_

That scarce feeling of being crept on from behind like trapped prey enraptured in the wild hunter's eye. She was too slow and too dumb to care.

Someone was in there.

Someone was in there with her.

She wasn't paranoid.

The constant creaking and the night warning her gave a sharp edge to her senses.

The last thing she remembered was she had a devastating brawl for survival against this being.

Where is she?

 _'...Where am I...?'_

"...nnnggh..." she groaned sluggishly. Out of the dark atmosphere of space, lights had pierced her link of vision and blinded her focus slightly.

She was somewhere.

Somewhere unrecognizable.

Namie dropped her head sluggishly like a drunken person before regaining the strength of consciousness.

Her sassy glossy dark chocolate orbs adjusted to the setting and the vagueness disappeared.

It was a small intricate room with a dirty concrete floor and the walls felt like they were closing in. It was probably due to the fact she has just awoken and her eyes were still weary and she laid on the cement like a dead body.

Though, that itching feeling of longing to get up was shortly subsided as she couldn't move her arms nor her legs, which were closely bound together strangely. Her body ached and screamed from her recent bruises that painted her skin nasty purples and blacks.

When her eyes dared to travel downward and behind her; a thick line of rope was entangled around her wrists. Namie couldn't move her hands.

Namie looked down at her slender legs and traced them down to her ankles. They were also wrapped in rope.

 _I've been kidnapped... damn it._

She mentally cursed and grit her teeth.

"Ah, you're awake I see."

Namie jolted at the masculine voice. Their steps grew louder and drew closer as they clicked against the hard cold floor. "It's nice having company," -the steps deafed as they stopped completely behind her-

"and a pleasure it is for it to be a beautiful woman."

The long haired beauty narrowed her eyes into slits. His voice was hovering above her but who came crawling into her vision was no one she had knew or have recognized from the depths of her memory. "Oh, don't be frightened. I'm only here to discuss business with you." He said.

* * *

"Hello there, beautiful" When the firm grasp tightened around her mouth and nose she broke into a vicious struggle. Who was this man?! Why was he trying to hold her in place!?

Her lungs begged for air but Namie rebuked the thought of taking a small whiff of it and possibly passing over from its sweet scent.

"You're actually prettier than I'd thought~" the voice cooed.

"I would love to try you out sometime..."

Every nerve and sense screamed danger. Namie immediately felt a wave of unshakable shudders shock within her as a firm meaty hand met with her tiny slender waist.

She wanted to get out. She wanted to beat this man to a bloody pulp that his face was decorated in blood and screamed mercy.

That same disturbing limb on her waist slithered toward her upper buddy like a snake. Namie shuddered hard with her insane eyes glaring daggers.

Disgust flared her senses until the hand rested on her soft breasts. The cold feeling she had felt now exploded into a flaming fury. The man was groping and fondling her like a toy; grinning like an idiot and breathed out a sickening chuckle.

"You even have a nice rack, heheh..."

Her blood boiled and tried to rebuke the blush dusting her cheeks from embarrassment from how he massaged her soft plump breasts. This man was surely dead.

Seconds of scarcity felt forever until Namie felt the surge of courage consume her.

With one enormous hit, the back of her elbow stabbed into the man's gut making him grunt out in pain. Her next blow was the back of her hand denting his face inward with a loud smack!

He roared in agony immediately letting her go and the damp cloth slip from her mouth. Namie gasped hard as her lungs begged for air.

There was no time, he would regain his senses soon.

Namie swiftly turned around gracefully and quickly grasped her weapon, aiming directly at the man.

Spray.

"AAAGHH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he exploded with pain covering his face and swinging his body around recklessly. She had sprayed him with her pepper spray earlier. The burning sound of sizzling felt painful as it cooked his eyes a disturbing pink fleshy color.

Then the woman bolted. She bolted to her purse like a stray of light, almost tripping and losing her balance easily from her sloppy sprint. It was right there! Just a couple of inches! Just a couple of seconds!

The moment of happiness was immediately struck down as she felt her hair harshly being tugged and yanking her backwards. "..Damn bitch...!"

The ceiling switched upside down as she flew backwards onto the ground, grunting and hissing. The big guy tried to hold her down by capturing her pale wrists but felt an stinking ache onto his cheek knocking him back. Her hand was swollen pink from the hard slap in his tough skin. But that didn't matter, she had to get her purse some different way.

Ignoring the aching feeling in her scalp from her hair almost she turned around and met with a body laying on the ground.

"...the hell was that?" She breathed hoarsely looking at the man on the floor. "I must've socked him too hard... Bastard deserved it." Now that she had a closer look, it was a big man wearing a black mask and a large dark purple hoodie with long sweat pants. Definitely tall and had some size to him.

Regaining her calmness Namie lifted herself off of her jelly legs that could've buckled. Carefully, she grabbed her purse making her palms clench it into a tight yet weak hold and carry herself to the halt of the stairs. Step by step. Very slowly.

She looked for the bathroom and settled it there. The tip of her finger flicked the light on with quickness and rested her purse onto the counter, dark eyes adjusting to the ridiculous bright light almost blinding her. There, her hand roamed the inside of it and it slipped upon a smooth long tube-like object.

Relief poured from her soft chocolate eyes as she retrieved it fast and set her gaze upon it.

 _Thank goodness..._

In her hand was a miniature sedative in case of reasons. There was no way a woman like her would go out unprepared for these types of situations. She immediately flicked off the lights letting the darkness flood it and head outside. When she closed the door behind her, she noticed something.

It's too quiet.

That's when she felt the same essence of fear engulf her as a hand entangled its fingers within the strands of her gorgeous silky hair and swing her towards the different way.

 _How did he manage to get up here so quickly?!_

He lead her to the opening of the stairs and slammed her fragile body down with a loud thump and eventually traveled down this stairs like a boulder. Her purse instantly slipping from her grasp and flying to the floor before she dies; spilling all the utensils and things inside all over the floor.

Each step crashed into her side, face, legs, you name it. The steps pummeled against her harshly and each rough hit made her grunt out in pain. The spots were dusted purple black colors.

 _Unless-!_

Her body came to a screeching halt at the end of the stairs like a dead body that had slipped out from it's casket.

"...Now I've got you."

 _He was faking it..._

She rolled pretty far from the steps and more closer to the center of the room. Her body screamed at her to get up and flee, but her elbows could only support her weight to a minimum of only raising her slowly and weakly.

The steps stumped with a deadly tune down the stairs quickly. Namie tried to fix her crumbling limbs.

"Don't try moving whore!" The man growled before kicking her gut harshly, making her flip into her side. Pain flooded her expression as she squinted her eyes shut and held her stomach defensively. He yanked her hair upward for the millionth time making her yelp in agony and try to struggle out of his hold. She was being lifted by her hair off of the ground and onto her knees.

"Now look who's the weak one!"

A large and hard fist smacked into her fragile face. Instantly flying very far over the floor and knocking over some chairs and the famous game board the flea loved to mess around with. Strange pieces scattered around with the sound of constant clacking and things tipping over like water spilling; a huge mess.

This man was strong...

Or maybe because she was lighter than expected and soared across the floor.

She couldn't move. Namie was no match for this man. Blood painted her lips a deadly scarlet color and trickled down her chin like a river.

She was weak. Couldn't move. Could barely lift the lid of her eyes open to see.

"Now what's this?"

He held the tube in his hands and walked over to her slowly.

"A drug? You tried to use this on me, huh beautiful?"

"Probably a sedative. Shall we test it out on a bitch like you?" He cooed in a sickening smile with tainted yellow teeth.

The brute leaned down onto his knees looming above her figure before firmly capturing her arm and settling the point at the weak point of her skin. "Now I do enjoy women who fight and play hard to get..."

The needle pierced her skin with a disturbing prick sound earning a painful hiss.

 _Shameful. How could I..._

Her eye lids drooped low, too heavy.

 _How could I let this..._

Her movements became sluggish as did her ability to stay awake.

 _Happen..._

"Nighty-night beautiful~"

 **Black.**

* * *

There he sat comfortably on the center of the bed. It's soft fabric whispering calm thoughts within him, though, the eagerness glazed both of his honey colored orbs.

"Izaya..." his voice grunted hoarsely through pried lips. The seeking heat he felt at his length erecting straight and tall grew unbearable. It's veins popped out with it pulsing lively and fully straightened in view, not hiding or flaccid.

"You're so naughty, Shizu-chan~" that same smooth mischievous voice cooed in a playful suggestive tone massaging his balls rather teasingly. The blond could feel the embarrassing feeling of fire spread across his face and cheeks instantly dusting them a rosy red color. His breathing was abnormally fast though he wrestled it within the bottom of his lungs to hold in any sounds.

"Look who's talking...!"

His vest was unbuttoned showing his flawless hard abs to the night's light along with his belt unbuckled and fly unzipped exposing his shaft. Though his enemy had his classic fur-trimmed coat on but it hanging off the edge of his soft feminine-like shoulders exposing some pearl bright skin.

The raven was propped in a comfortable position close to the blond's monster cock. So close that it grazed the point of his nose. "And huge, too."

The brute flinched at the soft grip upon his rock hard penis making it stand taller than a building. Even the sensation of his cold hand brought pleasure shooting from his lower region straight to his brain like a shock. The cool crisp air inside the apartment was indeed the replica of the outside air for it chilled him.

The heat that he so longed for to embrace his member grew. Slowly but immensely pleasuring he felt the moist cavern of the raven engulf him whole, his slit itching with precum and his heart leaping. The saliva encoded him and soon enough he felt the raven's tongue lick under his shaft. "D...damn..." His eyes met those dastardly insane cat like red eyes that spelled mischief that gave him a sheer slice of embarrassment. Though it turned him on even further.

The informant pushed himself to swallow it whole until the head of the man's shaft hit the back of his throat. Until his brain told him he was ready to start, Izaya began bobbing his head at a reasonable and pleasurable pace. "N-ngh...!" Oh gods it felt too good. The way he sucked; the saliva that lubricated it; the slurping and sticky noises that cheered his ears on into getting more aroused within the raven's goddess-like mouth. It send numerous shocks and waves of pleasure sailing up his spine. He was good at this.

 _Too good._

"Izaya- fuck..."

"Hm?"

"You like this?" His eyes chimed along as he pulled out.

"Of course you do. It has to be so good that you can't wait to come all inside~" He giggled.

Ashamed at his vivid fantasy the blond gave an annoyed blind eye to him. "Don't feel ashamed, Shizu-chan. It's normal, even for a protozoan~" That annoyed remark he was about to reply with was cut sharply with the raven taking him in once again but speeding up the pace. Even in the dead of the night while the air was chilly, his nipples perked up sharp as diamonds.

His cock couldn't take much more of it or else he would explode all inside his delicious mouth painting it all a creamy color. Just the thought sent Shizuo into a frenzy. He bucked his hips constantly along the pace line Izaya was giving him until his cock was on fire. It was burning with a yearn of release.

"Izaya... I'm gonna-!" He choked out through pleasurable thrusts. "Then go ahead. Shizu-chan needs to cum, so cum already." He replied before continuing his cycle.

He could feel the pulsating of the brute's penis deep within the borrows of his moist cavern and his pink muscle licking and sliding over the slit of the head. It quickened and quickened until one last thrust that burrowed itself deepest into the raven's throat before exploding with a pool of white. Shizuo slowly pulled out and began to stroke himself off letting the rest of his release shroud on the informant's pale face.

Izaya's mouth dripped with cum as he kept it wide open, it smeared all on his face with lines and specs.

That suggestive face Izaya was giving him and the way he was positioned; coat hanging off and teasing him with his exposed shoulders, sparked his arousal once more with an encore.

"Bad Shizu-chan...! You should've warned me when you were going to cum directly!" He pouted after drinking his partner's sweet seed.

"You told me I could come so I don't see a problem in that." His eyes traveled to a different location ignoring the man placed in front of him.

"I see you're still rock hard, hmm~?"

"Guess so..." he muttered softly. Izaya chuckled something to himself before gaining his posture of standing up high. "I guess we'll have to do it your way."

It was a matter of seconds before he stripped his pants and boxers off. Next thing Shizuo knew, Izaya had crawled on top of him with that same smug.

"Like this?"

His bottom connected with his enormous member before being swallowed whole within the raven's entrance.

Not even a second flew by when Shizuo forced his way up and flipping the informant underneath him. He was positioned better, especially now that he has a beauty underneath his frame.

"No, like this." Shizuo grinned until he pounded hard through the moist walls fully sheathing himself. Slowly driving himself back out of the oven that awaited him he couldn't resist not feeling that heat upon his cock again. He burled his hard penis deep within the raven's core making him shriek with ecstasy.

"Aah~! Shizu-chan~! Anh!" Izaya moaned loudly seeing stars. He wrapped his frail arms around the beast's neck and pulled him closer, almost embracing and melting together. Each thrust rammed deeper and harder hitting Izaya's prostate dead on the spot. They couldn't control themselves nor the amount of waves they felt. It was like an endless train of euphoria along with the sexy sounds of Izaya moaning and the slapping of skin melting together.

"Ahh! Harder!" He demanded.

Didn't need to tell Shizuo that for him to go ballistic. The bed screeched tirelessly with creaks. Without a warning they engaged in a gentle yet sloppy kiss. Their tongues wrestling for dominance and trailing saliva down their chins.

Though upon breaking their kiss his pace quickened and forced himself deeper. "So...good! Fuck!" The blond grunted.

"Shizu-chan...'

He tried to thrust deeper and engulf his cock within those moist sticky walls.

"Shizu-chan...!"

He tried to until he felt something poking the side of his face.

"...Wha...?"

That irritating poking bothered him.

 _Poke._

Stop.

 ** _Poke Poke..._**

 _Just stop it!_

...

 **Poke**.

 _God dammit!_

In less than a blink of an eye, he swiped his hand to his face like an animal instinct.

But instead of a hand he was expecting, it was something strange.

Something sticky that smelled sweet...

Shizuo's sharp ears heard the sweet maniacal laughter that he heard all too well.

"...What the hell?"

Immediately eyes shot wide open to find his hand slapped onto his face...

With a sticky substance.

"Hahahaha! Just look at you!" He heard that same annoying pest's laughter.

His hand was coded with a slimy brown liquid that smelled of sweet when it hit his nostrils.

 _Maple syrup_.

"WHAT THE FUCK FLEA!?" Izaya completely ignored his roar from all his laughter he was practically dying over.

"You were-haha... you were so sleepy and sprawled out on the bed that I had too! Haha!"

Shizuo grimaced heavenly as he glared daggers at the laughing moron in front of him. How did he even get into his room quietly? Oh right. He's the flea.

"Fucking dammit! Do you always have to be so fucking childish?!" He said growling.

"But Shizu-chan looks better this way!" Izaya bursted into tears of joy he was crouching over clenching his stomach.

"THAT'S IT!" The beast instantly leaped out of his bed like a tiger. "And now he's mad... it's just a simple joke!"

"I DON'T CARE!" The man snarled and looked as if he was a wild beast getting ready to rip his enemy to shreds. Oh wait. He was.

"Tch...! Just get the hell outta my room!"

"Aww, Shizu-chan is such a party pooper..." the informant pouted instantly walking out slowly. Shizuo immediately slammed the door not caring if he caused an earthquake or not.

 _Fucking dumbass louse._

 _Great, now I have to take a shower._

It wasn't all that bad due to it being 6:37 AM.

It didn't take him much time getting fresh new wearable clothes and setting them up. But what caught his eye through the entire "wake up syndrome" his lower region ached of hardness and he could tell he was having a boner.

This is all the flea's fault. Messing around with me...

It disturbed him that his own brief sleep pants couldn't hide such a massive size. What if Izaya saw it? Some part of his sanity begged to differ, but this is Izaya they were talking about.

He needed some relief. Especially after _that_.

And... _that_ dream.

* * *

"Yagiri Namie, was it? Ah yes, you've been out for quite some time."

"A whole day at least."

Her dark sassy eyes begged to differ trying to encode her surroundings and why she was involved.

"It's quite disturbing how you know my name." Her icy gaze narrowed death at the man, but he wasn't afraid. It was on the contrary.

"Oh please, your name was on your ID in your purse. Although," his eyes returned back to her frame, "One of my men, the one you had a... 'falling out' with? Yes, he said you had a sedative you were trying to use on him and apparently he bragged on how much he beat up a poor beautiful girl and knocking her out with her own weapon."

"That's a powerful sedative you've got there, Yagiri-san." He grinned with malice in his eyes.

"Yeah well, next time tell your men to quit brutalizing women. He did quite a number on me."

"Ah yes, I terribly apologize for his behavior. He can be quite a brute some times." He sounded sincere but Namie's senses whispered a different story.

 _Yeah, no kidding._ She thought.

"Right."

"Let's get down to business now, shall we, Yagiri-san?" Eventually he walked up to her frail body, looming over it.

"Do you happen to know anything or the whereabouts of Orihara Izaya?"

* * *

 **I am pretty sure I was smoking something here. Like what am I even... XD also I couldn't get the classic "IT'S A PRANK BRO!" out of my head so this happened. Btw I'm thinking about ending this story in the mid 30's or possibly chapter 40. Meh, until next time~!**

 **...**

 **...I'm gonna be late for school today... stayed up just for you... x.x;**


	29. Fantasies Are Not Realities

**Chapter 28: Fantasies Are Not Realities**

 **Warning: Language, Mild Suggestive Themes (This chapter was written on phone. Please excuse any typos and auto corrections. Thank you, and enjoy!)**

The dark haired man closed the door fast feeling the once cool and smooth texture of the knob stretched and wrapped around his slender fingers. He was no moron even though he physically acted the way around crowds and throngs of his beloved humans.

After his ears picked the command that growled within the depths of the blond's throat from ushering him out of the room, he gladly took his leave.

That had done it. Izaya was completely glued onto the floor from where he stood. Though, his lips could not conjure out if they were trying to twist upward into a teasing grin or reach downward for a disgusted frown. Neither could his luscious eyes depict the emotion he should feel.

The way Shizuo was acting wasn't what set his mind into disgust but rather the large bulge erecting large and tall like a big noticeable sign.

As he froze there, a harsh chill crawled at the depths of his spine, however, his lungs rumbled into a silent chuckle. "What the hell was he dreaming about?" He said with a high frown that trailed disgust. His aura being trapped with extreme dislike soon transitioned into a strange happy set. He tried to suppress the bubbly laughter close of bursting through his lips.

"Shizu-chan is definitely strange."

The bouncing child of laughter couldn't contain half of it as he gave into a light hard chuckle as loud as a whisper. Not even the crying shrieks of water from the shower could draw him from his thoughts.

* * *

Disgust.

Disgust and wrongs quenched his pleasure.

Shizuo trailed his eyes to the wet tiled floor ignoring his now flaccid penis and his hand covered with streaks and splotches of his seed. Not even his flaming blush could die from the sheer embarrassment he had felt and committed. The water repeatedly slamming onto his back and skin felt soothing, but, the fact that he had stroked himself senseless until he came from that explicit dream continuously bothered him.

"How."

"How could I ever have such a fantasy with the flea?"

His eyes drew to his hand in shame. "Disgusting." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Masturbating to such a fantasy could never feel right.

* * *

Tom was worried sick over the weeks as they went by. Shizuo somewhat had a flicker of a dull attitude within those honey orbs. The white cloth that had stains of blood stitched upon Tom's forehead did not go unnoticed. Though, Shizuo felt the need to keep his distance. He felt that this was his fault. But, Vorona, however, drew closer and closer out of curiosity blooming.

 **Next week**

He felt safe but continued to cling to that disgrace he had committed from whether of what happened to Tom or what his explicit fantasies demanded of him.

"Shizuo-senpai, you can speak with me any moment that you wish. I feel worried that something is bothering you." His eyes snapped from his blank view and onto the Russian beauty next to him. "...Yeah, I'm fine." He lied,

"Come on now, Shizuo! We know something's up." He heard his boss speak up.

"No, I'm fine, really." He lied once more hoping they would not detect.

Either way, Tom would always scoff it off or act quicker than before and speak his mind like a normal human being.

As for Vorona, she would give sympathetic glares of worry for her senpai. But Shizuo feels closer to her as a friend.

At home, Shizuo would ever link eye contact with the raven fixated on his laptop.

They exchanged glares, but did not dare say a word as if they were in sound proof boxes.

* * *

[ **There is no one in the chat room.]**

 **[Kanra has entered the chat room.]**

 **[Helloooooooo everyone~!]**

 **[Huh? What's this?]**

 **[No one is on?]**

 **[What a shame! Leaving me all alone here!]**

 **[Guess there's no fun. Later!]**

 **[Kanra has left the chat room.]**

 **[There is no one in the chat room.]**

As if his eyes were constantly glued to the screen he finally broke his gaze. What was going on? No one has been on the chat for hours and Izaya being his inspecting self knew something was growing from the pits of the city. Whether it's hidden within the alleyways instead of actual public view or ready to strike out onto the streets.

His mind was scrambled.

There were men chasing him and trying to take him by force.

Strange gangs attacked Shizuo and blamed it on none other than him.

No one has been on the chat forever.

Namie has not picked up her phone _at all_.

... _Could those bastards be behind all of this?_

 **Another week**

Izaya has been slipping out unnoticeably and gaining his ability of parkour to rise out once more. But that was not the only objective that seemed to trail within his mind. The city was breathing with life and crime as did the alleyways scream trouble.

The people were complete rocks but he knew who stood outward. He could only contain so much information at a time. Though, it was all feeling like it was adding up.

But when his " _Knight with Golden Locks and Shining Armor_ " continuously saved him from those _mutts_ , he couldn't concentrate. Not even after dreams that set strange misdemeanors and feelings that he had never believed a god like him could ever feel.

He hated Shizuo. But loved to be around him. Whether it was to tease him or not, _he felt safe_.

"What are you thinking about?" The blond said breaking the silence.

"Just things. Not interesting, disturbing, in fact."

Izaya laid comfortably on the couch with an expression one could depict was thinking.

"Just letting you know I bought some drinks."

His russet eyes glanced upward at the bodyguard holding a grocery bag that seemed to hold only two bottles. Though, a chuckle rang out from him as he made out one of the bottles.

"Sake? _You_ drinking? Who knew Shizu-chan smoked and drinked?" Izaya mused out with a childish smile. Shizuo immediately ignored the remark and set them down into the kitchen.

"The sake is mine. Don't touch."

Shizuo brought back the bottle trapped in his grip. He took a seat a little far from Izaya.

The raven has noticed that Shizuo has been acting queer around his presence over the past weeks. Not that hatred feeling he had always carried for the flea, but an off putting one.

"Did Shizu-chan get into anymore fights?" Shizuo shook his head before taking a sip from the cool drink.

"I have been seeing some bastards followin' me and Tom around 'bukuro."

"Though, Vorona has told us not to worry because they didn't seem all that interested in us at the moment."

"Is that so?" He replied. "Vorona? You have a new member on your job now?"

"Uh.. yeah, she's been here for a while. Thought you'd know her by now since you're such an all knowing bastard..."

A smile.

"Now that's rude, Shizu-chan. Just because I know everyone doesn't mean I know them personally."

"So you do know her?" More sips from the sweet drink.

"I wouldn't particularly say I do know her." the raven sighed, "Though, she has done arends for me that needed to be taken cared of."

 _So he does know her._

"And what would those jobs be?" He raised a brow questionably. "Just delivering things. Nothing special."

For once a decent chat. Not one about fighting. Not one about teasing. An actual topic with Heiwajima Shizuo. Something that never raced across his mind.

* * *

Her lip was bruised until it leaked as did her skin lit a ghostly pale and dull fresh bruises.

"You know, I feel as if you're lying." He said with a chime in his voice.

"You've been here for a while, aren't I right?"

"Letting you go would be a waste to my plans, and my men wouldn't mind having _another_ bitch to fuck..."

 _...Another?_

"...what do you.. mean, you bastard...?"

"You see Miss Yagiri," his smile crooked and devilish as he circled around her figure on the floor beneath him. "There's a reason why I've held you here for quite some time, a good week or two."

"And why I _crave_ little Orihara..."

She did not dare struggle but lift her head by an inch. Her body was cloaked in bruises as did her lip that was busted and dried blood staining the corner of her mouth to her chin. They never fixed her off of the floor and her hair was all over her face like a wild animal.

"He was supposed to die, the way we _treated_ him."

"But coming upon the knowledge that he survived and is _physically_ well... I would like to find him and crush him like the little fucker he is."

"So you see, Miss Yagiri," K keeled down until he was prompted half way looming over her. "I want to make him suffer, crush him. Hear him scream and beg. Wriggle beneath me. Possibly die at my hands. His kind are rare and he is a lot stronger than I expected him to be the first time, and that, makes me _strangely_ excited..."

Namie fought the urge to show fear, but a nerve racking shudder crawled up the base of her spine.

"Are you telling me you-"

"You've never noticed why he's probably mostly insecure or on medical leave with his so called doctor?"

"That's..." her eyes flickered with disgust "that's wrong- even for a bastard like him who deserves to get beaten in some way...!"

"And thanks to you, we have much more information on him. And I do thank you for that, dear~"

"My men wouldn't mind having him again. And certainly wouldn't mind you."

Her chocolate orbs narrowed. "But you'd be no fun. Not as much as him."

Before she could ever claim herself, a fist impacted her gut harshly fast. The pain exploded throughout her body like a wave of lava making her grunt loudly in pain.

"Farewell, Miss Yagiri. It was a pleasure having you here."

* * *

How could it come to this.

"Shizu-chan-!"

Izaya could not feel his wrists anymore nor could his eyes stop flaring murder. Shizuo was dangerously hovering above as his hands trapped the raven's wrists below him. The empty bottle of sake was tipped over beside the couch and the sweet smell of it drenched the blond's breath. "...Izaya..."

"Dammit protozoan, let go!" The raven cursed wriggling under the beast like a trapped animal. Those beefy warm hands never let his wrists breathe nor did he ever loosen his grip. Only the glare of lust seeped from his mocha eyes that were half lidded. "If you'd kindly get off, Shizu-chan..."

No use. He felt embarrassed. How could a mere god be trapped by a moronic beast like this? Utter defeat smothered his demeanor.

The blond grit his teeth and growled like a tiger getting ready to ferociously attack its prey.

"You've been on my mind for... a while, flea..." his speech sliding out with drunken slurs.

"I'm tired of waiting."

 _Where. Where is my knife?_

The more he struggled the more the blond grew impatient.

In the blink of an eye, the blond attacked the raven's lips slamming onto them with force. Izaya, confused and dumbfounded, shut his lips as hard as he could. Shizuo was too strong and his tongue breached into the raven's mouth violently and wrestled tongues. It felt as if the beast was sucking the life out of him.

The strings of saliva connected between their mouths and their tongues mashing and wrestling together was forced but somewhat felt passionate. He could not reach for his knife for his wrists were captured still tightly.

Shizuo pulled away slowly finally giving Izaya air to breathe. This disgusted him. So did fear. Fear of what would happen next.

He wanted to scream. This man he thought he could have trusted dared do this and was now planting small but ferocious kisses down his sensitive neck. The flaming feeling he has never felt within him could not be quenched and it scared him.

"Shizu-!" His plea was muffled in by the bite he could feel imprinting on his skin. The pink muscle that belonged to the monster licked his neck freshly and marked it with more tender kisses.

 _Stop it._

He would not stop.

"Stop..."

That feeling was erupting. Whether his fear controlled his mind or the feeling of not knowing what could happen.

 _Let go...!_

 _I said stop it!_

"Shizuo!"

Immediately, they both stopped. The sound of clothes rustling faded. Even Shizuo himself stopped dead in his tracks.

"...Flea?"

The blond's eyes narrowed at the sight below him, Izaya laying there with a flushed face filled with embarrassment and the outline of his slender waist visible as his arms were raised above his head and captured within the beast's grip.

It did not even take a millisecond before Shizuo immediately sprang off of the raven in disbelief and embarrassment.

 _What have I done? What did I just do!? What the fuck was I doing?!_

In the corner of his eye, he could see Izaya turning onto his side very slowly and looking away.

"...I'm sorry..."

No response.

"...This was really my fault. I shouldn't have drank too much..." He immediately sat up and walked.

"You were drunk. Caught in your own fantasies that the liquor makes you imagine."

 ** _"How can you be sorry from your own diluted fantasy...?"_**

He did not turn back. He just nodded, leaving the room silently in awkwardness.

Izaya finally had the courage to feel emotion again. His slender fingers traced his smooth pink tinted lips. It was too late for this to have happened. The night screamed danger yet again, as the moon never was seen in the darkness of the sky.

* * *

 **Shizuo done fucked up again.**

 **I did the classic drunk cliche. Oh yes I did.**

 **I also go on the Durarara chat rooms. Though, I go at random times. You should come by some time, I wouldn't mind talking with people. I usually go by the name Mizune or Shard. I don't create my own chat rooms but I join random ones. Do you guys think I should go on the chat rooms on a specific day of the week and actually start making my own rooms?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Until next time~!**


	30. Unravel

**_Aaaaggh! I apologize so very terribly for the long wait for this chapter! I got lazy and I had Algebra Finals in my school so I had to study hard. I pray that I passed! There are more finals to come at the last week of school for me, but I have come to let you know that I have not died or dropped the book! I'm sorry again for the wait!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Unravel**

 **Warnings: Mild language. This chapter has been written on phone. Please excuse any errors or typos due to auto correcting. Thank you, and enjoy~**

The crisp air of the night breathed through. The dry tar of the road instantly froze anything that grazed a finger upon it's rough surface.

As her eyes begged to stay shut, the demeanor screamed and sent warnings through her barely working senses.

"...nghh..." she moaned out through clenched lips. Her hair draped over her face like a curtain and shielding her sight from her current location. "Where the hell...?" Weakly, a fragile hand pressed it's palm upon the rough edges of the black road, ignoring the sores and bruises that plagued and hissed at her. It hurt. Namie was in bad shape.

Lifting her head up carefully, her dark strands of hair shifted to her sides and the view became clear even through her still unfocused eyes.

What she could make out was the dark cloudy sky and night's breath floating around the air like a visible mist moving along its current, the moon and stars refusing to shine their light and hidden themselves behind the thick smoke of clouds; two similar pathways diverging from their joined lanes and the rock she laid on was black and stricken with yellow stripes lining the middle of the path. The loud alarming roars of honking and wheels grazing the ground halfway deafed her. It was too vague for her dark chocolate eyes to adjust since the rays of light streamed straight into her face instantly blinding her view from the sides.

"What the hell happened?"

Namie could only grumble for she did not even have the energy to even part her lips. It was a road-a highway.

There were cars speeding straight and piercing her ears from the annoying sound of honking. She was on the side of the road. She has been gone for so many weeks in their lair.

Lifting her torso off of the ground and ignoring the searing white pain of black bruises aching, she rested her weight on her arms.

They had dropped her out on the side of a highway.

* * *

A week.

They did not say a word nor even connected eyesight.

Where was Namie? The feeling of inconceivable thoughts left him stunned. She had been gone for more than a few days. He couldn't think. He couldn't tease Shizuo like he always did. His brain was a scrambling mess.

Later on the day.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Shizuo?" His boss Tom offered.

With a blank stare, Shizuo nodded and gave a small tired grin. Something had honestly been troubling him. Troubling him so much that he couldn't see or realize the Russian girl flock up to his side.

"Shizuo senpai," she said, "are you positive that you are feeling well?" One step after another, she kept her pace well with the troubled beast.

"Oh. Vorona." he whispered through a blank mask. Even through it, he was shocked to see her. "What're you doin?"

"What I am doing is not of the matter. I am concerned about Shizuo senpai." She said in her usual robotic tone, eyes freezing up everything in her ice cold glare.

"There's no need to worry about me."

Shifting his gaze away from the girl, he continued his walk in a sulky manner. Even though he still swelled upon the hard path, he could not lose her from his side.

A good minute or even more passed and she still never left his side.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"I wish to stay by Shizuo senpai for the time being." She said calmly resided by him. "You are more than welcome to lean on me for support."

For more than he could have ever thought, he's been spending more time with Vorona even on their job. She was a dear friend and someone he could talk to. Unlike Celty who was more of a best friend-even a sister to him.

It was sad. She wasn't around much anymore because of Shinra. She constantly worried and paced back and forth through the city caring for the perverted doctor who was also her dear lover.

A few days later was not what he thought had gone by. And another thing that caught him.

That same slender figure making their way down the sidewalk and ignoring the stone looking statues you'd call citizens with a bubbly attitude.

Vorona noticed his attitude. He looked like a kettle skewering heat. "Shizuo senpai?" She said quietly.

That same man over across the street.

 _Why wasn't he home? He should have stayed home!_

 _"Izaya!"_

And with the world freezing over like an ice age, the man cloaked in dark clothing turned around with a somewhat normal gleam in his glossy red orbs.

Instantly like a pack of rats, the throng of people scrambled about and walked faster as they knew these two wildly known people would cause trouble.

Tom wasn't there today. They weren't working. Just taking a walk. But the raven had came around.

"Fancy meeting you here, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo wasn't angry. He was upset. Izaya was supposed to stay in his home and wasn't meant to stroll around and mingle like he didn't have any problems. "Dammit flea," he growled, "why the hell are you out here?"

' _Why is he out here?!'_

"Unfortunately, I only came for a walk." He sighed out, giving the steaming blond a glare of actual honesty. "Even though I do want to play, I don't think that's very wise today~"

The streets were halfway cleared like a ghost town and Izaya is the phantom triggering the problem. As much as the steam radiated off of the blond, a slim girl positioned herself in between the two enemies declaring war with their eyes. "You must be an enemy of Shizuo senpai." She rasped out coldly and instantly shooting him a glare that spelled 'danger'.

"Oh?"

"I highly recommend that you flee immediately. You're overstepping your welcome." Her voice dripping poison, or rather yet, dangling icicles. Her demeanor spelled of a cougar ready to leap at their prey at any moment, though her prey didn't seem frightened or a little shaken up at all. His eyes remained directly on the blond ignoring her as if he and Shizuo were just talking through their link of vision. With a growl of annoyance, Shizuo stepped forward and stood tall in front of Izaya.

"Just..." he hesitated for a small second. "why are you here?"

"Like I said, taking a walk." Izaya responded but with a tint of mischief riding in his voice. "To where I'm going is none of your business. So I think it's best to just leave me be and go on with whatever you're about."

"Unless Shizu-chan misses me~"

It didn't set him off. It only made him regret coming towards him. Izaya's eyes missed the man looming dangerously over him and took a glance behind him where Vorona was.

 _'So she must be that girl Vorona.'_

He only remembered that crow's name because of Shizuo's mumbling about her and the glimpse of how he described her.

"Вам лучше быть более скрытной для того, чтобы сохранить свой маленький секрет в узде. Он не знает, кто ты." That smile reappeared again.

"Ну, по крайней мере пока."

As if she was frozen onto the spot, Vorona stared at the man with disbelief written all in her eyes.

"Что? Вы говорите по-русски!? ...И как именно ты обо мне знаешь?" Her eyes shivered like the glass of ice they were. Now she was driven over the line. Her position switched into a deadly stance as if she was absolutely sure she would eliminate her target.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about," the blond reappeared into the conversation, eyes narrowing. "but whatever it is, just get out so I don't see you for the rest of the day outside."

Shizuo didn't care what was bound to happen. He only cared about what he was doing and getting the flea bag out of trouble. To him, they were just speaking tongues, random words that never existed in his language. But that didn't stop him from gaining the upper hand. Izaya was in danger. As much as he really hated Izaya's guts and could care less about him, he promised Shinra that he would protect and see for him. Outside wasn't safe for a man like this. Neither was the world safe from a man like him. But seeing how the world has flipped its table and placed its deck of cards down faster than a person could ever know, Izaya was obviously in grave danger.

Whether he was right in the claws of the enemy or bait, it was a mistake. Did he believe he could just go out here and not be noticed or entangled in some string of danger creeping in the air of the screaming city?

Even if this spot here was halfway empty and almost deserted, Shizuo could sense-no, feel something staring their direction with such a grave intent.

"Very well." Izaya had finally spoken and broke the silence. "I'll be on my way, but it won't be the last of me here, guaranteed." And he walked away as if nothing happened.

The blond's nose wrinkled like a dog smelling a putrid scent. That feeling of someone watching-it's still stinging into his back.

With a quick turn on his heel, Shizuo stirred around to look behind him where there were streets, alleyways and buildings. But no one was there.

"Shizuo senpai." His senses snapped back to the Russian beauty standing before him. "If I do ask, was that an enemy of yours?"

"Yeah, yeah you could say that." He said barely even looking at her. Before he even knew it, those eyes weren't locked onto him nor digging its vision into his back like a dagger. "Perhaps we should contact Tom immediately." She suggested.

"Maybe later." Shizuo still didn't look at her, but her eyes of ice were burning ablaze with determination.

"If an enemy of Shizuo senpai like that man were to appear more than likely again, then I will not resist to eliminate them. _Even him_."

* * *

[Yeah yeah, whatever you say. You need to get yourself a maid you lazy bastard.]

[Aww, don't be like that Namie-chan! I'll pay you as soon as you even know it~]

[Fine.]

[But you better not be lying.]

 **Last message: One Week Ago.**

Where was she? Namie was always there on time or just had a grudge that made her late. Her ignoring her messages is one thing, but not replying back or even been seen for a week is highly odd.

Sadly, it's going on for the second week. Where was she? He didn't know. No one knew. It's as if she had just dropped and disappeared from the face of the earth.

He could find her with ease if he so dared to but never bothered because he even knew that it was obviously planned for his secretary to go missing. It's them, no doubt about it.

Izaya was a mastermind. He could go into where they were and completely fool them all since they are barbaric brutes. But he waited. And waited. And waited.

His mind has not been himself lately and if he dared dwell in it he could go insane and have Shizuo deal with him. It never even rode passed his mind that they could have been molesting and hurting Namie this entire time. It could have been true that they've beaten her senseless and she gave them information about him for her strong dislike towards him. Or maybe they just went on and raped her for the woman she was.

"Barbaric animals." He whispered softly but yet growled with anger. What did they most likely want with him, if not want, then what did they want from him?

Humans are humans. They are predictable in every way. But these monsters he was dealing with mentally, physically, and all around him were all set with different mind sets. They were somehow different. Monsters are unreadable.

They've already taken his one thing that made him pure and shattered his pride with their enormous hammer of destruction and defiled the inner walls of his sanctum with their dirty grimy selves.

He had just returned home after sunset, the meeting with Akabayashi still present in his head. He asked the man for information on this group before. Apparently they have a reputation of murder, theft and battery, assault, and many different sexual assaults that couldn't be counted. The hunger of hatred stirred within the raven like a swarm of bees trying to sting their way out.

"You're finally home." Shizuo called from across the room from where he was standing.

"And as usual, it's never great to live with a monster."

"Shut it already." He breathed coldly before approaching the raven. "Where were you?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." The raven smiled but still carried a tint of displeasure in his voice. "You're going to tell me now flea."

"It was just a meeting with one of my clients. Sharing information like I always do, nothing different." His eyes bored with disinterest. Just when he'd thought he was free to go, Shizuo continued to stay frozen onto the spot like a statue or boulder blocking the way. "That's not all I want to know." The blond said firmly. "What did you tell Vorona?"

Izaya chuckled at the vague memory from before. "I didn't tell her anything, really." He lied. "Stop lying flea. I want the damn truth!"

"Like I said, it wasn't all that bad."

"And that surprised look she gave you obviously meant nothing fucking happened huh!?" Shizuo was growling and dangerously looming over the raven. He wasn't super pissed to the point he'd chase him but he was at that level that he would start yelling or growling. He was used to Izaya's behavior. So used to it that it didn't make him as mad. But he obviously told one of his dear comrades something.

"When did Shizu-chan have such feelings for a woman~?" Izaya smirked to himself having such a teasing attitude in him right now. He could mess with the blond but at the same time get his ass beat for the sheer fun of it. "I don't have feelings for Vorona! I just want to know what the fuck is your problem with her!"

There it is.

"Problem? Not sure what, but like I said," his grin returning we did his crimson orbs twinkle with glee.

"I told her nothing harmful."

"Bullshit." The man growled. "I'd say so." The raven replied. "She's hiding something from you, Shizu-chan."

And no other words were exchanged that night. It was as if the night had once again interfered with their lives and swallowed up every bit of light that they had shared.

Izaya went to sleep. As for Shizuo, who silently watched the raven curled up in his sheets like a sleeping baby untouched and still pure, he walked over silently and carefully trying not to wake the younger man. He didn't forget and he sure as hell didn't doubt that Izaya had forgotten that night.

Shizuo felt like a huge screw up. No. He was a huge screw up. It was just last week and it feels freshly new as if it never died down; and it didn't.

He didn't know what had gotten into him to just pounce on the raven and rummage through his clothing like a doll. It was hazy but Shizuo could bring out some memories he didn't want. He whispered as quietly as possible to himself, probably even quieter than a mouse's squeak.

"I hate you but have this strange feeling to..."

 _To..._

 _I don't know._

 _Repay you? Repay the scum bag who deserved better shit than this?_

The bartender climbed upon the bed carefully trying not to awaken the sleeping raven. The bed cried softly with creaks as the blond added more pressure onto it when he climbed on.

 _He looks so peaceful._

He didn't care if Izaya had woken up, he just wanted to sleep near him just this one time. The question was: why?

Shizuo snuggled more comfortably into the comforter and continued to watch the Orihara's sleeping form and the slight rise and fall of his sides from breathing slight but peaceful breaths.

 _Why do I care for you?_

And the steadiness of the night engulfed him into darkness.

* * *

 _ **I also apologize if the Russian is all wrong. I did a little research and not just rely on Google Translate. Until next time~**_


	31. Mistake

_**Once again, I deeply apologize for the wait. BUT-! Guess what? I passed my Algebra exam! :D**_

 _ **Sad part is that I have EOC and exams on the last week of school, which for me, ends on Wednesday. So I'm certain I'll be on the chat rooms because of that. My way of celebrating! Anyway, let's get reading!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Mistake**

 **Warning: Mild Language, some blood, This Chapter was written on Phone, so please excuse all misspellings and auto corrections. Thank you, and enjoy!**

It was darker than she had remembered. Her eyes couldn't adjust to the swallowing darkness that had blocked every inch of light piercing her eyes. It hurt. Her body screamed and ached for her to stop and take a rest but she knew it would damn well cost her life and she was not going to die without seeing her fate clear or ensuring her dear little brother, Seiji, was safe.

Her legs continuously buckled and twisted under her weight from how much the monsters drained her energy out like vampires. "This is bad..." she rasped under her breath and clenched teeth. Limping close to a fence, she rested her body upon the cool black holed gate and a tall building trapped her vision. It must have been late at night. Very late.

She had to get into the city. The outskirts was not a smart place to reside.

When the road was lively and filled with roaring cars speeding passed her, she barely could support the idea of getting somewhere safe. No one was around to see her in this damaged state which could be good, but the worst thing was that it was late and no one could know or have seen what would happen to her, for dangerous beings of every kind come out like beasts afraid of the light of day and only come out at the darkened hour because it is their time to rise. The sky was engulfed in black, eating away the stars and moon from ever beaming their light on the people of the night. Clouds swam in the sea above and breathed hot humid air that brushed Namie's skin and filled her lungs with heat. It will rain. Soon. Probably the whole day.

The next thing she could register was her trying to keep her composure in her pained state. A glimpse of a blur of darkness swept at the corner of her eye and the unmistakable yellow mask illuminating from the city's arrogant lights.

Namie's face twisted into a grimace. Out of all people or things, why did this monster have to show up to her rescue?

The instant neigh of a horse wheezed through the air, piercing it and come to a screeching halt.

That's when her legs begged for mercy before buckling below her and slamming onto the concrete. Her vision faded into darkness as it engulfed her; but the last thing her eyes could transfer to her was the headless woman slipping off her bike and running at her desperately.

But this "monster" was a fairy _saving_ her.

* * *

Izaya has been going out more and more frequently. Time was or the essence and he wouldn't let his flexibility go to waste so on some simple walks, he would practice his parkour.

The certain blond he knew for almost an eternity has always guarded the streets of Ikebukuro like a mutt or so it seems.

It wasn't his obligation to worry about his little pawn, however. Shizuo has been with a girl who thought she could bury her true identity from him and the world. It was a perfect distraction that it made a bubbling swarm within him.

Shizuo was fixated on someone else and that would give Izaya time to sort out this twisted game of distress and agony. If Izaya had perfectly timed it and been working alone then this would be a pinch. This so called Vorona was keeping the beast occupied while like a good puppet she was.

A puppet attached by strings of life and controlled by a mastermind toying with pawns daily.

So why.

"Why am I disturbed by her presence?"

"Surely she is nothing but an insignificant girl meddling with business she has no right to fondle with." His russet eyes narrowed "Tell me exactly why she's taking away my fun."

The mastermind might be the controller of hundreds, if not, thousands of puppets all on one string. "So how could someone as mear as Shizu-chan affect me like this?"

The thought sent him into a pool of annoyances and bothers. He slightly chuckled at the faint memory of his dear secretary scolding him.

" _You fail to realize your insecurities. You're much more easier to read than you realize."_

"Yeah, that's something Namie would say, or at least, Simon would." Shizuo only spoke with him that a few days ago and now the beast has resided and placed him outside of his inner wall. Where would his fun reside if the blond was no where around for him to tease? A sigh of boredom steamed through his lips.

"Today is so booooring~" he chimed leaning off of the chair he was glued on. Today wouldn't be bad to take a walk. It will rain, and he's fine with the crying of the sky.

* * *

"Come again?"

"I will repeat myself." Vorona had said to the older man. "Tom senpai has requested for me to spend the evening with you."

"He had told me that I should tag along to accompany you for the entire evening." Her eyes of ice locked onto honey. The faux blond expressing an expression of confusion before sighing. Tom just didn't know when to quit.

"You really don't have to. I'm in quite a bad mood and I'd suggest that you should do something you'd like instead."

Shizuo ruffled his blond locks and inhaled the fresh air of the streets. "No, I am perfectly fine accommodating Shizuo senpai. And I am quite happy of being by Shizuo senpai's side." Even through a cold metallic voice and personality of a girl like her, a warm smile appeared on her face. Shizuo grunted a small 'fine, if you say so' and proceeded to walk with her.

The town was peaceful for once and not barking up trouble for the terrifying events that have always occurred on the streets of Ikebukuro. But it was calming for once. A city constantly brewing with chaos should never be able to breathe nor catch the glimpse of the ordinary. The town was like it's own world to everyone.

They spent most of the day talking and prancing around the town. It was strange. No Mikado. Celty was busy, or rather, speeding away from the cops in fear, Tom took a day off.

No one to piss him off.

 _No Izaya_.

His mind suddenly shut down and his feet wouldn't obey him. "Is something the matter, Shizuo senpai?" He heard the Russian beauty question and looked forward to meet her gaze. He had stopped and could not take another step for his legs refused to obey him. After all the things that have been happening through these passed months, you'd believe the two nemesis of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku would still hate each other and rake hell on the streets. But now?

Now he doesn't even know if he hates the raven.

"...Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." He said in a quiet slow tone, a frown slipping onto his lips. "If there is anything you would like to talk to me about, please, I am here for you."

"I will listen to all of your worries." Vorona spoke in such determination standing in front of the man she respected highly. What was going on?

It was all a mistake.

"...Damn," he cursed, "I don't even know anymore."

His glare was serious but tugged down with insecurities pooling within those honey orbs. It was fine for a person to express their feelings to one another. Celty was dear to him as a best friend, if not, like a sister to him. Vorona was a friend. Someone who he can trust with the strands of his anger.

Vorona carried a scale of balancing or holding back the beast of anger that constantly erupted from the blond. It was fine to trust her in his eyes.

"Vorona, I just don't know" he cursed aloud. "There is someone-somebody I have always known to be an accursed bother to everything. I can't stand them, but I can't stay away from them long enough without worrying or just plainly thinking about them!"

"...I just don't know what to fucking do..."

Surprised by his own behavior, Shizuo felt like a faucet spilling out water. His own mouth betrayed him and made the words fly from his mouth in such emotion that he could hardly tell if that was how he was really feeling. He could see through her tundra set of eyes that she was overcome by confusion and worry entangling together.

The orange sky that once breathed a pleasant and peaceful afternoon dusk was quickly succumbing to dark clouds that were eating away at the world.

"Don't be upset, Shizuo senpai." She finally said after an awkward silence that lasted for eternities on end, eyes spilling with understanding. "You care about this person in a strange way that not many would understand."

"I am also dealing with that situation at the moment." She admitted, eyes breaking from his mocha features and onto the concrete. The roar of thunder did not go unnoticed by anyone and soon the streets of dull but lively people were speeding up as if they were in a hurry.

Rain was on its way and it was coming in a bad way that rain usually always slips in. "You're experiencing the same problems, too?" Shizuo asked puzzled. How could she be having this problem? There must be something that he must have missed.

She nodded. "My problems are in no concern of being a major problem. You're experiencing a similar problem and I'd appreciate you being happy than to sulk on this subject." The skies quickly died from the clouds eating away at the once illuminating beauty above them and decorated the sky with a dull orange-gray. Its shadows casted down on everything as if it was a giant looming over the people.

"We should take shelter," he said in concern "it is obviously going to rain." And without a moment's waste, the sky released its load of tears. The people scrambled around like rats and the city turned into a ghost town. There were some people walking all mighty with umbrellas acting as their guardians against the wet droplets and there were citizens covering their heads and sprinting carefully upon the concrete that was becoming soaking wet.

From the side, Shizuo and Vorona sprinted over to a small spot in an alley that was close to a shop and it had a roof protecting them from the pelting droplets of rain.

"Oh great, now it's raining."

They stayed there until it started to draw into late dusk. And in that small spot, they were closer than ever could be.

And it will benefit one of the worst mistakes in his time.

* * *

The voices around her were rocking her straight awake and a sudden light was piercing the darkness. Wincing, Namie dared to take on the light that interrupted her slumber. Irritated and groaned out, her eyes of dark chocolate slowly fluttered open and settled upon a man in a wheelchair with glasses prodded in front of the doorway and a womanly figure standing on the opposite side of the room. "...Nnn..."

"Hey, Celty! I think she's waking up!" She heard the male in the wheelchair speak up in enthusiasm and his eyes brighten up in glossy hazel.

The main had a childish look to him, hair shined a brown and cut short, unmistakable glasses. Though, he looked bruised and obviously wore a cast on his leg and some bandages.

"...Kishitani." she groaned out after her eyes adjusted through the vagueness.

"So it wasn't the dream I was hoping for." She muttered. "You didn't expect Celty to save you, and I didn't expect it nor you coming over to be treated either." He said in a small polite small. If you would call that polite.

"I have to admit, I would have never thought I would be rescued by the headless rider herself."

"Celty is kind like that. She would do anything in her power to help anyone in need. She's not some beast or monster. She's more human than most." That same genuine smile curled into his lips, and he didn't have to notice Celty practically shifting from embarrassment despite her smoke fuming like a train's. Celty was taken by her lover's words yet again and she could find no other remedy.

"But I do have one question. A question that we'd all like to know." Shinra said looking at dead her. "What happened? Celty told me she found you in the outskirts of Ikebukuro bruised and in bad shape." He explained. Now that she had good time to acknowledge he'd surroundings, she was in a medical bed and patched up. She must be in Shinra's home. Everything slammed into her head like a flash and it was hard for her not to just spew all the words out and stumble over them like a leaked faucet.

"...It's about Izaya."

They both looked at her in absolute concern.

"There are men after him and they did this to me."

Her chocolate eyes scanned them before a chill swept through.

"He's in _grave_ danger."

* * *

They were close. Too close. The rain made it worse and Shizuo wished to go home and think about the common mistakes. The rain reminded him of that one day he had saved Izaya from drowning; and it wasn't even raining. But water splashing and pelting the ground like how it was made him remember all too well. This all happened because he chose to have his nemesis live through more suffering.

Suffering he never knew about and was excluded from.

"Shizuo senpai." Shizuo turned and looked down at Vorona. "This person you speak of. How are they?" The question took him suddenly by surprise. "Well, they are very annoying and sometimes you just want to beat the living shit outta 'em."

"And you can't help but think about the bad things that they could be doing. They have you all entangled in a web of lies and you can't get away from them. But..."

"...You find yourself sometimes wanting to stay by them. Whether you're worried or for another reason." His honey chocolate orbs refused to meet hers.

 _What am I saying?_

 _This can't be how I truly feel..._

"God he makes me so damn fuckin' pissed every time...! Wish he'd stay out of 'bukuro..." Shizuo didn't realize he was rambling on. "It must be tough having that kind of person in your life." She replied.

"No kidding."

Something didn't sit well with him. Why was she asking at such a time like this?

"What about you? Who is that special someone you are having troubles with?" Her eyes flickered. "There are two of them. One was..."

"a very special comrade of mine."

"And the other?" Shizuo gave her a hard glare. He didn't want to push her or make her say anything she didn't want to say. Judging by her appearance and how her eyes continuously betrayed her, she must be struggling with the battle of telling or burying it in more lies.

"The other is someone very close. They make me feel strange inside and I do not know this feeling. My chest feels like it is on fire and my stomach has a flutter feeling."

Her eyes finally linked with his mocha eyes. "That special someone."

"Is none other than you, Shizuo senpai."

Confusion and surprise assaulted his senses quickly and he felt the water screaming. Before he could react or part his lips to speak an utter word, he felt the warmth and soft skin of her lips crash onto his and press forward. The shock took him by surprise like it slammed a truck straight into him and his head swarmed for results on how to process what is happening and what to do.

Vorona had _stolen_ his first kiss.

For an instance, he remained frozen as a statue before the courage within him screamed to stop it.

Firmly, Shizuo grabbed a hold of her shoulders and prod them apart. Vorona looked into his eyes seeking an answer to why he had broke the kiss.

"Vorona- I-"

In the corner of Shizuo's eye, in a flash of lightning the shrieks of blades slicing through the air cut in between them. Three blades. Silver knives.

One grazed her cheek and severed several strands of hair and one dug itself within her shoulder, her grunting out in pain. The third knife only dug itself halfway into Shizuo's broad skin on his arm, still able to draw blood and it staining his sleeve. Vorona clutched her arm that was streaming crimson downward and her cheek drawing blood to her chin.

"Vorona! Are you okay?" He asked but she never answered in speech. She only nodded.

"Who!?"

Angered, Shizuo whipped around to find the culprit. But all he saw was an unrecognizable dark blur darting away. "Oi!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" The blond beast roared as he took off into an animalistic sprint after the bastard. The rain pelted hard against his broad skin and he hoped not to run too hard that he would slip and fall. And then it hit his nostrils.

 _That familiar scent._

 _That. Scent._

...

...

...

 _You_.

No doubt about it.

His voice rasped as he hogged all of the air into his lungs like a angry pig.

It's happening again like that day. That day he was kidnapped and Shizuo desperately searched for him through the harsh cold rain too similar and identical to this one.

"IZAYAAA!"

The figure ran so fast that he was out of sight by the next corner they turned. It was as if he teleported into a different area or district.

"Damn it! Not again!" Shizuo growled. Only. He felt three to four needles prick his back.

"What the h-hell...?"

Shizuo became a slug and his movements disobeyed him, slow and uneasy. His vision darkened and the edges of his eyes dared him to accept his forced slumber. His knees turned into jelly and buckled beneath him, letting him slam into the concrete hard and let the hard bullets of rain hit him.

"...Izaya..."

And the darkness engulfed him once again.


	32. Diverge

**_School is finally over for me! I can finally work on it in peace and update faster... :D_**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Diverge**

 **Warning: Mild Language, This chapter was written on Phone, please excuse any misspellings or auto corrections! Thank you and enjoy~!**

"Come again?" He asked trying to hide his obvious confusion. "You heard me," the woman with long silky dark chocolate hair replied with a snarl.

"they only used me as bait to get to Izaya. He's in grave danger."

The injured doctor resigned himself and sat back in his chair quietly but not enough to hide his serious expression of concern. Celty had approached the bedridden woman and proceeded without caution.

[So are you saying that Izaya really is in trouble and these men you speak of kidnapped you and forced information about him out of you?]

Namie replied coldly with a snicker. "The monster people call the Headless Rider really is smarter than I thought it was." Celty shrugged her shoulders in a way that signified she was sighing or letting out a puff of annoyance. "Celty is no monster, ya know-"

"Shut it pervert. I'm trying to discuss business, not about your precious love affair with a creature." Her voice sinking into Shinra's body like poison daggers. Celty only got in the way of her death glare chained to the man in the wheelchair.

[I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen.] She showed her screen. [But why tell us? You couldn't have planned to arrive where you were before you passed out like that.]

"And I recall you despising Izaya so much that you wanted him dead or beaten to a bloody pulp, not care for him." Another dirty venomous look from her demonic cat eyes.

"Oh I see~" Shinra chuckled deliciously within his seat, bubbly.

"You're that type that acts like you don't care about a specific person but you actually have somewhat care over them."

"What the hell are you on about? You sure he didn't take a trip to whatever his dream land is?" Namie gave a questionable look of disgust coating her face. "I could care less about what happens to that man, but he owes me more than he knows so I'm simply helping him out again."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever Ms. Yagiri says!" The snort of a tease came rolling from his windpipe. Namie cursed and clicked her tongue over her teeth and scoffing, breaking gaze with the doctor. Celty resided by the man's side.

Izaya was in grave danger and Namie knew this. She couldn't give a damn about the supposed raven but the memory of what that man in the hoodie had said triggered her senses beyond the points she thought was possible.

Was it true? Did Kishitani know of this? Her eyes collided with the soft pale colored bed sheets that felt of comforting silk on her. "Kishitani," she spoke up, "how much do you know about Orihara?" Her eyes found the hazel orbs spilling with slight surprise in her response.

"I don't really know. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, but there are a few things here and there that get out." The brown haired man said with a dry hoarse chuckle. "He's still an asshole though."

This caused her eyes to break from his metallic silver orbs. "I see..."

"You do know what has been happening with him lately, haven't you? Since you're 'friends' and all." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the remembrance of what that voice had said to her.

"There's something going on with him and you know about it, don't you?"

Brief silence deafend the bright room and the puzzled face Shinra gave was no ordinary shock, but one that died down and transferred into a serious one. He scratched the back of his head clumsily.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag again."

Celty understood the situation after Shinra died down and became mute. She slithered out of the room and closed the door. A shiver of a spider's legs shuddered down her spine from the eerie cold and the room breathed with tense air.

"...What happened to him? What did you do to him?"

"I'm not the one who did it, but I'm the one to blame."

"I'm sure you know, or at least, hinted at it?" Shinra's eyes that were once dancing and beaming with happiness died and grew a serious sheen.

"They told you, or did you figure it out yourself?"

Strands of thin brown hair coated her face like a curtain and she brushed it behind her ear hesitantly. "...They hinted it many times until I've figured it out and told me."

His glasses reflected the light that ate away at her cold being. Shinra positioned himself on his chair properly, eyes never wavering but carried a sense of regret.

"So you know then?"

"...Was he really?" Her eyes knitted as concern made a mask for her pale feminine face. He nodded.

"So the bastard really did get into big trouble. And they're wanting him back?"

He nodded again.

"Izaya was brutally raped and they are seeking him once more to permanently break him."

* * *

"And yet again, I am bored." Said a certain voice that had slipped through a man's lips, his black locks now dancing along with the breeze. Crimson eyes glanced down onto all the lovely humans he so loved to examine now on the rooftop he was sitting on. The sun that was once smiling upon the city filled with excitement now dying down over the horizon like a curtain. It was a beautiful view that only came once at a fulfilling moment of ease, but he was not fully at ease.

"Stupid protozoan." He found his voice again.

That 'protozoan' has caused trouble for the informant with his unpredictable ways- but even if only that, he had brought unpleasant memories that the raven had thought were burned long ago. Heiwajima Shizuo, the beast of Ikebukuro, saved Orihara Izaya.

He did not only save his enemy, but he brought back his weakness that the other 'monsters' gave him.

From saving him? Weakness? Gods don't have weaknesses... Perhaps he wasn't a God?

Impossible. Gods couldn't, and if so, shouldn't have weaknesses.

"...Stupid Shizu-chan."

With those words now spoken, the sun's rays had fallen and could no longer be seen. Dark had risen with it's eerie setting and cold chills that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

The sounds of cars honking and wheels screeching onto the street, voices of laughing and footsteps tapping onto cement, street lights becoming brighter than they ever are in the morning...

Beautiful.

But something as Godly as he believed he was, he was only a mere human who toyed with his humans he 'loved'. He was no where near beautiful. Far from it.

Far.

Far from it...

How much he would give to be as pure as he was, pure as snow, but someone needed to watch over his beloved humans.

He had fixed his crimson eyes onto the now entering navy sky as small dots started to appear vibrantly. The big stars shined brightly, but he still shined brighter. It was known that dying stars shined the brightest before dying out; as if it was giving it's all to be noticed before it turned into nothing but dust. He wasn't dying. He died a long time ago.

He had died a long time ago.

He broke his gaze with the wide sky trying to gain relaxation from the soothing cool wind brushing across his face. He felt as if he was floating off into space to rest peacefully for eternity; as long as necessary- he just wanted to get away from the shadows that had brought him down into a shivering mess from the past.

As neatly as he could manage, the man had stood up swatting his hands over his clothes trying to remove remaining dust that had pinned itself onto him. Spinning around and turning on his heel, he gave one last glance up at the dark sky, now illuminated by stars that were as bright as city lights.

"You really are stupid, Shizu-chan..."

The sky had opened and embraced its darkness as the tan glow of orange quickly died in its arms of the dark. The sheer shimmer of water that dripped from the clouds like a never ending river came to a stop; the sky had found its way to stop crying.

But why is there a great stinging in the corner of his eyes and the center of his beating heart?

This wasn't working. The breeze's soft tune of curses brushed gently across his flawless skin and whispered into his warm ears. Izaya never cared for anyone else's feelings but himself. They were his toys to play with and please himself for the time being. A mastermind with an impeccable brain and singing deceiving tunes while controlling them until they are broken and need repairing; invisible or spiritual strings attaching to them like veins.

He'd control them to his every will, except that man. That man he has tried to stay far away from nor could control. That man had a mind of his own- not some simple toy. He was a rebel, or in fact, posing as a toy. Shizuo may be a bruised and battered one, but continuously regenerates his scratches and chips like it's nothing but a flesh wound, as for the god himself, is far beyond tattered.

He is broken.

 _Why. Why did I run from them?_

 _She's a hindrance._

 _An annoyance to plans._

 _She's simply making things worse._

 _That old crow is snatching and stealing vital organs like it doesn't belong to anyone._

Izaya's mind was a nonstop storm causing drifts of whirlpools in the off casted sea of endless thoughts. Vorona was truly a distraction. But he realized.

Slowly realized.

"How dreadfully absurd."

Shizuo was needed for his revenge plan, whether he wanted to be or not. He never realize his plot holes nor careless remarks. And the constant rage roaring and burning through his heart made him question his reality. No matter how badly the thought of frolicking the streets towards the faux blond to tease him and initiate a chase was keeping him happy. Delirious. His crimson eyes of blood could never reach those mocha honey chocolate eyes with a facade hiding his true emotion. This shouldn't be right, this is all wrong.

"Why does it hurt...?"

"This constant feeling of regret and a monster jabbing its teeth into me...

What the hell is going on? What has that fucking brute done to me?"

.

* * *

Namie placed her hand over her mouth firmly like a curtain gripping something. Cold sweat cursed her skin and slithered down her jaw.

"Now do you understand?" Shinra asked, eyes still locked onto her disturbed form.

"He became the way he is because of those brutes. And I can't forgive myself for what I contributed within this mess."

This was horrifying to discover. Not only the man she despised was a cold hearted good for nothing, but he was violently forced upon by wild animals, wolves-baboons in friendly clothing. The way Shinra described Izaya back then, he was still a 'dick' that he was but had some decency and recognition. Finding out a disturbing truth can shove you into a sea of unknown questions and thoughts trying to drown you with its confusion. This was slightly hard to take in and absorb, but she should have focused and detected this kind of thing.

"Kishitani, you might think you're in fault of this. You may in fact as well be, but it isn't entirely your fault." She said warmly trying to hide the disgust of what she had just learned. "Hm? Ms. Yagiri acting kind? That's something you don't see everyday." He joked in a soft melancholic joking tone earning a distasteful look from the female scientist, but soon replaced with acception.

"Exactly, how long am I going to be in here? I have someone I need to look after." She asked calmly.

"Oh, you'll probably be out in the next two or three days depending on your injuries. Probably a week. And don't worry, your brother is fine with that Harima girl..."

"How did you know about my brother? And he's with that Harima girl!?" A loud growl signaled beneath her tongue. Namie was now a dog ready to bite. "A-Ah I said don't worry! I said they'll be fine, just trust me!" The doctor said in frantic, his jolly personality, or rather, facade was returning.

"Over my dead body!"

"Uwaa! Celty! She's gonna bite my head off!"

* * *

The darkness plagued his sight as his eyes couldn't adjust or even lift an eye lid. His limbs would not respond nor obey his commands. It felt as if he was paralyzed with some sort of serum.

Where was Vorona? She must have ran a different direction or straight after the blond man.

Izaya however...

 _His lungs burned determination to escape him. To get every second, minute, block, mile, district away from the fierce man tailing him like a dog and he's the cat._

 _Why did I do that? Why did I go anywhere near him? His mind screamed in agony and light headed feeling swooped through his skull. He was running out of instinct and the rain carried his sorrows along as the wind begged for him to run faster._

 _"IZAYAAA!" He heard the beast roar from behind him. The sound of water splattering from heels slamming into the rain covered cement. It's too late to turn back now. But he couldn't stop._

 _Izaya turned around one quick glance because turning the next corner. His eyes shown with such pain, broken, untrustworthyness and the blond halfway halted like a vehicle slamming on its breaks and coming to a brutal forced stop._

 _He could feel it. He could hear it._

 _He could see it._

 _The rain showered onto the raven and the blond, drenching them in cold tears of the clouds. They were soaked. Their line connecting then spirituality had severed from just connecting eyes with each other._

 _This emotion. He has never felt this way before and he has never shown it to anyone._

 _This face was the face of true sorrow in heartbreak. Absolute anger._

 _Without a seconds calling, Izaya dashed faster than lightning and disappeared from behind the corner. The faint but booming barks of Shizuo calling his name poisoned his ears but his legs screamed to 'head forward and never turn back to the scum before you.'_

 _He was gone._

Shizuo flinched at the memory slamming straight into his subconscious.

"Why were you chasing me?"

The voice of a smooth purr rang out, but it was one of serious disgust.

"You through knives at me and Vorona."

"So what if I did? Is that something wrong in Shizu-chan's book?" When he caught a glimpse of that outline and those eyes, he knew instantly. But he couldn't be awake with this, they were simply standing on nothing but in front of each other in an endless block void eating away at their freedom.

"Why were you even out here? Were you spying on me or some shit?" He growled, eyebrows twitching.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was."

The beast ceased his growling and placed mask spelling dumbfounded. "On me? Why?"

"I was bored and I wanted to check on you. Strange, isn't it?" Izaya's eyes landed on the 'ground' below him. "I hate being around you and I hate having the comfort of a monster. But I couldn't find myself staying away. The irony is killing me, ne, Shizu-chan?"

"You make no sense to me Shizu-chan and it frustrates me. You hating me, you starting to take hospitality upon me, and now, this?"

Eyes of crimson glared a deadly shine as if they squeezed into slits of a cat. "Having fantasies, doing whatever you wanted with this 'so called body' of mine and then trying to come to my rescue?" A faint chucked bubbled from the raven.

"Shut up. I had no choice but to look after you because I made a damn promise to Shinra."

"No choice!?"

The raven bursted into laughter, his voice staining the blond's ears in a mockingly kind of tone, Shizuo's face twitching with annoyance.

"You? Choice? You could have turned it down anyway because you could give less of a fuck about me! That's truly hilarious, rich coming from you, Shizu-chan!" Izaya resumed laughing in sheer tears. This was utter annoyance because it was confusing Shizuo and also the laughs of insanity the man sent at him. It was like a man trying to talk to a joker.

"You're wrong flea!"

"I did it because I cared!" The blond was facing him with anger but worry lifting from him. It was like he was placed in a box of nonsense and couldn't get out.

"Please, you only did it because of Shinra, like you said. Own up to your mistakes, Shizu-chan." Izaya scoffed but instead of sending him his insane face of a joker, he formed one of seriousness eating away at the blond's direction.

And he was gone in a flash of light, like he was never there.

Where he was concerned him as the blinding blackness engulfed his vision once more. He tried to struggle his limbs awake, but they halfway obeyed.

"W...here..."

"Ah, I see you're awake my fellow comrade!"

Snapping his eyes wide open, Shizuo met a man in a hoodie wearing a mask that looked of a Kitsune. "Rise and shine buddy~!"

An annoying voice. But _sounds_ familiar.

"Aren't you just weak at the moment? Don't worry, the paralysis will only stay for... ah, a good 4 to 6 more hours or so~" Even behind the pale mask of an animal concealing his true identity and emotions, Shizuo could just feel this man was smiling like a devil, and enjoying it, too.

"Do you know why we have brought you here, Shizuo Heiwajima?" The sound of his name rolling off of the man's tongue disgusted him. "The hell... do you want...?"

"We came to steal something of yours. Of course, we're using you to find it." This man was annoying, but his voice, scent and height gave it away. "Do you know what we are looking for, Shizuo?"

The man leaned close to the blond's ear.

"We want your pretty little _prize_ you're taking care of..."

"We want Izaya Orihara. We want to break him, hear him scream, destroy him inside and out. Destroy his mental abilities..."

"We want him back so we can fuck him so hard he'll scream for his _dear little Shizu-chan~_ "

An explosion of anger erupted from Shizuo and all that was in his line of vision was pure scarlet red. The color of blood. The man backed up tremendously far fearing what the blond would do. Growls snarls and roars wheezed from the beast's nostrils finding himself suddenly rising onto his own too feet.

 **"I...WILL NEVER...LET YOU HARM HIM!"** This stage of Shizuo scared the man actually. He was in pure astonishment.

"Impressive. A sedative paralysis that strong enough to kill four horses isn't even enough to take you down."

The next thing he saw, he was caught in surprise as a recognizable figure approached, their weapon pointed directly at the masked man.

 _"Well, you've found me. Now let him go."_


	33. Sun and Moon

**Chapter 32: Sun and Moon**

 **Warning: Language, This chapter has been written on phone. Please excuse any misspellings and auto corrections! Thank you and Enjoy~**

* * *

"Glad you could join us Orihara!" The man classed in a hoodie and the animalistic mask raised his arms in a welcoming way. "I must say, you are very smart into coming here much sooner than expected. I was thinking you'd come in a few days or even a week." His arms spreading world wide into a welcoming manner. Crisp eyes that bled blood swept at the taller man with annoyance or bitter disgust as if they were tasting his appearance. Disgusting brute.

"I'd rather you not treat me as a prize. I came only to discuss a matter or business." The voice that was once filled with teases and purrs imploded into a serious manner that said he was not meant to be trifled with. His tone was of someone who was bothered and this man drank in his emotions cautiously. "Very well."

"I am curious though, why are you so hell-bent on catching me when you've already had your chance?" His voice in a slight muse of play like his teasing voice to Shizuo, but they could tell he wasn't in the teasing mood and was fed up with this problem. Though, Izaya subconsciously knew the answer before it could draw from the man's lips in reply. They were willing to destroy, humiliate, annihilate him like they have already state countless and thousands of times over. He licked his lips as they were becoming dry from anxious waiting, never forgetting the fact that Shizuo was still there trying to keep his balance in standing than crashing onto the floor.

"I'm sure both you and I know that reason." The man in the mask replied. "We just want someone to play with."

Even beneath the mask, his smile never went unnoticed.

"If you say you wish to play with someone, why not go get another person to? They might even be more than fit to do so rather than me." His facade was a brick wall blocking anyone from him. Walls were placed all around him and no one could see beyond the heavy walls besides the beast heaving with fury. "Oh, but on the contrary, no one is dastardly more fun than you,"

"and you're the little one we, yet, I, crave to have fun with." His smirk collected itself. The room never spoke nor ushered a word from its eerie silence and lack of light. "The hell are you on about this playing and fun shit?" Shizuo growled in protest as he wobbled endlessly on sturdy ground. He looked like a wind chime when they dance in the wind and create that loud chime noise when they hit its own poles with one another. "I'd rather you shut your mouth Heiwajima Shizuo. This is business of the matter and I don't recall ever letting you on it."

"The fuck?! You hold me here and say it's not my damn business when clearly I've been in your way and you're talking about this in front of me?" Venom spilled straight from his mouth and the man drank it in. The matter of essence was now or never, but he did drag the brute into this mess only because he proved to be troublesome for him and his men. "I suppose you're right, but you're not as important to us as this prize is-"

"Will you shut up about prizes!? He's no damned prize!" Shizuo's anger was rising like a tea kettle steaming out of control. His blood rushed through his ears and burned through his veins from the adrenaline and not caring if he would snap any second. This man, or rather, disgusting creature was pushing him over the edge. He hated how this man spoke of Izaya being a play toy or something every one could have. He was a known bastard who deserved some sort of negative insults, but this set the blond off like a lever turning on a machine and it overheating.

"Just be quiet, mutt." Shizuo growled at the nickname mutt.

"You know, we've noticed that you came sooner than expected like I said." He mused out as he strode over to Shizuo's wavering self.

"Do you really care about this man? This beast?"

"Your enemy?"

The room was dead silent until a laugh rippled through the air and he sheathed his knife within his pockets of his coat. "You think I came for him? Oh no, no." Izaya clamped his lips together to muffle his chuckles of amusement. "I came to settle the score."

* * *

"Aren't you going to send the dullahan find him?"

"Nope. There's no need."

"And why is that...?" Her voice dulled instantly on how the man was nonchalant. "Because he doesn't need my help. He's got a person who's willing to put their life on the line to protect him."

"So does that mean there's suddenly a complete moron out there who actually cares about the bastard?"

"Possibly, but maybe helping out of guilt. " Unbelievable. One moment she was out barking like a rabid dog on rabies and preparing her long nail-like claws, the next, listening to this man's sheepinees and reasonings.

"I know it sounds strange," he said as his eyes met hers "but they have a strong connection and you can just feel something." Namie's brows knitted out of confusion and gave Shinra that 'are you an idiot' glare. "I call that blasphemy. No one can love or feel protective of that man."

"You might think so, but it's actually real. Like how I love Celty even if she's not human or even different from the rest of the people."

"And how much you love your brother very much." Triggered. "Don't bring Seiji into this!" She hissed with venom. Though, she could understand where he was coming from. It was sadly about twisted love bending the ropes of sanity into playing its tricks.

"Shizuo promised he'd protect him and make sure he'd stay out of trouble. Shizuo is not one to break a promise." Shinra's eyes wandered off onto the ceiling with a smile twisting upward. His two friends he knew for the longest are now creating bonds that most thought were absolutely impossible.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did swing that way."

No shocker there. This man was as tricky as could get and no one other than the people he knew or contagiously stood around could understand him or his purposes. He was Orihara Izaya, the infamous information broker in all if Tokyo and his reputation never stayed still nor did it reek too much of rumors. "Him with Shizuo? Heiwajima Shizuo?" Namie snorted softly and craning her neck to the side. "That's something impossible and yet something to see since it's out of the ordinary."

"Don't I agree with you."

* * *

The Kitsune mask acted as the face it was hiding; scowling or frowning in confusion. "To settle a score?"

"More or less to make it even."

Shizuo couldn't feel his footing any longer and staggered to the floor only hitting his knee to collect himself. The feeling of numbness was fading quickly but it still gnawed at his nerves hungrily. It was a good sign that his body could adjust better and faster than a regular human body.

"Looks like someone can't take the waiting over there-"

"Shut up already!" The brute caught his tongue and interrupted him. "How rude."

Kitsune swelled his eyes over and fixed his gaze back onto the prize he so dearly begged and sought for, although he spat deadly venom and ice stabbing towards his way in a dreadful way.

"You said you wished for me and you got me. Though, there has to be a change in plans." Crimson eyes flickered as did his dark eyes behind a mask's did with interest. "Change? Well this may be interesting." Kitsune said in his best interest feeling his greedy hunger flood his senses.

"I'm guessing you're going to trade yourself for the mutt here, aren't you?"

Izaya collected himself quietly before snickering. "No, not at all. I said I didn't come for Shizu-chan since I have no need for him anyway." This sends a wave of question towards Kitsune. Although Shizuo feels slightly offended for what drew free from the raven's mouth.

"Then what is it?"

"You can have me right now, Shizu-chan can stay but not watch."

Shizuo felt the blood in him stop circulating and lost color bit by bit. This disgusted his stomach to the point he tried to fight back bile rising into his throat. What was this louse thinking? It's not right!

"Sounds like a tempting offer and I do love twisting peoples lives." Kitsune mused out. "But that's not going to be enough."

"Oh? And why is it not?" The raven asked in an unamused voice that clearly gave away his annoyance.

"You see, it's a nice offer. But the changes I'll make are" his snicker widens.

"that he stays and watches his little prize writhing beneath me." Suddenly spiders dug straight through his rough skin and sent shivers crawling straight down his spine. He couldn't see it, but Izaya had flashed a little surprise in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to agree with those terms." Izaya said in protest, eyeing him with those gorgeous eyes. But Kitsune didn't find his eyes spelling a cool demeanor.

"Unfortunately, that's too bad. Seeing how I'm in charge and can do whatever I want to my prize."

Izaya was snickering but deep down he was holding his breath in absolute disgust. The man steadied himself right before the raven and slightly towering over him like a shadow. "You bend to my rules and the mutt over there will have to watch his cake go to waste."

A rough hard hand firmly grasped onto his sleeve and ripped it down exposing his longsleeve underneath and a little skin of his shoulder skidding up to his neck. He stayed right where he was and still looked unamused while Kitsune drank in his hidden emotions. Kitsune drawing his head forward, he stopped an inch or two away from Izaya's ear, or rather, dangerously close.

"He gets to watch you mewl and cry out." Kitsune said aloud even though he was hovering over the raven's ear. His breath being blockaded by the mask as sheer protection for his identity and his emotions.

His other hand drove onto the raven's perfect and smooth yet cold as ice face slowly, and trailed his fingers down in a seductive way making Izaya shudder silently. "After all," The hand rested upon his chin and snatched it upward forcing those russet eyes to make contact with his hidden features.

"You are our _broken toy_ , right?"

Faster than a blink a knife was pressed onto Kitsune's throat and he never had time to react. "If you seek to repair me, then you're doing a horrible job at it." Izaya hissed under a chuckle. If he had been more careless then he might as well have broken character and that is something he could not allow. Izaya never broke character nor ever had to, but some thing about this man and where he was briefly screamed at him to destroy the disgusting pile of filth before him. ' _Great, now I'm becoming more like Shizu-chan..."_

The silver glistened on the blade under the shade of the mask and dug itself deeper. "But you are a toy-my toy at that." Kitsune continued and drew even more closer despite the weapon ready to slit his throat open. Kitsune's hand that was tugging on the raven's jacket fled and grabbed a hold of Izaya's wrist that held the weapon.

"Don't play dirty now."

His other hand slithered under his clothing and raised his shirt exposing pale skin from his waist gasping for air. It traveled upward more until it settled upon his chest nearing a nipple ready to be pinched. Shizuo was practically foaming with fury. "I wonder how you're going to take being fucked up again but this time in front of little Shizu-chan you call over there~"

Izaya flinched softly and recoiled away from the touch but his wrist was still captured. Izaya felt a brute force push him down onto the ground. "I said no playing dirty Orihara."

This man. This monster hovered over him like a wild animal finally capturing its prey and preparing to devour it. Izaya didn't let his facade waver but his eyes looked slightly puzzled. "You think I don't know that you're planning something?"

"We all know fully well that you can escape at any moment, but alas, you choose to stay and torture yourself?" Izaya only grinned that cheshire smile of a cat's. As if the man in the mask could read his mind, he knew what he thought.

"You're planning to rile Heiwajima over so you can escape, aren't you?"

His facade slipped. "Like I said, I'm here to _settle the score_."

His smile slipped off of his features as Kitsune's large hand collided into his neck, capturing him in a struggle to breath. He was slightly choking him.

"The score isn't going to settle until _we. Fuck. You. To. Pieces_."

Smile.

"And you cry out and beg for mercy."

Seeing this turned him into a raging volcano. Unable to hold back the slightest emotion he couldn't see any color but red. He couldn't feel any emotion but the hunger for demolition from his raging fury. He couldn't hear anything but his heaving roars. Charging madly, Shizuo hurled himself straight at Kitsune slamming his fast straight into his face and instantly shattering the mask into pieces, them both soaring to the side and leaving a surprised raven on the floor collecting himself.

 **"YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"** His roar rumbled the whole place and threatened to shatter anyone's bravery.

 **"YOU WILL NEVER HARM HIM AFTER I BASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL INBETWEEN MY FINGERS!"**

Fist after fist, they slammed repeatedly onto the man below him seeing nothing but red stain his knuckles. They bat and bat and slammed and slammed onto the battered man under him. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. This angered him to no end and he couldn't understand why his lava boiling anger never subsided but instead erupting. He was the blazing sun that he was meant to be.

Him threatening Izaya. Him dangerously close to Izaya. Him taking advantage over Izaya. _Him going to rape Izaya over and over and over from time and time again._

But if he carries on. He'll be a monster that Izaya has tried numerous times to become.

"Shizu-chan."

His body froze entirely as his fists came onto a screeching halt.

That was it; he was frozen forever and it took years for him to act. Very slowly he turned around meeting the raven's gaze. He was expecting the man to have a dastardly evil grin he had always had on but instead he looked at back with an unreadable emotion.

Didn't he want Shizuo to become a murderer? To finally evolve into the monster that was hidden behind human skin? He did. But his mind warned him to stop Shizuo.

"He's not worth it."

Even though the angry growls and voices were prowling in the depths of his head, Izaya's voice smooth as a purr silenced it all. It didn't take long for Shizuo to realize who he thought was under him was unrecognizable.

"Tch, it's not even the damn guy I thought he was." The curse rolling off of his tongue. It wasn't the notorious man he had speculated to be. It was a man in his middle ages with a little tan and a gold tooth, though his eyes weren't able to be seen from how bruised and plumbed his face was; they just assumed it was a dark color.

"The bastard must have traded his clothes onto this guy to make him look and smell like him."

Shizuo stepped off of the dirt bag before slightly slamming his foot into the man's side earning a cough of agony and approached Izaya with a hard face.

"Well hello to you too~" Izaya said with a grin standing before the hard boiled man looming over him. Though, his eyes never spoke an emotion. If so, Izaya couldn't read a single sentence from them. Instead, Shizuo snatched his wrist and tugged him hard enough to hurl his feet to move.

"Don't be so rough." Izaya pouted but the brute tugged harder and they moved faster until they found their own exit. The outside seemed completely different than he realized-in fact, it wasn't even in the outskirts. It was in a warehouse right next to public neighborhoods, but under construction which was keeping it hidden; behind private walls. Judging by the crisp air and warm humid feeling his skin absorbed they were still in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo didn't speak-didn't usher a single word.

"I'm guessing Shizu-chan got caught in their shenanigan"

"Shizu-chan must've been injected with some paralyzer. Even with that, Shizu-chan made it out fine and can walk."

"Shizu-chan really is a monster!"

On their way they took a short cut way through an alley ignoring the rats scrambling and the garbage laying dead. "I wonder where that girl went, after all, Shizu-chan did leave her alone in the rain-"

Izaya felt his arm grow tense from the grip the beast had upon it and the next thing he knew he was flung onto a wall in the alley, pinned.

"Shut. Up." He heard Shizuo growl, eyes replaced with one's of an animal. "Don't get uspet with me, we made it out, did we not?"

"But you put yourself in danger- their fucking arms, Izaya!" The plaster of anger rested on his features and it steamed out contagiously like steam. Izaya licked his lips softly before locking himself into those mocha eyes that were on fire. "And if I didn't, who knows what they could've done to you."

"Who cares about me!? I'll be fine because of my durability! You damn well know that they wanted you and they used me to fucking do it!"

"Well isn't that peachy?"

Shizuo was just forcing his anger out while Izaya humbly absorbed it with a cool demeanor like ice. Though, his eyes were slits. Dangerous slits. The blond's grip upon Izaya's arm never trembled and glued there like it was frozen. It tensed from his anger fuming. "If something happened to you it wouldn't just let me down-I'd let Shinra down!"

"And my life is completely worthless compared to a promise from another friend? Well you're right my fellow Shizu-chan~"

That gaze of acceptance hit him harder than a rock or truck could ever.

"You're not useless! I care!"

Caring. A beast. That's something a fairytale would only offer. "Caring? For little old me? That's fairly kind but rich! It would be best if you'd run along and go find that girl you left now." He said.

"I'm not leaving you to go find her. It's obvious she's gone." His eyes swelled on a path of honesty, never even sliding or flinching away from those russet orbs. "I'm not going to leave you alone."

Suddenly butterflies shook his insides because he was sure a rose had blossomed within him. What was this? This feeling? The man before him stood in honesty and bravery despite the city screaming danger. Finally the clouds diverged letting the moon's light rip through and kiss the city's darkness away. The light reflected off of Shizuo's skin brighter than the moon itself and brightened a side that was never seen by anyone other than possibly his little brother. Those eyes screamed apologetic. Izaya was hidden in the darkness completely, though, the moon was trying to catch him in its undying light.

"...I won't leave you."

That rose blossomed taller and greater never letting its petals grow weak or fall. Shizuo was that undying sun feeding it.

Inches apart the beast drew closer, destroying the space in between them and filling it with his presence.

 _That's right..._

Closer, his face drew.

 _How could I have forgotten?_

 _He's the sun. My sun, Shinra puts it..._

Izaya didn't hesitate from the sudden welcome. He braced himself mentally with open arms and let it continue. Their lips brushed softly together.

 _And I'm..._

Ignoring all flaws and denies in him, Izaya welcomed those lips pressing onto his with such kindness and care. He felt strong broad arms enrapture him into a hold and continue to press on into the intimate mouth play.

 _And I'm his moon._

The kiss remained still until the rough voice of wanting more pushed them into wild passion sending them wrestling with tongues. That broad hand trailed down his front to his waist. They didn't want to, but they had to. Breaking off of the kiss they inhaled deep breaths of air until their eyes settled once again. Lust filled their senses. They knew what was going to happen next.


	34. A New Phase

**A/N: Really hope I didn't make them OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: A New Phase**

 **Warning: Language, Strong Suggestive Themes (Lemon)**

 **This chapter was written on phone, Please excuse any misspellings and auto corrections, Thank you and enjoy~!**

Their lips crashed endlessly forgetting the air they craved within their lungs. Each kiss sealed their senses and every second they wanted more, more of this moment, more of each other.

Izaya wrapped his arms around the broad man's neck and rested them on his shoulders, entangled his slender fingers into the bushes and locks of blond. Their skin begged for more friction and contact as Shizuo couldn't contain himself from violently rummaging the raven's lips that bruised red.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya said between gasps and flushed cheeks of red. His eyes glossed with lakes of lust and fluttered them. "I said I'd never leave you alone. That's a promise."

Shizuo suddenly lifted Izaya off of the ground and carried his weight into a bridal styled way. Izaya was a feather.

"Is this necessary?" The raven pouted. "Quiet. I want to remember this and your remarks are enough to do it." Shizuo chuckled under a grunt. In those eyes he'd never seen such waves of honesty. The light of the moon kissed his skin and brought out his chiseled features upon his broad jaw and chocolate eyes that were sweet to see through. "I'm no princess, brute."

"Yeah, well, I am certainly a knight in shining armor continuously saving your ass. So you better be, louse."

They made it home without being detected thankful for the night casting a blanket of shadow over them for no one to see. Their kisses merged until it bloomed within passion and it spilled contagiously. Shizuo didn't even bother to open the door right and headed right inside half way breaking the lock and slamming the door with his foot. He settled Izaya down but couldn't contain the lustful beast that cried out for the raven and plummeted him into instinct. He attacked those lips and sucked on them deeply, grunting. His tongue invaded the raven's mouth like an alien and wrestled with his tongue, the fleshy pink muscle scrambling and flicking saliva back and forth like a turf war. He pushed Izaya onto the wall and pinned his arms above his head, ravaging the swollen lips and dominating the broker, claiming those lips as his and only. Within breaking the kiss his mouth trailed little kisses down Izaya's jaw line and proceeded until he was at his neck and licked feverishly. "S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned and winced. This was a beast that couldn't control his instincts and sent him into pleasure. The arousing sensation blew waves of electricity through his body like an electric current within wiring.

Shizuo's hand slithered up the raven's leg and rested upon his hip and groping his ass and giving a little squeeze.

Izaya flinched. Flinched away from Shizuo.

"Izaya?" He called out in confused that twisted his masculine voice. Izaya glanced around before locking himself into the brute's line of vision once more. "...It's nothing."

Shizuo watched with worry staining his eyes. Those eyes didn't deserve to worry for someone-they should always stay shining and ripe of honey and trust; truth. A truck that spelled realization slammed into Shizuo and he felt like staggering. His face instantly paled to a cold faint color, not as pale of a ghost like Izaya was.

"Shit-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush things..." His orbs of chocolate tumbled to the floor and shut them closed. Even for an eternity, the blond glued himself onto the floor until he finally stepped forward. The air grew tense and breathed at them in a mocking way. He could even feel his muscles tense along with the demeanor of the room. "Don't be scared. I won't rush or harm you in any way." His words rang out like a soothing lullaby readying him to calm him down. A rough but tender touch rested upon his shoulder and he gazed into those god blessed eyes of a guardian. "Shizu-chan, we're both capable that you couldn't and wouldn't hurt me in either way." He joked and let out a small chuckle, that smile so genuine it made Shizuo's senses twist into confusion. This is a start.

Shizuo nodded and proceeded forward into the raven's reach and humbly embraced him with welcoming strong broad arms, kissing him softly until it bloomed into a fierce game of mouth play once again. They continued until Izaya could feel a bulge poke at his thigh and erect even bigger. Izaya fully accepted the man towering over him and coating him in sweet lovings and gentle but passionate kisses, leading them to the famous bedroom that was Shizuo's bedroom. The blond tackled him onto the bed and positioned himself above the broker, gazing deeply into those jaw dropping crimson eyes of lust and beauty. Izaya laid below him huffing in air and shirt slightly resting above his waist exposing his belly. A streak of rose blossomed upon his cheeks and his eyes half-lidded but had Shizuo in his sights. Skin flawless and untouchable like diamonds and pearls, lips as soft and tender with the faintest pitch of cherry, voice similar to a cat's soothing purr, locks of black stands glued onto his slightly sweat stained forehead. "Shizu...chan..." the voice called weakly. Shizuo could feel his erection immediately straighten itself. It was practically ready to explode out of his pants.

Reaching down, Shizuo coolly slithered his fingers under his shirt and pushed the fabric passed a pale chest, kisses marked his abs. A pink muscle trailed up his torso like a slug; all slimy and slow savoring the flavor of his skin and moans that seeped through cherry bruised lips. His hand stopped at a perky nipple as pointy as a needle and pinched it. He brought his torso willingly forward and his mouth found the other nipple, caressing it with his mouth and licking upon it. "Sh-Shizu-chan!" Izaya moaned and closed his eyes in embarrassed heat. The way the raven was acting, how he looked, the feeling and heat of his skin...

Shizuo wanted _more_. Shizuo wanted _Izaya_.

Bringing his knee up, the brute stroked Izaya's arousal that was also hidden in his pants, almost teasingly. Releasing the raven's nipple, his hand captured his both of wrists and pinned them above his head, letting the view of an incredibly sexy person enrapture him. Izaya was slightly writhing beneath the mass above but his eyes flickered with wanting, craving.

Shizuo's chest suddenly grew hot and begged for air to breathe, releasing Izaya's wrists, quickly unfastened his vest and long sleeve underneath and slung them over to the side. His full chest was exposed. The moon's light reflected off of his perfectly sculpted faint abs and chiseled sides. Though, he was a tad thinner than all muscle and Izaya forgot how slim Shizuo was.

Seeing this man blazing like the sun teased him into wanting.

In his sights there was a vague line that streaked across the man's chest in a diagonal way. It was a scar. A scar that he remembered all too well and felt a faint call of remorse. Fingers of pale chill reached upon the scar and brushed their tips upon the old flesh wound scarring his skin. "...I remember this." The raven's tone so different it made his heart sink. "Yeah,"

"when we first met."

 _How long was it? Seven? Eight years? Has time really flown by that fast?_

Somehow a foreign sense said that it was smart and great to do. Marking him for never forgetting their bond. For never forgetting each other. For never severing the rope that constantly bound them together. The question he had was why did my wound stay for this long but other wounds fade off him so easily?

"...I want you." It came out like a purr of good or worried.

"I want you, Shizuo."

The name rolling off the tongue sounded completely foreign and didn't ring right. Shizuo licked his lips and stared into those pools of red instantly winning him over and tackling him in sweet lustful kisses. The night smelled of sex and the moon proudly hinted at it with its light. They shifted onto a different position which Izaya was lowered onto Shizuo's pelvic area. The bulge resisted to go limp and emerged even more prouder than before.

Shizuo wasn't just big, he was _huge_.

A little hesitant, his fingers slid over the fly and zipped it down, the sound of zipping buzzing out in echoes. Out sprang the cock breathing in the outside air and pulsing vividly. The rich crisp air that breezed around his shaft made the blond shiver and crave the warmth it needed.

His eyes focused onto the raven's cat-like slits of red that screamed of lust and tease before he saw a slight grin curl on his lips.

Izaya's tounge swerved and caressed the pulsing shaft in a teasing way, moaning softly to help encourage the blond's arousal. Without further notice and the absence of time, the raven fully engulfed the pulsating cock straight into his throat and flicked his tongue under the shaft; the wet and hot cavern coating the blond's balls with slimy entrails.

"F-Fuck..." a groan fled from his lips. Izaya humbly sucked him off leading the member straight into his throat and giving it a pleasure ride. Shizuo felt on fire, his cock was beyond his reach and slammed him into a wave of the uncontrollable scorching flames of pleasure. Izaya's tongue surfed from under the shaft to the slit of the head ever time he bobbed outward; massaging the balls of the man while setting him ablaze into heat. Izaya was like an oven and Shizuo was the food being cooked inside of him.

"Shit Izaya... If you keep this up..."

Gladly earning a glare of tease, he stole a moment of action and went faster only slipping the cock deeper within his wet cavern to it almost ready to cancel his breathing-but didn't go that far. He made sure to make this worth the brute's time.

"Shit-I'm gonna!" The blond ushered in warning crunching his back forward and releasing his load. His cock exploded with pleasure as a warm sheet of white creamed down his throat, all slimy and hot. Shizuo looked worry at the raven because he wasn't sure if the raven warned to swallow it, getting ready to tell him he didn't have to. But he did.

"Shizu-chan is sweet." He said in muse, licking his lips and letting the thick sweet flavored treat course down his throat.

Seeing the sight of pleased Izaya turned him on harder than he was before, his cock raising high and mighty even after ejaculation.

"Looks like Shizu-chan is still horny and needy still."

"Damn right I am flea." Shizuo tackled Izaya back into the position they were in before, Izaya straddled below wrists held above his head and the beast looming over him with hungry eyes. They stripped fast until the raven was below, fully exposed to the blond and the night air. A frail flush coursed through his cheeks.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe."

"Then stop staring."

Despite their words, they knew they were hot and bothered with either the tight tense hug of embarrassment or the fact that they're going to do something very intimate with their own enemy. Ignoring the sense of regret and turning back, Shizuo continued forward, leaning in and planting kisses that bloomed downward Izaya. Shizuo carefully pried open his legs and found the entrance his erection itched to go, but didn't. He didn't want to risk it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a tint of concern. Izaya gave a slow nod. "If I wasn't sure then we wouldn't be doing this or have gotten this far." He informed him. "I'll be fine Shizu-chan."

He couldn't focus his vision but on those breath taking orbs of his. "I want to do this-I want you to fuck me hard." The voice of lust and pleading unlike him rang out into the blond's ears like a dog hearing a far away signal. He couldn't wait-not even for protection.

"I'm going in. I'll take it slow, alright?" Izaya nodded. Slowly pressing forward the hilt of his penis pried open the perked entrance, spreading its insides out softly. Izaya closed his eye in protest feeling the foreign muscle breach his hole and proceed further, the muscles contracting straight into the member and hugged it with tight but yet loose walls. Finding a resting point, Shizuo's dick was fully sheathed within the raven and it felt like an oven. "It's all in." Shizuo said. "You okay, Izaya?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "just a little unused to the feeling." Shizuo was much bigger than those guys and having a man with a bigger set would stretch it a little more. He felt like it took his entire ass to suck in that enormous cock. "I'm going to move." He heard the blond say, feeling the muscle inside him contract and move forward, pushing deeper and deeper until Izaya believed he would fill his entire entrance. It didn't hurt, not necessarily, but Shizuo's member was so huge it grazed his prostate many times from the head and teased his pleasure spot. When the ex-bartender saw that there was no huge tell tale sign of pain he proceeded into a quickening pace easily plummeting straight into the gland of pleasure. Shizuo could feel Izaya's ass suck his dick in and feel the wet sticky insides trailing all around his member like a tasty lollipop it did not want to stop sucking on. Electricity flared through his senses that demanded more and he quickened his pace onto a medium, thrusting normally and getting even more flustered by the actions. Not only was Izaya's hole acting on its own, but it barely even felt like he was doing a man-maybe even better than an actually woman's pussy.

' _I can see why he was such a good fuck to them now...'_ he shuddered in disgust at the thought and let the mouth of his enemy hug his penis. Izaya was moaning and hugged his arms around Shizuo's neck, locking them into place and widened his legs giving better access. Judging by the look of indescribable lust, he quickened onto a speeding pace and almost rammed straight into the raven multiple to times over. "Shizuo!" The name rang out again and it took him a little by surprise but knew he couldn't stop, his body wouldn't let him. The sound of slapping skin with their groans and moans slipped into the air like a contagious cloud. Eventually the heat and wetness pooling around his dick proved to be unbearably hot, he slammed his cock straight into the raven with hard powerful thrusts as fast as a jack hammer.

"S-Shizuo~!" Izaya moaned out in pure lust, seeing stars and the electrifying shock of pleasure run through his veins like the adrenaline that was already rushing. He felt so hot and was ready to burst from the heat. "Anh~! Nnn~" he moaned uncontrollably loud, their bodies melting together and sweat pooled from both of them in streaks. The soft sound of squelching and cries of the bed creaking weren't alone and filled the whole apartment.

"Oh god Shizuo! Fuck me! Harder!" The stars twinkled bright in his vision as his eyes began to roll back. It was too much- he would die of being like this.

Time suspended itself and let the two continue their love making on end, Shizuo's rock hard cock, trailing with precum from the slit, rammed and pummeled himself right through the sticky entrance that breathed hot air continuously and slammed straight into the prostrate of his partner, who was probably knocked out in his fantasy from pleasure overload.

"Shizuo! Unh! I'm gonna cum soon!" Izaya bit his lip and gazed straight into those brown orbs, his face dusted with nothing but red. "Agh, me too!" His shaft couldn't find a way to stop, Izaya was bucking his hips wildly onto the blond's pelvic area begging and mewling for more.

Shizuo reached a hand over to the mewling raven's erection and pumped it hard, it lacing itself with streaks of precum lubricating it.

"Gonna cum!" Shizuo growled thrusting his hardest and farthest burying deep within Izaya making him skit across the covers for the feather he was. "SHIZUO!" Izaya finally saw the lights of heaven giving a loud moan that sent them both driving crazy. "IZAYA!" The blond roared before releasing his seed exploding deep and filling the raven from the inside. Izaya's load shot itself onto his stomach and to the bed sheets, the sparkling fluid staining their already sweaty and melted bodies. Izaya swore he was in absolute heaven.

Shizuo remained frozen there until he slid his semen covered penis out of the hole, it throwing up and drooling the white substance, letting it pool in between his legs. Their breaths wild and hard craving for the air. With a solid kiss, they laid there in a passionate moment never dislocating their lips.

A treasured moment forever.

* * *

"Morning flea." Shizuo greeted at the raven who had just woken up in his arms. "Morning to you too, Shizu-chan~" he smiled back.

Yet, the faux blond gazed at the beauty in his arms. They showered and got dressed, the morning light greeting them with a warm smile.

"When are we going to settle the score once and for all?" The husky voice questioned, looking over at the raven who was trailing his vision out of the window. He knew exactly what he meant and a grin curled upon his features.

"I'm going to settle this tomorrow." He replied in devious, the smile never disappearing. They had discussed this before and are finally going through with it.

"They're going to taste revenge. Those foul beasts of dogshit."

* * *

 **2 Chapters Remaining.**


	35. Cutting Ropes of Steel

**A/N: To Nona: You are absolutely correct, Izaya does have the markings on his** **back** **, however, when he was doing those sexual acts with Shizuo he was laying on his back so he couldn't have seen them. There was a part where Izaya was sucking Shizuo off, but his shirt was pulled back down and his jacket was flattened on him again. I don't think I said this often but if anyone is confused, Izaya has a new jacket that is very similar to his old one. I'm not sure if I fully added that into the story after he had problems with the other jacket but I hinted at it many times. Though, Shizuo does know about the markings from what Shinra has told him but has never seen them.**

 **I'll let you in on a little something; you cracked part of the story's ending and part of this chapter. I was saving it, but oh well, the cat is out of the bag. Nice job hinting at that before I even unleashed this chapter, Nona! You have a good sense memory and good eyes. Everyone here is also wonderful in their own way and I can't thank you enough.**

 **To Iminlovewithshizaya: You are actually the one that left the most positive reviews after every single chapter and kept me happy. Everyone's reviews made me incredibly happy that I could swear that I was blushing red. But you kept on reviewing, so thank you! I never had the proper time to thank you.**

 **Oh. And By the way; my phone broke not too long ago so I had to rewrite this chapter on my laptop whenever it was free and no family member to disturb me lol. I apologize for the unexpected long wait!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Cutting Ropes of Steel**

 **Warning: Mild language**

Izaya stood wavering in front of the window unable to contain his revengeful spirit bubbling with excitement. He was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt and skinny jeans of navy that hugged his waist down to his legs. Tomorrow was the day they are going to settle this neverending cycle of hatred and fear. Tomorrow was the day those demons were sent back to hell. Dawn arose from the horizon and the sun peaked over greeting every soul in the city while lighting up every building with its illuminating light of yellow and orange, scaring the shadows and making them scatter away. The smell of a new day was cherished within the wind, but it wasn't just time. This was their day of respite.

"Will you be alright alone?" He heard the husky voice ask, breaking the silence. Izaya nodded with a small smile. Shizuo couldn't help but feel the thick heavy lump that stayed within his throat. Last night was not what he expected- they had sex and would never see themselves the same way as they used to anymore. Enemies to… to…

Lovers?

When the moon was nigh and they were making love, Shizuo desperately wanted to say what was on his mind, to express his feelings, show how h truly felt about the raven other than his sexual desire to just ravage him. Now wouldn't be the time but he couldn't force the voices of his feelings out of his head and the air around him grew tense. His chest tightened and it felt like he was being squeezed to death by his own mistakes.

'Why can't I just tell you?'

'That I…'

"Shizu-chan has work, right?" Izaya asked softly, snapping his head out of a pit of thoughts. "...Y-Yeah…" Ignoring the fact that he stuttered he took stiff steps towards the door after adjusting the hem of his vest. This wasn't only going to be tense and awkward around knowing that he just slept with his old enemy, but about Vorona. She had spoken her true feelings and they pinned Shizuo down onto the spot, not knowing what to do or even say. Her eyes may have been a tundra but he could see the tiny warmth within them that sparked within her like fire. She was passionate about loving this man-passionate about showing her true feelings towards this man she had found herself to love. What would he do? He is forced to go to work and be accompanied by her on the way. Mentally slapping his hand onto his forehead, Shizuo cursed silently to himself for the mistake he has caused.

Yet, on that same day, Izaya was there and that dream slipped into his consciousness and shedded some light. What were these dreams? How he felt?

"I'm gonna… go now." The awkwardness staining his tongue. He adjusted his blue sunglasses before leaving the apartment with a meddling Izaya. Sighing from the lack of confidence, Shizuo brought a hand up and raked it through his forest of dyed blonde locks. This was going to be a rough weekend and he knew. Softly making his way down from his apartment and onto the streets, he welcomed the fresh air of the outside world and let the sun bathe him in the warm, shining light. The tightness that hugged around his chest fled and he was able to breathe properly once more and headed down the street faster. Maybe it wasn't so bad? Picking up the pace, he began to see the throngs and lines of people minding their own business and walking down the streets in their dull manner.

"Shit. I never realised how much I needed a smoke." Shizuo grumbled out before reaching into his pocket and snatching the packet of cigarettes out. Great. There was only one stick of nicotine that remained within the box, a little crumpled and all alone. Annoyance had found its way and flipped his calm demeanor over. "Fucking hell…"

This would have to do. Lighting it with his small lighter he brought the cancer stick to his lips and breathed in an unhealthy amount of it. His lungs filled with the deadly gray cloud of smoke and nicotine. His lungs have been craving them, but noticing how he didn't need them often was a sudden change he was not used to.

'Maybe it's because I haven't been gettin' mad lately…' The thought coursed its way briefly. Maybe this was a good way to handle things? Walking unknowingly ahead, he didn't get to react fast enough to see in the corner of his eye a giant truck zooming his way. The honking of the truck signified that he was in the way and the truck slammed its breaks, the screeching sound piercing the air and coming straight to a halt. Black trail marks scarred the obsidian colored road and the truck was only a centimeter from meeting Shizuo.

"Holy Shit! I'm so sorry!" The man from inside broke out from the door and begged almost pathetically. There was not a person in Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, maybe even Tokyo, who didn't know about Shizuo and his dangerous outbursts of anger and mad strength. The streets immediately died from being talkative and glued their eyes on the scene. Some people began to back away since they know the blonde could turn into a tiger and demolish everyone or anyone there.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again and watch where you're going."

Surprised at himself even finding the words, Shizuo walked forward and ignored the shocked glares of the citizens around him. The man stumbled backwards and into the truck stuttering a "Thank you!" and driving off as soon as no one was in the road. This was out of the ordinary-completely not able to happen. Shizuo did not feel a single jolt of anger or annoyance from what had just happened. Surprised, he stopped in a mesmerized manner. He didn't know when or how, but happiness sent a wave straight into him and he let a small grin slip on his face.

"Shizuo!" The call rang into his ears and he looked up to see a man waving and running over to him. "Shizuo, hey man!" Tom raced straight over to the blonde and greeted him.

"I saw that man! You didn't even get angry! I'm glad!" Tom looked like he was seeing a celebrity and couldn't contain his smile. Damn it was contagious. "Yeah, I'm surprised at myself too."

"Great. So how're you holdin' up? Are you ready to get this business out of the way?" Shizuo nodded but he caught the sight of bouncing gold hair and a slim figure running to catch up to Tom. Shizuo couldn't help but let a grunt slip out. Vorona had frozen behind Tom but gave that usual glare of ice to his way, nothing bad, just neutral. "Greetings Shizuo senpai." She said with her classic robotic tone and bowing. A band-aid patch was glued onto her cheek where her previous wound was from last night and her arm was wrapped in one as well, though, her strands of blond were slightly shorter on one side. He didn't know, but he was greatly confused until he remembered that Vorona is probably the time to act like nothing ever happened and move on.

"Alright! Let's get this over with so we have time to chill." Tom sighed out and lead the group down the street. The trio was normal, but Shizuo couldn't shake out of the web of guilt for the air around him and Vorona were tense. They were like two kids that did something embarrassing like peeping. "Shizuo, keep your distance." He heard dread-locked man say.

"We have them again."

Instantly he knew who Tom was mentioning. Suddenly he felt the animal that was inside him bubble with anger and his veins rushed with hot adrenaline. He has that Yoji man again. Those guys that were so familiar and so suspicious he instantly knew what they were behind. And that really infuriated him from the inside out like a bubbling volcano. "Shizuo senpai? Is something the matter?" Vorona's cool voice rose up and he rushed to calm himself down. Not here. Not now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little angry is all."

He wasn't just angry. He knew. Kamito was the culprit and he knew exactly if it weren't for his animalistic senses screaming and warning him to be weary of the man. "We've just had some past experience with him. I think it was when you were out and not with us yet." Vorona locked eyes with him until she brought her head down into a nod. "I'm sad to say, but I think those punks are holding up their pay for a reason." The dread-locked man said in an unamused manner while adjusting his glasses. "And after him we get to the other clients. So let's just get this over with already." The blonde male grumbled behind clenched teeth. "Um… Shizuo."

"They are the only client for today. This is how bad they've gotten."

Only them? If only life and reality would join in together and help him out for once. He would be stuck with that man for a while if he refused. But the good news was he would get off early.

They traveled the path to their destination all remembered like they've been here countless of times, though, Vorona was looking around unfamiliar with the place. Slowly turning the corner, they made it to their location and casually went up the stairs without any care. "These guys aren't the first to do this or the worst that we've had-"

"They fucking might as well be."

"Come to think of it, why do you hate these guys? I don't like 'em either, but what's up?" Shizuo looked over at the man who was inches away from the door ready to knock on it. "Did something happen?"

Shizuo didn't know whether to look him dead in the eye or look straight at the apartment door with fury blazing through his eyes like a laser. Those men were just beyond the door. He clenched his fists into rough balls, his knuckles turning a ghostly pale white. "Let's just say they caused a shit load of trouble for someone close to me." A snarl rose from his throat. He felt like heaving steam and barging straight into the apartment like a train ready to start off and take action. "Well in that case I could tell why I've had a bad feeling about them." Tom always understood Shizuo and that was why he was one of Shizuo's closest friends he could ever make. The man exchanged a look of honesty and trust towards the blonde and grinned.

The Russian blonde stomped her foot directly between the men and the door meeting its front with a fierce gaze that meant business. "If they have hurt someone close to Shizuo senpai then they will have to face their punishment." Both men stood in awe as the woman hurled herself straight into the door slamming it down with one swift powerful blow from her legs. The door shrieked and stumbled back from the powerful slam. Instantly upon impact, the Russian landed swiftly within the room scanning it for people.

"Oi! Vorona!" She heard Shizuo shout from behind her along with her boss stumbling with him. In front of their eyes they all squinted in shock merged with disgust.

Black markings that looked of blood splattered upon the wall in front of them with sloppy writing.

" **WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU"**

"We're waiting… for you? What kinda crap is this?" The man in the glasses questioned, zipping his eyes around and scanning the completely dark room despite the light illuminating the room behind them from the door. The message instantly rang a mental note within the blonde's head.

"They knew we were coming-" Glass shattered and a bottle crashed within the apartment's wall and spilled its liquid ingredients onto the wall and floor scorching it within an orange light. "Oh shit-!" Tom shouted seeing the light grow lighter until it was unbearable and spreaded. Fire breathed in the cramped oxygen and scattered its suffocating flames that blew thick clouds of smoke. A fire had sparked from the bottle that shattered the window- must have been a molotov. The glass reflected the illuminating orange from the floor and the crew stepped all over it. Though, the door shut closed locking them in and another molotov flew in and caught the other side on fire.

"Damn it! We're locked in!" Trapped in a ring of fire they felt like animals being huddled into a safe spot from a forest fire. The fire stretched and cracked noises that sounded of wood chipping, eating away hungrily at the furniture and surrounding them deadly like. Almost as if the breathing flames had a mind of its own, dispersing hot flames eating the entire apartment, Smoke clouded the insides and it filled their lungs with its horrible stench. The three covered their noses and knitted their brows desperately trying not to breathe in the deadly air, but Shizuo was used to the smell since he breathed it in frequently through nicotine. "If we wish to escape, we must find a way!" Vorona exclaimed. Eyes instantly zooming around the room, the ex-bartender tried to find an exit other than the door for it was also caught in flames.

"The window!"

All eyes combined together to land on the window; their source of hope. Without time suspending itself Vorona rushed straight to the source of air and slid straight on through and landed swiftly upon the cement. "You've gotta be shittin' me…!" Tom quivered staring straight into the window that was surrounded by flames and looked down at the distance from his location to the ground. Vorona reached her hands out in a helping manner, but noticed the tall muscular blonde wrap his arms around the man, carrying him and hurling himself out of the window. They instantly hit the ground and rolled, Vorona rushing over to their side.

"Tom senpai, Shizuo senpai, are you alright?!"

"Peachy…" They collected themselves and dusted the blanket of sand and granite on their clothes. They all met with the shame of an apartment now burning in eternal flames devouring the entire building. Something combustible succumbed to the flames and exploded with a loud _BOOM_ , them all staggering and moving away. It wouldn't take much time before the cops get there. They immediately rose to their feet and bolted straight down the street.

* * *

"Aww man those bastards!" Looking down in utter discriminated disgust, Tom scrunched his nose and hissed. Vorona had placed herself next to her senpai and continued to watch the man with serious eyes. "I'm starting to believe that Shizuo's reasoning was right." The man grumbled. "Sorry you had to get dragged into my problems, Tom…" The blond looked down in a sorrowful sight.

"Don't worry about it man, we'll find them someday. Meanwhile," he rose up from his seating. "they were the only people for today, so I believe you're free to go." He spoke with a nonchalant grin.

It was still day with the sky blue as ever and clouds swimming within it. Shizuo turned on his heel and went on with his business down the path after muttering a "thanks" but stopped midway after noticing the slender female stiffly walking towards him to his side.

"Shizuo senpai, I would like to discuss something with you." The blond claimed, eyes of blue crystals meeting with chocolate ones. Something important such as yesterday. That smacked onto his head like a train and he felt guilt climb onto his back. He did leave her out in the rain all alone to deal with Izaya, the sudden memory trailing into his subconscious.

"Listen Vorona, if it's about yesterday then I-"

"Do not apologize, Shizuo senpai." She cut him off and he earned a stern sight of her. "You did nothing wrong. I had unexpectedly told you how I felt when I did not even know myself." Her eyes told her tale in a melancholic way. "What I had told you the day previous of this one was true, your presence has always made me feel strange-have this burning feeling and I couldn't understand why it was happening."

"What I have found out is that most people have called it a crush or something called 'true love' when I thought it was some disease or a sudden cold and I have come down with a mere fever." She frowned.

"But now I understand my mistakes." Shizuo felt the nauseating feeling of absolute guilt take over his entire body-he didn't mean to make her feel like this. He didn't want to make her feel sad. "Again, do not look sad or pity me, please. I am not ready for love and have charged into it too soon." Vorona licked her lips and stood tall. She was frozen with dignity. She knew she was inexperienced and that stuck like a sticky note into his brain. Vorona was an intelligent person who found herself in clumsy situations that ended up being caused by her, despite how smart she can be. The faint memory flashed within her making her remember the silhouette of her father, the man she had loved like family and never treated her like one, like she was nothing and left her out in a blizzard. Knowing this she became so cold and distant to many until she found a way to unlock the love her father gained for her and break the ice bit by bit. Sadly it let to so many of her mistakes it clung to her more than the ice that blocked her and her father. "I apologise deeply for ever bringing you into my troubles..." She spoke a sad song through tight lips, the dread feeling of foolish behavior tensed around her.

"Relax, it wasn't your fault. You didn't get how this worked out. You said you've never felt this kind of thing before which probably means it's your first time having a crush." Shizuo replied composed.

"Even if you did confess to me 'bout your feelings, I wouldn't just fucking abandon you and stop being friends. I know that you feel that this should just slip right on behind us like it never happened, but you shouldn't feel bad about it. Just don't let confusion lead you on because it can lead to being a bitch, believe me."

A sudden emotion snatched her eyes away from looking down at the ground and meeting with his orbs-so true and stern. Never had she felt this warm around anyone and it felt so sudden, so strange, so foreign to her. "To tell the truth, _I_ think I should be the one apologizing. For leaving you in the rain like that-sorry..." He raked a hand into his hair until it rested on the nape of his neck. Vorona gave a warm smile. "I am positive it was something in importance to your matter."

"Forgive me for prying, but was that person someone of equal or much higher purpose? They are the _important one_ you have spoken about earlier?"

The words she had spoke made his chest tighten. It felt like such a long time ago but he remembered that he muttered something about someone dear to him other than his friends. Someone of importance indeed.

"...Yeah, I guess you could say that. They are someone very important to me. They annoy me, hell, but..."

"I just can't afford to lose them." A grimace took a tight hold upon his lips. Losing Izaya made it confusing beyond his beliefs. He loathed Izaya from the moment they linked eyes, spoke words, fought with every inch of sweat and strength they had left. Never would he imagine that things would turn out into them being this close, so intimate, so relying on each other. So mentally attached to each other that they have commited love making-sensually touching and embracing themselves as equal. The sudden thought dusted a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I apologise once more for bringing this sudden topic change-"

"Cut the crap on being sorry already! You're not doing any harm here. If you need help or want to talk, just ask, okay?" Shizuo snickered, reaching his hand to her hair and slightly ruffling. Vorona felt the sudden change within her and gave an actual warm smile. Tundras were not inside those crystal orbs but a warm spring. "Very well." She smiled again.

"Be safe." Was all he heard from the Russian beauty and proceeded into his waltz. Judging by the way things were turning, Shizuo felt a sense of relief. He was off and able to go home while the day was fresh and never called the afternoon sky from it's slumber. It was still fairly morning and the clouds swam endlessly around. Briefly the air was moist from yesterday's unbearable show of cold tears yet warm tears.

"Guess it's time to go..." He was near the fountain Farther in the city he swore he could have heard a faint squeal of a horse echo throughout the buildings. Turning where the wind advised him to go, he saw the motorcycle roaring close to him. The vehicle screeched to a halt and parked, its life quickly leaving it like steam forming from water being poured on something hot.

"Hey Celty. Long time no see?"

* * *

"Well, you're home early." He was greeted with Izaya's purr like voice and maintained eye contact. It was barely dusk with the sun hiding behind the horizon, shining its light upon the city once last time before kissing it goodbye and letting the night settle. The orange light seeped through the blinds with its rich tangerine scenery and crawled passed the shadows. "Yeah, we only had one client. Though, I think they left a message for us."

Izaya gave Shizuo the look of question. "A message? For us?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you. These bastards have been causing trouble around this certain part of 'bukuro. I think I know who was responsible for what happened..."

Izaya didn't know whether to give a look of one who was completely fixated on the topic or of one frowning. "I've noticed a lot of things. He's this sort of slim built guy with a hoodie, glasses, kinda short cut and possibly a snarky attitude that makes him feel like he knows everything or like he's acting nice."

The disgust forming back into his features but a hint of hesitation lingering in his voice. "...And he had a silver ring."

Not knowing whether he hit the nerve or actually struck it, Izaya remained glued there in a questioning manner or of thinking. His eyes of russet furrowing and eyebrows knitting. "Let me guess. Did his name start with a 'K?" The blond snapped his head up in surprise. "Yeah, it did."

"Kamito was the fucker's name." He felt like he wanted to spit from the name actually poisoning his tongue. His name was like the essence of disgust, seeping poison through it. Izaya's expression to the name, however, made him smile. "He changes his name quite a lot variating from the letter K." To the raven, this man was as predictable as a pheasant. Knowing this made Shizuo question how they were going to 'settle the score'. It was no doubt revenge clouding the air between the raven and the infamous group, but the sense of doubt was undeniably strong. The info broker found his way to the couch and plopped onto it looking out into space with that same smirk of a cat's. "He's not hard to find, especially the runs you've had with him."

"Wait, you know about my business with Tom and him?" Then it dawned on him.

 _'As a matter of fact, yes, I was.'_

 _'I was bored and I wanted to check on you. Strange, isn't it?'_

Almost forgetting and pushing out the recent vision, Shizuo recalled it from the depths of his memory. Upon tailing the raven on their chase, he was captured and within being captured he had another one of those _dreams_. The blond mentally facepalmed out of remembering and being so dense towards it. Who knows how many times Izaya has been sneaking out and spying on him.

"Apparently I have. But I haven't been out today because of planning."

 _So he does admit it._

The blond took his seating next to the raven. "I might have looked a little too much and seen what Shizu-chan does alone~" The smile peeked up. Shizuo felt a bead of sweat. "And what does that mean?"

"That Shizu-chan does some things that he doesn't want me knowing~" Feeling the sudden tension rise Izaya it was the perfect timing. He slithered up to the faux blond like a snake and drew closer to his ear. Shizuo gave a look of confusion, shying away slightly. The faint blush painting his soft tan skin like a rose blooming. The ravenette was a nail away from the blond's ear, breathing hot air onto it like a hot humid breeze.

Izaya snickered. "Shizu-chan is so easy to mess with~" he chuckled pulling away, trying to muffle the cries of laughter. Shizuo sat there with disbelieve written on his face. Izaya read him like a book. Upon looking at the raven, Shizuo felt a rush of play run through him. "So ya find that funny?" He growled behind a snicker.

He didn't know if it was a smart idea, but it was worth a try.

Shizuo tackled the raven and wrapped his hands around his waist giving small squeezes and tickles straight to his stomach. Upon impact, Izaya was being attacked by tickles and bursted out laughing. "SHIZU-CHAN STO-HAHAHA!" The raven couldn't contain his forced laughter and kicked around under the blond. Shizuo was completely amused and smiled deviously himself. "What? You want to what? I can't hear you!" He talked over the raven's pleading laughter and rummaged him even harder. Who knew he was ticklish?

"STOP IT BRUTE!" He yelled but couldn't stop laughing. The melodic sound of laughter trailing from the raven was a well crafted song. It was a nice thing to hear unlike his laugh of constant messing around in his usual sly behavior.

His shirt flew up inch by inch every time the protozoan tackled him with tickles. Izaya felt his throat grow dry of soreness and his lungs bruise from the lack of air. If only Izaya showed this side often. If only they were this clos and fond of each other daily. If only they would allow themselves to be like this for as long as it takes, pushing everything bad back and letting it rot in a pit. Izaya rolled around onto his side and resting there, clenching and protecting his stomach from the rest of the assaulting arms seeking to attack it. Within just seconds, Izaya found himself missing those arms when the blond froze softly. Instead, he found those same hands slithering around his worn out sides all the way to his abdomen and to his back. He froze.

"I got carried away again..." He could hear the soft husky voice that sounded troubled. Izaya trailed his eyes upward and fixed his gaze upon the blond's chocolate ones. They didn't show, they didn't look like, they were _speaking_. Speaking of sorrow and how upset with himself than he ever did. He knew this look all too well. It was the look Shizuo gave when he had failed to protect someone or let them down. Celty had spoke of this once.

His blood froze within his veins as if Shizuo's fingers were ice. They rested on the carvings.

Not even for time to call itself back into the present, the raven turned slightly to get a better position, slightly curling himself upward and resting his hand onto the blond's. They connected eyes as if they were talking to each other through them, giving expressions in the deafening silence. There were no songs of birds chirping outside nor did the sun have time to kiss the city goodbye before setting even more over the sidelines. It was calming. They stayed like that, statues endlessly gawking at each other if it was their last breath they ever shared with each other. Not until Shizuo broke the silence and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the soft cherry ones that awaited him.

They kissed softly instantly wreching into a passionate one. He drew away and glared into those godly crimson orbs, shining a gleam of passion. "You're not anything they marked you as."

Izaya frowned. "You aren't anything fucking like that or what they marked you as. What they think of you."

The trail of venom that dripped from his words stung him. In a positive way.

"We'll find them." Shizuo growled.

"And we'll fucking kill every single last one of them."

It surprised him. Shizuo had many things under his sleeve because of his unpredictable nature that Izaya couldn't pick up, but he actually meant it. It wasn't like when he vowed to slaughter Izaya on the streets of Ikebukuro and never do it, but it made him feel that he might actually kill someone. And he wanted that from the very start, but just the feeling and thought gave him a negative feeling. Something not as fun as it was when they were having their cat-and-mouse game on the streets. His fingers remained on the markings, slightly rubbing in a calming and welcomed manner. A warm sensation blossomed within his cheeks and his heart. He never felt so warm-so welcomed. He was so used to doing things all by himself, taking care of his sisters, not doing anything he enjoyed or what pleased him in any way. Not until he had heard of a disastrous person known for having a short temper and violent behavior. If Shinra hadn't introduced them, he wouldn't know what to do.

They stayed on that couch comforting each other until night crawled from the depths of its slumber and casted the dark blanket across the sky.

* * *

 **12:07 AM**

It vibrantly glowed in his vision with its red light. It was already time, night was the time to get a head start.

They were already outside speeding across the alleyways. Completely shrouded in shadow and vague to the human eye, despite all the colorful signs that shed their light on the people and the streets. They didn't waver on their journey until they were certain they were there. They were at the mysterious warehouse on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. The bushes around the edges surrounded them, keeping them hidden, inches away from the broken windows on the sides.

"Alright." Said a certain voice in a purring gesture.

"Let's show them a _good time_ ~"

* * *

 **Well, now that this next chapter is going to be the last, (Or I might even throw in a bonus chapter...)**

 **What new phone should I get? My mom has already decided what to get, but any suggestions? It's obviously going to be LG...**

 **Until next time my wonderful fans~!**


	36. Goodbye Old Life Resolve

**~Last Chapter~**

 **Chapter 35: Goodbye Old Life; Resolve.**

 **Warning: Blood, Language, Character Death.**

 **By: MystialShard**

 _"Let the flames engulf the disgracing ones, for they have taken more from the person than they already know. That person they have stolen from will rest in a better place, I presume."_

* * *

The prickling leaves of the bushes they were shrouded within kept them invisible to any sight, the moon refusing to kiss them with its life. The clouds swam in the dark black sea above them like swarms of fish, but none hid the silver lighting that brushed aside any shade. They were approaching the dirty abandoned warehouse, all broken up, windows bashed, the doors rusted and busted over, broken down cars resting dead across the sides. It was a disgusting mess even if they knew it was an old abandoned warehouse.

Wind carried dust within its wings as it brushed their cheeks and sent a cool feeling through their cheekbones. Izaya's dark lashes fluttered softly but his eyes of blood rage carried the silhouette of a revengeful spirit bursting with blissful, sweet vengence. He was fully aware how he would carry out this mission, this set that would decide his future and how he will deal with this problem forever. It was simple, really, he was just sending the demons back to hell like any normal person. These demons were unavoidable, that was proven. They constantly arose from their hiding spots, peeking, screaming, shouting insults that ridiculed his reputation.

He didn't take it a misfortune, Shizuo would be by his side because he had won him over. His previous plan was to fool, seduce even, the blonde into his command and use him to get revenge onto those who had ruined him. But somehow, that proved to be somewhat difficult.

Izaya's eyes fluttered. "Alright."

"Let's show them a _good time_ ~"

Shizuo frowned. "So exactly how are we going to do this?"

"Well, look at you Shizu-chan! Actually coming up with a plan before going in!" The raven mused out. "I guess you have proven that you have more than just one little cell floating around in that noggin of yours~"

As always, the blonde scowled at that remark and could feel his blood rush with slight anger heating up his veins and riling him up. "Yeah yeah, is that a problem that I do?" He growled softly trying not to give their voices away. "It's a problem and at the same time a compliment. Who knew I would give you that grace?" Izaya smiled, settling himself on a crouch steady position and crawling careful towards the shattered glass on the ground that portrayed the broken window on the warehouse. They could sneak in through there. He could faintly hear the blonde murmuring in snarls which made his lips curl into a devious grin. It was a good start, getting him even more mad so he could take it out on them.

The sand and dust glided and grazed his dress shoes within each step, the crunching cries of the chunky sandy dusty dirt beneath him felt hard like concrete. Shizuo wasn't far behind him and they drew nearer to the dismembered window that awaited them. Once met, they rested their sides upon the cool rusted metal of the warehouse's side, planting their ears closer.

They heard voices. Far voices that were hard to hear.

"Why do we have to be in here anyway?!"

"Have patience. Whatever the boss says must be important."

They heard a man growl.

"We have an opportunity to take his little 'prize'!"

"But he told us to stay here and guard. I have a funny feeling somethin's gonna happen..."

"No fuckin' shit bro! Nice solvin' things, ' _sherlock_!"

It felt like that one guy had a short fuse and a familiar voice that sent chills down the raven's spine like a spider or circuits full of electricity. _'So they were expecting us...'_ an idea was given. _'This man is pretty intelligent, I'll give him that. Let's play that game, then.'_

They waited for the opportunity to strike, reading their opponent's every move, where they stepped, the sounds they made, the topics they brought up like speech bubbles in a simulator game. It was easy for the mastermind hidden from their view with his trusted guard dog. They would never expect to have their 'target' be there for as long as they never knew and expect their movements. The shrill air of the crispy air breathed into a hot breath of pressure and it made Shizuo's anxiety rush. He hated waiting, it was one of the flaws in his life that he couldn't control. His skin sighed out beads of sweat from the anxiety. What if they were caught? Why should it matter? Shizuo would beat them senseless and they would stand no chance. Although, that day not too long ago when he was fiercely injected with the paralyzer, it coursing through his veins like venom and instantly draining his strength bit by bit - but it wasn't enough to stop him. He was strong and he knew it.

Awaiting Izaya's next command, he obediently sat beside the raven and listened in as well. "So I'm guessing they expected us, huh?"

Izaya eyed the blonde. "Seems like it. Their boss isn't as dense as I thought he'd be. He's very organized and planned out. That's something, he's almost unexpected."

Whether it was a full blown war about to happen at the night, the raven couldn't help a smile slip onto his features with the sudden thought coursing through his mind as fast as electricity. He could picture it now, them ready and approaching the men without them having a glimpse of them. Although, they were expecting them so that was slightly out of the bag.

Looking across the clearing, he couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he smelled the strange odor of oil and sulfur. Of course, it could have been the warehouse which had broken cars and was oldly used for the trading for the substance, but it didn't feel right. Narrowing his eyes and knitting his brows, Izaya observed his surroundings. This time the moon wouldn't allow them to see any of the evidence around but just dark trails. It seemed that they have indeed been expecting them.

They must have been standing there for longer, since it was 12:51 AM when he careful reached for his phone for the timing. They would strike at 1 am sharp. Not sure of barging in which would cause suspicion and what they were expecting which wouldn't be a smart move. "We strike at 1 AM." he murmured making sure the blonde understood, in which he nodded. Sneaking was the best and smartest option, the one he was going with anyway until they were caught. It would be slightly difficult with Shizuo and his barking demeanor but he saved the beast for when the time was right; if he was needed to be used and something was telling him that he would be of use at this moment or perhaps any moment.

Gritting his teeth when the moment was right, the clock at ticked into 1; the number setting the mark to initiate their hidden assault.

"Now!" The raven whispered quietly but loud enough for the blonde to understand. Without a moment's waste, Izaya hoisted himself off of the dusty ground and leaped straight into the warehouse and landed quietly on his swift legs. Shizuo was right behind him and it surprised that Shizuo was actually quite obedient and quiet, has he changed? No way.

They were hidden behind a broken, battered car that shielded them from their opponent's eyes. Within the room there was a disturbing light that was not bright enough to shed its life across the entire warehouse and flickered dangerously. Would just that light be enough of a help? All the other lights were busted and never breathed any life. Peaking from the side, he examined a man with similar blonde hair approach in a sluggish manner, shoulders drooping and acting as if he was bored. He leaned onto the car, breathing out a heavy sigh. "God damn this is boring as shit...!" Yep, that annoying one.

Glancing around, all the other members were scattered and facing different directions, but it seemed as if this annoying one was driving all the attention towards him. Something would bring up their suspicion after he suddenly got quiet. One blonde, two wearing ski-masks, one large, tall, bulky, unforgettable, but wore an eye patch which triggered his questioning glare. Everything was as it was when he was first placed here, tied and bound in ropes that would forever leave marks, if not really, then spiritually. It sickened him to his stomach how he was able to remember everything from their place and where they were. He'll never forget a place like this.

"Oh shut the hell up already Tomoki!" one baritone voice spoke up. "Likewise! If my voice annoys you then deal with it!"

He was a blubber mouth.

Trying to ignore the voice blaring out curses, Izaya found a very intriguing spot to strike.

"Can't stand being here, isn't there anything we could possibly due to pass the time already?"

"For the love of god Tomoki, shut the fucking hell up and deal with it!"  
"Take a chill pill ya dick! You're as bored as I am! Hell, don't you remember what he did to your eye Boro?"

With them instantly tying a rope of disgust and hate towards each other, the others failed to catch or hear the screech of a knife rippling through the air. A rusted and almost ready to break instantly broke upon impact with the knife because of how worn out it was and it released whatever it had in its hold. It was having a strangling grip upon a large enormous wooden crate that was chipped all over the edges and had a faded shade of brown dusted upon it. It instantly fell and crashed into the ground like a bomb, it carrying nothing but a dusty sand like substance adding a better distraction. An explosion of dust scattered and clouded their eyes in a stinging pain. The sound blasted like a sonic boom and it startled them all. It was so dusty everyone only saw silhouettes of black figures of each other.

"What the hell?!" One of them roared. "What was that?!" The other questioned in demand.

So many questions flew as to their misfortune upon not hearing the faded but light as a feather steps creeping up behind them. Izaya swiftly wrapped his arms around the blonde moron and clocked him mercilessly on the head, instantly knocking the consciousness from his mind. He couldn't even usher a squeak before he was down.

That was one. Instantly, he fled to the next opponent, one of the ski-masks man. He wasn't a problem or even a match when a fast kick slammed straight into his face, blood gushing out from the tunnels of his nose like a dam bursting from a powerful river. He could hear Shizuo decking the others from across the room, them immediately them going down like corpses after they met their demise. Of course, he knew that wasn't enough to kill them. The dust swarming in the air like smoke screen was clearing fast with the wind from outside.

His hearing was as sharp as an animal's, making sure that the only weak opponent left with how he was breathing and of course, the largest. "What is going on- Tomoki!? Shima?" Pathetic, really.

Izaya crept up against his prey like a snake ready to strike and strangle him. The urge was screaming at him to do it, that man was the one who brutally humiliated him in front of all of the men. He was the man who _made_ Shinra burst out in tears which Izaya had never seen on his own. Shinra only cried when it was about Celty, joyous or sorrowful tears, it was still about Celty. But he found an opening to the unlicensed doctor and took it. This man was the first to come near him. He was the first to put his hands on him. He was the first to disrobe him of his clothes.

He was the one who _stole_ his virginity.

 _He was the one who raped him._

The man may have only one eye, but he could still see the darkening figure as it drew close in a slow walk, threatening and sending chills of danger down his back. "Bastard! W-Who are you?!" he demanded in question. Izaya was still slowly approaching, a deadly smile staining his face for generations to come, eyes flaring with death and scarce predatory. He knew he was trying to inflict fear upon him, Boro stood his ground and awaited his movements.

In a flash, the figure turned straight into a blur, dashing straight at him. _'He's fast!_

Boro tried to swing first despite the dust clouding his eyes and making them squint, but it wasn't fast enough to catch the shadow. He was too fast- too out of his league.

Izaya swiftly avoided the punch, swelling him to the side able to creep up behind him. Instantly, he captured the man's bulky neck in his arm in a choking head lock.

"Well hello to you too! It's been a while, hasn't it, Boro-san?"

That musing voice of a cat's purr rang into his ear and he shuddered from it. The fear of realising who this man was, who this person was was growing in the pits of his belly. He tried to struggle from the grip but the arm surrounding his throat collapsed inward with a tight squeeze everytime. "It's... you!" He rasped out through heavy gasps. His throat was sore and grew hot from the tension from the cage of an arm. He felt nothing more than an small rabbit being strangled to death by a snake, the man having the eyes of one as well. "Well, well, well! Isn't this a similar situation? Hm?"

Boro grit his teeth. "So the boss was right...!" It was hard to even breathe from the crushing threshold the raven had upon his windpipe. He knew something was up, but never expected it to be like this. "I won't lie, your boss is very intelligent when it comes to planning~"

"I know! Let's play chicken!" The happiness in his voice could be heard from just holding onto the man. Izaya could have his chance of revenge upon this man. "C-Ch-Chicken?"

"That's right my dear fellow! But it's a different type of chicken!" His eyes narrowing into a dangerous glare of a snake's.

Suddenly, a silver light shined in the corner of his eye until it was brought straight to his one working eye. That one eye widened in fear. Izaya held the knife dangerously close to the man's eye closing in. "You get to scream and cry out like the little bitch you are and plead or tell me about yoru boss. You're already a chicken so you've already lost, so I'll give you the punishment anyway~!"

"I get to take your other eye or get information about your bastard of a boss! Isn't that great?" He could tell he was having so much fun. When someone has power over another individual it forms a surge of lusting more after the power and taking control. But Izaya was always known for that. Beads of sweat turned into rivers slivering down his face, the moisture making it uncomfortable and the rapid beating on his ribcage from his heart was killing him. The dust that was once acting as a distraction and a blinding gust was completely dried out a while ago and he failed to notice. All his comrades had fallen onto the ground obviously unable to get up. And his eyes found a familiar blonde cladded in a bartender's get-up, his fear skyrocketing by this point. "So let's have it!"

"Which one?" The knife continuously shifted to his eye patch and his one eye as he heard the question leave the raven's lips. This felt like something off of a horror movie when a character can't prevent the situation nor prevent their injuries from happening. Izaya was the mad scientist, the knife was the lever, Boro himself was the machine. The weapon drew closer to his eye, a nail length away from colliding straight into the eyeball. "H-He's a fucking asshole!" He found himself rambling on.

"The man is fucking crazy obsessed over you! He said that you were his g-gift and wanted you back because you're rare...uh-he wants to break you! Fuck you so many times that you'll break and beg!" The man never understood why his mouth had a mind of its own, spilling out information of his boss that had taken his eye. But he had to confess, he hated that man. He wished he never met him, but he loved being inside the raven that was threatening him, he wanted the same power K had. He wanted to break Izaya as well, fuck him as many times as he wanted to, instantly filling the helpless raven with his rock hard cock over and over again until he grew tired or bored. But now seeing the raven had caught him in the jaws of danger, that proved to be impossible.

"I'm sorry, but you won't get the chance to see me like that again~" Izaya mused out in a joking manner, senting fierce jabs of pain through Boro's neck that grew weak. His vision was clouding with spots of black, the darkness eating away at it. "I do love humans, however, I don't take a fond of you."

"Now then, have a nice day."

His arm closed the free space between them and squeezed the air straight out of his lungs. Boro was gurgling out gasps, curses, trying to say something though it was cut short after he found his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Darkness had completely swallowed him whole and left his unconscious body to lay there like a corpse. Izaya retracted his arm and watched the pathetic weight of dirt that was a human drop to the ground.

Shizuo was glaring from the sight.

 _'Hmm, so he does have the patience.'_

"Don't worry, just taking care of some business as alw-" **"He's the fucker, wasn't he?"**

Izaya lifted his gaze onto Shizuo, those intense eyes of red trying to read them. "You wouldn't be playing around with anyone of these guys unless it was the bastard who did this to you."

Izaya grimaced. "It's not the boss of course. But if you really want the truth, then yes." His eyes fluttered like it was a joke but deep down he was boiling with shrill anger which was uncommon for Izaya, a person who has no problem controlling his emotions. **"He was the one who had stole my precious virginity."**

Shizuo couldn't find his calming spot, even if the dark haired man before him was giving him a smile. It's obviously a fake smile and he could feel the pits of his soul raging with pure red anger. The man on the ground was indeed a sack of shit. The golden haired man still couldn't contain his anger within the many times he had tried. It was that disgusting lump of bulk laying faced down onto the hard floor of the warehouse that had gone and raped the flea in his weakening hour. It just felt like a rush of absolute hatred; loathing for that man.

"There's no need to get all riled up. He's already taken cared of and you certainly can't kill anyone nor would be able to. It's best if we just leave him here and rot."

He was right. But then there was clapping.

Clapping so loud that it rippled the air of its deafening silence and caught their attention.

"Bravo! Bravo! I couldn't have said or done it better! You're always as astonishing as ever,"

"my prize~"

Both of the men, or should I say lovers, glowered at the sickening shadow looming over them on the railing, his eyes smiling as well as his sickening grin. Shizuo felt the blood inside of him boil at the way he had addressed the raven - he was no fucking prize. He was a human being and to be treated like one, even if he was an asshole. "And it is of great honour of meeting you once again, Heiwajima Shizuo!"

The blonde felt like exploding. "I knew all along it was you, fucking bastard!"

The man had a short cut with a noticable color or shade of brown to black. His glasses rested upon the bridge of his nose and the glasses revealed a sliver of light bouncing off of them giving it a dangerous glow. He had a different hoodie on and his glare was however intimidating. "As you both already know, I am flattered that you both have come to see me! How adorable!" He continued to clap. The ring was visible and shined from the lack of lighting. Shizuo looked as if he was about to burst but the raven kept his ground and blew hatred towards the man through a calm face.

"Hiraya Kamito at your service!" The man brought himself down midway in a bowing gesture. Shizuo spat and Izaya's brows knitted.

"I guess I could say the same for you." He responded calmly, connecting their eyes. "I must say, I wasn't expecting my full plan to go out!" He crossed his arms and said in a nochalant manner. "You see, I was expecting Shizuo to not only come into contact with you, but suddenly he developed a close relationship towards you! Afterwards I just deemed my plan a failure." He explained, having doubt written on his features. "I was trying to use the blonde fortissimo over there to my advantage. 'Of course, since he had a grudge on you it was going to be a charm! He'll bring him straight to me!' I thought. But alas, that wasn't how it was going to go. I didn't steal your ring just because I liked it, and I do, but I also knew that this fine bartender would come across and I had to use it to my advantage. And it caught his attention but he never asked any question."

"That was rather disappointing." He continued like he was talking to everyday people. But they weren't everyday people, they were much higher. "But after so many encounters and how many times you foolishly let yourself into my hand, the more my brain was brewing!" Kamito laughed loudly, beaming straight down on the subjects almost growling at him. "I never would have thought that you would _fall in love with him_! When does the legendary Orihara Izaya even show emotions?"

"Or are you just _using_ him to get back at me, lying about your so-called feelings for the brute?!"

Izaya's glare never wavered its potential. Though, the thought was brewing. Kamito was better at reading people then he had realized. He was becoming even more than a threat. He could feel the blonde's eyes filled with disbelief on him, but ignored it. "Tell me exactly, why are you so infatuated with me?" He questioned, eyes stern.

"Tell you? Of course I'll gladly tell!" His arms spread open like he was welcoming them. "I like you a lot, Orihara! But you proved to be meddlesome in the town. After coming across your 'gracious' friend of a doctor, I found my opportunity and took it in with my very own hands! You're a hard-boiled person who only cares for his amusement, not ever about anyone else's feelings! _Like me!_ "

"Oh but when you were caught and placed right on the flooring of thie warehouse I couldn't stand not being near you! You were so vulnerable and caught in a trap, like a fly caught in a spider's web~!" His grin sickened into one of a demon's. "You were just sprawled out onto the floor waiting for someone to fuck you right! Of course I let worthless little Boro over there take your virginity forcefully, but when it was my turn I couldn't resist!"

"I want to **_break_** you. I want to **_hurt_ ** you. I want to **_destroy_** you. I want to _ **take everything**_ from you. I want to see you _**squirm**_ under me~"

Kamito wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to contain his happiness. His eyes fluttered closed, he tried to contain his lucid imagination but it let lose. "Oh you were so beautiful all bruised and hurt! Tears that would sell of a high price! You're screams and muffled words after he took you were magnificent! Boro roughed you so much you couldn't help yourself either!" This man was sick. He was laughing and had the face of a masochist.

"A _h, Boro~ Stop, please! You're too big for me! Unh~_ ' Was what I heard from it! And when I finally took him - fill him inside with my cum, he looked so beautiful all covered in the substace and pools of crystaline tears~" He laughed sickeningly with a crazy one of a villain's, clutching himself hard.

Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing and everything inside his being was screaming to **murder** that man. **Kill** him. **Rip** him to shreds. Leave his body parts - limbs shredded and thrown to the birds. His blood wasn't has hot as they were with everyone else - even with Izaya. It was hotter, if he would demonstrate what he was, he would say a blue star in splace close to imploding and taking everything around it with it. His fists clenched dangerously hard. Not only were the knuckles of his hand pure white, but he was drawing blood, the scarlet colored liquid streaming down and dropping down lifeless. Izaya looked the same if a person was only judging by his eyes, but his face was still calm.

"Hmm? Why did the audience grow quiet? Did they actually acknowledge what I said?" He said in a teasing manner.

 **"Shut the fuck up you disgusting pile of shit."**

Kamito stopped smiling and took on a frown. "Huh?"

"You heard me..." The growl had not ever gone unnoticed. He stomped his footing straight through the concrete of the warehouse, denting it and the cry of the floor pierced their ears. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DISGUSTING PILE OF SHIT!"** Shizuo roared in utter anguish as anger completely took over his body. The spirit of anger had entered him and there was no turning back, this was actually the angriest Izaya has ever seen Shizuo for the longest they have met.

"Oh? Has the beast finally decide to show his true colors? Could he not take that his lover was always a slut-" **"I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

 **"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU ROTTEN CUNT BAG!"** The blond hurled himself forward launching himself straight into the air by one kick to the ground denting it even more like a meteor crashed straight through the roof of the warehouse and destroyed the flooring. The air had grown dangerous and Kamito suddenly couldn't breathe normally. "What is this feeling...?" he whispered as low as a mouse's squeak. He was scared.

Izaya watched as the blonde skyrocketed after the man who he had such hatred for. What if Shizuo might actually kill him?

Kamito lurched himself to the side, dodging the blonde's attack. The attack destroyed the whole railing and metal floring that kept him elevated. "Shit!" He cursed, grabbing the railing and keeping his weight up with its support. Shizuo had leaped himself back up and ravaged the metal Kamito was supporting himself off and tugged it, easily ripping it off of its hinges like flapping a blanket. Shizuo had lost all sense of human emotions. All he felt was anger.

He was going to **kill** that man.

The brown haired man quickly leaped off onto the next safe spot onto the ground, bracing his fall by rolling. **"GET BACK HERE!"** The blonde was shaking the entire warehouse just by his shrieks of anger piercing and rippling the air. Kamito began running, if not, trying to tease the blonde into chasing him. Izaya yanked the knives from his jacket and slung them left and right like bullets. Each cutting or grazing the man's hoodie and skin. He was not going to get out of this alive.

The sudden disgusting smell of burning ash snapped Izaya out of his senses and he glanced around for the scent. It was too strong as if there was a fire-

Looking out of the battered windows of the shed they were in there was a dangerous illuminating light of a rich orange growing brighter and brighter, its light bouncing off of the walls and glass. The smell of oil and sulfur from earlier, it wasn't a coincidence. Izaya was right to be on edge, Kamito was expecting them so this was his plan.

"Don't follow him! It's a trap!" Izaya shouted, but Shizuo trailed after Kamito, demolishing everything in his path. Nothing survived behind an inch in his way. There were dark lines that were circling around the warehouse because it was a ring of oil. They were caught in a warehouse surrounded by a ring of fire ready to engulf and swallow everything. The sound of crackling was present and the smoke was starting to seep into the air better, it's blackening cloud of ash looming over everything. The heat began reaching the inside of the warehouse, beads of sweat beginning to trail down the raven's brow. This was his plan all along. And the sulfur inside the the warehouse would cause a huge explosion, destroying any evidence but it was a risky choice. Anyone caught in it would possibly die. Would he really sacrifice his men just to get what he wants? He truly is a force to be reckoned with.

"You know he's mine! I want to take him, fuck him everyday as he moans my na-" **"GO TO HELL!"** They were at it, their _'game'_ of cat and mouse, ready to slaughter each other. But Kamito was using a similar method that rang straight in the depths of the raven's mind. He was acting like Izaya - always tempting and dodging Shizuo no matter what he did. He knew that was the only way to rile up Shizuo to his maximum, but it was getting too out of hand. Shizuo was destroying everything and causing everything to fall down, the man in the hoodie instantly laughing psychotically.

 _No more games._

Izaya through his knives with no hesitation directly at the prancing man. At least four of the weapons found his skin and sunk painfully deep within, blood gushing out like a fountain and a pained grunt escaped his lips. Kamito fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The warehouse was practically gone from the damage and the beast of flames outside devouring everything around it. The roof was already clouded in flames and debris fell, chipped, colliding into the ground sending dust flying. Who knows, the police would be there soon. The men they had taken care of earlier had all realized the situation after the flames had screamed them to wake up, the heat making it hard for them to breathe. They instantly knew the situation and made their way out, all except one.

The debris played a game with the people below, them not knowing when it will strike in their way with flames, pieces endlessly chipping and falling down. Izaya looked over at the two center of attention.

Shizuo had caught the rat in his fist, lifting him up by the hem of his hoodie. He might actually kill him.

"Aww, did I make the monster mad?"

 **"Shut the fucking hell up and go die."**

"I would but you're going to do that for me, aren't you?" Kamito was trying to portay Izaya's trickster like way of playing. And he wasn't bad, but it was playing all too well into his plan. "I know you wouldn't kill me, you don't have what it takes, no matter what. Because that would make you a monster that everyone knows you are." He smiled.

The busted car they were hiding behind suffered from the flames - an unexpected explosion blew across the clearing. Izaya flew face forward from the explosion that errupted behind him, sending him skidding across the flooring. Shizuo had toppled off of Kamito and they both flew on different parts.

The shrill pain of a burn stained Izaya's back slightly, the warmth being more than it could. Not until a rough force pushed him back down, stilling him there. "Fuckin' got'cha!" A rough masculine voice sounded. "Shit- Izaya!" Shizuo called. Izaya weakly pressed his weight upon the ground, pushing him up with whatever strength he had left against the unknown force. Kamito wasn't anywhere by the blonde nor in his sight, instead, he was limping towards them.

"Good Boro! Nicely done!" He called out to the man holding the raven down. Boro held pride in what he had done, looking down at the wounded raven below him. That explosion must have done a good number on him due to him being right in front of it by a meter. "I caught him for ya boss." He sounded proud. Izaya brought his blood irises to the men, giving them the absolute face of annoyance; anger. Kamito crouched down to his level. "Of course you're a slut. It's obvious you slept with the blonde brute over there."

He smirked. "You'll always be a slut."

Shizuo was growling, almost foaming with anger trying to get his weight off of the ground. Not until suddenly a little warm sensation coated with a little jolt of pain came from his waist and his legs. It was pooling under him and he couldn't help but notice. A scarlet colored substance had been leaking from his waist. A pool of it was nearly created and that's when he noticed. The shrill pain wasn't just something out of the ordinary but it was accompanied by a large long pillar. A large thin beam that looked of burnt chip from the ceiling and chips lodging themselves straight into his legs. It must have collapsed and stabbed straight through his skin, but not deep enough. It was only his side and leg, his skin was tough and hard, it wouldn't hurt nor would it bruise any internal organs. But there was a slight pain that accompanied that and he disliked it.

He slowly lifted his frame off of the sizzling ground slowly not to injure, but instantly didn't care anymore and rose to his own two feet. Not only did everything suddenly get quiet after a shout that sounded of a gun shot rippled out and echoed like a song that stunned the audience.

It wasn't until his mouth had dropped from what he had seen.

Boro was losing balance, falling backwards with a shocked face of disbelief written all over his features. There was a noticeable dark red spot longed into the center of his noggin. "I'm sorry my friend, but I did overhear what you said about me. You were only perfect for this very moment. It was quite well working with you." Kamito pledged with an evil smile.

There was a gun in his hand. And he had shot Boro with it. _His own comrade_.

The shock was overwhelming that not even the crackling song the fire made was enough to snap them out of their trance of shock; it was even getting harder to breathe with the smoke creating a dome around them. The fire was no doubt enormous that there was no way around it, they were stuck in it. It was like that stereotypical movie character witnessing a murder that they were not expecting to see.

"Now then, I guess I get to have you as my 'prize' again."

Kamito leaned down catching the raven's chin fiercely, looking him dead in the iris of crimson. Izaya loathed this man all to hell but he wouldn't let the man gloat over his weakness so he kept all his emotions hidden on his face, but his eyes were screaming bloody murder at him. That hand forced his head forward, crashing their lips together. Izaya felt the bile rising to his throat upon intact, feeling the mushy muscle of pink invade his mouth and brush against his teeth. Feeling the disgust create pressure in the air and squeeze his chest, the raven persisted in pulling away from every chance he had, but eventually went on with the _show_. In the corner of his eye, he found the blonde struck frozen on the spot unable to even twitch a leg forward from the event occuring in front of his very own eyes. The air felt like it would retreat from his lungs from just watching him.

Kamito was enjoying this little present. The sight before the ex bartender was enough to not only break his calm state, but it was enough to prepare him for another beat down.

Not until Kamito retracted fast with a loud grunt, dislodging their lips and straightaway released the dark haired man's chin, letting him rest his head onto the ground harshly. "Ouch. That actually hurt." The glasses wearing man hissed in a sarcastic tone. Blood had trickled down his chin from his lips. Izaya spat blood to the side and gave him a glare of amusement. Izaya bit his tongue midway to stop the kiss.

"Now, that wasn't very nice!" He brought his foot in the air and crashed it down on the Izaya's head, smashing it within the battered floor. Kamito laughed. "Huh? You're not going to put up a fight?"

Shizuo didn't feel his legs taking a mind of their own, step after step, stomp after stomp, growl straight into a roar. **"You...!"**

Kicking the dust beneath his heels that created an eerie trail behind, Shizuo bolted with lightning speed straight at the man not caring if the wound in his side would get worse; he can't really feel it anyway. **"KAMIIITOOO!"** He was bubbling mad.

Kamito sought the chance to get moving, but felt a warm sensation on his leg; a hand clenching tightly upon it. "W-What?" He gasped out. Izaya squeezed upon the man's leg like it was his death grip. Slightly lifting up his head, he gave that sinister, sadistic smile of someone who would enjoy it. Kamito felt his heart sink and the beat slamming against his ribcage like a stereo's bass. He yanked and yanked from the hand that were like teeth biting straight into his leg, but it wasn't any use. Feeling no sense of hope or anyway to escape, Kamito flew his gaze towards the menace approaching him at full speed, fear instantly clenching him in its pits, hauntingly.

 **"YOU'RE DEAD!"** The huffing man clenched a fist and brought it in the air strikingly. Kamito winced upon impact of the fist, it meeting his broad face and slamming him backwards. The force was immensely strong he felt a crack within his cheekbone and teeth dislodging from their current spots, blood splurting from both his mouth and nose like an endless fountain of red. It sent him flying through the air, shredding every last bit of smoke in his wake and slamming straight into the debris still being enfulged by the flames hungrily.

Shizuo couldn't help stumbling straight after the hit. His legs had failed to sustain his weight from the pillars lodged into his waist and leg. He was at least 3 - 4 feet away from the raven. Izaya had been carried slightly with the impact, but was not that far off. Izaya raised himself off of the warming ground with his arms, pushing his weight off of the ground with whatever strength he had left until he had prompted onto his knees and straight into a crouched stance. He wobbled slightly, but caught his ground beneath his heels. Shizuo was trying endlessly to get off of the ground with ease but continuously toppled onto the ground. He couldn't feel the pain like normal people should, but his body would disobey him. Cursing to himself, Shizuo grabbed the small debris pillars and chunks that were dug straight into him and yanked them out with ease, but winced. The smoke surrounded its victims with its disgusting scent of burning ash, however the blonde never mind for he was used to the smell.

The air was persisting to enter, but the flames protested and scorched even more with its flames. The cry of a horse rang and pierced the sound of crackling fire. The black rider was softly approaching from a very very far spot, gaining momentum from the cliffs. Shizuo gave a small smile after realising who it was. "Well, we're in luck." He heard the raven mutter from behind. The blonde brought his gaze from the urban legend and rested halfway on his lover; if you could call him that. Then a sudden thought shot in his mind.

 _'If this is all over, then what's gonna happen now...?'_

Cocking his head softly to the side to get a better view of the man, his soft pearl like skin was still have crystaline as it was before, but bruises edged at his jawline and a faint streak of dried blood strained his nose. His clothes were tattered with the blanket of dust and dirt but it wasn't a problem. It was becoming a slight problem when Izaya couldn't breathe in this temperature and climate, the flames were beginning to rest for the lack of food for it to devour, but the smoke still surrounded them in a dome. Though, the flames were still high.

"Izaya..." Shizuo smiled. It was over. They will all be taken cared of now. Shizuo felt his feet skid across the floor and approach the raven who awaited him.

Izaya looked relieved but not really smiling. It would all be fine.

The blonde had only taken three very short steps closer and found his happiness brewing. This was their story.

 ** _BANG_**

Time suspended itself.

Shizuo had frozen and his eyes carried a wave of worry. Izaya looked at Shizuo with an unidentified look. A look the blonde had never seen him wear before. It was the look of surprise, shock, the look of being in a trance. Izaya stumbled back softly and angled his view downwards. Izaya eyed the spot of red trickling from his chest until it bloomed into a great pain. Utter horror had taken over his eyes and he brought his eyes of suspense onto the blonde.

"...Shizu...chan...?"

He couldn't hold himself up anymore. He suddenly found himself falling harshly onto his knees, the concrete slamming a pain through them. Izaya wobbled slightly until he fell backwards, laying there.

Shizuo was frozen and the flames' curses could not encourage him to move or thaw his movements.

Izaya had been shot.

Shizuo had whipped his entire behind to look behind him, and saw a hand shaking with a weapon in it. Kamito was buried in flaming debris already trying to eat away at him. He had a smile and his glasses were on the floor, cracked and broken for eternities to come.

 ** _". . . If I . . .can't have my prize, then. . . neither can. . . you . . ."_**

Blood had turned into lava and Shizuo couldn't sustain the beast destroying its cage within him. **"YOOOOUUU...!"** He hoarsed out through a sore voice of anger. Before he could even take a step towards the sickened dirt back, a flaming blanket of metal had collapsed straight from the roof and bury the man. The hand that was reached out had fallen and never twitched.

Shizuo cursed to himself before catching the biggest problem within his mind.

"Izaya!" He raced instantaneously to the laying man. Not until more debris had fallen straight into his path, blocking the entry to see the hurt raven. Shizuo was panicking with the most he had ever in his life. Izaya was going to die and this debris was in his way. It almost squished the raven. The taunting flames that dared stand in his way didn't waver him and he brushed the debris off easily like air. Celty was speeding at this point and screeched her bike to a halt, the wheels digging straight into the dirt and leaving a trail.

Izaya's arm was under a small piece of wood and the blood, gushing terribly like a water spout. His brows were knitted in pain and he refused to flutter his eyes open; his sort dark lashes casting a curtain of shadow.

"Fuck! Izaya!" He called again after shoving the wood and metal that had captured his arm; him kneeling down and picking up the raven in his arms carefully. Izaya winced softly. He held Izaya upright by one hand and casted his layer of worry only on the weak raven in his arms.

Celty casted her shadows of dark straight into the fire, the shadows fighting a fierce battle with the flames. The orange substance refused to be devoured by the shadows but was no match, easily succumbing to it. The fire was clearing out and Celty was rushing over.

"...I...used you..."

Shizuo frowned. "He was right, I...used you..." Izaya softly fluttered his dark lashes upward revealing his pained orbs of crimson. "It's not the only reason...why..."

"...You were more than a...help... but..." He couldn't keep speaking like this, his voice felt sore. His chest was blooming with numbing pain that refused to subside. "Ever since we met... I've always wanted to be... _close_..." He said in a joking manner, but it was cracking with pain and he knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Shizuo was clenching the raven even tighter, refusing to let him go. "Can you believe that...? Me... wanting to be close? That's hilarious..."

 _". . . Isn't it. . . Shizu. . . chan . . . ?"_

The man had enough of the raven talking. He was frowning. "Don't talk!"

"...Is this really upsetting Shizu-chan...?" He giggled in a hurt voice. His eyes drooped down into a half-lidded stare of bliss, his smile weak. It wasn't much until his vision began darting between clear and vague, dark spots plaguing his sight in clouds. "Don't be sad... At least I'll be gone now... right...?"

"God damn it shut up already!" Shizuo cursed to himself. He couldn't handle this. Was Izaya planning this all along? He was already losing color. A salty substance began clouding his vision and it stung the edges of his eyes. "Save your breath for later. We're getting out of here..."

". . . Shizu-chan . . . ?"

His limbs wouldn't obey him. He couldn't get off of the ground. It was like Izaya had casted a spell that turned him into stone by just saying that word.

 ** _". . . Maybe next time. . . Can we be close there . . . ne?"_**

He was losing too much blood. The delicate liquid staining both of their clothes but pretty much dyed the front of the raven's. There wasn't much time. Celty had finally taken care of the fire and had stopped rushing over, standing midway in shock.

Izaya's eyes had begun to flutter downard, his dark lashes casting the blanket of shadow over his cheekbones, the once colored skin of pearl now pale as a ghost, no color in those cheeks. It wasn't until Shizuo grasped his hand and held it tightly. The raven nodded with a genuine smile. A smile that was normal. A smile that spoke of kindness. It wasn't until those eyes had shut, those crimson eyes never being seen, for this was their last show.

 _'Don't leave me.'_

His frail fingers were slowly untangling with his broad ones.

 _'Don't Leave Me.'_

He was getting cold.

 _ **'Don't. Leave. Me.'**_

He felt the wave of utter uselessness wash him away. There wasn't even a weight in his arms. The once warm and bloodied frail fingers that were entangled with his were slipping out of his hand and the blonde couldn't stop it. There was nothing he could do.

Shadows wrapped around the figure within his arms.

[We have to get him to a hospital! He won't last much longer! Come on!]

The device was brought to his face, the trance he was in was stronger. Celty yanked him up, knowing she would need to fit three individuals on there, the bike transformed into a mystic looking carriage. They made their way in it and the horse puffed smoke out in acknowledgement. Shizuo snapped out of his trance and he prayed to whatever god would listen to him.

Hope was all he had.

* * *

Three weeks.

Celty sat onto the couch, dropping her shoulders low. The memory still present.

 _"Celty dear, I think I've recieved a message from Izaya..."_

 _She looked at him with her nonexistant eyes. [And what does it say?]_

 _"He needs you help. I think he's going to do something dangerous again..."_

She would have never made it there on time if it wasn't for her fiance. She was glad. But she felt terrible for Shizuo.

The blonde had completely shut himself off from everyone. No one in Ikebukuro dared to approach him even after that incident with the truck driver. He seemed more menacing but yet, sad. He wasn't in his right set of mind.

"Are you doing alright...?" He had heard Tom ask earlier.

"...Fine..." he wasn't. Tom knew it. Tom had let him go, since they ha no other clients and didn't wish to make Shizuo go through with any more problems that he had already had. Vorona had wished him good fortune on her behave, and her company was greatly needed. But it didn't last long in the afternoon.

The warehouse was still being investigated and the police would not allow any reporters to dwell onto the situation or investigate inwards. He was alone.

The day had dwelled straight into dusk, the rich orange pink sky with clouds of gold looked like something that was painted. It was too peaceful. He missed the peacefulness of having a certain raven by his side.

He missed him.

 ** _". . . Maybe next time. . . Can we be close there . . . ne?"_**

Was that his way of confessing? The blonde felt so much guilt building up inside him, not even the old things he used to do brought a smile to his face. He never had the chance to tell Izaya how he felt. He never told Izaya that he loved him. He didn't care how silly or unbelievable it was, he loved the moron.

Everything was quiet in Ikebukuro. Shinjuku wasn't even touched.

These weeks have scarred his happiness and all he could ever feel was sorrow. Those old eyes of red glaring at him with bedroom eyes and slight amusement pouring from them, the smile of a snake's. The movements swift and faster than anything and he was on par with Shizuo. He couldn't get captured. He was the only one that actually suited the blonde.

His heart clenched from the pain of remembering him.

He groaned. "Next time... huh?"

Will there even be a next time? Not even he knows.

His phone vibrated. It was a text from Celty.

[Hey, how are you holding up?] It read. She was like a sister to him, and always. [I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. How are you anyway?]

[I'm doing a little better, but there's something I need to tell you.]

He raised his brow in curiosity.

[What is it?]

[I need you to come to the hospital really quick. It's something you should know.]

And he made his way to the hospital with no problems. No one dared to get in his way, so there was no problem. The birds continued to sing their bedtime song before resting in their nests in the trees that were dancing along with the prancing wind. The clouds dropped a gold feeling onto the blonde and he never knew why. He saw Celty sitting on her parked bike waiting for him. She waved and strode towards him. [Glad you could make it.]

"What's this about anyway? Did Shinra get into anymore trouble?" he questioned. If Celty had a head, she would have chuckled. [No, not what it seems. But I need you to come with me.] She brought her phone up in an honorable manner. Shinra had been healing very well and he was actually starting to get up and at it with crutches. There wasn't really anything to worry about with him unless if he slipped or needed physical therapy. They strode into the hospital, waving and greeting the nurse at the counter warmly. Celty lead the way to one of the top floors, Shizuo growing suspicious.

[He didn't want me to tell you yet, but I think you need it.]

 _'He?'_ Shizuo thought. It wasn't until they were presented in front of a door, '35C' it read. Shizuo looked at Celty. She pointed at the door. Almost as if she was smiling.

The thought hit Shizuo and he opened the door only to freeze on the spot.

There was someone laying up in the bed. They had dark hair that was sleek like oil, skin as pearlish and lean. It wasn't until those eyes of crimson settled on him that he knew he wasn't dreaming. The raven glared with slight surprise before he gave a small smile.

"Shizu-chan..."

He felt happy. "...You're not dead..."

Ever since the day of the warehouse, the blonde thought his lover had succumbed to the arms of death, never to be seen again. He watched the body drain of life and Celty take them away to a hopsital. Celty had told him that Izaya was not going to make it; that he was dead. Shizuo felt nothing but anguish every since. Destroying a lot of things in the process, even one of the walls of the hospital. But it was all a plan from Izaya. Celty disagreed at first, not wishing to hurt her friend anymore but Izaya said it was for the best. After a while, she couldn't stand seeing him in this type of manner anymore and just exposed the fact that Izaya was alive.

He was alive and well.

Though he had a patch on his cheek, a bandage on the bridge of his nose and he was wrapped in a hospital robe. "No, I am very much alive." He smiled.

Shizuo frowned. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you I guess."

Celty had left the room for her deed was done. They might be happy now. Seeing them finally reuniting. "I got Shizu-chan good, didn't I?" He chuckled softly. He damn right did get Shizuo. "But, I didn't plan that. I thought I would actually die, surprisingly." He said through an honest glare onto the floor. So it wasn't planned all the way to his death, that was good to know.

"Ah shut up. You caused a lot of trouble for me, louse." Shizuo cursed softly but smiled. It was good. He was alive. "And by the way, you have no idea what hell you've put me through."

"Well, you were certainly prepared for that!"

And he was. Despite everything, he couldn't stop himself from bringing himself towards the raven and hugging him. The sudden gesture catching Izaya off by surpise. The feeling of being embraced by warm arms that were glad to even have you made him feel... happy. He felt happy.

"I don't fucking care what anyone else says, I need to say this..." He squeezed the raven softly.

"I love you."

The words that trailed from those lips left a flower blooming within him. He finally said it. There was no going back. "I can't stop thinking about you, I can't; won't let anyone touch you, it's boring here without you..." He hugged tighter. "I love you so much..."

If Izaya were to express this, he'd say _'He really is unpredictable.'_

The blonde wanted to forget about the markings upon his lover's back, he wanted them to fade away like the pests that had done it did. And Izaya had told him before that they were fading away, but would slightly scar. He didn't care. As long as they were together. "Shizu-chan really is a protozoan."

"Shut up. Can't you ever realise what I'm trying to say?"

Izaya smiled. "Of course I can." He brought his finger up and poked the blonde square onto the nose in a teasing way. "And you know what~?" Shizuo could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I like being close to you too." He chimed. Shizuo was ready to recoil the sentence but the raven had brought his lips onto his. It was a sensual but calming kiss. Izaya broke off slowly and gazed his glossy eyes into those honey ones of sweet. "I guess that's my welcome back present~"

They smiled at each other. "This is my ugly past, and brewing into a better, possibly more beautiful future~" He joked and poked the blonde again. "I guess it is, but don't get all mushy now." He snarled. "Who said I'd ever get mushy now? Shizu-chan is so mean!"

Indeed it was. They would live life as it was, but keep it hidden. No one but Celty, Shinra, and Dotachi-I mean Kyohei would know about their relationship. Oh, did we forget little Erika? They shrouded their love within the city, but the town would see them the same.

And they were happy. They would chase within the city, but be happy. They would have sex and be silent.

This was their _Beautiful Future_.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **~IMPORTANT A/N~**

 **~Please read~**

 **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's finally finished! It's been a pleasure writing this story for you all! But I MUST tell you something gravely important.**

 **Since November when I created this story, I was having a blast and had the story all planned out. The original, someone close was actually going to die, but I didn't want to torture you guys so I let Izaya live.**

 **I also wanted to say when I watched "Durarara! Ketsu", I was very much let down on how much they had taken from the novels; I have read the novels. They had taken a lot away in the anime and most of the scenes were Izaya (Like... 9 - 13 scenes?) XD But aside from that, when Durarara ended I felt so uninterested to continue the story. I lost interest so many times that I was going to drop the story. I was really going to drop it because I was growing bored. But then I remembered that "What good would it do to drop the story? That's what will hurt the fans the most!" _And you all kept me going. You all kept me going and I'm so thankful that you were patient._ Thank you all so very much, I was in tears by some of your reviews! **

**Iminlovewithshizaya was the one posting reviews the most which made me giggle like an idiot, but everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story made me feel so damn happy-ALL OF YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE I BELONGED SOMEWHERE! It wasn't only her, it was all the guests! Thank you all so much, I really couldn't have finished this story without your encouraging reviews and telling me you all liked/loved it! You're so sweet and kind and this was my first story that wasn't 100% rushed and it was my longest story. I swear though, my other stories are trash! They were when I was first starting out and didn't know how to write. I learned how to write like this on my own, so eh.**

 **Now I said I COULD put a bonus chapter on the events that happen after it. But I'm not so sure; it's a 50/50. For the people who don't know who died: Boro obviously died and Kamito DID die. The Yakuza had enough of his shit and just decided to torture him to death. Everyone of the crew were arrested because remember, Kamito's group was a secret notorious group that was causing trouble in Tokyo. They moved to Ikebukuro later after hearing upon the infamous information broker. I won't lie, the ending I rushed a bit because my father needed to use the laptop and oh god I could never let him see this! But hey, I got you all GOOD with Izaya's near death, didn't I? I'm also thinking about writing a Final Fantasy 7 Fanfiction but I don't know if I should. I really think I need a break, it's summer so I should cool off; I seriously have heavy bags under my eyes! When summer ends, I can't go to school with them! XD**

 **Since it's July 4th Today and I'm an American, I must say this to everyone even if you're not an American: Happy Fourth of July! Happy Independence Day! I'm glad I met you all and was able to finish this story!**

 **I apologise for the long Author's Note. I really needed to get this out to all of you guys! Tell me what you think of this story; please be honest. I won't lie, I'm pretty bad at taking honest opinions when there's a flaw and make me feel terrible, but that's life. I need to learn to face these problems head on.**

 **I can finally rest now. It was so wonderful I got to write to you all. Have a pleasant day, my fellow fans~**


End file.
